


A World That Will Not Turn to Ash

by Eugeal



Series: From Ashes [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 74,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo sceriffo è tornato e Nottingham è salva.<br/>Durante l'assedio Marian ha scoperto un lato di Guy che non conosceva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A World That Will Not Turn to Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806719) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal)



> La storia è ambientata alla fine dell'episodio 2x10 Walkabout - Sceriffo vagabondo.

  
Marian si affacciò alla finestra della propria stanza e guardò le fiaccole che si allontanavano nella notte, ormai piccole come lucciole. Finalmente si concesse un sospiro di sollievo: Nottingham era salva, così come tutti i suoi abitanti.  
Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere lieta di sentire la voce dello sceriffo, ma il suo ritorno aveva salvato tutti da una morte certa e aveva risparmiato a lei di dover rispondere alla domanda di Guy.  
_“Sposami ora e rendiamola l'ultima cosa che facciamo.”_  
Marian sospirò di nuovo, ma stavolta non per il sollievo. Non aveva una risposta a quella domanda, non poteva averne una.  
Se pensava al matrimonio, il volto che le appariva era solo quello di Robin, la risposta alla domanda di Guy non poteva essere un sì, ma come avrebbe potuto rispondere di no a un uomo che aveva scelto di morire al suo fianco? Con che coraggio avrebbe potuto negare l'ultima supplica di un condannato?  
Sì, decisamente il ritorno dello sceriffo era stato provvidenziale, concluse, senza però riuscire ad allontanare del tutto il senso di colpa che punzecchiava la sua coscienza.  
Un leggero bussare alla porta la fece sussultare, strappandola ai suoi pensieri.  
\- Entrate. - Disse ad alta voce e non fu troppo sorpresa di veder apparire Guy sulla soglia.  
Gisborne le rivolse un leggero sorriso accennando al cesto di frutta che reggeva tra le mani.  
\- Con tutta l'agitazione di oggi non c'è stato molto tempo per mangiare, sarai affamata. Purtroppo nelle cucine non era rimasto molto.  
Marian prese una mela e la contemplò, preoccupata.  
\- Mio padre... - Sussurrò. - Devo...  
\- Ho ordinato ad Allan di portargli del cibo. - La interruppe Gisborne e Marian gli sorrise, grata.  
Quel sorriso spontaneo sembrò sorprendere Guy e Marian fu improvvisamente consapevole di quanto fosse forte l'influenza che ogni suo minimo gesto aveva su di lui.  
Le venne in mente ogni singola volta che aveva approfittato dei suoi sentimenti per lei per manipolarlo e aiutare Robin e si vergognò delle proprie azioni.  
Marian prese un coltello e si avvicinò al caminetto, voltando le spalle a Guy per nascondere il rossore del volto. Iniziò a sbucciare la mela, fingendo di essere concentrata su quel lavoro per non tagliarsi.  
\- Grazie, Guy. - Disse, gettando un pezzetto di buccia tra le fiamme e rimase a guardarlo mentre si anneriva. - Per tutto.  
Lo sentì fare qualche passo per la stanza, alle sue spalle, poi un leggero cigolio di legno, accompagnato dal fruscio della stoffa le fece capire che doveva essersi seduto sul letto.  
\- Stavo per scappare. - Disse Guy e Marian fu sorpresa dal tono sommesso e un po' tremante della sua voce, lo stesso che avrebbe potuto usare in chiesa per confessare un peccato tanto grave da essere doloroso. - Sono uscito dai cancelli di Nottingham per salvarmi la vita ed ero pronto a lasciarmi tutto alle spalle.  
\- Però non lo hai fatto.  
\- La morte mi spaventa, ma non sarei capace di essere vivo in un mondo dove tu non ci sei.  
Marian trattenne il respiro nel sentire quel tono così tranquillo. Gisborne non stava cercando di essere romantico o di impressionarla, aveva semplicemente espresso un dato di fatto e in quel momento era totalmente sincero, in un modo in cui lei non sarebbe mai riuscita a essere.  
Non sapeva cosa rispondere a quelle parole e, per non essere costretta a farlo, portò la mela alle labbra e ne staccò un pezzetto con un morso.  
L'assedio di Nottingham le aveva fatto scoprire che per lei Guy di Gisborne non era più solo il cavaliere nero agli ordini dello sceriffo che poteva raggirare senza troppi rimorsi.  
Lui la amava sinceramente, ormai era chiaro. Ora quel sentimento non le sembrava più un fastidio da sopportare per convenienza, ma la rattristava perché non era in grado di ricambiarlo e la faceva sentire in colpa per non averne capito prima la portata.  
Marian capì di essergli grata per quell'affetto immeritato e per tutte le volte che lui l'aveva protetta in nome di quell'amore. Forse non poteva innamorarsi di Guy, ma non poteva nemmeno più fingere che non le importasse affatto di lui.  
Finì di masticare la mela e decise che doveva dirgli almeno questo: che gli era amica e che capiva i suoi sentimenti. E non lo avrebbe più ingannato, decise, ma questo non poteva dirlo.  
\- Guy... - Iniziò a dire Marian, girandosi verso di lui, ma si interruppe subito nel vedere che Gisborne si era appoggiato con una spalla ai cuscini del suo letto e si era addormentato profondamente.  
Gettò nel camino il torsolo della mela e si avvicinò al letto, ma Guy non si mosse nemmeno quando lei gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
Marian sorrise, comprensiva.  
Dopo una giornata come quella era normale che Guy fosse esausto: anche lei si sentiva sfinita e lei non aveva avuto sulle spalle la responsabilità dell'intera città.  
Gli spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso con un gesto tenero e si rattristò nel vedere ancora il segno della cicatrice che lei stessa gli aveva provocato quando lo aveva colpito un attimo prima di lasciarlo all'altare, umiliandolo davanti a tutti gli abitanti di Locksley.  
Poco più giù, sullo zigomo, c'era un altro segno, un livido più recente. Marian era certa di non averlo visto durante l'assedio, perciò doveva esserselo fatto dopo il ritorno dello sceriffo e lei non aveva dubbi che quest'ultimo ne fosse il responsabile.  
Spesso lo aveva visto colpire Guy per sfogare la frustrazione di qualche piano fallito o perché Gisborne si era lasciato sfuggire Robin Hood o il Guardiano Notturno.  
Marian non riusciva a capire come Guy potesse sopportare il comportamento dello sceriffo. Una volta glielo aveva chiesto e Gisborne le aveva risposto che lui non aveva nessuno e che lo sceriffo era la sua unica strada per arrivare al potere.  
Marian aveva disprezzato la sua ambizione, all'epoca, ma ora aveva l'impressione che la vera risposta alla domanda fosse la prima parte della frase: Guy non aveva nessuno.  
Sospirò, sinceramente dispiaciuta per lui e lo scosse con dolcezza per svegliarlo, ma Guy si limitò a rigirarsi su un fianco senza aprire gli occhi.  
Marian sorrise, divertita, e rinunciò a svegliarlo. Si limitò a sfilargli i guanti e gli stivali e gli slacciò dalla vita la cintura con la spada, che appoggiò sul pavimento accanto al letto. Poi prese la coperta che era sulla poltrona accanto al camino e la usò per coprire Guy.  
Si chiese dove sarebbe andata a dormire lei, visto che Gisborne occupava il suo letto. A quell'ora dubitava che i servitori sarebbero stati disposti a preparare un'altra stanza per lei, anzi, dopo lo scampato pericolo dubitava che in città ci fosse ancora qualcuno abbastanza sobrio da essere in grado di lavorare.  
Sbadigliò, stanca, e decise che se Guy si era addormentato in camera sua, non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male se lei avesse approfittato dei suoi alloggi.  
Soddisfatta per essere giunta a una decisione, si lasciò guidare da un impulso improvviso: si chinò su Guy e gli sfiorò il livido sullo zigomo con un bacio leggero.  
\- Dormi bene. - Sussurrò con affetto e fece per rialzarsi, ma Guy, ancora addormentato, la afferrò per un polso e la tirò verso di sé, facendole perdere l'equilibrio.  
Marian cadde sul letto e Guy la abbracciò nel sonno, tenendola stretta.  
La ragazza fece per divincolarsi, ridendo tra sé per quella situazione imbarazzante, ma tornò seria nel vedere l'espressione sofferente che Guy aveva mentre dormiva. Si chiese quali incubi popolassero i suoi sogni e gli accarezzò i capelli con una mano, istintivamente, per tranquillizzarlo.  
Gisborne la strinse più forte.  
\- Non lasciarmi, Marian. - Sussurrò nel sonno e alla ragazza venne voglia di piangere.  
Chiuse gli occhi e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, abbracciandolo a sua volta. Sapeva che Guy non le avrebbe mai fatto del male e si sentiva completamente sicura a dormire accanto a lui.  
Si fidava di lui, comprese all'improvviso.  
\- Sono qui. - Disse piano mentre si addormentava.  



	2. Believe

Allan vide arrivare lo sceriffo e fece del suo meglio per fondersi con le ombre del corridoio: quella mattina l'uomo sembrava di pessimo umore, più del solito se possibile, e lui non ci teneva affatto a farsi notare.  
Di solito quando lo sceriffo era in quello stato d'animo era Gisborne a dover sopportare le sue sfuriate, ma in quel momento lo sceriffo era solo, seguito solo da due guardie che avevano l'aria di voler essere a qualche miglio di distanza da Nottingham.  
Allan si appiattì contro la parete, cercando di assumere un'aria insignificante, ma il suo tentativo fallì miseramente: lo sceriffo lo vide, si fermò di colpo e puntò un dito contro di lui.  
\- Tu!  
Allan esitò per un attimo, ma lo sguardo furioso dello sceriffo gli fece capire che avrebbe fatto meglio a non contrariarlo.  
\- Sì, mio signore?  
\- Dov'è quell'incapace di Gisborne?!  
\- Di solito a quest'ora è con lei, mio signore. - Balbettò Allan, sorpreso da quella domanda, ma le sue parole sembrarono irritare ulteriormente lo sceriffo.  
\- Se ti ho chiesto dov'è, secondo te questa mattina si è presentato al lavoro, razza di idiota? Un indizio: no!  
\- Forse... forse non sta bene. Quella di ieri è stata una giornata difficile.  
\- Non è nei suoi alloggi e a quanto pare ieri non ci ha nemmeno messo piede. - Ringhiò lo sceriffo, riprendendo a camminare lungo il corridoio e facendo cenno ad Allan di seguirlo. Alle loro spalle le guardie si fermavano ad aprire le porte delle varie stanze per controllarle. - A quest'ora quell'idiota dovrebbe essere già sulle tracce di Robin Hood per recuperare il Patto, l'unica scusa valida che può avere per non essersi presentato puntuale è quella di essere morto durante la notte. Ora trovatelo, oppure finirete tutti impiccati!  
Allan sussultò a quella minaccia e si accorse che anche le due guardie erano terrorizzate. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che lo sceriffo sfogava la sua frustrazione sui primi che capitavano davanti ai suoi occhi.  
\- Signore, ha provato a chiedere a lady Marian? Forse lei lo ha visto. - Suggerì timidamente Allan. Forse davanti alla ragazza lo sceriffo si sarebbe calmato oppure avrebbe deciso di prendersela con lei, ma in ogni caso avrebbe distolto l'attenzione dal suo collo e da quello delle sfortunate guardie.  
\- Sarà meglio per Gisborne che non abbia trascurato il lavoro per andare a scodinzolare dietro a quella lebbra in gonnella. - Disse lo sceriffo, tetro, poi puntò un dito verso Allan. - Portala qui.  
\- Sì signore.  
\- No, aspetta! Penso che andrò a parlarle personalmente. - Concluse lo sceriffo con un sorriso maligno. Se non fosse riuscito a trovare Gisborne, strapazzare la ragazza gli avrebbe comunque dato un minimo di soddisfazione.

Era da molto tempo che il sonno di Guy di Gisborne non era così sereno.   
Di solito si svegliava presto, disturbato da qualche incubo angosciante che spesso gli impediva di riaddormentarsi. Quando riusciva a farlo, il suo sonno era agitato e non lo lasciava mai veramente riposato. Ogni notte nei suoi sogni c'erano le fiamme ardenti di un incendio e lui non era mai capace di spegnerle: doveva restare a guardare mentre gli strappavano via tutto quello a cui teneva. Poi, sempre più spesso ormai, apparivano i volti insanguinati delle persone che aveva ucciso per conto dello sceriffo. Non dicevano nulla e si limitavano a guardarlo, sfilando davanti a lui in una specie di processione muta.  
Non quella notte.  
Era in un posto caldo, ma senza l'infuriare distruttivo del fuoco e per una volta lo sguardo che si posava su di lui era quello ammirato di Marian invece di quello accusatorio delle sue vittime. Si sentiva bene, completamente in pace.  
Se avesse potuto scegliere avrebbe preferito continuare a dormire, ma una serie di colpi violenti alla porta lo costrinse ad aprire gli occhi.  
La prima cosa di cui si accorse fu che quella non era la sua stanza, poi si rese conto che non era da solo in quel letto estraneo, ma che il corpo morbido e caldo di una donna era rannicchiato accanto a lui e lo teneva stretto in un abbraccio, il viso appoggiato alla spalla di Guy e nascosto dai capelli arruffati.   
La ragazza si mosse nel sonno, anche lei disturbata dal bussare furioso alla porta e Guy si trovò a fissare incredulo il volto di Marian, poi la porta si spalancò di colpo e lo sceriffo marciò nella stanza, seguito da Allan e da due guardie dall'aria sconvolta.  
Marian si svegliò del tutto con un grido di sorpresa e rimase a fissare gli intrusi, allibita, e anche Guy restò immobile accanto a lei, come un coniglio ipnotizzato dallo sguardo di un serpente.  
Lo sceriffo fu il primo a riprendersi dalla sorpresa e la sua espressione da minacciosa divenne beffarda. Scoppiò in una risata maligna e puntò lo sguardo sulla ragazza.  
\- Beh, chi lo avrebbe mai detto? Lady Marian non è poi così innocente e pura come vorrebbe far credere.   
Marian arrossì furiosamente nel capire l'implicazione di quelle parole e Gisborne fece per rispondere allo sceriffo, ma l'uomo lo zittì puntandogli contro un dito con aria minacciosa.  
\- Tu sei già abbastanza in ritardo. Ma riconosco che questa è una scusa migliore rispetto all'essere morto. Forse ora che te la sei portata a letto smetterai di scodinzolarle dietro come un idiota. Adesso liberati di lei e datti da fare, voglio la testa di Robin Hood.   
Lo sceriffo lanciò un ultimo sguardo malizioso a Marian e uscì dalla stanza.  
Gisborne si accorse della presenza di Allan e delle guardie che li stavano ancora fissando a bocca aperta e si alzò dal letto con aria minacciosa.  
\- Fuori di qui! - Ringhiò, indicando la porta e i tre uomini si affrettarono a obbedirgli senza azzardarsi a protestare.  
Una volta rimasti soli, Marian si coprì il volto con le mani, con un gemito di sconforto e Guy si voltò a guardarla, ancora confuso.  
\- Cosa è successo?  
La ragazza sospirò.  
\- Nulla. Ti sei addormentato e anche io. Solo questo. Ma lo sceriffo ha pensato che noi... - Si interruppe, incapace di proseguire per la frustrazione e l'imbarazzo e si asciugò le lacrime dagli occhi con il dorso della mano.  
\- Gli dirò che non è vero... - Disse, poco convinto, e lo sguardo di Marian sottolineò l'inutilità di quelle parole.  
\- E secondo te ci crederà? - Disse, e Guy sentì l'amarezza nella sua voce. - Anche se lo facesse, non si lascerebbe sfuggire l'occasione per umiliarmi e compromettere la mia reputazione. E se non lo farà lui ci penseranno Allan e le guardie a diffondere la voce.  
\- Oh no, non lo faranno. - Disse Guy, tetramente.  
\- Probabilmente lo stanno già facendo e poi cosa vorresti fare per impedirglielo? Ucciderli o torturarli? - Disse Marian, con rabbia e Guy la guardò, rattristato da quel tono pungente.  
\- Mi dispiace.  
Marian scosse la testa, già pentita per essersela presa con lui. Si alzò in piedi, si avvicinò a Guy e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Non è colpa tua.  
Guy appoggiò le dita su quelle di Marian per un attimo.  
\- Dovrei essere in grado di proteggerti e invece... - Disse, con un sorriso triste. - Se mi sposassi lo sceriffo non potrebbe fare nulla contro di te, ma se non lo hai accettato ieri per salvarti la vita dubito che lo faresti ora solo per proteggere la tua reputazione. Non sbaglio, vero?  
Marian non rispose. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa, pur di dissipare quel velo di tristezza dallo sguardo di Guy, ma si era ripromessa di non mentirgli più.  
Fu Gisborne a rompere il silenzio, togliendo la mano da quella di Marian con un mezzo sospiro.  
\- Lo immaginavo. Ora è meglio che vada, avrei dovuto essere fuori dal castello già da qualche ora.  
Raccolse la spada da terra e se la allacciò in vita, poi sedette sul letto per rimettersi gli stivali. Si accorse che Marian si era avvicinata ed era in piedi di fronte a lui e alzò lo sguardo su di lei con aria interrogativa.  
La ragazza gli porse i guanti, seria.  
\- Fai attenzione nella foresta. Non correre rischi solo per far contento lo sceriffo.  
\- Perché, hai paura che possa riuscire a catturare Robin Hood?   
\- Non voglio che ti succeda nulla di male, Guy. - Disse Marian con dolcezza. E stavolta era sincera.  
Gisborne prese i guanti dalle sue mani, scuotendo appena la testa. Le rivolse un sorriso ironico e uscì dalla stanza con un breve cenno di saluto.  
Marian ascoltò i suoi passi che si allontanavano in fretta lungo il corridoio e sospirò.   
Non le aveva creduto.  
In fondo perché avrebbe dovuto?


	3. Ambush

Guy spronò il cavallo e gli fece aggirare un tronco caduto, poi riprese a inoltrarsi nella foresta senza voltarsi a controllare se i soldati lo stessero seguendo.  
Le guardie di Nottingham non valevano molto, ma Guy voleva sperare che almeno fossero in grado di stargli dietro senza perdere la direzione.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto dar loro ordini più precisi, mandarli ad esplorare il sottobosco cespuglio per cespuglio in cerca di qualche traccia di Robin Hood, ma aveva la sensazione che quella missione esplorativa fosse solo una perdita di tempo. Hood conosceva la foresta meglio di loro e cercarlo a caso di certo non sarebbe servito a nulla, ma Gisborne doveva almeno dare allo sceriffo l'impressione di aver fatto qualcosa per trovare il fuorilegge. E poi quella cavalcata inutile almeno gli avrebbe dato un po' di tempo per pensare.  
Quello che era successo poco prima con Marian lo preoccupava e imbarazzava al tempo stesso. Non aveva avuto affatto l'intenzione di rovinare la reputazione della ragazza e sperava che per lei non ci fossero conseguenze troppo sgradevoli, ma allo stesso tempo avrebbe voluto che le insinuazioni dello sceriffo fossero state corrispondenti alla verità.  
Sospirò tra sé: quando aveva accennato al matrimonio, il silenzio della giovane era stato fin troppo eloquente e Guy non si faceva più illusioni in quel senso.  
Però ripensare a ciò che aveva provato svegliandosi con il corpo di Marian stretto a lui lo riempiva di una sensazione di calore tanto nuova quanto gradevole. Se solo Marian fosse riuscita a ricambiare quello che provava per lei!  
Una freccia diretta alla sua testa lo sfiorò, piantandosi in un albero vicino e Guy alzò lo sguardo appena in tempo per vedere un uomo che spariva tra i cespugli.  
\- È Robin Hood! Prendetelo! - Gridò, lanciando il cavallo all'inseguimento.  
L'uomo incappucciato sembrava svanire nel nulla, poi si mostrava per un attimo e scappava di nuovo, trascinandosi dietro Gisborne e i soldati.  
Guy evitò un ramo basso chinando la testa, ma non rallentò l'andatura: se quello era davvero Robin Hood o uno dei suoi, lui lo avrebbe preso.   
Notò vagamente che la caccia li aveva fatti inoltrare in una zona della foresta che non conosceva bene, ma non pensò a una trappola finché il suo cavallo non cadde in una fossa nascosta da fronde secche. Gisborne fu sbalzato via di sella e cadde qualche metro più avanti, atterrando dolorosamente sulla schiena. Dietro di lui i nitriti dei cavalli e le grida di sorpresa degli uomini gli fecero capire di non essere l'unico a essere caduto in quell'imboscata.  
Cercò l'impugnatura della spada e fece per estrarla, ma prima di potersi muovere si trovò con una lama puntata alla gola. Le mani di due uomini lo immobilizzarono, bloccandogli le braccia e le gambe, mentre un terzo gli tolse la spada, poi lo afferrarono bruscamente per tirarlo in piedi e gli legarono le braccia dietro alla schiena.  
Gisborne li guardò: non erano gli uomini di Robin Hood, di questo ne era certo, ma non poteva riconoscere nessuna di quelle persone perché indossavano tutti una maschera sul viso. Erano in molti, almeno una trentina, e stavano massacrando senza pietà i soldati caduti da cavallo, colpendoli con le spade. Solo a tre delle guardie fu riservato lo stesso trattamento di Guy e i tre uomini furono legati e spinti bruscamente accanto a lui. I cavalli feriti nitrivano di dolore e si agitavano debolmente sul fondo della fossa con le zampe spezzate, ma nessuno dei fuorilegge si curò di mettere fine alle loro sofferenze.  
\- Chi siete? - Gridò Guy e uno degli uomini lo colpì sul viso col dorso della mano.  
\- Non hai il diritto di parlare, cane di Nottingham. Noi sappiamo chi sei tu e tanto basta. Oggi pagherete per le vostre colpe.  
Guardando Guy negli occhi, l'uomo si avvicinò a uno dei soldati prigionieri.  
\- Le loro colpe sono quelle di obbedire a te e per questo la condanna è la morte. - Con un gesto rapido tagliò la gola all'uomo mentre un suo compagno faceva lo stesso con un altro soldato. I due uomini crollarono a terra, contorcendosi debolmente prima di restare immobili.  
Gisborne li guardò morire, atterrito, e dietro di lui l'ultimo soldato superstite, un giovane poco più che adolescente, iniziò a piangere e a gemere per il terrore.  
Il fuorilegge puntò un dito verso Gisborne.  
\- Le tue colpe sono molto più grandi, cane dello sceriffo. Per anni hai oppresso la gente dei villaggi e ognuno di noi ha perso qualcuno che gli era caro per colpa tua o del tuo padrone, ma adesso è finita. Morirai, ma prima ognuno di noi potrà prendersi una piccola soddisfazione.  
I banditi gli slegarono le mani, ma solo per potergli strappare di dosso il cappotto e la giacca, poi lo legarono a un albero, col viso contro il tronco.  
Il soldato giovane continuava e piangere e il capo dei banditi lo schiaffeggiò per costringerlo ad aprire gli occhi.  
\- Tu sei fortunato, ragazzo, resterai in vita. Guarderai attentamente tutto quello che faremo a questo cane e poi tornerai dallo sceriffo con un messaggio. Racconterai ciò che hai visto nei minimi dettagli e poi gli dirai che questo è il destino degli oppressori.  
La prima frustata arrivò all'improvviso e colse Gisborne di sorpresa, strappandogli un grido, ma la seconda non fu immediata: i banditi attesero qualche secondo perché il dolore crescesse, diventando più intenso.   
Guy ricordò che una volta lo sceriffo gli aveva detto qualcosa del genere: se i colpi erano troppo ravvicinati, il dolore del secondo avrebbe smorzato quello del primo, perciò quando si frustava un prigioniero non conveniva avere fretta.  
A quanto pareva lo sapevano bene anche quei banditi.   
Lui, invece, avrebbe preferito non essere consapevole di ciò che lo aspettava.

Marian mangiò svogliatamente, irritata con se stessa per la propria debolezza.  
Era stata pronta a rischiare anche la propria vita per ciò che riteneva giusto, non avrebbe dovuto dare così tanta importanza alla propria reputazione compromessa.  
Robin avrebbe capito la situazione, o almeno lei lo sperava, suo padre aveva accettato anche la sua identità di Guardiano Notturno e non le era mai importato del giudizio degli altri. Allora perché le allusioni laide dello sceriffo l'avevano sconvolta così tanto?  
Forse era meno coraggiosa di quanto avesse sempre pensato, ma ammetterlo la infastidiva.  
Poi era consapevole che il suo silenzio doveva aver ferito i sentimenti di Guy e ne era sinceramente dispiaciuta. Sospirò: tenere a bada la coscienza era stato molto più semplice quando ancora non si preoccupava per lui.  
Spinse via il piatto e si alzò da tavola, decisa a uscire dal castello per distrarsi un po'.   
Avrebbe voluto che Guy tornasse presto dalla sua missione per potergli parlare sinceramente e chiarire le cose almeno con lui e odiò lo sceriffo per averlo costretto ad andare a caccia di fuorilegge.   
Sapevano tutti benissimo che quello era un ordine inutile e che lo sceriffo lo aveva impartito a Guy solo per punirlo del suo ritardo di quella mattina.  
Almeno, pensò Marian, quello era un giorno di mercato e sarebbe riuscita a far passare più in fretta il tempo in attesa del ritorno del cavaliere nero.  
La ragazza sorrise tra sé nel ripensare a quanto Guy sembrasse più giovane mentre dormiva e sussultò di sorpresa nel trovarsi di fronte il viso di Robin Hood.  
\- Robin! Che ci fai qui? - Chiese, arrossendo. Si sentiva stranamente in colpa per averlo incontrato mentre stava pensando a Gisborne.  
Robin la guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- Non lo immagini?  
Marian odiò lo sceriffo con tutta se stessa: era chiaro che Robin doveva aver già sentito le voci su lei e Guy.  
\- Non amo gli indovinelli, Robin.  
\- E io non amo sentir dire che Gisborne si è portato a letto la mia promessa sposa. - Ribatté Robin con un tono velenoso che sorprese la ragazza.  
\- Da quando dai retta alle chiacchiere da taverna?  
\- Forse quando _tutta_ Nottingham ne parla è difficile ignorare certe voci.  
Marian arrossì per la vergogna e l'irritazione.  
\- E _tu_ cosa credi, Robin?  
\- Se Gisborne si è azzardato a metterti solo un dito addosso lo ammazzerò con le mie mani.  
\- Guy non ha fatto nulla di male! - Sbottò la ragazza. - È stato solo un equivoco!  
- _Guy_? Adesso lo difendi?  
\- Non ti fidi più di me?  
\- Ancora non hai risposto alla mia domanda, è così difficile farlo? Hai dormito o no con Gisborne, Marian?  
La ragazza esitò e quando si decise a rispondere il suo tono era incerto.  
\- Non è successo nulla...  
\- Questo non è un no. - Disse Robin con amarezza, poi le voltò le spalle e si eclissò rapidamente come era arrivato.  
\- Robin! - Gridò Marian, sbattendo un piede a terra, ma lui era già andato via.  
La ragazza tornò al castello, furiosa con Robin, con lo sceriffo e con il mondo intero, ma soprattutto con se stessa. La sua incertezza era riuscita a ferire anche Robin. Non male, pensò, due in una sola mattina: quante altre persone sarebbe riuscita a deludere prima che la giornata finisse?  
Decise di non andare a trovare il padre per il momento: forse nelle segrete i pettegolezzi non erano ancora arrivati, ma in ogni caso voleva evitare la delusione anche sul suo volto.  
Tornò nelle sue stanze e si gettò sul letto con un sospiro, affondando il viso nel cuscino. C'era ancora l'odore di Guy sulle lenzuola, ma non le dava fastidio, anzi era vagamente confortante.  
Quella notte non si era mai sentita minacciata in alcun modo e dormire accanto a Guy era stata una cosa completamente innocente anche se nessuno lo avrebbe mai creduto.  
Marian si addormentò stringendo a sé il cuscino.

Guy ansimò dopo l'ennesimo colpo.   
Aveva smesso di contare le frustate dopo la decima e continuava a scivolare dentro e fuori da uno stato di incoscienza e dolore.   
Quando pensava di essere sul punto di perdere finalmente i sensi, una nuova sferzata di dolore tornava a svegliarlo e ormai non aveva più la forza di gridare.  
Lo avrebbero ucciso, se ne rendeva perfettamente conto e non aveva più le energie per poter sperare di reagire, poteva solo augurarsi che la fine arrivasse in fretta e che ponesse fine a quella sofferenza insopportabile.  
\- Adesso ti manderemo all'inferno! - Gridò uno dei banditi, avvicinandosi a lui con un pugnale e Guy riuscì solo a pensare che se gli avesse tagliato la gola, almeno la fine sarebbe arrivata velocemente. Tenne gli occhi chiusi e pensò a Marian, a come lo aveva abbracciato solo poche ore prima: se doveva morire voleva che fosse quello il suo ultimo pensiero.  
\- No! Impicchiamolo come lui ha fatto con i nostri cari! - Gridò uno degli altri fuorilegge e tutti gli altri si unirono al coro.  
Quello con il pugnale sogghignò e usò la lama per tagliare le corde che legavano Guy al tronco della quercia, mentre altri due uomini lo trascinavano di peso verso un altro albero più adatto, una pianta con un ramo proteso su un dirupo. In fondo al burrone, il fiume scorreva rapido e impetuoso.  
\- Guarda ragazzo, - disse il bandito al giovane soldato – lo impiccheremo a quel ramo e lo lasceremo lì a marcire. I corvi ne saranno felici. Dillo allo sceriffo, digli che fine ha fatto il suo cane!  
Gisborne era a malapena cosciente, ma quelle parole lo riempirono di un terrore folle. Da ragazzo aveva rischiato di essere impiccato ingiustamente e ora tutto in lui si ribellava al pensiero di fare quella stessa fine. Avrebbe accettato qualunque altra morte, ma non quella, non poteva finire così, non con un cappio al collo.  
La disperazione gli restituì qualche energia e Guy cercò di lottare, di sfuggire alla presa degli uomini che lo trattenevano. Riuscì a spingerne via uno e il bandito cadde nel dirupo, sbattendo la testa contro le rocce prima di cadere nel fiume, ma non riuscì a liberarsi dalla stretta dell'altro.  
Il fuorilegge col coltello, furioso per la fine del suo compagno, si avventò su Gisborne e lo colpì, lasciandogli il pugnale conficcato nel petto, poi con un calcio lo spinse giù, gettandolo nel fiume.  
Lo guardò sparire sott'acqua, poi voltò le spalle al dirupo e si avvicinò al soldato, estraendo un altro coltello dalla cintura.  
\- Hai visto? Così si ammazzano gli oppressori. Non dimenticare nessun dettaglio, devi raccontare tutto al tuo sceriffo. - Gli prese una mano e la schiacciò contro il tronco di un albero, poi con il coltello gli mozzò un mignolo. - Questo è per essere certi che non scorderai nulla. Ora vattene!  
Il ragazzo ululò di dolore, poi i banditi lo lasciarono andare e il giovane corse via barcollando. 


	4. Dead and Alive

Tuck condusse l'asino fino alla grotta e lo legò a uno dei cespugli che crescevano accanto all'entrata per permettergli di brucare le foglioline tenere mentre aspettava il suo ritorno. Trovare quel riparo era stato un colpo di fortuna: la grotta era abbastanza nascosta nel folto della foresta per essere sicura, ed era anche asciutta e abbastanza piccola per poter essere scaldata con un semplice focolare. Quel rifugio gli avrebbe permesso di riposare per qualche giorno, di reintegrare le scorte di erbe e di affumicare un po' di carne o di pesce prima di riprendere il suo cammino.   
Il frate grattò la testa dell'asino tra le orecchie prima di lasciarlo solo. Non sarebbe stato via a lungo, giusto il tempo di prendere un po' d'acqua al fiume, e difficilmente qualche malintenzionato avrebbe trovato la sua cavalcatura prima del suo ritorno.   
Mentre si avvicinava al corso d'acqua, il gracchiare di molti corvi gli fece intuire che nelle vicinanze doveva esserci il cadavere di qualche animale, o peggio. Si affacciò tra i cespugli e sospirò: il fiume aveva portato a riva i corpi di due uomini, lasciandoli arenati sulla spiaggia sabbiosa e gli uccelli affamati si preparavano a farne scempio.   
Il frate corse verso di loro, agitando le mani per scacciarli e i corvi volarono via, gracchiando il loro disappunto.   
Tuck guardò il più vicino dei due corpi e sospirò, facendosi il segno della croce: quell'uomo era decisamente morto, con il collo spezzato e la testa piegata a un'angolazione impossibile.   
Il frate si tolse il mantello per coprire il cadavere, più tardi lo avrebbe sepolto per evitare che venisse scempiato dagli animali, e si avvicinò all'altro corpo.   
Tuck scosse la testa mentre si chinava a controllare, certo di trovare un altro cadavere: la schiena dell'uomo era coperta di sangue e il frate poteva scorgere l'elsa di un pugnale piantata nel petto.   
Quando gli toccò il collo per accertarne la morte, l'uomo emise un debole gemito di dolore che fece sussultare Tuck per la sorpresa.   
Si riprese subito e si mise immediatamente all'opera per aiutare quello sconosciuto ferito. Guardò brevemente le ferite sulla schiena, sicuramente segni di frustate, e per il momento decise di ignorarle: non sanguinavano molto e il pericolo maggiore sarebbe stato quello di un'infezione, ma per il momento potevano aspettare.   
La ferita di pugnale lo preoccupava molto di più: se la lama avesse toccato il cuore o i polmoni, lui non avrebbe potuto fare molto per aiutare quell'uomo.   
L'elsa era inclinata, segno che la lama doveva essere entrata in diagonale: forse aveva colpito una costola ed era scivolata lungo di essa senza penetrare a fondo, ma non avrebbe potuto sapere se la punta del pugnale era arrivata a perforare il polmone senza prima estrarlo.   
Lacerò un lembo del saio che indossava per ricavarne un tampone, poi sfilò il pugnale dalla ferita, cercando di essere veloce, ma delicato.   
Osservò il sangue che iniziò a sgorgare immediatamente dalla ferita: era abbondante, ma restava fluido senza formare schiuma o bolle d'aria. Per la prima volta da quando aveva scorto i corpi sulla riva del fiume, Tuck si concesse un sorriso. 

Marian prese una mela dal cesto di frutta e iniziò a sbucciarla svogliatamente. Era stato Guy a portarle quel cestino solo la sera prima e quell'atto gentile aveva portato a tutta quella assurda catena di equivoci che l'aveva messa in una situazione difficile.   
La ragazza guardò il cielo fuori dalla finestra: ormai si era fatto buio e le prime stelle iniziavano ad apparire in cielo, eppure Gisborne non era ancora tornato al castello.   
Marian si chiese se avesse deciso di evitarla. Forse il suo silenzio lo aveva ferito più di quanto avesse immaginato e Guy era tornato direttamente a Locksley per non vedere lei.   
La porta della sua stanza fu aperta bruscamente e Marian non si sorprese di scorgere lo sceriffo che entrava senza preoccuparsi minimamente di chiedere il permesso. Dietro di lui entrarono le onnipresenti guardie armate e Allan, che invece sembrava inquieto per qualche motivo.   
\- Ah. Non lo vedo. Strano. - Disse lo sceriffo, irritato, guardando il letto. - Sentiamo, lady Marian, dov'è Gisborne?   
\- Perché dovrei esserne al corrente?   
\- Forse perché quando quell'idiota tende a sparire di solito lo ritrovo da queste parti che cerca di infilarsi sotto le tue gonne? Oh. Forse ora che ci è riuscito ha perso interesse, non è così?   
Marian si trattenne a stento dal lanciargli in faccia la mela morsicata e si limitò a guardarlo con disgusto.   
\- Forse sir Guy ha preferito tornare a Locksley stanotte.   
\- Se lo avesse fatto lo saprei. - Tagliò corto lo sceriffo, poi fece un cenno imperioso alle guardie e andò via.   
Marian lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato ad Allan e il giovane alzò le spalle come per dire che nemmeno lui aveva idea di dove fosse Guy.   
La ragazza guardò il cielo buio, inquieta: di notte la foresta di Sherwood poteva essere un posto pericoloso. 

Era morto.   
Era morto e quello doveva essere l'inferno: un freddo glaciale che arrivava fino alle ossa mentre le fiamme dei suoi incubi lo lambivano, bruciandolo vivo. Guy le sentiva ardere sulla schiena, il dolore troppo forte per poter pensare di sopportarlo per l'eternità.   
Qualcuno lo stava toccando, forse erano i diavoli stessi venuti a trascinarlo ancora più giù negli abissi infernali, perché ogni tocco di quelle dita scatenava una nuova fitta di dolore bruciante lungo la sua schiena.   
Guy aprì gli occhi con un gemito di dolore, cercando di sottrarsi a quel contatto, ma le mani che fino a un attimo prima avevano torturato la sua schiena si strinsero sul suo braccio e lo tennero fermo.   
\- Calmati. - Disse una voce autoritaria e rassicurante allo stesso tempo. - Ora sei al sicuro, ma non devi muoverti o le ferite si riapriranno. Ora respira più lentamente. Piano.   
La voce dell'uomo aveva una cadenza rilassante, quasi ipnotica e mentre parlava aveva continuato a tenere fermo Gisborne con una mano, mentre con l'altra gli accarezzava i capelli con i movimenti lenti e ripetitivi che avrebbe potuto usare per rassicurare un animale ferito.   
Guy smise di ansimare in preda al panico e cominciò a rendersi conto che il luogo in cui si trovava non era affatto l'inferno.   
Era steso a terra su una specie di giaciglio di foglie secche ed erba ed era girato su un fianco. La presa di uno sconosciuto lo teneva fermo in quella posizione, ma anche volendo non avrebbe potuto muoversi perché sia la schiena che il petto gli facevano un male terribile. Il giaciglio era stato sistemato accanto a un focolare, ma anche se poteva sentire sulla pelle il calore delle fiamme, Guy aveva l'impressione di morire di freddo e non riusciva a smettere di tremare.   
Avrebbe voluto chiedere allo sconosciuto cosa fosse successo, ma non riusciva a parlare.   
\- So che fa male, - disse l'uomo, in tono comprensivo – ma devo pulire le ferite che hai sulla schiena oppure si infetteranno. Bevi questo, attenuerà un po' il dolore, ma non sarà comunque piacevole.   
L'uomo gli sollevò la testa e gli accostò alle labbra un infuso di erbe. Guy bevve avidamente nonostante il sapore sgradevole: era assetato e aveva talmente freddo che il tepore della bevanda gli era di conforto.   
Lo sconosciuto gli lasciò andare il braccio, ormai certo che Guy avesse smesso di agitarsi e fece il giro del focolare affinché Gisborne potesse vederlo in faccia.   
\- Mi chiamo Tuck. Non so cosa ti sia successo, figliolo, ma qui nessuno ti farà del male. - Il frate gli rivolse un sorriso di scusa. - A parte quello necessario per curare le tue ferite, ovviamente. Ora lascia che mi occupi della tua schiena, poi potrai dormire.   
Guy si sentiva completamente senza forze, ma riuscì a fare un minuscolo cenno di assenso. Il frate annuì, riempì una ciotola con il liquido che aveva lasciato a bollire sul focolare e tornò a sedere alle sue spalle.   
\- Ora cerca di non muoverti, sarà molto doloroso, ma è necessario. - Disse, poi iniziò a pulire le ferite delle frustate con l'infuso caldo.   
Guy mugolò di dolore: il frate non aveva mentito, qualunque sostanza fosse quella che stava usando per curarlo, bruciava terribilmente, ma lui si sforzò di restare fermo. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di pensare a Marian, al sorriso sincero e grato che gli aveva rivolto quando le aveva detto di aver provveduto a suo padre.   
Non importava quanto fosse forte il dolore, decise: doveva sopravvivere per rivederla, qualunque fosse il prezzo da pagare.   
Scivolò di nuovo nell'incoscienza pensando a lei. 

Marian sbadigliò mentre si dirigeva verso il cortile del castello: quella notte aveva dormito poco e male. Come provava a chiudere gli occhi si ritrovava a pensare a Guy. A Guy che quella sera non era rientrato al castello né a Locksley, a Guy che forse era in collera con lei.   
Si affacciò a una delle finestre del porticato, sperando di vederlo entrare a cavallo dal cancello principale, ma la figura del cavaliere nero non si vedeva da nessuna parte.   
Notò invece una certa agitazione nei pressi del cancello e si affrettò a raggiungere il cortile. Arrivò in cima alla scalinata nel momento in cui lo sceriffo usciva dall'altro portone e Marian capì che qualche servitore doveva essere corso a chiamarlo nelle sue stanze.   
Vicino al cancello, un gruppo di guardie era radunato intorno a un altro soldato che camminava barcollando, chiaramente esausto e sconvolto. Due soldati lo tenevano per le braccia per evitare che cadesse, ma il ragazzo continuò a trascinarsi fino ai piedi della scalinata, tremando convulsamente.   
Marian si accorse che stringeva al petto un fagotto scuro e che aveva una mano avvolta in uno straccio intriso di sangue.   
Lo sceriffo lo guardò, vagamente disgustato e il ragazzo si fermò davanti a lui, iniziando a singhiozzare convulsamente.   
\- Allora? Questi piagnistei devono andare avanti a lungo?   
\- Li hanno uccisi! Li hanno uccisi tutti e io dovevo guardare... - Balbettò il giovane. - Hanno detto che era un messaggio per gli oppressori del popolo e per questo doveva morire...   
\- Di chi stai parlando, ragazzo? - Sbottò lo sceriffo, spazientito da quelle parole confuse.   
\- Non lo so, erano mascherati, erano tanti! Una trappola! Era una trappola. Li hanno uccisi tutti e poi lo hanno massacrato. Tutti tranne me... Il sangue, c'era così tanto sangue... Ognuno di loro lo ha frustato e volevano impiccarlo, ma poi lo hanno pugnalato al cuore e gettato nel fiume. Hanno detto che doveva morire perché era il cane dello sceriffo...   
\- Di chi stai parlando?! - Gridò Marian all'improvviso, interrompendo i gemiti del ragazzo e attirandosi un'occhiata stupita dai presenti.   
Il giovane lasciò cadere a terra l'involto che teneva tra le braccia e Marian si accorse con orrore che quello che in un primo momento le era sembrato un fagotto di stracci, in realtà era una giacca di pelle nera con dei fermagli a forma di testa di lupo, una giacca che lei conosceva fin troppo bene.   
Poi il ragazzo parlò, confermando quello che lei ormai già sapeva.   
\- Sir Guy. Quei banditi hanno ucciso sir Guy e tutti i miei compagni... 


	5. Absence

Marian si trovò a fissare le travi del soffitto, come incantata dalle venature del legno.  
A quanto pareva era stesa sul proprio letto, ma non aveva la più pallida idea di come ci fosse arrivata. Non ricordava affatto di essere tornata in camera e di essersi preparata per la notte e poi, notò, non era affatto notte.  
Era stesa lì a guardare il soffitto e si sentiva la testa vuota.  
Le facevano male le braccia e si rese conto che le stava stringendo convulsamente al petto e che tra di esse teneva qualcosa di morbido, intiepidito dal contatto con il suo corpo. Avvicinò quell'oggetto al viso e inspirò a fondo: odore di cuoio, cavalli e mescolato ad essi anche un altro aroma più debole, ma molto familiare.  
Guy.  
La giacca nera che stringeva tra le mani aveva l'odore di Guy e se Marian chiudeva gli occhi poteva immaginare benissimo di essere accanto al cavaliere nero, come sempre.   
Di solito, quando Marian era al castello e lui non era impegnato con i suoi doveri verso lo sceriffo, Guy non era mai troppo distante da lei.   
A volte la sua presenza così invadente l'aveva infastidita, ma ora Guy non era lì.  
C'era la sua giacca tra le mani di Marian, ma lui non era lì.  
Perché era morto.  
Guy.  
Morto.  
Le dita di Marian si strinsero convulsamente sulla giacca e la ragazza si alzò a sedere sul letto con un grido soffocato.  
Quel pensiero era assurdo, irreale.  
Guy di Gisborne poteva essere molte cose diverse: lo spietato braccio destro dello sceriffo, un uomo prepotente, passionale e a volte assurdamente ingenuo, ma non morto.  
Guy era il tipo di persona che in un modo o nell'altro riusciva sempre a uscire più o meno illeso anche dal fallimento più disastroso e a Marian sembrava impossibile associarlo alla fine tremenda raccontata dal giovane soldato.  
Gisborne catturato e torturato da banditi sconosciuti e poi ucciso senza la minima pietà, tra insulti e derisione?  
 _Il cane dello sceriffo..._  
Il racconto del soldato risuonò fin troppo chiaramente nella mente di Marian e la ragazza si sentì gelare il cuore al pensiero che quelle forse erano state le ultime parole che Guy si era sentito rivolgere nella sua vita.  
Un bussare sommesso alla porta le fece voltare la testa verso di essa e la ragazza disse di entrare.  
Allan si affacciò sulla soglia e Marian pensò che sembrava essere invecchiato di colpo. Sembrava stanco, senza energie e l'espressione del suo volto era tirata.  
Entrò nella stanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, appoggiandosi ad essa con la schiena.  
\- Abbiamo seguito le indicazioni del ragazzo. - Disse in tono piatto. - E li abbiamo trovati. Era tutto come aveva detto lui: i cavalli morti, i soldati massacrati...  
\- E Guy? - Sussurrò Marian, quasi senza voce.  
\- Ho trovato il suo cappotto gettato nel fango e poi c'erano delle corde legate a un albero. Il tronco... - Allan fece una pausa e deglutì, come per respingere un attacco di nausea. - Il tronco e l'erba intorno erano schizzati di sangue... E la sua spada era a terra, accanto ai corpi delle guardie... Abbiamo cercato lungo il dirupo e sulle rive del fiume, ma non siamo riusciti a trovare il suo... il suo corpo.  
Allan si interruppe con una specie di singhiozzo e poi porse a Marian l'involto che aveva tenuto in mano fino a quel momento. La giovane non fece nulla per prenderlo e non rispose, apparentemente pietrificata.  
Allan fece qualche passo verso la ragazza seduta sul letto e depose accanto a lei la spada di Guy, senza fodero, ma avvolta nel cappotto di pelle nera macchiato di fango.  
\- Gisborne avrebbe voluto che li avessi tu, credo.  
Marian guardò la spada, come ipnotizzata e ne sfiorò la lama affilata con un dito, senza accorgersi della fitta di dolore quando le incise la pelle. Guardò la goccia di sangue che apparve sul suo dito, rosso brillante contro il pallore della mano, poi la fissò mentre scivolava lungo la sua unghia e si staccava, cadendo giù.  
La goccia di sangue atterrò sulla giacca di Guy, che la ragazza teneva ancora in grembo.  
Marian la guardò: un piccolo rubino che luccicava contro la pelle nera.  
Poi cominciò a gridare.

Tuck rientrò nella grotta reggendo in mano il bastone appuntito su cui aveva infilzato i pesci che aveva catturato. Lo conficcò nel terreno accanto al focolare affinché il fumo tenesse lontane le mosche e controllò il liquido che bolliva nella pentola.   
Ne versò un po' in un contenitore e ne assaggiò un sorso per controllare il giusto dosaggio delle erbe che aveva usato, poi si avvicinò all'uomo ferito e gli avvicinò la ciotola alle labbra. Guy bevve, ma non accennò ad aprire gli occhi e rimase rannicchiato su un fianco a tremare di freddo nonostante la coperta in cui era avvolto.  
Tuck gli toccò la fronte e non si sorprese di trovarla bollente per la febbre. Prese un panno pulito e lo bagnò nel secchio di acqua fredda che aveva appena portato dal fiume e lo usò per rinfrescare il viso e il collo del ferito.  
Scostò la coperta e rimosse le bende per controllare lo stato delle ferite e si rallegrò nel vedere che per il momento non sembravano essersi infettate. Le pulì con l'unguento che aveva preparato e Guy si lamentò nel sonno, ma non riprese conoscenza.  
Da quando lo aveva portato nella grotta aveva riaperto gli occhi solo un paio di volte e aveva perso di nuovo i sensi quasi subito, ma Tuck non era preoccupato per quel motivo: per guarire il corpo aveva bisogno di tempo e di energie e dormire lo avrebbe aiutato a risparmiare le forze.  
Il vero pericolo potevano essere la febbre e l'infezione, ma il ferito era giovane, forte e non debilitato da malattie o malnutrizione perciò Tuck aveva buone ragioni per pensare che sarebbe riuscito a riprendersi. Bagnò di nuovo il panno nel secchio e lo rimise sulla fronte di Guy, poi tornò a sedersi accanto al fuoco, prese un coltello e iniziò a pulire i pesci.

Lo sceriffo addentò un cosciotto di pollo, strappandone via la carne con i denti sani e masticò rabbiosamente.  
Era ancora infuriato per l'accaduto: quell'idiota di Gisborne si era fatto ammazzare nel modo più stupido che si potesse immaginare e lui aveva perso l'occasione di assassinare re Riccardo.  
Il piano era praticamente perfetto: raggiungere il sovrano in Terra Santa e ucciderlo prima che Robin Hood potesse fargli arrivare il Patto e avvisarlo della congiura.  
Il problema era che Vaisey aveva dato per scontato che anche stavolta Gisborne sarebbe stato l'assassino mandato a uccidere il re. A parte quella sciocca infatuazione per la lebbra in gonnella, Gisborne aveva sempre obbedito senza protestare ai suoi ordini, anche a quelli più insensati, impartiti apposta per verificare la sua cieca lealtà.  
Se glielo avesse ordinato, Guy di Gisborne avrebbe ucciso il re, lo sceriffo ne era sicuro.  
Il suo braccio destro era uno strumento perfetto e ora lo aveva perso.  
Vaisey non provava dispiacere per la morte di Gisborne, lui stesso non avrebbe esitato a sacrificarlo, addossandogli la colpa del regicidio una volta esaurito il suo scopo, ma non sopportava l'idea che i tanti anni spesi per addestrare il cavaliere nero a eseguire ogni suo comando fossero andati sprecati senza ottenere il minimo risultato.  
Ora avrebbe dovuto trovare qualcun altro da utilizzare per portare avanti i suoi piani.  
Lo sceriffo staccò un altro morso dalla coscia di pollo. 


	6. Legacy

Marian lanciò il cavallo al galoppo e per qualche secondo il piacere di quella corsa con il vento tra i capelli dissipò ogni altro pensiero. Il suo cavallo era veloce, ma aveva un passo morbido e sicuro e le dava sempre l'impressione di poter volare.  
Era stato Guy a regalarglielo qualche tempo prima, quando ancora era convinto di poter conquistare il suo cuore con doni costosi che lei regolarmente ignorava. Quello forse era stato l'unico regalo che lei aveva apprezzato davvero e che l'aveva fatta sentire grata nei suoi confronti.  
Ora invece pensare a Gisborne a alla sua ansia maldestra di compiacerla la faceva sentire triste e smorzava l'emozione gioiosa che provava sempre quando cavalcava a briglia sciolta.  
Tirò le redini per rallentare il cavallo mentre si addentrava nella foresta. Pensò con un brivido ai banditi che avevano attaccato Guy e cercò di scacciare quel pensiero con tutte le sue forze.  
Il dubbio che la tormentava era troppo orribile per essere espresso a parole, ma doveva assolutamente trovare una risposta, perciò non poteva tornare indietro.   
Fermò il cammino dell'animale, improvvisamente certa di non essere più sola e un attimo dopo la figura familiare di Robin Hood si staccò dall'ombra di un albero per andarle incontro.  
Robin si avvicinò e rimase a guardarla con un'espressione indecifrabile mentre Marian scendeva da cavallo.  
Per qualche secondo rimasero a guardarsi senza parlare, ma nei loro sguardi non c'erano più la complicità e la gioia che li aveva illuminati fino a poco tempo prima quando bastava solo un'occhiata per capirsi ed essere felici per il semplice fatto di essere insieme.  
Fu Marian a spezzare il silenzio.  
\- Guy è morto. - Disse in tono piatto, anche se le sue stesse parole le suonavano sbagliate.  
Robin rimase impassibile.  
\- Lo so.  
\- Sei stato tu?  
L'espressione neutra di Robin sembrò sgretolarsi a quella domanda e Marian capì che in quel momento qualcosa si era spezzato per sempre tra loro.  
\- È quello che credi?  
La ragazza lo guardò con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Hai detto che lo avresti ammazzato se solo avesse osato toccarmi... Continuo a pensare a quelle parole... So che non sei stato tu, che non sei un assassino, ma poi mi torna in mente la tua rabbia e il dubbio torna a tormentarmi. Devo sentirlo dalla tua voce, Robin.  
\- Gisborne meritava la morte. - Disse Robin, seccamente e Marian tremò nel sentire il gelo nella sua voce. - Ma non sono stato io a dargliela. Non sono un vigliacco, Marian, io non tendo agguati e il fatto che tu abbia dovuto chiedermelo per esserne certa mi distrugge.  
Il fuorilegge le voltò le spalle e la ragazza lo chiamò con un singhiozzo.  
\- Robin...  
\- No, Marian. No.  
Marian si coprì il volto con le mani per nascondere le lacrime e, quando tornò ad alzare lo sguardo poco dopo, Robin Hood era sparito.   
La ragazza appoggiò il viso alla fronte del cavallo e chiuse gli occhi, improvvisamente esausta. Sapeva di aver rovinato qualcosa facendo quella domanda a Robin, ma se non l'avesse espresso, quel dubbio sarebbe rimasto a divorarla da dentro.  
Il respiro del cavallo le sfiorava la guancia come una specie di carezza e Marian alzò una mano per grattare piano il muso dell'animale.  
Non si era mai sentita così sola in vita sua.

Allan si affacciò alla finestra del porticato che dava sul cortile del castello e guardò nervosamente il cancello per l'ennesima volta in pochi minuti.  
Finalmente vide rientrare Marian, in sella al suo cavallo e si affrettò a raggiungerla.  
La ragazza sembrò sorpresa di vederlo arrivare di corsa.  
\- Allan. Cosa succede?  
\- Devi venire subito! Stanno aspettando solo te!  
\- Chi mi aspetta?  
\- Lo sceriffo, tuo padre e un notaio arrivato al castello qualche ora fa. Dice di avere un documento che vi riguarda e dovete essere tutti presenti.  
La ragazza aggrottò la fronte, perplessa. Non aveva idea di cosa potessero volere da lei, ma si affrettò comunque a seguire Allan dopo aver affidato il cavallo a uno stalliere.  
Quando entrò nella sala principale, Marian notò subito l'aria irritata dello sceriffo e l'ansia malamente nascosta di suo padre.   
Vaisey blaterò qualche insulto sull'inutilità delle donne, poi esortò sgarbatamente il notaio a procedere visto che la lebbra si era finalmente degnata di arrivare.   
L'uomo non si scompose davanti all'atteggiamento dello sceriffo e stese sul tavolo una pergamena dall'aspetto importante, autenticata da sigilli di ceralacca.  
\- Cos'è? - Chiese Marian, incuriosita.  
\- Il testamento di Sir Guy di Gisborne. Sono stato incaricato di informarvi delle sue ultime volontà.  
La ragazza non disse nulla, ammutolita da quelle parole. Anche se continuava a ripeterselo, Marian non riusciva ancora a realizzare pienamente che Guy fosse morto e quel documento dall'aria così ufficiale la atterriva. Quando il notaio avesse spiegato loro il suo contenuto, la morte di Guy sarebbe sembrata molto più reale e lei non voleva che ciò avvenisse.  
\- Gisborne aveva fatto testamento? - Chiese lo sceriffo, con un lampo di avidità negli occhi. - E cosa avrebbe lasciato?  
\- Le terre e il villaggio di Locksley saranno restituite allo sceriffo di Nottingham affinché possa gestirle per conto del Re, ad eccezione della casa di Sir Guy e dei suoi beni personali che spetteranno a Sir Edward e a sua figlia Marian.  
Lo sceriffo scoppiò in una risatina maligna.  
\- Sir Edward è un mio prigioniero. Non vedo come possa ereditare alcunché.  
Il notaio scosse la testa con aria grave.  
\- Sir Guy ha lasciato istruzioni precise in merito: se a Sir Edward non verrà concessa la grazia, un plico contenente informazioni molto delicate verrà recapitato nelle mani di re Riccardo. Anzi, mi sono permesso di preparare i documenti necessari per il rilascio del prigioniero, dovrà solo firmarli, mio signore.   
Vaisey guardò il notaio, improvvisamente livido di rabbia.  
Quello era un ricatto bello e buono e la cosa assurda era che proveniva da Gisborne.   
Da Gisborne morto!  
Pensò di chiamare le guardie e di far giustiziare sul posto tutti i presenti, ma sicuramente il notaio si era premurato di fare in modo che almeno una copia del documento in questione arrivasse a destinazione in caso di una sua fine prematura.  
Gisborne era stato a conoscenza di tutti i suoi piani, se ne avesse elencati anche solo una minima parte in quel documento, Vaisey sarebbe stato impiccato per alto tradimento nel giro di pochi giorni.  
Decise che perdere la casa di Locksley e gli averi di Gisborne era un misero prezzo da pagare per mantenere il segreto e firmò rabbiosamente le carte preparate dal notaio, apponendovi poi il proprio sigillo.  
\- A quanto pare Gisborne ha fatto in modo di pagare la sua amante. - Disse, guardando Marian con disgusto. - Ora sparite, non voglio più vedere nessuno di voi al castello. Avete tempo fino al tramonto per andarvene.

Allan controllò personalmente che i servitori del castello sistemassero l'ultimo baule sul carro, poi si mise lui stesso alle redini.  
Sir Edward e Marian si avvicinarono camminando piano. La ragazza sosteneva il padre, ancora malfermo sulle gambe, ma sembrava essere più pallida del genitore malato.  
Allan aiutò l'uomo a salire tendendogli la mano e tirandolo su, poi si voltò verso Marian per aiutare anche lei, ma la ragazza era già salita da sola e si era seduta accanto al padre.  
Allan fece schioccare le briglie e il cavallo si avviò lentamente. Marian lanciò al giovane un'occhiata perplessa.  
\- Che ci fai qui? Avrei potuto guidare io stessa il carro.  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- Io lavoravo per Gisborne, non per lo sceriffo. Ora che lui non c'è più non ho la minima intenzione di restare alla mercé di quel demonio. Se vorrete considerarmi come se fossi una parte dell'eredità verrò a Locksley al vostro servizio, altrimenti troverò qualche altro posto in cui andare.  
Allan aveva parlato in tono leggero, ma Marian riconobbe una supplica velata nelle sue parole. Se lei e suo padre gli avessero detto di no, il giovane non avrebbe avuto alcun luogo a cui tornare.   
Di certo i fuorilegge non avrebbero accettato di riprenderlo nella sua banda.  
Il ricordo della sua ultima conversazione con Robin le provocò una stretta al cuore, ma si costrinse a scacciare quel pensiero e sorrise ad Allan.  
\- Temo che la paga non sarà molto alta, però.  
Allan sollevò di nuovo le spalle in tono indifferente, ma la sua espressione si rilassò visibilmente.  
Per un po' rimasero in silenzio mentre il cavallo trottava lungo la strada polverosa, poi Marian si rivolse al padre.  
\- Eri a conoscenza del testamento di Guy?  
Sir Edward scosse il capo.  
\- No, non mi sarei mai aspettato nulla del genere.  
\- Forse risale al periodo in cui avevi promesso di sposarlo. - Suggerì Allan. - Probabilmente ha dimenticato di annullarlo dopo che lo hai lasciato all'altare...  
Marian chinò lo sguardo per non lasciar trapelare il rimorso provocato da quelle parole, ma fu suo padre a rispondere.  
\- No, ho visto la data sul documento. Sir Guy ha stipulato quel testamento poco tempo dopo la distruzione di Knighton Hall. Ho l'impressione che questo possa essere il suo modo di rimediare all'incendio...   
\- Guy non ha mai detto nulla in proposito. - Disse Marian, stupita.  
\- Credo che si fosse pentito del suo gesto. - Commentò Edward e Marian scattò, nervosa.  
\- Se è vero, allora perché ti ha lasciato a marcire nelle segrete?!  
Marian cercò di ricordare tutta la rabbia che aveva provato nei confronti di Gisborne quando Sir Edward era stato imprigionato nei sotterranei del castello e si sforzò di ravvivarla pensando alle condizioni in cui suo padre era stato costretto a vivere. Pensò anche alla rabbia gelida di Guy quando l'aveva costretta a supplicarlo di non incendiare Knighton Hall e all'odio che aveva provato per lui quando alla fine aveva bruciato lo stesso la sua casa.  
Guy di Gisborne era stato anche questo, Marian non doveva dimenticarlo, anzi voleva sforzarsi di pensare a lui come aveva sempre fatto in passato, come al crudele braccio destro dello sceriffo.  
Forse così sarebbe stato più facile continuare la propria vita e non pensare a come era terminata quella di lui.  
Allan scosse la testa.  
\- Ora sei ingiusta. Che Gisborne non fosse un santo lo sanno tutti, ma ha sempre fatto in modo che a tuo padre venisse riservato un trattamento dignitoso. Spesso mi ha incaricato di portare a Sir Edward cibo nutriente o una coperta in più quando non poteva farlo di persona.  
Marian si voltò a guardare il padre.  
\- Guy veniva a trovarti?  
\- Sì, anche se non parlava mai molto. Di solito si limitava a informarsi sulla mia salute e se fossi trattato bene dalle guardie e poi andava via senza aggiungere altro.  
\- Se era tanto preoccupato della tua salute, avrebbe potuto liberarti!  
\- Nemmeno lui avrebbe potuto contrastare apertamente gli ordini dello sceriffo. E poi immagino che se avesse lasciato andare me, tu non saresti rimasta al castello.  
\- No, direi di no.  
Marian si disse che quello era un altro motivo più che valido per non sentirsi troppo dispiaciuta per la morte di Guy, come si poteva sentire la mancanza di un uomo che aveva usato la debolezza di suo padre per tenere legata lei? Eppure non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare che quella non era altro che un'ennesima dimostrazione dei sentimenti che Guy provava per lei, un'altra sfaccettatura di quel bisogno disperato di averla vicina che spesso le aveva dimostrato.  
Le venne in mente quell'ultima notte, quando l'aveva abbracciata nel sonno, supplicandola di non lasciarlo e fu costretta a voltare il viso di lato per asciugarsi una lacrima di nascosto, per non farsi vedere da Allan e da suo padre.  
\- Marian. - Sir Edward la chiamò con dolcezza e la ragazza lo guardò. Il padre le sfiorò una guancia con un dito. - Non vergognarti di piangerlo. Forse lo faceva nel modo sbagliato e forse non era la persona che avevi scelto, ma Sir Guy era davvero innamorato di te, altrimenti non gli avrei concesso la tua mano.  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Lo so.


	7. Search

Guy si appoggiò alla parete della grotta e chiuse gli occhi per qualche attimo per allontanare il senso di vertigine. Aveva fatto solo pochi passi per arrivare fino all'entrata della caverna, eppure si sentiva talmente debole da avere l'impressione di essere sul punto di perdere i sensi.  
Si concesse una specie di sorriso ironico a quell'idea: negli ultimi giorni aveva passato talmente tanto tempo privo di conoscenza che svenire un'altra volta non sarebbe stata di certo una novità.  
Riaprì gli occhi e fece un altro passo, quel tanto che bastava per guardare fuori, e fu costretto a socchiuderli subito, abbagliato dalla luce del sole.  
Si trascinò fuori dalla grotta e si guardò intorno, cercando di capire dove si trovasse: intorno a lui c'erano solo alberi e cespugli. In lontananza si sentiva il mormorio del fiume e quel suono gli fece stringere lo stomaco, facendogli tornare in mente il momento in cui lo avevano trascinato sul ciglio del precipizio per mettergli il cappio al collo, col fiume che infuriava in fondo al dirupo, gonfio d'acqua.  
Una mano gli toccò una spalla e Guy gridò di terrore e fece un movimento brusco per sottrarsi a quel contatto, ma perse l'equilibrio e crollò a terra, restando senza fiato per il dolore.  
\- Calma, figliolo, sono io. - Disse Tuck, porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo. - Non avevo intenzione di spaventarti.  
Guy annuì brevemente, ma non accennò a prendere la mano del frate e si sforzò di rialzarsi da solo.  
Tuck non si offese per quel gesto di rifiuto, si limitò a riabbassare la mano con un sorriso e andò a sedersi su un tronco caduto poco distante, invitando l'altro a imitarlo con un cenno del capo.  
Stavolta Guy accettò l'invito e barcollò fino al tronco, affrettandosi a sedersi prima di perdere le forze e rischiare di cadere di nuovo.  
Tuck lo osservò attentamente: era pallido come uno spettro e aveva l'aria di essere appena tornato dall'oltretomba, ma, per la prima volta da quando lo aveva soccorso, il suo sguardo sembrava essere più presente, libero dallo stordimento della febbre e del delirio ed era riuscito ad alzarsi dal giaciglio di propria iniziativa e a fare qualche passo.   
\- Mi sembra che tu ti senta un po' meglio.  
Guy abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio petto e si sfiorò la ferita lasciata dalla lama del pugnale, seguendone la lunghezza con la punta di un dito: solo qualche centimetro più giù e quel colpo gli avrebbe trapassato il cuore.  
Il taglio era stato chiuso con dei punti precisi e, anche se faceva ancora male, la ferita era asciutta e non presentava segni di infezione.   
\- Si sta rimarginando. - Disse, stupito. - Quanto...  
\- Sono passate quasi due settimane da quando ti ho trovato.  
Guy lo guardò, incredulo e Tuck fece un piccolo cenno col capo per confermare le proprie parole.  
\- Per alcuni giorni ho temuto che non saresti sopravvissuto, poi la febbre è calata ma hai comunque dormito per quasi tutto il tempo. Hai perso molto sangue e sofferto molto, il tuo corpo ha avuto bisogno di tempo per iniziare a guarire. Senti ancora molto dolore?  
Gisborne guardò il frate, diffidente. Dopo essere stato torturato e quasi ucciso, il suo primo istinto sarebbe stato quello di rifugiarsi in qualche luogo isolato e solitario e tenere a distanza qualsiasi altro essere umano. Poco prima, quando Tuck gli aveva toccato la spalla, Gisborne aveva sentito il cuore accelerare i battiti all'impazzata mentre un gelo strisciante aveva minacciato di paralizzarlo.  
Però l'espressione aperta e serena del frate non aveva nulla di minaccioso e Guy ricordava vagamente la sua presenza rassicurante tra gli incubi e i deliri dei giorni precedenti.  
\- Sì. - Si decise a rispondere. - Ma è sopportabile.  
\- Purtroppo le ferite inferte dai colpi di frusta non sono veloci a guarire. Chi è stato a farti questo?  
Guy distolse lo sguardo da quello di Tuck e scosse appena la testa.  
\- Non credo di volerne parlare.  
Tuck lo fissò per qualche secondo e preferì non insistere. La sua domanda aveva portato nuove ombre sul volto dell'altro e il frate non voleva turbarlo ulteriormente.  
\- Non importa figliolo, ma ricorda che sono sempre disposto ad ascoltare.  
Gisborne si stringeva le braccia intorno al corpo come per proteggersi dal freddo anche se in quel momento il tepore del sole era piuttosto gradevole e Tuck si tolse il mantello che indossava e glielo mise sulle spalle senza dire nulla.  
Guy trasalì nel sentire il tocco della stoffa sulla schiena ferita, ma si strinse addosso il mantello sperando di riuscire a scaldarsi almeno un po'.  
\- Perché lo fai? - Chiese bruscamente e Tuck lo guardò, interrogativo.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Perché mi aiuti? Per quello che ne sai potrei aver meritato tutto questo. Potresti aver salvato un criminale da una giusta condanna a morte, come fai a sapere che non è così?  
\- Non lo so infatti. - Rispose pacatamente il frate. - Non conosco neanche il tuo nome. Avevi bisogno di cure e te le ho date, tutto qui. Salvarti la vita è stata una mia decisione e non ha nulla a che vedere con i tuoi meriti o con le tue colpe, quelle riguardano solo te e il Signore. Se lo desideri posso offrirti il conforto della Confessione, ma questa è una scelta tua.  
Guy si alzò in piedi di scatto, ignorando il dolore provocato da quella mossa improvvisa. Le parole del frate lo avevano turbato profondamente anche se non riusciva a distinguere le emozioni che agitavano nel suo animo. Non voleva parlare con Tuck né cercare un perdono divino che di sicuro non meritava e non riusciva a pensare coerentemente. Si sentiva come un animale ferito che desiderava solo di rintanarsi da qualche parte per potersi leccare le ferite in solitudine, come un cane preso a calci e reso rabbioso e diffidente dal dolore.   
_Il cane dello sceriffo..._  
Guy sentiva su di sé lo sguardo del frate e qualcosa dentro di lui lo fece sentire a disagio,come se fosse obbligato a giustificare in qualche modo il proprio comportamento sgarbato.  
\- Sono stanco. - Mormorò, tornando verso la grotta e nel pronunciarle, si rese conto che quelle parole erano più vere di quanto non avesse pensato.  
 _Era_ stanco e sofferente nel corpo e nell'anima.   
Si lasciò cadere sul pagliericcio e si rannicchiò su un fianco avvolgendosi nel mantello, poi rimase immobile a fissare le fiamme del focolare, cercando di non pensare a nulla.

Allan poteva già vedere Locksley in lontananza alla fine della strada, ma non fece nulla per accelerare l'andatura del cavallo. I due uomini che lo accompagnavano invece sembravano impazienti di giungere a destinazione e Allan pensò che dovevano essere stanchi e affamati dopo aver passato tutto il giorno a cavalcare.  
Lui stesso era esausto, ma non aveva affatto appetito anche se durante la giornata lui e i suoi accompagnatori avevano consumato solo un pasto frugale di pane e formaggio.  
I due uomini non erano cavalieri o soldati anche se portavano dei pugnali alla cintura, erano solo due dei servitori che lavoravano a Locksley. Allan li aveva scelti perché sembravano essere più forti rispetto ai loro compagni, ma in una situazione di pericolo non avrebbe potuto contare su di loro.  
Se avessero trovato quello che stavano cercando la loro forza sarebbe stata utile, ma anche quel giorno le ricerche erano state infruttuose e lui non aveva la minima voglia di doverlo dire a Marian.  
Alla fine arrivarono a Locksley e Allan notò che la ragazza era sulla soglia ad aspettare il loro ritorno. Vide anche che a Marian era bastato uno sguardo per capire il loro fallimento: il suo sguardo ansioso si era spento di colpo e il suo viso era tornato ad assumere l'espressione vuota e distante che ormai sembrava essere diventata parte di lei.  
Allan smontò da cavallo e affidò l'animale a uno degli stallieri.  
\- Niente? - Chiese Marian, andandogli incontro.  
\- No. Nessuna traccia.  
\- Capisco. - Disse in tono piatto. - Domani cercherete ancora.  
Allan sospirò.  
\- Marian...  
La ragazza lo guardò, il suo sguardo acceso da una traccia dell'antico ardore.  
\- So cosa vuoi dire, ma non mi importa! Domani riprenderete le ricerche.  
Allan sospirò.  
\- Per quanto, Marian?  
\- Per tutto il tempo necessario. Continuerete a cercarlo finché non lo avrete trovato e se non vorrete farlo voi, ci penserò personalmente!  
\- No! - Protestò Allan. - Questo no. La foresta non è più un luogo sicuro, non per una nobile almeno. I banditi che hanno ucciso Gisborne hanno fatto almeno un'altra vittima la settimana scorsa, ne ho sentito parlare stamattina, sulla strada per Clun. Quella gente continua ad attaccare i viaggiatori per derubarli e uccidono tutti quelli che sembrano avere un legame con Nottingham.  
Marian trasalì nel sentire le parole di Allan, sia per le orribili notizie che portava, ma anche per il fatto che il giovane ormai sembrava aver accettato la morte di Guy come un dato di fatto.  
\- Chi hanno ucciso? - Chiese Marian, triste.  
\- A quanto pare un poveretto che non aveva alcuna colpa se non quella di essere il fratello minore di uno degli alleati dello sceriffo. Dicono che fosse poco più di un ragazzo e che è stato trovato annegato in un ruscello, con mani e piedi legati perché non potesse cercare di salvarsi.  
Marian scosse la testa, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Dobbiamo fare qualcosa per fermarli. Il Guardiano Notturno potrebbe...  
Allan le afferrò le braccia e la scosse per interromperla.  
\- Il Guardiano Notturno non farà nulla! Tu non farai niente del genere, non ti avvicinerai nemmeno alla foresta! - Gridò Allan, il tono reso minaccioso dal panico, poi capì di aver esagerato e lasciò andare Marian. - Mi dispiace.  
La ragazza lo guardò, sorpresa da quella reazione così veemente, ma ormai aveva perso la forza di protestare. In compenso le veniva da piangere.  
\- Quegli assassini non possono continuare a fare ciò che vogliono... - Sussurrò, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, ma quelle ormai avevano iniziato a scendere sul suo viso e non sembravano avere alcuna intenzione di fermarsi.  
\- Lo sceriffo è furioso, le sue guardie continuano a pattugliare la foresta e so che anche Robin sta cercando di scoprire chi siano, ma nessuno è ancora riuscito a trovarli: colpiscono le loro vittime e poi sembrano svanire nel nulla. Sono troppo pericolosi, per questo devi restare qui. Tuo padre ha bisogno di te, morirebbe se ti succedesse qualcosa.  
\- Ma continuano ad attaccare le persone! - Gridò Marian, poi abbassò la voce e guardò Allan con orrore. - Hanno ucciso Guy...  
\- E se ci tieni a rispettare la sua memoria devi restare a Locksley. - Disse il giovane. - Quando era vivo, Gisborne ha sempre cercato di proteggerti, di certo non vorrebbe che ti facessi ammazzare a causa della sua morte.  
Marian stava per rispondergli che lei non si sarebbe di certo fatta uccidere, ma si rese conto all'improvviso che un tempo aveva pensato la stessa cosa anche di Guy e che probabilmente quello era il motivo per cui faticava così tanto ad accettare la sua morte.  
Se lui aveva fatto quella fine, cosa avrebbe impedito ai banditi di uccidere anche lei?  
Per la prima volta Marian si trovava a guardare in faccia la propria mortalità e quell'idea la terrorizzava.  
\- Allan... Sto mettendo in pericolo anche voi? - Chiese, colta da un pensiero improvviso.  
\- Dubito che sappiano che lavoravo per Gisborne e comunque quando andiamo nella foresta faccio attenzione a indossare abiti comuni. Non attaccherebbero tre viandanti qualsiasi, il loro obbiettivo sono i nobili e i soldati di Nottingham.  
Marian si asciugò le lacrime, inutilmente perché non riusciva a smettere di piangere.  
\- Lo so che è stupido e che non dovrei chiedervi di correre questi rischi, ma non riesco ad accettarlo... Non riuscirò mai a crederci davvero finché non lo avrò visto con i miei occhi.  
Allan batté le palpebre per cercare di nascondere la commozione, senza riuscirci troppo bene.  
\- È passato tanto tempo e la foresta è piena di animali... Potrebbe non essere rimasto molto... - Fece una pausa nel vedere che Marian era impallidita alle sue parole, ma la ragazza non disse nulla e lui riprese a parlare - Ma non smetterò di cercare. È una promessa: il corpo di Guy di Gisborne dovrà avere una degna sepoltura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per qualche giorno non avrò la possibilità di postare il prossimo capitolo, ma è solo una pausa temporanea, non preoccupatevi. :)


	8. A tomb with his name

Guy si passò le mani tra i capelli bagnati per scuotere via un po' d'acqua, ma rinunciò ad asciugarli. L'acqua gelida del fiume che aveva usato per lavarsi lo aveva fatto rabbrividire, ma almeno il freddo attenuava un po' il dolore delle ferite alla schiena. Ormai si erano quasi completamente rimarginate e non c'era più pericolo di infezione, ma facevano ancora male e secondo Tuck ci sarebbe voluto ancora parecchio tempo per guarire completamente.  
Si infilò una camicia grigia di tela ruvida che il frate aveva ricavato da uno dei propri sai. Tuck era più robusto di lui e Guy aveva perso peso da quando era stato ferito, perciò fu costretto a stringerla in vita con la cintura di cuoio a cui era attaccato il fodero vuoto della spada.  
Il peso familiare dell'arma gli mancava e lo faceva sentire indifeso.   
Guy odiava quella sensazione.  
Tornò verso l'ingresso della caverna e si fermò prima di entrare, indugiando a grattare il muso dell'asino di Tuck tra le orecchie invece di raggiungere il frate.  
Alla fine fu Tuck a uscire dalla grotta portando un fagotto tra le mani.   
Il frate lanciò un'occhiata a Guy, chiedendosi ancora una volta cosa potesse essergli successo. Le ferite fisiche stavano guarendo bene e giorno dopo giorno stava riprendendo le forze, ma passava la maggior parte del tempo in silenzio, perso in un mondo di pensieri che, a giudicare dalla sua espressione, dovevano essere tutt'altro che allegri.  
In tutto quel tempo non gli aveva confidato nemmeno il proprio nome e aveva evitato ogni accenno al modo in cui si era procurato le ferite che lo avevano quasi ucciso.  
Tuck non aveva insistito, ma avrebbe voluto poter alleviare anche quella pena, così come aveva fatto con il dolore fisico.  
Il frate infilò il proprio bagaglio in una delle bisacce legate sul dorso dell'asino e porse un mantello di lana a Guy.  
\- Sei pronto, figliolo?  
L'altro indossò il mantello in silenzio, poi tornò a fissare il muso dell'asino e sospirò.  
\- Non lo so. Credo di avere paura. - Ammise e Tuck gli mise una mano sul braccio in un gesto di conforto. Guy si irrigidì leggermente, ma non si sottrasse a quel tocco.  
\- Per quale motivo?  
\- Non è stato un caso. Volevano uccidere proprio me e probabilmente ci riproveranno non appena scopriranno che sono ancora vivo. Non so chi fossero, avevano il volto coperto per non farsi riconoscere.  
\- Temi per la tua vita?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Posso difendermi da un attacco, non mi prenderanno più di sorpresa. Ma non so se riuscirò più a parlare con qualcuno senza chiedermi se è uno di quelli che mi vuole morto.  
Tuck lo guardò, comprensivo.   
\- Posso capirlo, ma non puoi evitare la gente per sempre. La tua famiglia sarà in pena per te, ora stai abbastanza bene per viaggiare, è ora per te di tornare a casa e per me di riprendere il cammino.  
Guy non rispose, ma annuì debolmente.  
Non disse al frate che lui non aveva una famiglia e che probabilmente nessuno si sarebbe preoccupato della sua sorte, ma Tuck aveva ragione: non poteva restare rintanato in quella grotta per sempre.  
Pensò a Marian, al momento in cui l'avrebbe rivista, e scoprì che quel pensiero invece di confortarlo gli faceva male.   
Quando lo avevano frustato, Guy aveva sentito tutto l'odio e il disprezzo dei suoi aggressori: per quella gente lui era una specie di demonio, un mostro brutale agli ordini dello sceriffo e un nemico del popolo di Nottingham.   
Anche Marian lo vedeva così? Era per quel motivo che l'idea di sposarlo le sembrava così intollerabile? La ragazza lo sopportava per paura di qualche rappresaglia e in realtà provava solo disgusto per lui?  
Ripensando a quando aveva appiccato il fuoco a Knighton Hall, Guy si disse che non avrebbe potuto biasimarla.   
E ora avrebbe avuto anche un motivo in più per odiarlo.   
Guy aveva davvero creduto che lei potesse ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, non aveva mai voluto vedere la verità. A causa di quella stupida illusione le aveva involontariamente rovinato la reputazione e poi era sparito per oltre un mese senza poter nemmeno cercare di sistemare le cose.  
Di certo lo sceriffo doveva averle reso la vita difficile in quel periodo e quello era un altro motivo per tornare al castello. Doveva almeno provare a rimediare a quella situazione.  
In silenzio prese la briglia dell'asino e seguì Tuck lungo il sentiero che li avrebbe portati fuori dalla foresta.

Robin Hood si appoggiò con la schiena al tronco di un albero e osservò i due uomini che stavano percorrendo il sentiero che seguiva il corso del fiume, qualche metro più in basso rispetto al punto in cui si trovava. Dalla sua posizione, Robin poteva tenere d'occhio un lungo tratto del sentiero e avrebbe avuto la possibilità di intervenire in caso di agguati.  
Gli altri fuorilegge stavano controllando altri punti della foresta, ma erano troppo pochi e per il momento i banditi erano riusciti ad agire indisturbati.  
Robin tornò a guardare le due persone che stava controllando: quello che camminava davanti era uno sconosciuto, lui non lo aveva mai visto da quelle parti, ed era vestito da frate, con un saio di tela grezza legato in vita da una corda. L'altro invece indossava un mantello di lana grigia con il cappuccio che gli nascondeva il viso e conduceva un asino tenendolo per una briglia corta.   
Robin Hood pensò che il secondo uomo dovesse essere stanco o malato perché ogni tanto si appoggiava all'animale, come per riprendere fiato. Nel complesso quei due viandanti non sembravano né una minaccia, né possibili vittime dei banditi e Robin si limitò a seguirli con lo sguardo finché non scomparvero dietro una svolta del sentiero.  
Tornò a sorvegliare la foresta: non era disposto a tollerare la presenza di assassini tanto brutali e avrebbe fatto di tutto per scoprirne l'identità.

Tuck lanciò un'occhiata furtiva dietro di sé per controllare le condizioni di Guy. Gli aveva consigliato lui stesso di nascondere il viso col mantello per non rischiare di essere riconosciuto da eventuali banditi, ma quel giorno la temperatura era più alta del solito e, dopo essere usciti dalla foresta, gli alberi non offrivano più riparo dal sole.  
\- Se sei stanco puoi montare sull'asino. - Suggerì il frate, ma l'altro scosse la testa.  
\- Sto bene. - Mentì Guy. - E comunque non manca molto, questa è la strada per Locksley, dovremmo giungervi prima del tramonto.  
\- In ogni caso è ora di fare una sosta per mangiare. Laggiù c'è una casa di contadini, probabilmente potranno venderci un po' di formaggio o della frutta.  
Tuck si diresse alla casa per parlare con i suoi abitanti e Guy lo seguì a distanza, fingendo di essere occupato con l'asino per restare in disparte.   
La padrona di casa rientrò in cucina e tornò poco dopo con un cestino che porse a Tuck con un sorriso di scusa in cambio della moneta offerta dal frate.  
\- Non ho molto da offrire, purtroppo, ma questi sono tempi duri, dopo aver sfamato la mia famiglia non avanza molto.  
\- Il raccolto non è andato bene?  
\- Oh, quello sì, ma lo sceriffo ha alzato ancora le tasse. L'unica cosa buona è che almeno il suo braccio destro è morto, e senza Gisborne che li controlla, gli esattori a volte arrivano con qualche giorno di ritardo.  
\- Figliola, non dovresti rallegrarti della morte di una persona.  
\- Oh, lo so padre, ma Sir Guy non era una persona, era un demonio! Se non riuscivamo a pagare le tasse in tempo, i suoi soldati venivano a prendere i nostri uomini per farli lavorare nelle miniere e se lo sceriffo decideva di punire qualcuno, spesso era Gisborne a eseguire la condanna. Le dico una cosa, padre: quando si è diffusa la voce che lo avevano ucciso, molti di noi hanno festeggiato. Di certo nessuno lo rimpiange!  
\- Addirittura!  
\- Ho sentito dire che quelli che lo hanno ammazzato lo chiamavano “cane dello sceriffo” e in effetti è quello che era, nulla di più. E sa una cosa divertente? Al suo funerale lo sceriffo non si è nemmeno presentato! C'erano solo la sua amante e qualche servitore. - Concluse la donna con una specie di soddisfazione maligna, poi sorrise al frate e accennò a una panca di legno appoggiata alla parete esterna della casa. - Se volete potete sedervi lì per mangiare, in quel punto l'ombra è fresca.  
Tuck lanciò un'occhiata a Guy che era rimasto immobile accanto all'asino, pietrificato dalle parole della donna, e scosse la testa con un sorriso.  
\- Ti ringrazio figliola, ma mangeremo lungo il cammino. La nostra strada è ancora lunga e non vogliamo farci sorprendere dalla notte.  
Camminarono senza parlare per un po', poi Tuck prese la briglia dell'asino dalle mani di Guy e condusse l'animale fino al tronco di un albero caduto al lato della strada. Lo legò a uno dei rami secchi e sedette sull'erba appoggiandosi con la schiena al tronco, poi fece cenno a Guy di sedere accanto a lui. Prese un pezzo di pane dal cestino della contadina e lo spezzò offrendone una metà a Gisborne, ma l'altro non accennò a prenderlo.  
\- Non voglio il cibo di quella donna.  
\- Sir Guy di Gisborne, eh? Era per questo che non volevi dirmi il tuo nome?  
\- Non sono il cane dello sceriffo! - Ringhiò Guy, ma Tuck non si scompose minimamente davanti alla sua rabbia.  
\- Te l'ho detto, per me non fa differenza, giudicarti non è compito mio. Ma almeno adesso so come chiamarti. - Concluse il frate con un sorriso.  
\- Non sono un cane... - Ripeté Guy a bassa voce, in un sussurro gonfio di tristezza e Tuck gli mise una mano sulla spalla senza dire nulla, poi si alzò per andare a frugare nelle bisacce del mulo.  
Tornò con in mano un oggetto avvolto in un pezzo di stoffa e delle strisce di carne secca che porse a Gisborne.  
\- Queste puoi mangiarle. Le ho preparate io quando eravamo nella caverna.  
Guy accettò con un cenno di ringraziamento, ma guardò perplesso l'involto che Tuck aveva in mano.  
\- E quello? Cos'è?   
Il frate tornò a sedere e appoggiò il fagotto sull'erba, tra di loro.  
\- Prima mangiamo.  
Guy lo fissò, incerto, poi annuì e decise di obbedire al frate.  
Masticò la carne secca in silenzio, cercando di non pensare alle parole della contadina.   
Non avrebbero dovuto ferirlo così tanto, in fondo non aveva detto nulla che non avesse già sentito in passato, eppure lo avevano sconvolto.  
Gli venne in mente una delle ultime frasi pronunciate dalla donna: aveva detto che al suo funerale era stata presente solo la sua amante...   
Marian?  
Ora la gente parlava di lei in quel modo solo perché la associavano a lui? E perché era venuta al suo funerale quando nemmeno lo sceriffo si era presentato?  
Guy rabbrividì.   
Fino a poco prima non gli era venuto in mente che potessero crederlo morto, pensare che da qualche parte c'era una tomba con sopra il suo nome era agghiacciante.   
\- Aprilo. - Disse Tuck, strappandolo a quei pensieri morbosi.  
\- Cosa?  
Il frate indicò l'involto e Gisborne obbedì: avvolto nella stoffa c'era un pugnale sporco di sangue secco.  
In risposta allo sguardo perplesso di Guy, Tuck gli indicò il petto, nel punto dove era stato pugnalato.  
\- Quando ti ho trovato, era ancora conficcato nella ferita. Guarda l'impugnatura, è decorata, non è un coltello comune. Apparteneva a te?  
\- No.  
\- Allora deve essere di una delle persone che ha tentato di ucciderti. Forse potrebbe esserti utile per trovare i banditi, così almeno non dovrai passare il resto della vita a chiederti di chi non puoi fidarti. Ora mettilo via e riprendiamo il cammino, prima non scherzavo: non ho alcuna voglia di essere ancora per strada quando calerà il sole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so che avevo detto che non avrei aggiornato per qualche giorno, ma Guy ha deciso di distogliermi dai miei impegni e ha sentenziato che oggi dovevo assolutamente scrivere un capitolo nuovo :D  
> Però la prossima settimana non avrò la connessione quindi per i prossimi capitoli dovrete aspettare sul serio stavolta ;)


	9. Home

Tuck si fermò a guardare la tenuta di Locksley: il sole stava tramontando e gli abitanti dovevano essersi già ritirati per la notte perché non si vedeva alcun movimento all'esterno della casa.  
Il frate si rivolse a Guy.  
\- Così è qui che abiti?  
Gisborne osservò Locksley per qualche secondo prima di rispondere.  
\- Forse. Se mi considerano morto, probabilmente le terre saranno già tornate alla corona. Non ho eredi e non so se lo sceriffo possa aver rispettato le mie volontà. - Guy inorridì nel pensare alla reazione dello sceriffo nel leggere il suo testamento, quando lo aveva stipulato di certo non aveva pensato alla possibilità che potesse essere divulgato mentre lui era ancora vivo. - L'attuale proprietario di Locksley potrebbe avere tutto l'interesse che io rimanga morto e agire di conseguenza.  
\- Posso andare avanti io per chiedere ospitalità per la notte e informarmi sulla situazione. Così se adesso la casa dovesse appartenere a qualcuno che ti è ostile non saresti obbligato a rivelare la tua identità. - Propose Tuck e Guy annuì.  
\- Porterò l'asino nelle stalle nel frattempo. Ha comunque bisogno di acqua e cibo e se fossi costretto a fuggire potrò prendere uno dei cavalli. Aspetterò lì. - Gisborne prese la briglia dell'animale per condurlo verso l'edificio delle stalle, ma si fermò dopo pochi passi e tornò a voltarsi verso il frate. - Tuck?  
L'altro lo guardò, aspettando che continuasse.  
\- Potrei essere costretto ad andare via in fretta... Potrebbe non esserci il tempo per un saluto. In quel caso è meglio che lo dica ora... Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me. Ti devo la vita.  
Tuck accettò quelle parole con un sorriso poi indicò le stalle con un cenno del capo.  
\- Ora vai. Non ci metterò molto.

Sir Edward chiuse il registro dei conti della casa Locksley e si sentì un po' più sollevato. Aveva temuto che senza i proventi delle terre non sarebbero riusciti a pagare le tasse imposte dalla contea e avrebbero perso di nuovo la casa, ma per fortuna i beni che Sir Guy aveva lasciato in eredità sarebbero stati sufficienti a mantenere la proprietà per alcuni anni.  
Nel frattempo lui e Marian avrebbero dovuto limitare le spese e imparare a gestire bene quello che avevano, ma sarebbero riusciti a vivere dignitosamente senza dover dipendere dallo sceriffo o da chiunque altro.  
\- Signore? - Thornton si avvicinò rispettosamente e Sir Edward sorrise al vecchio servitore. Quell'uomo aveva servito fedelmente Robin quando era ancora il proprietario di Locksley, poi aveva gestito la casa per Sir Guy e ora continuava a lavorare per lui e Marian nel modo più efficiente e rispettoso. - Un frate ci ha chiesto ospitalità per la notte. É diretto all'abbazia di Kirkless insieme a un altro pellegrino, ma sono stati sorpresi dalla notte prima di poter arrivare a una locanda. L'ho fatto accomodare accanto al focolare della sala, ma vorrebbe parlare con lei, signore.  
Sir Edward annuì. Lui e Marian non erano più ricchi, ma non avrebbe negato un rifugio e un pasto caldo a chi ne aveva bisogno.  
\- Ditegli che arrivo subito.  
\- Ah, mio signore?  
\- Sì?  
\- Ho notato che Locksley è ancora decorata con i colori e gli stemmi di Sir Guy. Posso dare ordine ai servitori di rimuoverli e appendere i colori della vostra famiglia, se lo desiderate.  
Sir Edward ponderò le parole di Thornton per qualche secondo, poi prese una decisione.  
\- Appendete pure i nostri stemmi, ma non togliete quelli di Gisborne. Io e Marian gli dobbiamo la nostra libertà, manterremo i suoi colori per rendere onore alla sua memoria.

Guy finì di occuparsi dell'asino di Tuck prima di permettersi di pensare alla propria situazione. Aveva paura di cosa avrebbe trovato ad attenderlo a Locksley e detestava quella sensazione di vulnerabilità ed incertezza.   
Forse a Nottingham non era rimasto più nulla per lui se non l'odio e il disprezzo della popolazione e allora per lui sarebbe stato meglio cercare di ricominciare una nuova vita lontano da tutto.  
 _Lontano da Marian._  
La sola idea di non poter più rivedere la ragazza faceva troppo male perché Guy potesse soffermarsi a lungo su quel pensiero, ma in quei giorni passati nella caverna aveva avuto fin troppo tempo per riflettere ed era arrivato a una decisione. Sperava solo di avere la forza di riuscire a seguirla fino in fondo: se anche Marian provava solo odio per lui, avrebbe fatto in modo di rimediare alla situazione difficile in cui l'aveva messa e poi se ne sarebbe andato via, liberandola per sempre dalla sua presenza.  
Del resto perché Marian avrebbe dovuto ricambiare o anche solo tollerare i sentimenti che lui provava per lei? Guy non riusciva a capire come avesse potuto essere stato così illuso da pensare che una ragazza innocente come Marian avrebbe potuto provare qualcosa per uno come lui.  
Doveva riconoscere almeno un merito ai banditi che lo avevano aggredito: se non altro erano riusciti ad aprirgli gli occhi.  
Con un sospiro si avvicinò ai cavalli chiusi nella stalla e riconobbe uno dei suoi preferiti: l'elegante stallone nero che cavalcava nelle occasioni più importanti, quando lo sceriffo gli chiedeva di accompagnarlo in qualche occasione ufficiale o quando dovevano ricevere ospiti importanti a Nottingham. Anche il cavallo sembrò riconoscere il suo cavaliere e scalpitò, impaziente.  
Guy si avvicinò per porgergli una manciata di fieno e gli accarezzò il muso, grato che almeno quell'animale sembrasse lieto di rivederlo. Decise che se si fosse trovato nella situazione di dover rubare un cavallo e fuggire, avrebbe scelto quello.

Marian appoggiò la rosa gialla sulla tomba, accanto a quella appena sfiorita del giorno precedente e alle altre che vi aveva deposto ogni sera dal giorno del funerale.  
Aspettava che Allan rientrasse dalle ricerche del corpo di Guy e solo allora Marian prendeva il suo cavallo e cavalcava fino alla tomba vuota di Gisborne per deporvi un altro fiore.   
La ragazza sedette a terra, accanto alla sepoltura e appoggiò una mano alle pietre con cui avevano ricoperto la terra smossa: erano tiepide dopo essere state scaldate dal sole per tutto il pomeriggio e quel calore ricordava a Marian quello della pelle di Guy quando gli aveva tenuto stretta la mano durante l'assedio di Nottingham.  
Quella volta aveva creduto che sarebbero morti insieme, uccisi dagli uomini del principe Giovanni, e quel contatto era servito a rassicurare entrambi, a dare loro la forza di affrontare la fine coraggiosamente con la certezza di non essere soli.  
Invece ora lei era lì, viva, mentre Guy era morto da solo, senza avere accanto nessuno che potesse confortarlo negli ultimi momenti.  
Marian si asciugò una lacrima e provò rabbia verso gli abitanti di Locksley: gli abitanti del paese non avevano voluto la tomba di Gisborne accanto a quelle dei loro cari e avevano fatto pressioni al prete perché non gli concedesse una sepoltura in terra consacrata. Marian e Sir Edward si erano opposti a quell'idea e alla fine la bara vuota era stata sepolta nel cimitero di Locksley, ma in un angolo isolato, a una certa distanza dalle altre tombe.  
Nessuno dei paesani era venuto al funerale e anche lo sceriffo sembrava aver già dimenticato gli anni di fedeltà che Gisborne gli aveva dedicato perché alla cerimonia erano intervenuti solo lei, Allan e Thornton. Sir Edward avrebbe voluto essere presente, ma la sua salute era ancora troppo malferma per permettergli di muoversi da casa.   
Era stato durante quella cerimonia penosa che Marian aveva giurato a se stessa che lei non avrebbe dimenticato Guy di Gisborne come sembravano aver fatto tutti gli altri e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per riuscire a dare almeno una degna sepoltura ai suoi resti.  
\- Non pensavo che mi saresti mancato così tanto... - Sospirò la ragazza, sistemando meglio il nastro di raso nero che aveva legato al gambo della rosa, poi si rialzò da terra e spolverò il vestito con la mano prima di rimontare a cavallo.  
Doveva affrettarsi, il sole stava tramontando e suo padre si sarebbe angosciato nel saperla fuori casa di notte. Dopo quello che era successo a Guy, Sir Edward era diventato più protettivo nei suoi confronti e Marian, preoccupata per la salute del padre ancora malferma, non voleva farlo agitare.  
Spronò il cavallo e tornò in fretta a Locksley.   
Allan la stava aspettando sulla porta di casa.  
\- Tuo padre iniziava a preoccuparsi.  
\- Vai a dirgli che sono tornata. Penso al cavallo e poi vi raggiungo in casa.  
\- Posso farlo io. - Si offrì Allan, ma Marian scosse la testa.  
Il suo cavallo era un regalo di Guy e lei ci teneva a prendersi cura di lui personalmente, come se occupandosi dell'animale avesse potuto rimediare a tutte le volte in cui aveva ignorato i sentimenti di Gisborne.   
Allan annuì.  
\- Tuo padre sta parlando con un ospite. A quanto pare dei frati hanno chiesto ospitalità per la notte. Credo che la cuoca stesse aspettando il tuo ritorno per servire la cena.  
\- Farò presto, vai pure ad avvisarla.  
La ragazza smontò da cavallo e si diresse verso la stalla tenendolo per la briglia.  
Era contenta dell'arrivo dei frati, parlare con dei viaggiatori avrebbe rasserenato un po' l'atmosfera del pasto, di solito sempre troppo triste a causa della sua malinconia. A suo padre avrebbe fatto bene avere una compagnia più allegra e forse ascoltare le notizie portate dai pellegrini avrebbe distratto anche lei per qualche ora.  
Si fermò di colpo nel vedere che nella stalla c'era già qualcuno: un uomo alto che indossava un mantello di lana grigia e che le dava le spalle, impegnato ad accarezzare il muso di uno dei cavalli. Marian pensò che dovesse essere uno dei frati a cui aveva accennato Allan, almeno a giudicare dalla stoffa semplice dei suoi abiti. Stava per salutarlo, quando l'uomo si accorse della sua presenza e parlò, senza voltarsi.  
\- Tuck? Com'è la situazione? - Chiese Guy, continuando a guardare il muso del cavallo. Non si fidava delle proprie emozioni e non voleva che il frate vedesse la sua delusione in caso di una risposta negativa. Alla domanda seguì solo un silenzio profondo e Guy si chiese quanto potesse essere terribile la risposta del frate se Tuck stesso esitava a riferirgliela.  
Lentamente si voltò per guardarlo, sentendosi come un condannato in attesa della sentenza e si trovò a fissare Marian, immobile e pallidissima che lo guardava a occhi sgranati.  
La ragazza era rimasta pietrificata nel sentire la voce di Gisborne e anche ora che lo vedeva in faccia, non riusciva a credere ai propri occhi.  
Abbassò le palpebre per un attimo, rimproverandosi mentalmente. Alla fine la tristezza l'aveva fatta impazzire? Aveva desiderato così tanto poter parlare di nuovo con Guy che ora la sua mente si era convinta di poterlo vedere? Forse Allan aveva avuto ragione quando l'aveva messa in guardia dicendole di non lasciar trasformare il suo desiderio di ritrovare il corpo di Gisborne in un'ossessione morbosa, se ora si era ridotta a vedere i fantasmi.  
Riaprì gli occhi, ma l'immagine di Guy non era svanita, era ancora di fronte a lei. Si mosse come ipnotizzata e si avvicinò a lui, poi sollevò una mano e gli toccò il viso.  
Le sue dita non affondarono nell'aria. Quella che sentiva sotto la sua mano era pelle, non nebbia, solida e tiepida proprio come la sua e un po' ruvida dove la barba stava iniziando a ricrescere.   
Era reale, non uno spettro.  
\- Guy... - Sussurrò. - Sei proprio tu? Sei vivo?  
Gisborne era rimasto fermo a guardarla, incapace di muoversi. Nei momenti in cui il dolore era stato talmente forte da sembrare intollerabile si era aggrappato al pensiero della ragazza, sforzandosi di resistere per poterla rivedere e, ora che si trovava davvero davanti a Marian, riusciva a pensare solo che lei doveva essere tanto sconvolta nel vederlo perché di sicuro avrebbe preferito saperlo morto.   
Il tocco della sua mano sul viso sembrava scottarlo, eppure non era capace di sottrarsi a quel contatto.  
\- Perché, ti dispiace? - Disse con un sorriso amaro, sforzandosi di mostrarsi indifferente.  
Sarebbe andato via, pensò, e lei sarebbe stata libera. Non importava quanto avrebbe fatto male, ma non l'avrebbe costretta a sopportare la sua presenza.  
Doveva solo distogliere lo sguardo da lei e poi forse sarebbe riuscito a muoversi, ad andarsene. Chiuse gli occhi e stava per fare un passo indietro, ma Marian si mosse per prima: con uno scatto si strinse a lui e lo abbracciò con tanta forza da fargli male, scoppiando a piangere con singhiozzi incontrollabili.  
\- Dov'eri? Hanno detto che eri morto... Mi sei mancato, Guy, mi sei mancato così tanto!   
Guy non reagì, incredulo.   
Marian stava piangendo per lui?  
Se la stretta delle braccia della ragazza non gli avesse fatto dolere le ferite alla schiena, avrebbe pensato a un'illusione, ma il dolore era acuto e vero, proprio come era reale il calore del corpo di Marian stretto contro il suo e come erano vere anche le lacrime di Marian che gli bagnavano il collo.  
La abbracciò a sua volta, affondandole il viso nei capelli per respirare il suo profumo e sorrise.  
In quel momento non gli importava di quello che lo aspettava in futuro e non si chiese nemmeno se Marian avrebbe mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti: lei non lo odiava, le era mancato e stava piangendo per lui.  
Per il momento gli bastava.  
\- Sono a casa. - Sussurrò. – Finalmente sono a casa.


	10. Alive

Allan si chiese come mai Marian ci stesse mettendo tanto tempo ad accudire il cavallo e rientrare in casa. Negli ultimi tempi era spesso preoccupato per lei, sia per la malinconia che la accompagnava costantemente sia per la sua sicurezza.  
I banditi diventavano sempre più aggressivi e Allan temeva che prima o poi sarebbero arrivati anche a colpire le persone direttamente nelle loro case e, visto che Marian veniva additata come amante di Gisborne, il giovane aveva paura che potesse essere un possibile bersaglio.  
Quando Marian cavalcava ogni sera per andare alla tomba di Gisborne, Allan la seguiva da lontano per controllarla e faceva in modo di rientrare qualche minuto prima di lei perché non si accorgesse di essere stata seguita. A volte erano i membri della banda di Robin a vegliare da lontano su quella cavalcata solitaria e allora, quando si accorgeva della loro presenza, Allan tornava subito a Locksley per restare con Sir Edward.  
Ora però Marian non era ancora tornata dalle stalle e Allan aveva il timore che potesse aver avuto qualche problema. Decise di controllare e si avvicinò all'edificio.  
Sentì subito i singhiozzi della ragazza e sospirò: probabilmente Marian si era attardata nelle stalle per piangere senza farsi sentire da nessuno.  
Allan stava per tornare indietro e lasciarla sola a sfogare il suo dolore, ma decise comunque di affacciarsi alla porta per controllare che stesse bene.  
Guardò all'interno della stalla e si accorse con orrore che Marian non era sola: piangeva disperatamente mentre un uomo la teneva stretta tra le braccia.  
Allan pensò a un'aggressione e agì d'istinto, senza fermarsi a pensare che lui non era armato e che quello sconosciuto poteva essere pericoloso: afferrò una scopa appoggiata alla parete della stalla e la impugnò con entrambe le mani, poi si avventò contro il presunto aggressore e lo attaccò alla schiena.

Il colpo di Allan non fu forte come il giovane avrebbe voluto, ma colse Guy di sorpresa e lo fece gridare di dolore. Lasciò andare Marian e si voltò di scatto, pronto a difendersi, ma si fermò nel riconoscere Allan.  
Allan invece impallidì, gridò di terrore e cercò di fuggire dalla stalla alla cieca, ma finì per inciampare in un secchio di mangime e cadde rovinosamente a terra.  
Guy e Marian rimasero a guardarlo per un attimo, stupiti per quella reazione, poi Guy si avvicinò a lui per aiutarlo a rialzarsi, ma Allan si tirò indietro con un gemito di terrore.  
\- Lo sto facendo, lo giuro! Sto cercando il tuo corpo e lo troverò, lo prometto! Poi potrai riposare in pace, ma non tormentarmi, ti prego! - Gridò Allan, cercando di arretrare mentre Guy restava a guardarlo senza capire, poi un lampo di comprensione illuminò lo sguardo di Gisborne.  
\- Ti sembro morto, Allan? - Chiese, afferrandolo per un braccio per tirarlo in piedi.  
Allan sussultò a quel contatto, poi lo guardò, stravolto.  
\- Non sei un fantasma...  
Gisborne gli sorrise.  
\- Pare di no.  
Allan guardò Marian e la ragazza scoppiò a ridere e a piangere allo stesso tempo.  
\- È vivo, Allan! È davvero vivo! -  
Nel parlare, Marian aveva cercato la mano di Gisborne con la propria e l'aveva tenuta stretta, come per convincersi lei stessa delle proprie parole. Guy aveva lanciato uno sguardo stupito alla ragazza, incredulo nel vedere tanto entusiasmo per il suo ritorno.  
Allan scosse la testa, ancora incapace di credere ai propri occhi.  
\- Beh, ora capisco perché non riuscivo a trovare i tuoi resti...  
Guy represse un brivido nel rendersi conto del significato delle parole di Allan. Era orribile pensare che per tutto quel tempo il giovane aveva cercato di trovare il suo cadavere, ma allo stesso tempo era stranamente confortante sapere che lui e Marian avevano tenuto così tanto a dargli una degna sepoltura.  
Non sapeva cosa rispondere alle parole di Allan, ma l'arrivo di Tuck lo tolse dall'imbarazzo.  
\- Sono venuto a dirti che non ci sono problemi, Sir Edward non ti è ostile. - Gli disse il frate con un sorriso – Ma a quanto pare lo hai già scoperto da solo.  
\- Tuo padre è libero? - Chiese Guy, rivolgendosi a Marian.  
\- Lo dobbiamo a te, al tuo testamento. - Disse la ragazza, poi lo guardò, preoccupata. - Oh! Cosa succederà quando lo sceriffo scoprirà che sei vivo? Era furioso, Guy!  
Gisborne rabbrividì a quel pensiero, era certo che Vaisey avrebbe trovato un modo per fargliela pagare, ma per il momento non voleva pensarci.  
\- Troverò un modo per tenerlo a bada. - Disse, cercando di apparire più sicuro di quanto non si sentisse, poi sorrise alla ragazza e le sfiorò una guancia con una carezza timida. - Forse è meglio che tu vada ad avvisare Sir Edward, non vorrei spaventare anche lui.  
\- Vengo con te, figliola, così vi spiegherò come sono andate le cose. - Intervenne Tuck.   
Marian annuì. Lasciò andare la mano di Guy con riluttanza e uscì dalla stalla, seguita dal frate.   
Allan lanciò uno sguardo a Gisborne, poi notò che il cavallo di Marian era ancora sellato e si voltò verso l'animale per occuparsi di lui.  
\- Non ero davvero spaventato. - Disse, cercando di suonare disinvolto.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- No?  
\- Solo sorpreso, ecco. Nessuno si aspettava di rivederti vivo. Non dopo quello che ha detto quel soldato...  
Allan mise via la sella e Guy si avvicinò anche lui al cavallo, iniziando a strigliargli il pelo.  
\- Il ragazzo? Lo hanno lasciato andare davvero, allora?  
\- Non illeso, ma vivo. Ha detto che eri morto, che ti avevano torturato...  
\- Se non fosse stato per Tuck, avrebbe avuto ragione. - Ammise Guy, tetramente.  
\- Sono stato lì. Ho visto cosa hanno fatto... - La voce di Allan si spezzò, impedendogli di proseguire e anche Guy non disse nulla. Restarono entrambi in silenzio a spazzolare il cavallo di Marian.

Marian si rigirò nel letto, svegliandosi di colpo per l'ennesima volta nel giro di pochi minuti. Si sentiva stanca, ma, come iniziava a prendere sonno le veniva il dubbio di aver sognato tutto, di essersi illusa inutilmente e che al mattino avrebbe scoperto che Guy era davvero morto.  
Strinse a sé la giacca di pelle nera e si disse che non poteva aver sognato il calore dell'abbraccio della sera prima, la sensazione del corpo di Guy stretto contro il suo, l'odore della sua pelle quando gli aveva premuto il viso sul collo per piangere tutte le sue lacrime.  
Eppure, proprio come aveva faticato ad accettare la morte di Gisborne, ora Marian non riusciva davvero a credere che fosse vivo.  
Lasciò la giacca di Guy appoggiata al cuscino e scese dal letto in silenzio. Scivolò fuori dalla propria stanza a piedi nudi portando con sé una sola candela e raggiunse la porta della camera di Gisborne. La spinse piano facendo attenzione a non fare rumore e si affacciò sulla soglia per guardare all'interno.   
Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che il letto era occupato e solo in quel momento si accorse di aver trattenuto il respiro per l'ansia.  
Guy aveva gettato di lato le coperte e si agitava nel sonno, tormentato dagli incubi. Si svegliò con un grido e vide Marian, ferma sulla soglia che lo guardava ansiosamente.  
La ragazza si avvicinò al letto, preoccupata.  
\- Stai bene, Guy?  
Gisborne le fece un sorriso rassegnato.  
\- Brutti sogni. Ormai dovrei esserci abituato.  
Marian raccolse la coperta da terra e la sistemò sul letto.  
\- Se ti agiti tanto finirai per congelarti... Di notte fa ancora così freddo...  
Guy la guardò, ormai completamente sveglio.  
\- E tu sei scalza e stai tremando. Vieni, siediti sul letto e metti i piedi sotto le coperte. Non ti permetto di preoccuparti per me quando sei tu la prima a morire di freddo.  
Marian obbedì con una risatina, poi tornò seria e si rannicchiò sul letto accanto a lui.  
\- Hai sognato le persone che ti hanno aggredito? - Gli chiese in un sussurro, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.  
\- Anche. E poi c'erano quelle a cui ho fatto io del male...   
\- Sono tante?  
\- Le mie vittime? Troppe. - Ammise Guy a bassa voce, aspettandosi che Marian si scostasse da lui, inorridita, ma la ragazza non si mosse e allora continuò. - E poi c'era il fuoco... C'è sempre il fuoco. Devono essere le fiamme dell'inferno che mi aspettano e un giorno finiranno per prendermi...  
Marian gli prese una mano e la strinse senza dire nulla.  
Anche se Guy le era mancato molto, lei non aveva dimenticato le cose orribili che aveva fatto in passato agli ordini dello sceriffo, ma non aveva mai immaginato che le sue azioni potessero tormentarlo fino a togliergli il sonno.   
Gisborne non aveva mai mostrato a nessuno quel lato di sé e lei si sentì in colpa nello scoprire che Guy si fidava così tanto quando invece Marian lo aveva ingannato così spesso in passato.  
\- E tu invece? - Le chiese Guy poco dopo. - Perché sei ancora sveglia?  
\- Avevo paura.  
\- Di cosa?  
\- Di venire qui e trovare la stanza vuota, di scoprire di aver sognato il tuo ritorno e dover accettare ancora una volta la tua morte... - La voce della ragazza si incrinò e Marian strinse più forte la mano di Guy.  
\- Marian? Stai piangendo? Per me? - Le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e le sfiorò i capelli con un bacio leggero. - Non ne vale la pena.   
\- Sì, invece. - Disse Marian, poi rimase in silenzio, col viso appoggiato al petto di Guy ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore.


	11. Acknowledgment

Allan bussò brevemente alla porta della stanza di Gisborne, prima di aprirla ed entrare. Il cavaliere nero dormiva girato su un fianco mentre Marian era rannicchiata accanto a lui e teneva una mano di Gisborne stretta tra le sue.  
Allan sogghignò, divertito.  
\- Buongiorno a tutti e due. - Disse, e Guy aprì gli occhi con un sussulto. Si rilassò nel riconoscere Allan, poi si rese conto che Marian era accanto a lui, aggrappata alla sua mano e dormiva ancora.  
Delicatamente sfilò le sue dita da quelle della ragazza e scese dal letto, facendo cenno ad Allan di seguirlo fuori dalla stanza.  
\- Togliti quel ghigno dalla faccia. - Disse al giovane minacciosamente. - Non è successo nulla di quello che pensi.  
\- Ehi, io non penso nulla, Giz. E in ogni caso non sono affari miei.  
\- Esattamente. E se dovessi sentire qualsiasi pettegolezzo...  
\- Non farei nulla per danneggiare Marian! - Lo interruppe Allan, offeso. - Mentre tu non c'eri ho fatto tutto quello che potevo per proteggerla e aiutarla!  
Gisborne lo guardò per un attimo, sorpreso per essere stato contraddetto da Allan, poi gli sorrise.  
\- Lo so e te ne sono grato.  
Allan lo guardò, fingendo di essere sconvolto.  
\- Guy di Gisborne che ringrazia me? Sicuro di non aver sbattuto anche la testa?  
\- Piantala. Cosa volevi?  
\- Ecco, ora ti riconosco. - Disse Allan, divertito, poi porse a Gisborne un contenitore di terracotta chiuso con un coperchio e avvolto in un pezzo di tela. - Questo lo ha lasciato il frate per te, per la schiena. È partito stamattina presto perché voleva parlare con il parroco della chiesa di Locksley. Ha detto che resterà lì per qualche giorno prima di riprendere il suo cammino.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Prima che parta andrò a parlare con lui.  
\- Ehi. Ti serve aiuto con quello? - Chiese Allan, accennando all'unguento.  
Gisborne fu sul punto di rifiutare, ma poi si costrinse ad annuire, mettendo da parte l'orgoglio.  
Odiava l'idea di farsi toccare da qualcuno, ma non sarebbe riuscito a medicare le ferite da solo e almeno sapeva di potersi fidare di Allan.  
Gli voltò le spalle e si tolse la camicia in silenzio.   
Allan si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione e Guy si irrigidì.  
\- Non voglio parlarne, Allan. - Disse bruscamente.  
L'altro non replicò e si limitò a spalmare la medicina sulle ferite senza perdere tempo e cercando di essere il più delicato possibile. Gisborne rimase immobile per tutto il tempo, ma Allan poteva sentire la sua tensione e si chiedeva se gli stesse facendo male.   
Stava per domandarglielo, quando un'esclamazione di orrore dalla soglia fece girare entrambi di scatto.  
Marian fissava Guy a occhi spalancati e Gisborne si affrettò a rimettere la camicia.  
\- Sembra peggio di quanto non sia in realtà. - Disse con disinvoltura, ma la ragazza scosse il capo.  
\- Non mentirmi, Guy. - Marian lo fissò, furiosa. - Ma quando troveremo quei banditi la pagheranno per tutto questo!  
\- No! - Gridarono Guy e Allan contemporaneamente.  
\- Marian, non devi avere nulla a che fare con quelle persone, promettilo, ti prego. - La supplicò Gisborne. - Se ti facessero del male non potrei sopportarlo.  
\- Ti hanno quasi ucciso! E stanno terrorizzando Nottingham!  
\- Li troveremo e avranno quello che si meritano – Intervenne Allan. - Ma tu devi restare al sicuro.  
La ragazza lanciò loro uno sguardo di sfida, ma rinunciò a protestare vedendo che erano entrambi della stessa opinione.  
Sospirò, irritata.  
\- Mi è concesso almeno di cavalcare fino a Locksley? Il bambino di una delle donne del paese è malato e non possono permettersi di chiamare un medico. Porterò loro almeno del cibo nutriente.  
\- Fatti accompagnare da due servitori. - Disse Allan.  
\- E passa dalla chiesa a parlare con Tuck. - Suggerì Guy. - Non è un medico, ma probabilmente è in grado di aiutare quel bambino.  
Marian annuì e tornò in camera sua per vestirsi.  
Guy la guardò allontanarsi, poi si rivolse ad Allan.  
\- Vorrei accompagnarla personalmente, ma temo di non essere ancora in grado di proteggerla e per il momento è meglio che non si sappia che sono ancora vivo.  
\- I nostri uomini sono fidati, ma posso andare io con lei.  
\- Ho un altro compito per te, Allan. - Gisborne gli affidò il pugnale sporco di sangue con cui era stato ferito. - Devi scoprire a chi apparteneva. È l'unica traccia che abbiamo per trovare quegli assassini. Ma fai attenzione, se venissero a sapere che ce l'hai tu, saresti in pericolo.  
\- So a chi rivolgermi.  
\- A Hood e ai suoi amici, suppongo.  
\- Non si fidano più di me da quando li ho traditi, ma vogliono fermare anche loro gli assassini. Se si può risalire al proprietario del pugnale, lo troveranno.  
Gisborne fece un secco cenno di assenso.  
\- Non mi importa a chi ti rivolgi. Cosa dirai se ti chiederanno dove lo hai preso?  
\- Oh, non c'è problema. Dirò di aver trovato il tuo corpo. Ci crederanno, sanno già che lo sto cercando da giorni. E alla fine non sarebbe nemmeno una bugia, in effetti il tuo corpo è qui, mi limiterò solo ad omettere il piccolo dettaglio che respira ancora.  
\- Un dettaglio insignificante, no?  
\- Assolutamente. - Sogghignò Allan, mettendo via il pugnale.

Sir Edward congedò il servitore che aveva apparecchiato la tavola e si sforzò di mangiare qualcosa. Non stava ancora bene e alla sua età faticava a riprendersi, ma cercava di curarsi per amore di Marian.   
Alzò lo sguardo dal piatto, accorgendosi di non essere più solo e fece un cenno di invito a Gisborne che esitava sulla soglia.  
\- Sir Guy. - Lo salutò, cautamente, e finalmente l'altro si decise a entrare e a sedere a tavola di fronte a lui.   
Gisborne lo guardò.  
\- Ieri sera non c'è stato modo di parlare molto... - Iniziò, quasi timidamente e il padre di Marian si meravigliò nel vedere che il cavaliere nero sembrava essere a disagio. In passato Sir Guy era sempre stato fin troppo sicuro di sé, spesso in modo prepotente e arrogante.  
\- Direi che è comprensibile. Siamo stati tutti sorpresi dal vostro ritorno.  
\- Anche io, lo ammetto. Non sapevo come sarei stato accolto.  
\- Forse in passato ci sono state divergenze, ma ora siamo in debito con voi.  
Guy lo fissò, sorpreso.  
\- Divergenze? Ho bruciato Knighton Hall, mi sembra un po' riduttiva come definizione.  
Sir Edward sorrise.  
\- Se non aveste pensato a lasciarci Locksley, probabilmente adesso io sarei morto nelle segrete del castello e chissà cosa ne sarebbe stato di Marian.  
\- Una volta morto non avrei avuto nulla da perdere a ricattare lo sceriffo per garantire la vostra sicurezza, non è stato un grande gesto.  
\- Ora cosa farete?  
\- Lo sceriffo non oserà uccidermi, altrimenti il documento che lo accusa di tradimento verrà consegnato al re, ma quando scoprirà che sono vivo farà di tutto per farmela pagare. Probabilmente dovrò andarmene e ricominciare da capo altrove, ma prima ci sono alcune questioni che devo sistemare.   
\- Per quanto mi riguarda questa è casa vostra. Qualunque cosa decidiate di fare, ricordate che qui sarete sempre il benvenuto.  
\- Davvero? Lo pensereste anche se fossi costretto a tornare a lavorare per lo sceriffo?  
\- Sir Guy, quando vi ho concesso la mano di mia figlia eravate ai suoi ordini, se non sbaglio.  
\- Non lo avreste fatto se non vi avessi costretto.  
\- Non lo avrei fatto se anche allora non avessi visto del buono in voi. E sappiate che avete ancora il mio consenso in proposito.  
Guy gli rivolse un sorriso triste.  
\- Marian vi assomiglia, Sir Edward. Anche lei vede del buono dove non ce n'è. E in quanto alla mia proposta di matrimonio, ho deciso di ritirarla. Pensavo che Marian avrebbe imparato a ricambiare quello che provo per lei, ma non voglio che accetti per pietà o perché si sente in obbligo nei miei confronti. In ogni caso ormai non ho più niente da offrirle.   
\- Se posso darvi un consiglio, Sir Guy, lasciate che questo sia lei a deciderlo.

Marian spinse il cavallo al trotto, distanziando di qualche metro i servitori che la accompagnavano. I due uomini rispettavano il suo desiderio di restare sola con i propri pensieri, ma non la perdevano di vista, pronti a intervenire in caso di problemi.  
La ragazza si diresse verso la chiesa di Locksley per cercare frate Tuck, ma prima di entrare si fermò a guardare il piccolo edificio.  
Qualche tempo prima, meno di un anno ora che ci pensava bene, la chiesetta era stata decorata a festa con i colori di Gisborne e tutti gli abitanti di Locksley erano stati pronti a festeggiare le nozze del loro signore.  
Marian si era sentita in trappola, costretta a sposare un uomo che non amava e a voltare le spalle a Robin, e alla fine era scappata nel mezzo della cerimonia dopo aver colpito Guy con un pugno davanti a tutti i presenti.  
Se pensava a quella scena penosa provava ancora un misto di rabbia e di vergogna per quello che era successo, ma in quel momento le veniva in mente un episodio avvenuto qualche minuto prima di quella sventurata cerimonia.   
Lei era scesa dalla carrozza e Guy le era venuto incontro, emozionato e incerto su come comportarsi. Lei gli aveva chiesto con irritazione se non avesse mai partecipato a un matrimonio e Guy le aveva risposto candidamente di no.  
Esasperata, Marian gli aveva ordinato bruscamente di aspettarla in chiesa, ma ripensare a quella risposta ora che aveva imparato a conoscere meglio Gisborne la faceva sentire triste per lui.  
Scese da cavallo ed entrò nella chiesetta in silenzio.  
Camminò piano fino all'altare e guardò il punto in cui Guy l'aveva aspettata quella volta, certo che lei gli avrebbe detto di sì.  
“Cosa risponderei ora?” Si chiese, senza riuscire a trovare una risposta.  
Si sentiva confusa, divisa a metà tra sentimenti contrastanti.  
Pensare che Guy fosse stato ucciso l'aveva devastata e le aveva fatto capire quanto tenesse a lui, ma sentiva anche la mancanza di Robin, di quel primo amore nato nell'innocenza della loro giovinezza.  
E quello che provava per Guy era qualcosa di più del semplice affetto oppure dipendeva solo dal dolore di averlo creduto morto?  
Marian non riusciva a capirlo.  
Due donne le passarono accanto per mettere dei fiori sull'altare e le lanciarono un'occhiata disgustata.  
\- La sgualdrina di Gisborne... - Sussurrò una delle due all'altra, a voce abbastanza alta da farsi sentire da lei, poi uscirono entrambe dalla chiesa, sdegnate.  
Marian rimase a guardarle mentre andavano via, pensando che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi umiliata da quel disprezzo, ma in realtà si sentiva solo furiosa per la loro malignità.  
\- Lady Marian.  
La ragazza si voltò di scatto nel sentirsi chiamare e si trovò davanti il frate che aveva salvato Guy.  
\- Padre. Ancora non ho avuto l'occasione per esprimere la mia gratitudine per quello che ha fatto.  
\- Tuck, figliola, semplicemente Tuck. - Rispose il frate con un sorriso. - E di certe cose è meglio non parlare.  
Marian fece cenno di aver capito.  
\- Una persona che conosciamo entrambi mi ha detto che lei potrebbe conoscere un rimedio efficace per curare uno dei bambini del villaggio. Ha la febbre da giorni e la madre ha paura che non riesca a guarire.  
Tuck osservò la ragazza, studiandone l'espressione, poi fece un cenno affermativo con il capo. La fece attendere in chiesa per qualche minuto e tornò con una borsa di pelle bitorzoluta che profumava di erbe officinali.  
Marian gli mostrò la strada e il frate la seguì per il sentiero che attraversava i campi.  
\- È generoso da parte tua aiutare i bisognosi di Locksley. Non molti sarebbero disposti a farlo dopo aver sentito certi insulti.  
Marian arrossì.  
\- Sono solo falsità. E se la gente preferisce credere alle maldicenze, non cambierò il mio comportamento per questo motivo. La mia coscienza è tranquilla, so di non aver fatto nulla di male.  
Tuck sorrise tra sé. Aveva sentito il nome della ragazza sulle labbra di Guy mentre il cavaliere delirava per la febbre e per il dolore e ora il frate iniziava a capire cosa lo avesse spinto ad aggrapparsi alla vita con tanta ostinazione.


	12. Nightmares

Guy era rimasto completamente solo.  
La foresta era buia e ostile e lui non riusciva a orientarsi tra gli alberi. Procedeva piano e faticosamente, inciampando tra i cespugli del sottobosco che si impigliavano alle sue gambe graffiandogli la pelle.  
Si sentiva osservato e il bosco risuonava di fruscii inquietanti, ma, quando Guy si girava, non riusciva a scorgere nessuno. Portò una mano all'elsa della spada, ma le sue dita incontrarono solo il fodero vuoto.  
Seguì un sentiero contorto fino a raggiungere una radura e scorse Allan che lo aspettava, con la schiena appoggiata a un albero e le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
Guy affrettò il passo per raggiungerlo, confortato dalla sua presenza, ma, quando si avvicinò a lui, Allan allargò le braccia in un gesto sconsolato e Guy vide il sangue che colava dalla gola tagliata del giovane.  
Allan lo guardò con gli occhi fissi e velati di un cadavere e Gisborne gridò, poi fuggì in preda al panico, cercando di farsi strada tra i cespugli sempre più fitti che lo trattenevano.  
Alle sue spalle qualcosa si avvicinava sempre di più con un gran rumore di rami spezzati e Guy poteva quasi sentirne il respiro sulla schiena: presto il suo inseguitore sarebbe riuscito ad afferrarlo.

Marian tornò a casa dopo aver passato quasi tutto il giorno insieme a Tuck per confortare le famiglie sofferenti di Locksley. Molti dei contadini la evitavano, lanciandole sguardi malevoli, ma altri le erano sinceramente grati e sembravano non curarsi dei pettegolezzi.  
La ragazza si sentiva stanca, ma soddisfatta e sorrise nel vedere Allan seduto in cucina che mangiava con appetito.   
\- Dove sono tutti?  
Allan finì di masticare prima di risponderle.  
\- Sir Edward si è ritirato presto.  
\- E Guy?  
\- Dorme anche lui. Davanti a te cerca di mostrarsi più forte di quanto non sia. Hai visto anche tu le sue ferite, no? Ci vorrà un po' prima che si riprenda del tutto.   
\- Vado a vedere come sta. - Disse Marian con un sospiro triste e Allan le rivolse un sorriso malizioso.  
\- Scommetto che non avrà nulla in contrario.  
La ragazza gli lanciò un'occhiata di rimprovero prima di dirigersi verso le scale e Allan tornò ad occuparsi allegramente del proprio pasto.  
Marian si affacciò alla porta della stanza di Guy e si accorse che l'uomo si stava di nuovo agitando in preda a un incubo.  
La giovane si avvicinò al letto, preoccupata e gli toccò una spalla per svegliarlo, ma Gisborne gridò e reagì istintivamente, colpendola con tanta forza da gettarla a terra, poi si avventò su di lei, stringendole una mano sul collo.  
La ragazza cercò di allentare la stretta afferrandogli il polso con entrambe le mani e fu solo in quel momento che Guy sembrò rendersi conto di quello che era successo.  
Tirò via la mano come se si fosse scottato e fece un balzo indietro, cadendo a sedere sul pavimento.  
\- Marian. - Ansimò, poi vide il sangue sul labbro della ragazza, dove l'aveva colpita. - No... No!  
\- Va tutto bene, era solo un sogno. - Disse Marian, cercando di avvicinarsi a lui, ma Guy arretrò con uno scatto.  
\- Non avvicinarti! Non toccarmi! - Gridò Gisborne, inorridito, poi si rialzò e corse fuori dalla porta.  
Il primo impulso di Guy fu quello di uscire di casa, prendere un cavallo dalle stalle e poi scappare il più lontano possibile da Marian e dalla possibilità di ferirla, ma arrivò solo in cima alle scale e si fermò di colpo vedendo Allan che correva verso di lui, allertato dal rumore.  
L'immagine di Allan morto e sanguinante che aveva visto in sogno si sovrappose al volto preoccupato del giovane che si avvicinava e Guy fu preso dal terrore di poter far male anche a lui.  
Con un gemito si voltò indietro e si rifugiò in una delle stanze vuote, sbarrandosi la porta alle spalle, poi crollò a terra, tremando.  
Allan fissò la porta chiusa, poi guardò Marian che era arrivata di corsa, sconvolta e con un labbro sanguinante.  
\- Cosa diavolo è successo?  
La ragazza lo ignorò e si aggrappò alla maniglia della porta, scuotendola.  
\- Guy! Apri! Non mi hai fatto nulla, te lo giuro.  
\- Marian! - Allan le afferrò un braccio per attirare la sua attenzione. - Sei ferita! È stato lui?  
La giovane si toccò il labbro e si guardò le dita, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che erano macchiate di sangue. Si tamponò la bocca con un fazzoletto, senza staccare lo sguardo dalla porta chiusa.  
Dall'altra parte c'era solo silenzio.  
\- È stato solo un incidente. - Disse ad Allan, poi tornò a bussare. - Guy!  
Marian lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla porta chiusa, poi si avviò in fretta verso le scale.  
\- Dove vai? - Chiese Allan.  
\- Resta qui, - sussurrò Marian – non permettergli di andare via. Se Guy non apre la porta, passerò dalla finestra, sai che sono in grado di farlo.  
\- Non sarà pericoloso? Insomma, stai sanguinando...  
\- Allan! Guy non mi farebbe mai del male volontariamente. - Lo rimproverò la ragazza, poi corse giù per le scale.

Gisborne sentiva le voci di Marian e Allan al di là della porta chiusa, ma non riusciva a distinguere le loro parole. Anche se avessero parlato a voce più alta, probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito a comprendere i loro discorsi perché non riusciva a pensare coerentemente.  
Aveva colpito Marian e le aveva stretto le mani alla gola rischiando di soffocarla, era l'unica cosa di cui era certo e quel pensiero era talmente orribile da sprofondarlo in un panico paralizzante.  
Non si era reso conto di quello che stava facendo finché non era stato quasi troppo tardi e Guy non osava pensare cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se avesse avuto la spada o un coltello a portata di mano.  
Anche così le aveva fatto male e la sola idea era intollerabile.  
Pensò vagamente che avrebbe dovuto andare via da quella casa, fuggire il più lontano possibile prima di esserne scacciato come il cane rabbioso che era, ma non aveva la forza di muoversi. Rimase steso a terra a guardare le assi di legno del pavimento che venivano lentamente inghiottite dall'ombra mentre la luce del sole che tramontava diventava sempre più fioca.   
Lui invece sentiva di essere già stato avvolto dall'oscurità.

Marian scavalcò agilmente il davanzale della finestra, lieta che le sue precedenti esperienze come Guardiano Notturno le avessero permesso di imparare ad arrampicarsi senza problemi fino al piano superiore della casa.  
Si guardò intorno e in un primo momento pensò di aver sbagliato finestra perché la stanza sembrava vuota, poi vide Guy, steso a terra e completamente immobile.  
Si avvicinò a lui, preoccupata, ma Gisborne, vedendola, si mosse di scatto, si rialzò e arretrò fino a sbattere con la schiena contro la porta.  
\- Sono io, Guy. - Disse Marian, a bassa voce, facendo un passo avanti.  
\- Non avvicinarti! Stai lontana da me!  
\- Non è successo nulla, era solo un incubo.  
Gisborne sollevò una mano davanti a sé, tremando e Marian vide che era macchiata di rosso.  
\- _Questo_ è un incubo... - Sussurrò Guy. - Ho versato il tuo sangue... Non va più via, le mie mani sono piene di sangue e non riesco a pulirle...  
Marian si accorse con orrore che il sangue sulle mani di Guy non proveniva dal suo labbro ferito, ma da una serie di graffi sul dorso della mano che doveva essersi procurato da solo cercando di cancellare delle macchie inesistenti.  
La ragazza scattò in avanti e gli afferrò il polso, bruscamente.  
\- Smettila, Guy! - Gridò. - Ora calmati! -  
Gisborne cercò di arretrare ancora, sbattendo con la schiena contro il legno della porta e Marian rabbrividì nel pensare a quanto dovessero fargli male le ferite dopo aver urtato con tanta violenza.   
\- Non toccarmi... - Supplicò Guy, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta della ragazza, ma senza fare forza per non rischiare di farle male. - Lasciami stare... Ti distruggerò... Distruggo sempre tutto...  
Marian lo guardò e prese una decisione: Guy era talmente sconvolto che non avrebbe ascoltato le sue parole neanche se avesse tentato di calmarlo parlandogli per ore, doveva fare qualcosa per scuoterlo e strapparlo a quella specie di crollo nervoso.  
Finse di volersi allontanare da lui e fece un passo indietro, ma invece di lasciargli andare il polso, lo tirò verso di sé con uno strattone, facendolo sbilanciare in avanti e contemporaneamente lo fece inciampare con un calcio basso, poi si girò di scatto e gli mise le mani sulle spalle, spingendolo a terra.  
Guy cadde in avanti, colpendo il pavimento dolorosamente. Rimase senza fiato, colto di sorpresa, ma prima che potesse rialzarsi, Marian si gettò su di lui, schiacciandolo a terra con il proprio peso.  
\- Non puoi farmi male, a meno che non sia io a permettertelo! - Disse Marian, duramente. - Non sono la fanciulla indifesa che credi.  
\- Ma ti ho colpita! - Ripeté Guy, ma stavolta il suo tono era meno disperato di prima.  
Marian si sollevò leggermente da lui, quel tanto che bastava per permettergli di girarsi a guardarla in faccia, ma non abbastanza da lasciarlo libero.  
\- E allora? Non è di certo la prima volta.  
Guy la guardò senza capire.  
\- Cosa...  
Marian gli mise un dito sulle labbra per zittirlo.  
\- Sono il Guardiano Notturno. - Disse in fretta, prima di cambiare idea.  
Gisborne la fissò, allibito e Marian si affrettò a proseguire.  
\- Non sto mentendo, non più. Ti ho ingannato per così tanto tempo, ti ho derubato dopo che ti eri fidato di me e ho continuato a fingere anche se sapevo che tenevi davvero a me... Scommetto che ora non ti senti più tanto in colpa per avermi colpita, poco fa.  
Guy rimase a guardarla senza reagire mentre cercava di assimilare le sue parole, poi scosse la testa, inorridito.  
\- Se quello che mi hai detto è vero...  
\- Lo è.  
\- Allora è ancora peggio. Ti ho pugnalata... Avresti potuto morire...  
\- In quella stessa occasione io ti ho spinto giù dalle scale. A calci. - Gli ricordò Marian.  
Rivelandogli la verità sul Guardiano Notturno, Marian aveva pensato che Guy avrebbe reagito con rabbia, che le avrebbe rinfacciato tutte le sue bugie, non si sarebbe aspettata quella rassegnazione apatica.  
Si staccò da lui per non fargli ancora male schiacciandolo col proprio peso, ma Gisborne non si mosse e rimase steso a terra con gli occhi chiusi. Marian sedette sul pavimento accanto a lui e gli passò una mano tra i capelli con tenerezza.  
\- Mi dispiace... Mi dispiace così tanto... - Sussurrò, in lacrime e Guy aprì gli occhi per guardarla.  
\- Non piangere. Non per me. - Le disse, profondamente triste, ma ormai calmo. - Non dimenticare mai chi sono, Marian, e quello che faccio. Non lo vedi? Non sono altro che una bestia rabbiosa capace solo di mordere la mano di chi è stato gentile con me... il cane dello sceriffo.  
\- Non ripeterlo! - Scattò Marian. - Io so benissimo chi sei, Guy di Gisborne! Me lo sono ripetuto ogni giorno, ho cercato di ricordare ognuna delle cose orribili che hai fatto agli ordini dello sceriffo, ogni minima cosa che potesse convincermi che non valeva la pena di soffrire per la tua morte. Pensi che sia servito a rendere la tua assenza meno dolorosa? Non sei un cane e nemmeno un demone e non voglio sentirtelo dire mai più.  
Si chinò su di lui e gli accarezzò il viso per asciugargli una lacrima, poi si avvicinò ancora e lo baciò piano sulle labbra, con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace.  
Quando si staccò da lui, Guy la guardò, smarrito.  
\- Questo... cosa significa, Marian?  
La ragazza scosse la testa, confusa.  
\- Non lo so Guy, davvero non lo so. Ma mi fa male vederti così, non lo sopporto.  
Gisborne si rialzò da terra e le porse una mano per aiutarla, poi la abbracciò stretta.  
\- Io non sopporto l'idea di poterti fare del male.  
Marian gli sfiorò la schiena con la mano, facendolo sobbalzare.  
\- Per il momento mi sembri tu quello più malconcio. - Lo provocò, riuscendo a strappargli un sorriso, poi gli accarezzò il viso, affettuosamente. - Va meglio?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Grazie. - Sussurrò, e le sfiorò i capelli con un bacio prima di lasciarla andare.

Allan camminò avanti e indietro, fermandosi ancora una volta a guardare la porta chiusa. Da quando Marian lo aveva lasciato di guardia lì davanti, Allan aveva sentito dei rumori di lotta provenire dalla stanza, seguiti dal silenzio.  
Il giovane si chiedeva se avrebbe dovuto cercare di sfondare la porta in qualche modo.  
Non era certo di aver capito cosa fosse successo, solo che Gisborne doveva aver ferito Marian in qualche modo e non aveva preso bene quell'incidente.  
Allan si avvicinò alla porta e appoggiò l'orecchio al legno, ma non sentendo nulla alzò la mano per provare a bussare.  
In quel momento si sentì il rumore della sbarra che scorreva e poi la porta si aprì lentamente.  
Allan fece un salto indietro, fingendo di non essere stato sorpreso a spiare e lanciò uno sguardo a Marian e Guy.  
La ragazza uscì per prima, una mano stretta a quella di Gisborne e Guy la seguì docilmente, pallido ma molto più calmo di poco prima.  
\- Ehi, tutto bene? - Chiese Allan, incerto e Marian annuì. Lasciò andare la mano di Guy dopo averla stretta un po' più forte e lo incoraggiò con lo sguardo.  
\- Ti aspetto al piano di sotto. Chiederò alla cucina che ci preparino qualcosa per cena, sempre che Allan non abbia già svuotato del tutto la dispensa.  
\- Ehi! - Protestò Allan, mentre la ragazza scendeva le scale ridacchiando, poi si voltò verso Gisborne, osservandolo attentamente.  
\- Sembri a pezzi, Giz. Che ti è preso poco fa?  
\- Lascia perdere Allan. - Disse Guy, debolmente. Si sentiva stanco e confuso e se non avesse avuto il terrore di avere un altro incubo come quello di prima avrebbe solo voluto tornare a letto e dormire senza pensare a nulla.  
\- Cosa hai fatto alla mano? - Chiese Allan, notando i graffi. - Vieni, lascia che la medichi.  
\- Non serve, non è niente di grave.  
\- Se Marian ti ha lasciato con me con la scusa della cena è solo perché si aspetta che ti rimetta un po' in sesto. E non ho intenzione di deluderla.  
\- Fai come vuoi, allora. - Si arrese Guy, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.  
Allan ignorò l'irritazione di Gisborne e lo seguì in camera.   
\- Marian è il Guardiano Notturno. - Disse Gisborne all'improvviso mentre Allan gli bendava la mano ferita e il giovane lo guardò a bocca aperta.  
\- Te lo ha detto?  
\- Tu lo sapevi?! - Chiese Guy in tono di accusa e l'altro alzò le spalle.  
\- Lo sai, ho sempre cercato di proteggerla. Anche da te.  
Gisborne rimase senza parole per un attimo poi annuì.  
\- Bene, continua a farlo, allora. Anche da me.


	13. Roger di Barret

Robin Hood guardò da lontano i soldati di Nottingham che entravano a cavallo nel villaggio di Clun. Davanti agli altri uomini cavalcava un uomo biondo dal viso squadrato e lo sguardo duro, vestito con abiti grigi, chiari come i suoi occhi gelidi.  
Much lo osservò dare ordini ai soldati e si girò a guardare Robin.  
\- Chi è quello?  
\- Credo che lo sceriffo abbia trovato un sostituto per Gisborne.  
\- Inutile sperare in un miglioramento, vero? - Chiese Will, notando che lo sconosciuto aveva travolto uno dei contadini col proprio cavallo mentre galoppava lungo la strada principale. Non contento, aveva fermato l'animale e aveva colpito l'uomo steso a terra con un colpo di frusta prima di riprendere il cammino.  
\- Cosa facciamo, Robin? - Chiese Little John, furioso. - Non possiamo permettere che il popolo venga trattato in questo modo!  
Robin annuì e incoccò una freccia, scagliandola verso il nuovo comandante dei soldati. La freccia si piantò nel terreno davanti alle zampe del cavallo, facendolo impennare, ma il suo cavaliere non si fece cogliere di sorpresa e placò l'animale con mano ferma.  
\- Forse non mi conosci ancora, ma probabilmente hai già sentito il mio nome. – Gridò Robin, mostrandosi, con l'arco pronto a colpire. - Sono Robin Hood e non apprezzo che la gente di Nottingham venga trattata così.  
Il cavaliere biondo lo fissò senza scomporsi minimamente. Fece un cenno a uno dei soldati e quest'ultimo si avvicinò, tirando per un braccio una donna in lacrime.  
Il comandante la afferrò e la tirò in sella, facendola sedere davanti a lui.  
\- Ah, il famoso Robin Hood non ama il mio modo di trattare i contadini? Questi pezzenti non hanno pagato le tasse allo sceriffo, meritano di essere puniti.  
\- Sono tasse ingiuste! - Gridò Little John e l'uomo si mise a ridere.  
\- Non ha importanza. Non hanno pagato perciò sono colpevoli e io, Roger di Barret, sono qui per dar loro quello che meritano.  
Robin cercò di mirare, ma la contadina che Roger aveva usato per farsi scudo continuava ad agitarsi, rendendogli impossibile scagliare la freccia.  
Roger di Barret alzò una mano e i suoi soldati presero gli archi, mirando in direzione di Robin.  
\- Questo tipo di trattamento ti è più congeniale, Robin Hood? - Chiese, facendo cenno ai propri uomini di lanciare le frecce.  
I fuorilegge furono costretti ad arretrare e a nascondersi dietro gli alberi per non essere colpiti. Robin si riaffacciò appena in tempo per vedere Roger che tagliava la gola al suo ostaggio per poi prenderne un altro subito dopo.  
Much e Will furono costretti a trattenere Little John per evitare che si scagliasse contro i nemici e Robin scosse la testa, sconvolto dalla spietatezza del nuovo comandante di Nottingham.  
\- Ritiriamoci. - Disse rabbiosamente.   
\- Ma hai visto cosa ha fatto?! - Gridò John.  
\- Sì! Ma non possiamo affrontarlo alla cieca. Dobbiamo prima trovare un modo per colpirlo oppure finiremo solo per causare altre vittime tra i contadini...  
Tornarono al campo in silenzio, senza parlare tra loro e con la sensazione di aver subito una sconfitta inaccettabile.  
Robin aveva l'impressione che il nuovo braccio destro dello sceriffo avrebbe fatto rimpiangere a tutti la morte di Gisborne. Per quanto fosse stato sempre pronto a obbedire a ogni ordine dello sceriffo, anche i più infami, almeno Guy di Gisborne non si era mai divertito a uccidere la gente senza alcun motivo, solo per dare una dimostrazione di potere.  
Doveva assolutamente ottenere più informazioni su quel Roger di Barret per potergli impedire di fare altre vittime, pensò Robin, tirando rabbiosamente un calcio a un sasso e il suo umore peggiorò ulteriormente nel vedere Allan che aspettava davanti all'ingresso segreto del campo, appoggiato con la schiena al tronco di un albero.  
\- Che ci fai qui? - Disse Robin duramente. - Lo sai che non sei più gradito da queste parti.  
\- Andiamo, Robin, in fondo siamo dalla stessa parte.  
\- Hai fatto la tua scelta quando hai deciso di servire Gisborne, adesso non puoi aspettarti più nulla da noi.  
\- Adesso lavoro per Marian.  
Robin scosse la testa, sorridendo con amarezza.  
\- Trovi sempre un modo per volgere la situazione a tuo vantaggio, eh? Marian è sempre stata troppo ingenua, trova sempre qualcosa di buono nelle persone, anche quando non lo meritano.  
\- Se non sbaglio aveva promesso di sposare _te_. - Ribatté Allan sogghignando, poi alzò le mani in atteggiamento difensivo nel vedere che Robin aveva fatto un passo avanti con aria minacciosa. - Ma ora non sono qui per questo.  
\- Qualunque cosa tu voglia, non ci interessa. - Disse Little John.  
\- Invece credo proprio di sì. Oppure non vi interessa più scoprire chi sono gli assassini che hanno attaccato Gisborne? Molti pensano che siate stati voi. Volete essere davvero associati a gente che annega ragazzi indifesi e uccide senza pietà?  
\- E tu come potresti cambiare questa situazione? Conosci l'identità dei banditi? - Chiese Robin, scettico.  
\- Non ancora. Per questo sono qui.  
Allan si avvicinò a Robin e gli mise in mano un involto.  
Il fuorilegge lo aprì, rivelando il pugnale sporco di sangue secco.  
\- Cos'è?  
\- Quello è il sangue di Gisborne. È il coltello con cui è stato pugnalato.  
\- Alla fine hai trovato il corpo...  
\- Perché credi che Marian non abbia cavalcato fino alla sua tomba in questi ultimi giorni? Scoprite a chi appartiene questo pugnale e troverete gli assassini.  
Robin lo riavvolse nella stoffa e lo mise via.  
\- E tu cosa ci ricavi? Ci dai questa informazione per pura bontà d'animo? Ne dubito, Allan.  
\- Marian vuole scoprirlo e anche io. Gisborne mi ha sempre trattato bene, glielo devo.  
\- Questa fedeltà improvvisa non convince nessuno.  
\- Pensala come vuoi, ma se scoprite a chi appartiene quel coltello, voglio saperlo.  
Robin annuì.  
\- Ne sarai informato.  
\- Potete trovarmi a Locksley, ma questo lo sapete già.

Roger di Barret entrò nella sala grande del castello con la stessa fiduciosa disinvoltura che avrebbe ostentato se l'intera Nottingham fosse appartenuta a lui.   
Si avvicinò al tavolo dove era seduto lo sceriffo e Vaisey lo guardò, inarcando un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.  
Roger lanciò sul tavolo una grossa borsa di pelle piena di monete d'oro e sogghignò.  
\- Un piccolo assaggio. I miei uomini stanno portando al sicuro il resto delle tasse.  
Vaisey prese una manciata di monete e se la lasciò scivolare tra le dita, poi scoppiò in una risata soddisfatta.  
\- Non ci sono stati problemi?  
\- Quel fuorilegge, Hood, ha fatto una rapida apparizione, ma lo abbiamo messo in fuga senza problemi. Presto riusciremo a catturarlo, ho già qualche idea in proposito. Per il resto i popolani sono stati ben disposti a pagare le loro tasse, quasi entusiasti direi. Perlomeno lo sono stati non appena si sono resi conto delle conseguenze a cui sarebbero andati incontro in caso contrario.  
\- Ottimo, Barret, ottimo. Mi stai servendo bene e penso che andremo molto d'accordo. Dimmi una cosa, ragazzo, non sarai uno di quelli che si perde in romanticherie, vero?  
Roger sorrise.  
\- Le ragazze possono essere un piacevole passatempo, di certo non una distrazione dai miei doveri.  
Lo sceriffo approvò, soddisfatto.  
\- Quindi non ti faresti abbindolare da un bel faccino?  
\- Ovviamente no. So come farmi obbedire dalle donne.   
\- Allora ho una proposta da farti, accomodati.  
Roger sedette al tavolo, di fronte allo sceriffo e lo guardò, in attesa.  
\- Qualche tempo fa sono stato ricattato, Barret. Ho dovuto cedere una proprietà e concedere la grazia a due persone che non la meritavano.  
\- Vuole che li uccida per voi?  
\- No. Non posso eliminarli, almeno per il momento, ma c'è un altro modo per riottenere ciò che mi appartiene. Lady Marian e Sir Edward non possono essere uccisi, ma come sceriffo di Nottingham ho l'autorità di trovare un marito alla ragazza. Ormai è merce rovinata, non potrei sfruttarla per ottenere alleanze con altri nobili, ma è graziosa, potrebbe essere un gradevole intrattenimento per un uomo giovane e vigoroso e suo marito otterrebbe le sue proprietà alla morte di Sir Edward.  
Cosa ne dici Barret, ti andrebbe di prendere moglie?  
L'altro distese le labbra in un sorriso maligno.  
\- Non ha detto che voleva riprendersi le loro proprietà? Se le ottenessi io cosa ci guadagnerebbe?  
Vaisey lo fissò.  
\- Non mi importa possedere quella casa o i loro miseri averi, ma non posso tollerare che continuino a goderne dopo averli ottenuti col ricatto. Mi stai servendo bene, Barret, consideralo un modo per ricompensare te e punire loro.  
\- Molto bene. Stasera stessa farò la mia “proposta”.  
\- Ma stai attento, Barret, quella donna è come la lebbra, può rovinare un uomo se quest'ultimo si lascia incantare.  
\- Non sarà un problema. So come trattare certe malattie.


	14. Close your eyes

Guy allungò la mano verso il muso dello stallone nero e sorrise quando il cavallo afferrò delicatamente la mela che aveva sul palmo, iniziando a masticarla rumorosamente.  
Lo guardò mangiare per qualche secondo poi ne prese una anche lui, sedette su una balla di fieno e la addentò senza sbucciarla.  
Il cavallo si avvicinò sbuffando, interessato al frutto e Guy gliene offrì un altro.  
\- Allora è qui che ti eri nascosto. - Disse Marian, entrando nella stalla e Guy alzò lo sguardo verso di lei.  
\- La cuoca continua a guardarmi come se fossi un demone uscito dall'inferno e gli altri servitori stanno sempre ben attenti a non restare mai soli con me in una stanza. Almeno i cavalli sono una compagnia più piacevole.   
La ragazza prese una mela dal cestino e si accomodò accanto a Guy sulla balla di fieno, sorridendogli comprensiva.  
\- Almeno non andranno in giro a spettegolare. Hanno troppa paura per rischiare di provocare la tua ira. Manterranno il segreto.  
\- Per quanto ancora? - Chiese Guy, sospirando. - Non so cosa fare, Marian. Se lo sceriffo dovesse scoprire che sono vivo si riprenderebbe Locksley e finirebbe per costringermi a distruggere la mia confessione. L'unica alternativa sarebbe quella di consegnarla comunque al re, anche se ciò significherebbe la mia fine. Quel documento accusa lo sceriffo di tradimento, ma condannerebbe anche me.  
\- Il re potrebbe concederti la grazia...  
\- Ne dubito. Ho cercato di ucciderlo, non è una di quelle cose che si è inclini a perdonare. Nella migliore delle ipotesi potrebbe risparmiarmi la vita, ma poi finirei a marcire nelle segrete di qualche castello. A parte te e tuo padre, dubito che qualcun altro muoverebbe un dito per intercedere per me e, scusa se te lo dico, voi non siete esattamente influenti rispetto agli altri nobili.  
Marian lo guardò, preoccupata, e si chiese come potesse essere tanto calmo nel parlare di un futuro tanto oscuro.  
\- Tutto questo per aiutare noi...  
Guy le rivolse un sorriso ironico.  
\- Da morto non avevo molto da perdere, di certo non mi aspettavo di sopravvivere alla lettura del mio testamento.   
Marian gli sfiorò una mano.  
\- Troveremo una soluzione.  
Gisborne finì la mela con un ultimo morso e permise al cavallo di prendergli il torsolo dalla mano.  
\- Vorrei solo riuscire a pensare più chiaramente... Mi sento sempre così stanco e confuso...  
La ragazza lo guardò ansiosamente e pensò che era troppo pallido e aveva cerchi scuri sotto gli occhi.   
\- Non dormi abbastanza, vero?  
\- Mi sembra di non fare altro, eppure quando mi sveglio sto peggio di prima.  
\- Per gli incubi?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Sono sempre più orribili e ora ho anche il terrore di poter fare male a qualcuno senza rendermene conto...  
Marian alzò una mano per sfiorargli il viso, poi lo attirò a sé con delicatezza, facendogli appoggiare la testa alla sua spalla.  
\- Chiudi gli occhi. - Sussurrò. - Ci penserò io a tenere lontani i brutti sogni.  
\- No. Non voglio che succeda ancora come ieri sera. Non posso rischiare di farti del male.  
\- Non accadrà. Ti sveglierò subito, lo prometto. Fidati di me, Guy.  
Gisborne si appoggiò a lei con un sospiro.  
\- L'ho sempre fatto, sai?  
Marian gli accarezzò i capelli piano e fu contenta che Guy avesse chiuso gli occhi e non potesse vedere il rossore che le aveva colorito le guance.  
Era vero, lui si era fidato anche troppo e lei spesso se ne era approfittata, ingannandolo e tradendolo per aiutare Robin Hood.  
Non sarebbe più successo, lo aveva deciso la notte dopo l'assedio di Nottingham, e ora era ancora più determinata a mantenere quella promessa che si era fatta.  
Ascoltò il respiro di Guy diventare più profondo e regolare mentre scivolava nel sonno e si chiese quando esattamente i suoi sentimenti fossero cambiati fino a farla diventare così protettiva nei confronti del cavaliere nero.  
La sera prima lo aveva baciato e non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa l'avesse spinto a farlo, lei era ancora innamorata di Robin Hood, no? Anche se le cose tra loro sembravano essersi incrinate negli ultimi tempi, Marian era ancora promessa a lui, non avevano mai sciolto il loro fidanzamento. Eppure pensare al fuorilegge non la riempiva della gioia ingenua di un tempo, ma di un senso di colpa indefinito sia nei confronti di Robin che in quelli di Guy.  
Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto fare chiarezza nei propri sentimenti, capire davvero cosa provava per ognuno dei due uomini, ma per il momento non ne aveva il coraggio.  
La situazione era ancora troppo confusa e rischiosa per poter riflettere con calma e Marian decise vigliaccamente che avrebbe aspettato un momento più tranquillo per pensare a ciò che sentiva.  
Per ora andava bene così, decise, guardando con tenerezza Gisborne che dormiva appoggiato alla sua spalla, fiducioso.

Allan spronò il cavallo, lanciandolo al galoppo per distanziare il gruppo di cavalieri di Nottingham che aveva superato sulla strada per Locksley. Non conosceva l'uomo biondo che comandava il gruppo di soldati, ma l'atteggiamento spavaldo e arrogante con cui cavalcava gli aveva lasciato un brutto presentimento. Allan sperava che quel drappello di soldati non fosse diretto a Locksley, ma intimamente era convinto del contrario e voleva arrivare con un buon anticipo per avvisare Marian, Gisborne e Sir Edward.  
Cavalcò più velocemente di quanto non avesse mai fatto in vita sua e fu felice che Gisborne avesse scelto cavalli veloci e robusti per le stalle di Locksley.  
Quando arrivò a destinazione si voltò a guardare indietro e valutò di avere qualche minuto prima dell'arrivo dei cavalieri. Portò il cavallo nella stalla e si stupì di trovarvi Guy e Marian, abbracciati su una balla di fieno.  
La ragazza lo guardò con un sussulto, sorpresa dal suo arrivo precipitoso, mentre Gisborne non si mosse finché non fu Marian a scuoterlo delicatamente per svegliarlo.  
Guy aprì gli occhi e la cercò con lo sguardo, ancora intontito dal sonno.  
\- C'è Allan. - Sussurrò Marian. - E sembra piuttosto agitato.  
\- Che succede? - Chiese Guy, svegliandosi del tutto.  
Allan lanciò loro uno sguardo curioso, poi decise che non era il momento più adatto per fare domande inopportune.  
\- Soldati di Nottingham diretti in questa direzione. Forse non stanno venendo qui, ma nel caso che lo facciano è meglio che tu non ti faccia vedere. - Disse, rivolto a Gisborne.  
Marian gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato.  
\- Devo avvisare mio padre.  
\- Resterò qui. - Disse Guy. - Se dovesse essere necessario fuggirò a cavallo.  
Allan si tolse il mantello che indossava e lo diede a Gisborne.  
\- Mettilo. La stalla è poco illuminata, ma la penombra potrebbe non bastare. Se dovesse entrare qualcuno tira su il cappuccio.  
Marian li guardò ansiosamente, poi si affrettò verso la casa.  
Allan esitò, indeciso se seguire Marian o se restare con Gisborne.  
\- Vai con lei. - Sussurrò Guy. - Proteggila.  
\- Tu sei disarmato.   
\- Non importa. Nessuno si accorgerà della mia presenza.  
Allan annuì e fece per uscire dalla stalla, ma l'arrivo dei soldati lo bloccò sulla soglia e lo spinse a tornare indietro per non attirare l'attenzione.  
\- Troppo tardi... - Sussurrò a Gisborne, poi entrambi si nascosero vicino alla porta, in un angolo in ombra. In quel punto, notò Allan, una fessura tra le assi di legno permetteva di sbirciare all'esterno senza essere visti e lui aveva la sensazione che Guy avesse scelto apposta quel punto per nascondersi.  
Allan incollò l'occhio alla fessura e vide che da lì si riusciva a vedere la porta principale di Locksley. Forse, se fossero rimasti in un silenzio perfetto, sarebbero riusciti a udire anche i discorsi dei soldati.  
Il giovane lanciò uno sguardo ansioso a Guy, ma Gisborne non lo notò, teso e concentrato a osservare anche lui attraverso la fessura.


	15. Taken Away

Il comandante biondo scese da cavallo e bussò alla porta di Locksley in modo autoritario. Poco dopo un servitore venne ad aprire, lanciando uno sguardo intimorito ai soldati in attesa davanti alla casa.  
\- Chi devo annunciare, mio signore?  
\- Sir Roger di Barret. - Disse l'altro con aria disgustata. - E non perdere tempo, voglio parlare subito con Edward e Marian.  
Il servo lo guardò, indignato dal tono dell'altro.  
\- Avvertirò _Sir_ Edward e _Lady_ Marian della vostra presenza, signore. - Disse e accennò a richiudere la porta, ma Roger lo afferrò per una spalla e lo trascinò fuori di casa, poi lo colpì con uno schiaffo tanto forte da gettarlo a terra.  
\- Esigo rispetto dalla servitù. - Disse Roger e fece per entrare, ma Marian apparve sulla porta e osservò la scena, fingendo di essere sorpresa.  
\- Cosa è successo?  
Roger la squadrò dalla testa ai piedi con uno sguardo lascivo.  
\- Come futuro signore di Locksley stavo semplicemente mettendo al suo posto un servo insolente.  
\- Locksley appartiene a mio padre.  
\- Sì, sì lo so, come pagamento per la puttana di Gisborne. Non me ne vanterei troppo se fossi in te, Marian.  
La ragazza avvampò.  
\- Come osate?! Andatevene immediatamente!   
Roger fece un passo avanti e si mise in mezzo, impedendole di chiudere la porta.  
\- Dovresti essermi grata, donna, non tutti sarebbero disposti a prendersi della merce già usata.  
\- Cosa intendete?!  
\- Tra una settimana diventerai mia moglie.  
\- State delirando, signore? Non ho intenzione di sposarmi per il momento e di certo non con voi. - Disse Marian, indignata.  
\- Le tue intenzioni non hanno importanza, carina. Ordini dello sceriffo.  
Marian lo guardò inorridita.  
\- Non può farlo!  
\- Oh sì. Lo sceriffo ha l'autorità di concederti in sposa a chi vuole. Soprattutto ora che la tua condotta scandalosa sta seminando un cattivo esempio tra le persone oneste di Nottingham. Una sgualdrina deve essere messa al suo posto, non merita certo di essere premiata con una casa e una vita agiata. Hai bisogno di un marito che sappia riportarti sulla retta via.  
\- Mio padre non lo permetterà. Deve essere lui a dare il consenso.  
\- Faresti meglio a lasciare da parte tuo padre, tesoro. Lo sanno tutti che è malato da tempo, se morisse di malattia non si stupirebbero e sono certo che tu sappia che esistono veleni che non lasciano tracce. - Sibilò Roger, senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Marian e la ragazza capì con terrore che la minaccia dell'uomo non era affatto vana. Quegli occhi gelidi non conoscevano pietà o calore e l'indignazione di Marian lasciò il posto a una paura strisciante.  
Quell'uomo avrebbe ucciso suo padre senza il minimo rimorso se lei non lo avesse sposato. E anche se Marian non avesse accettato, immaginava che alla fine Roger di Barret sarebbe riuscito a ottenere comunque ciò che voleva, a costo di trascinarla dalla sala delle torture all'altare.  
\- Lasciate almeno che parli con mio padre. - Disse, sdegnata. L'unica cosa che poteva fare era prendere tempo e sperare di trovare una soluzione.  
Roger scosse la testa e le rivolse un sorriso sprezzante, poi la sollevò di peso e la mise sul proprio cavallo, con la stessa attenzione che avrebbe riservato a un sacco di patate.  
\- Tu verrai a Nottingham adesso: ti aspetta una comoda cella nelle segrete dove sarai tenuta d'occhio. Lo sceriffo mi ha messo in guardia su di te e non ho intenzione di lasciarmi manipolare dai tuoi occhioni falsi come facevi con quel povero imbecille di Gisborne. Ad avvisare tuo padre può pensarci quel servo, così come a portare le tue cose al castello.

Allan guardò il drappello di soldati che si allontanava trascinando via Marian e solo quando furono spariti in lontananza si azzardò a lasciare andare il braccio di Gisborne che aveva afferrato quando Roger di Barret aveva pronunciato il primo insulto nei confronti di Marian.  
A quelle parole Guy era stato sul punto di scattare per affrontare il comandante dei soldati, ma Allan lo aveva bloccato stringendogli un polso e da quel momento Gisborne non aveva mosso un solo muscolo.  
Allan lo guardò, intimorito dall'odio feroce che poteva scorgere sul viso di Guy.   
\- Quell'uomo è morto. - Ringhiò Gisborne, puntando un dito nella direzione in cui si erano allontanati i soldati. - Ricordatelo, Allan, dovesse anche essere l'ultima cosa che farò nella mia vita, ammazzerò Roger di Barrett con le mie mani.  
Allan annuì. Era perfettamente d'accordo, anzi sarebbe stato molto felice di dare una mano a Gisborne. Anche lui era furioso per il trattamento riservato a Marian. Lei e suo padre gli avevano dato una casa e un lavoro e lo avevano sempre trattato con rispetto e amicizia.  
Forse un tempo Allan era stato disposto a tradire Robin Hood per il proprio vantaggio personale, ma adesso era cambiato ed era pronto a rischiare la propria vita per aiutare le persone a cui teneva.  
\- Lasciamene un pezzetto, amico. - Disse a Gisborne con ferocia, poi fece un sospiro preoccupato e guardò Guy. - Ma come facciamo ad avvicinarci a lui e a salvare Marian? Siamo in due contro un esercito...  
Gisborne tirò un calcio a una balla di fieno per sfogare un po' della frustrazione che provava.  
\- Se solo non fossi ancora così debole! Ma non permetterò a quella bestia di sfiorare Marian, questo è certo. - Gisborne cercò di controllarsi, cedere alla rabbia non lo avrebbe aiutato a trovare una soluzione e gli avrebbe solo fatto sprecare energie inutilmente. - Vieni, andiamo da Sir Edward, se il servitore gli ha riferito quello che è successo sarà sconvolto.  
Allan lo seguì in casa e trovarono il padre di Marian agitato e fuori di sé per la preoccupazione.  
\- Sir Guy! - Esclamò vedendolo entrare. - Hanno portato via Marian e temevo che avessero trovato anche voi!  
Guy lo guardò, confuso. Sir Edward, pur terrorizzato per la figlia si era preoccupato anche della sua incolumità?  
\- La riporteremo a casa, lo giuro. - Disse con veemenza e il padre di Marian lo guardò, con gratitudine, ma ancora afflitto.  
\- Chi è quell'uomo? Ha davvero il diritto che dice di avere?  
\- Si chiama Roger di Barret. - Disse Guy, pronunciando quel nome con disgusto. - Era al comando di una delle compagnie delle guardie dello sceriffo, ma a quanto pare ha trovato il modo di fare carriera piuttosto rapidamente.  
\- Ha preso il tuo posto. - Commentò Allan.  
\- Già. E ora vuole prendersi anche Marian. - Guy si massaggiò le tempie con aria infelice e guardò Sir Edward. - Mi dispiace, è solo colpa mia.  
\- Non vedo come, Sir Guy.  
\- Se l'avessi lasciata stare sin dall'inizio avreste ancora Knighton e il vostro posto nel consiglio dei nobili, se avessi avuto il coraggio di lasciarla andare avrei fatto in modo di salvarvi entrambi in qualche modo molto tempo fa invece di trattenervi al castello e se non fossi caduto in quell'imboscata come un idiota, lo sceriffo non avrebbe mai scoperto il contenuto del mio testamento. Se adesso vuole dare Marian in sposa a quell'animale, è di sicuro perché vuole vendicarsi del mio ricatto. Quando l'ho stipulato mi era sembrata una buona idea per proteggervi e ripagarvi della perdita di Knighton, ma ora non ne sono più tanto sicuro, avrei dovuto trovare un altro modo. E ora non so cosa fare...  
Edward gli toccò una mano, comprensivo.  
\- Abbiamo fatto tutti i nostri sbagli, Sir Guy. Se avessi educato Marian a essere più docile e se io fossi stato più forte per proteggerla, avremmo evitato molti problemi.  
Allan rivolse loro uno sguardo scettico.  
\- Rendere Marian docile? Non credo che sia umanamente possibile. - Commentò, strappando un sorriso agli altri due, poi Sir Edward tornò a rivolgersi a Gisborne.  
\- Ho fiducia in voi, Sir Guy, so che farete tutto il possibile per salvarla. Vi affido la vita di mia figlia.  
\- Farò in modo di essere degno della vostra fiducia, Sir Edward. - Promise Guy. - Vieni, Allan, dobbiamo prepararci, mi serve una spada.  
\- In questo posso aiutarti. - Disse il giovane. - Seguimi.  
Allan si diresse al piano superiore della casa e si fermò davanti alla porta della stanza di Marian. Esitò per un attimo prima di aprirla, poi si decise ed entrò. Guy lo guardò, perplesso.  
\- Cosa ci facciamo qui?  
Allan si guardò intorno, sentendosi un intruso nella stanza della ragazza assente, poi vide quello che stava cercando: la spada di Gisborne appoggiata sulla mensola del camino.  
La prese e la porse a Guy.  
\- Questa è tua.  
Gisborne la prese e la soppesò tra le mani, prima di riporla nel fodero, rimasto vuoto per troppo tempo.  
\- Perché è qui? Credevo di averla persa...  
\- L'ho recuperata io nella foresta.  
\- Ma perché ce l'ha Marian?  
\- Era così afflitta per la tua morte, ho pensato che fosse giusto consegnare a lei le tue cose. Guarda, lì c'è anche il tuo cappotto, mentre la tua giacca è sul letto.  
Guy prese in mano la giacca di pelle appoggiata accanto al cuscino di Marian e la guardò. Aveva l'impressione che fosse passata una vita intera dall'ultima volta che l'aveva indossata e gli sembrava irreale che per tutto il tempo in cui lui era stato assente fosse rimasta nelle mani della ragazza.  
Eppure doveva essere vero perché poteva sentire su di essa il profumo delicato di Marian.  
\- Davvero le sono mancato?  
\- Ha dormito per giorni tenendo stretta quella giacca. Per citare lo sceriffo: un indizio? Sì.  
Guy non rispose per non mostrare ad Allan di essere commosso, ma tolse la camicia che indossava e infilò la giacca di pelle. Gli stava un po' più larga di un tempo, ma non era un problema: se fosse sopravvissuto a quello che stava per fare avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per riprendersi completamente, altrimenti sarebbe morto e non avrebbe più avuto importanza.  
\- Ehi, Giz, vestito così sembri quello di una volta. - Commentò Allan.  
Guy stava per chiedergli perché avrebbe dovuto sembrargli diverso, ma poi pensò che in effetti l'aggressione lo aveva cambiato.  
Si sentiva debole, insicuro e vulnerabile, come se sfiorare la morte tanto da vicino lo avesse comunque lasciato spezzato e danneggiato. Di certo era caduto dal proprio piedistallo e aveva scoperto quanta poca importanza avessero le cose che aveva sempre desiderato.  
 _Tranne Marian._  
Lei era l'unica che contava davvero, ma ormai non si faceva più illusioni. Forse Marian teneva a lui in qualche modo, ma Guy non si aspettava più che i suoi sentimenti potessero essere ricambiati. Di certo non aveva mai fatto nulla per meritarlo.  
\- Ottimo. - Disse ad Allan. - Non possiamo permetterci debolezze.  
\- Cosa faremo?  
\- Tu prenderai le cose di Marian e la raggiungerai al castello. Cerca di restare al suo fianco, proteggila in ogni modo, io andrò a cercare aiuto.  
\- Tu?  
\- Di certo non posso presentarmi a Nottingham. Come servitore di Sir Edward invece tu avrai libero accesso. Hai sentito Barret, no? Si aspettano che un servo porti gli effetti personali di Marian. - Guy prese uno dei vestiti di Marian e lo mise in mano ad Allan. - Comincia a preparare le sue cose.  
Allan obbedì, poco convinto.  
\- Come farai a trovare aiuto? Quando vedranno chi sei, la gente ti scambierà per un fantasma e non prendertela, ma temo che non sarebbero in molti a seguirti. Anzi, rischieresti di essere aggredito.  
\- Parlerò con Tuck. - Gisborne fece una pausa. - E poi andrò da Hood.  
\- Sei impazzito, Giz?!  
\- Marian è promessa a Robin Hood, non è vero? È per questo che ha sempre rifiutato di sposarmi, no? - Chiese in tono sommesso. - Non mentirmi, per favore.  
Allan annuì debolmente.  
\- Era innamorata di lui, sì. Non so cosa provi adesso però. So che tiene molto a te, quando pensava che fossi morto era come spenta, non riusciva ad accettarlo. E poi non avete dormito insieme? Se fosse ancora impegnata con Robin non credo che lo avrebbe fatto.  
\- Allan, abbiamo _dormito_. E basta. Tutto il resto è stato solo un equivoco. Avrei dovuto mettere a tacere subito quelle voci, cercare di proteggere la sua reputazione, ma non ne ho avuto il tempo.  
\- Non è successo nulla tra voi? - Chiese il giovane, sinceramente sorpreso.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
Non era del tutto vero, c'era stato quell'unico bacio, ma probabilmente era nato solo dalla pietà di Marian per il suo crollo nervoso. Ricordare il suo comportamento patetico della sera prima gli faceva venire voglia di sprofondare, perciò Guy preferiva non ripensare nemmeno al bacio che ne era seguito.  
\- Marian è completamente innocente. Se penso agli insulti che ha dovuto sopportare a causa mia...   
\- Comunque andare a farsi ammazzare da Robin Hood non mi sembra un'idea grandiosa. - Disse Allan, spingendo un ultimo vestito nella borsa che aveva riempito per Marian.  
\- Forse, ma è l'unica che mi viene in mente per ora. Io non ho la possibilità di entrare al castello e molto probabilmente nemmeno la forza di liberare Marian. Se dovessi combattere per difenderla verrei sconfitto subito, in queste condizioni sarei completamente inutile. Però se riuscissi ad avvisare Robin Hood della situazione in cui si trova, lui si precipiterebbe a salvarla, di questo ne sono sicuro. Per questo devi dirmi come arrivare al campo dei fuorilegge, so benissimo che sai dov'è.  
Allan lo guardò, colpito, poi gli sorrise.  
\- Sai una cosa, Giz? Marian avrebbe dovuto sposarti quando ne ha avuto l'occasione.


	16. Imprisoned

La quiete della strada che attraversava Locksley fu disturbata dal clamore degli zoccoli di un cavallo lanciato al galoppo. I contadini, che ormai stavano iniziando a ritirarsi per la sera, si affacciarono alle porte delle case, preoccupati.  
Da quando lo sceriffo aveva trovato un nuovo comandante, spesso i soldati tornavano a tormentare gli abitanti del villaggio, pretendendo ogni volta nuove tasse o altri lavoratori per la miniera. La breve tregua che era seguita alla morte di Gisborne era già finita e, se possibile, la situazione era addirittura peggiorata.  
Nel sentire gli zoccoli del cavallo erano tutti timorosi di veder arrivare di nuovo un drappello di soldati, ma il cavaliere che galoppava a tutta velocità era solo e non indossava i colori di Nottingham, ma un mantello grigio che gli nascondeva anche il volto.   
Arrestò il cavallo davanti alla chiesa, tirando le redini di scatto e scese in fretta di sella, anche se un po' rigidamente.

Guy entrò in chiesa di corsa, poi si costrinse a controllarsi e si fermò davanti all'altare per riprendere fiato. Non cavalcava dal giorno in cui era stato ferito e quel breve tratto al galoppo era stato sufficiente a fargli dolere le ferite, ma non si sarebbe fermato finché Marian non fosse stata al sicuro.  
Il parroco gli venne incontro, un po' preoccupato.   
\- Cosa vi porta qui a quest'ora, figliolo? - Chiese, cercando di riconoscere il viso di Guy, nascosto dal cappuccio del mantello.  
\- Devo parlare subito con Tuck, il frate. È qui?  
Il prete lo guardò, perplesso, la voce di quell'uomo gli sembrava familiare, ma non riusciva a capire chi fosse e si chiese perché volesse vedere il frate.  
\- Sono qui. - Disse Tuck, avvicinandosi a loro.  
Guy fece per rivolgersi a lui, ma il frate lo ammonì di fare silenzio con un cenno quasi impercettibile e riprese a parlare.  
\- Vieni con me, figliolo, ascolterò la tua confessione.  
Lo condusse in una stanzetta sul retro della chiesa e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, poi fece segno a Guy di inginocchiarsi insieme a lui.  
\- Non pensavo di rivederti così presto. - Disse Tuck a bassa voce. - Cosa è successo?  
Gisborne gli raccontò tutto cercando di non cedere all'agitazione e Tuck lo ascoltò in silenzio.  
\- Domani mattina andrò al castello di Nottingham e chiederò di parlare con Lady Marian. - Disse il frate, prima ancora che Guy potesse chiedergli di aiutarlo. - I pettegolezzi sul suo conto potrebbero servire a proteggerla.  
\- Come?  
\- Se ci sono dubbi sulla virtù della futura sposa...  
\- Marian è assolutamente innocente! - Lo interruppe Guy e Tuck gli fece cenno di tacere.  
\- Dicevo: se ci sono dubbi, un religioso può consigliare un periodo di isolamento e penitenza per espiare i peccati in vista delle nozze. Il futuro sposo non potrebbe vederla fino al momento del matrimonio.  
\- Così sarebbe al sicuro dalle attenzioni di Roger di Barret almeno per un po'!  
\- Esattamente. Cercherò di guadagnare tempo perché tu possa trovare un modo per liberarla.  
\- Grazie. Di nuovo. Ho mandato un mio uomo al castello, Allan A Dale, puoi fidarti di lui.  
\- Ora vai, figliolo. Che il Signore ti protegga.

Robin Hood ignorò la voce di Much che chiamava i fuorilegge per servire loro la cena. Non aveva fame dopo la scena a cui avevano assistito quella mattina e continuava a rimuginare per trovare un modo di far pagare a Roger di Barret la morte della donna che aveva ucciso senza pietà.  
Djaq venne a sedere accanto a lui e gli offrì una ciotola di stufato.  
\- Robin, tormentarti così non la riporterà in vita. Troveremo un modo per vendicarla, ne sono sicura.  
Robin Hood annuì alle sue parole e la ringraziò, ma non prese il cibo.   
Much gli rivolse uno sguardo ansioso e ferito e fece per protestare, ma il suono della campanella che faceva da allarme all'entrata del campo li fece scattare tutti in piedi.  
I fuorilegge si scambiarono uno sguardo nervoso: qualcuno si era avvicinato al campo, ma chi poteva essere? Allan forse? O Marian? Oppure qualcuno aveva scoperto il loro nascondiglio segreto?  
Presero le armi in fretta e uscirono dal rifugio per sorprendere l'intruso.  
Robin aggirò un albero e puntò l'arco contro l'uomo a cavallo che sembrava attendere pazientemente il loro arrivo. L'intruso indossava un mantello che gli nascondeva il viso e cavalcava uno stallone nero dall'aspetto fiero.  
\- Fermo! - Gridò Robin e l'uomo alzò le mani.  
\- Getta a terra la spada e scendi da cavallo. Lentamente. - Ordinò Robin, continuando a tenerlo sotto tiro. - E ora mettiti in ginocchio e tieni le mani in alto.  
Lo guardò obbedire e si avvicinò a lui.  
\- Chi sei? Come hai fatto ad arrivare qui?  
\- Hood, Marian è in pericolo. - Disse Guy e Robin sussultò nel sentire quelle parole. Si avvicinò a lui e gli tirò indietro il cappuccio del mantello, poi rimase a fissarlo, allibito.  
\- Gisborne!  
\- Dovrebbe essere morto! - Gridò Much, spaventato, mentre Little John aveva fatto un passo indietro dopo essersi fatto il segno della croce.  
Robin lasciò cadere a terra l'arco, afferrò Guy per una spalla e gli puntò la spada alla gola.  
\- Non mi sembra né morto, né uno spettro. - Disse agli altri fuorilegge, poi si rivolse a Gisborne. - Come hai trovato questo posto?   
\- Credo che tu possa immaginarlo, Hood.  
\- Allan. Aveva detto di aver trovato il tuo corpo.  
Gisborne lo guardò, disgustato.  
\- Questo non ha importanza, non hai sentito quello che ho detto? Marian è in pericolo. Roger di Barret l'ha presa, vuole costringerla a sposarlo.  
Robin gli premette la lama sul collo, facendolo sanguinare un po'.  
\- Cos'è, una tradizione? Chiunque lavori per lo sceriffo deve cercare di costringere Marian a sposarlo con la forza?  
\- Se sapessi di cosa è capace quell'uomo non faresti tanto lo spiritoso, Hood. - Ringhiò Gisborne e Robin lo afferrò per la giacca, lo fece alzare in piedi e lo sbatté con la schiena contro un albero per poi tornare a premergli la spada alla gola.  
\- Lo so benissimo invece. Quello che voglio sapere invece è cosa ci fai _tu_ qui. Quali sono i tuoi scopi? Credevi davvero di poterci cogliere di sorpresa?  
\- Ma se ho fatto scattare il vostro stupido allarme di proposito! Sono venuto qui per parlare con voi, per mettervi in guardia contro Barret.  
Robin fece un sorriso scettico.  
\- Per pura bontà d'animo, suppongo.  
\- Per Marian! - Gridò Guy, rabbiosamente. - Non mi interessa se mi credi o no, Hood, ma lei è in pericolo e tu adesso lo sai. Se ci tieni a lei, non puoi lasciare che quella bestia le metta le mani addosso! Per quanto mi riguarda puoi anche uccidermi, non mi interessa, basta che la salvi.  
\- Non mi piace, Robin. - Disse Little John. - Non vorrai dargli ascolto?  
\- Vuole attirarci in trappola, padrone. - Commentò Much, diffidente.  
\- E ora sa dov'è il nostro campo. - Continuò Will. - Andrà a dirlo allo sceriffo...  
\- Legatelo. - Ordinò Robin. - Domani andremo a Nottingham e scopriremo se ci ha mentito oppure no, poi decideremo cosa fare di lui.

Marian sedette con le spalle al muro nell'angolo della cella più lontano dalla porta. Il pavimento di pietra era gelido, coperto solo da uno strato di paglia puzzolente e la ragazza non osava immaginare quanti e quali insetti e roditori infestassero quel posto.  
Nella cella non c'era nulla, né acqua, né cibo, né coperte, solo un secchio maleodorante appoggiato in un angolo e Marian capì solo in quel momento quanto avrebbe potuto essere peggiore la prigionia di suo padre se Guy non avesse sfidato gli ordini dello sceriffo per aiutarlo.  
L'unica cosa buona delle sbarre che la imprigionavano era il fatto che si trovassero tra lei e Roger di Barret. Quell'uomo l'aveva sollevata di peso e gettata sul proprio cavallo per portarla al castello e Marian si sentiva sporca nei punti dove le mani di Barret l'avevano toccata.   
Roger di Barret l'aveva stretta a sé prima di gettarla in cella, palpandole il corpo in un modo disgustoso, poi l'aveva rinchiusa, salutandola con un sorriso laido e con la promessa che presto sarebbe diventata completamente sua.  
Il solo pensiero le dava la nausea e l'odore terribile delle segrete di certo non la aiutava a sentirsi meglio. Marian chiuse gli occhi e rimase ferma nel suo angolino a tremare di freddo e di terrore.  
Non importava quanto fosse stata fiera e coraggiosa nei panni del Guardiano Notturno, ora aveva davvero paura. Roger di Barret aveva qualcosa di disumano che la spaventava a morte.  
In passato anche Guy l'aveva trattata con prepotenza e a volte si era trovata a temere la sua ira, ma anche nei suoi momenti peggiori, Gisborne non aveva mai avuto lo sguardo gelido e morto di Barret.  
Pensare a Guy le fece venire voglia di piangere.  
Solo poche ore prima lo aveva guardato dormire appoggiato alla sua spalla, e in quel momento si era sentita incredibilmente serena: l'odore familiare e rassicurante dei cavalli li circondava, e Marian era rimasta ad ascoltare i suoni delle attività degli abitanti di Locksley in lontananza, il cinguettio degli uccelli che avevano fatto il nido nel tetto della stalla e il respiro lento e regolare di Guy che per una volta riposava tranquillo, senza essere tormentato dagli incubi.  
La luce del tardo pomeriggio filtrava tra le assi della stalla illuminando il pulviscolo atmosferico e Marian aveva pensato che quello era un momento perfetto, un attimo di pace che avrebbe ricordato sempre con tenerezza.  
Poco dopo, l'arrivo dei soldati aveva rovinato tutto, gettandola in un incubo tremendo e lei ora desiderava solo che Guy di Gisborne venisse a portarla via da quella cella.  
 _Guy._  
Marian spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa nel rendersi conto della direzione che avevano preso i suoi pensieri.  
Lei era la promessa sposa di Robin Hood, avrebbe dovuto sperare che fosse il fuorilegge a venire a salvarla, solo poco tempo addietro il suo primo pensiero sarebbe volato a lui, era Robin quello che avrebbe dovuto immaginare come l'eroe che accorreva in suo soccorso.  
Eppure non era a lui che pensava, non era dal suo abbraccio che avrebbe voluto essere confortata.  
La ragazza si raggomitolò sulla paglia del pavimento e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rievocare la sensazione delle braccia di Gisborne che la tenevano stretta e che la facevano sentire protetta.  
 _Vieni da me Guy, ti prego, torna da me ancora una volta..._


	17. Just Go

Djaq si allontanò in silenzio dalle forme immobili degli altri fuorilegge che dormivano: erano tutti immersi in un sonno profondo dopo una giornata tanto pesante, ma lei non riusciva a chiudere occhio.  
Si allontanò da loro e si fermò a pochi metri dall'albero a cui avevano legato Gisborne, nascondendosi dietro un altro tronco per osservarlo di nascosto.  
Lo avevano legato in piedi, con le mani sollevate sopra la testa, la schiena appoggiata al tronco dell'albero e lo avevano imbavagliato con un pezzo di stoffa.   
Di certo nemmeno lui sarebbe riuscito a dormire in quella posizione scomoda, pensò Djaq con un sorriso amaro, pensando alla propria insonnia.  
Quando chiudeva gli occhi, poteva vedere ancora fin troppo chiaramente la mano di Roger di Barret che sgozzava quella donna innocente senza che loro potessero farci nulla e quel ricordo la riportava in Terra Santa, al momento in cui aveva visto morire anche il suo gemello, dopo aver già perso il resto della sua famiglia.  
Allontanò quei ricordi e per pensare ad altro tornò a osservare Gisborne.  
Il suo comportamento l'aveva incuriosita e Djaq si chiedeva cosa l'avesse spinto a presentarsi in quel modo alla porta dei suoi nemici. Non aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto essere ucciso ancora prima di avere l'occasione di parlare?  
Se non avesse avuto il viso nascosto dal mantello e lo avessero riconosciuto, Djaq aveva l'impressione che qualcuno degli altri lo avrebbe trafitto da lontano con una freccia senza nemmeno permettergli di aprire bocca.  
Non che la sua situazione attuale fosse molto migliore.  
Difficilmente lo avrebbero lasciato andare: come aveva detto Will, ora Gisborne conosceva l'ubicazione del campo.  
La ragazza tornò a guardare l'uomo legato, impietosita, e notò che quella posizione non doveva essere solo scomoda, ma sembrava causargli una vera e propria sofferenza.  
Djaq si avvicinò un po' di più e capì di non essersi sbagliata: il volto di Gisborne era madido di sudore e contratto in una smorfia di dolore, mentre il suo corpo si appoggiava di peso alle funi come se non avesse la forza di restare in piedi da solo.  
\- Ehi... - Sussurrò Djaq e Gisborne trasalì, poi aprì gli occhi per cercarla con lo sguardo.  
Djaq fece qualche altro passo in avanti per farsi vedere alla luce della luna piena, poi si avvicinò con cautela a Guy, gli tolse il bavaglio con una mossa veloce e indietreggiò di nuovo.  
Gisborne la guardò senza dire nulla, sorpreso da quel gesto.  
\- Sei ferito?  
\- Perché lo chiedi?  
\- Nella mia terra ho studiato le arti mediche, non amo vedere soffrire la gente, nemmeno i nemici.  
Gisborne sorrise debolmente.  
\- Non perderci il sonno, tanto domani sarò morto. Sul serio questa volta.  
\- Se quello che hai detto è vero, Robin non ti ucciderà. - Disse Djaq, ma in realtà non ne era del tutto sicura.  
\- Non offenderti, ma ne dubito. E se non lo farà lui, sono sicuro che ci penserà qualcun altro dei tuoi amici.  
\- Perché sei venuto qui? Sapevi cosa sarebbe successo, no?  
\- Non avevo molte altre opzioni.  
\- Beh, venire a farsi ammazzare non mi sembra quella migliore, direi.  
Guy fece una risatina e la ragazza lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.  
\- Lo trovi divertente?  
\- Allan ha detto la stessa identica cosa.  
\- Allora forse per una volta Allan ha avuto ragione. Venire al campo non è stata la scelta migliore.  
\- Non per me, forse. Ma lo è per Marian. Ora che conosce la situazione, Hood andrà a salvarla.   
Djaq lo guardò per qualche secondo senza dire nulla, poi si avvicinò a lui.  
\- Posso fidarmi della tua parola? Se allento queste corde e ti lascio trovare una posizione un po' più comoda, prometti che non cercherai di attaccarmi?  
Guy la fissò, perplesso.  
\- Perché dovresti farlo?  
\- Te l'ho detto, non mi piace vedere soffrire la gente. Allora, posso fidarmi o no?  
Gisborne annuì brevemente.  
\- Anche se sembrano pensarlo tutti, non sono un cane rabbioso. Non ti toccherò.  
Djaq si avvicinò per allentare le corde, poi prese una decisione istintiva e le tagliò di netto.  
Gisborne, non più sostenuto dalla loro stretta, cadde a terra di peso e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore.   
La giovane saracena si chinò per aiutarlo, ma Guy riuscì a mettersi a sedere da solo e alzò una mano per fermarla.  
\- Aspetta, ti prego. - Ansimò. - Dammi solo un momento prima di legarmi di nuovo.  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rallentare il respiro e di controllare il dolore. Dopo essere stato bloccato contro quell'albero per ore, la schiena aveva ripreso a fargli molto male e si sentiva debole e sfinito.  
Djaq si accovacciò accanto a lui e fece per mettergli una mano sulla spalla. Guy si sottrasse al contatto con un sussulto.  
\- Non mi toccare!  
La ragazza riabbassò la mano, ma non si allontanò.  
\- Lasciami vedere le tue ferite.  
\- Perché?  
\- Io ti ho slegato, mi sono fidata della tua parola. Ora tocca a te, vieni vicino al fuoco e lasciami guardare.  
Guy si chiese quali fossero le intenzioni della ragazza. Non gli piaceva l'idea di mostrare la propria debolezza a un membro della banda di Robin Hood, ma la saracena era stata gentile con lui e lo aveva slegato anche quando per lei sarebbe stato più prudente non farlo.  
Le fece un cenno di assenso e la seguì fino al focolare senza fare rumore. Djaq gli fece cenno di sedersi in un punto illuminato dalle fiamme e Guy le obbedì. Slacciò i fermagli della giacca, la tolse e rimase immobile, in attesa che Djaq esaminasse le sue ferite.  
La ragazza osservò per primo il taglio sul petto, ormai rimarginato, poi osservò attentamente i segni delle frustate, trattenendo il respiro.  
\- Capisco perché non volevi che ti toccassi. - Sussurrò la ragazza. - Mi permetterai di medicarti? Ti sfiorerò appena.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo ai fuorilegge addormentati poco più in là.  
\- Perché ci tieni tanto? I tuoi compagni di certo non approverebbero.  
Djaq alzò le spalle.  
\- Non è necessario che lo sappiano. Ora stai fermo, questo allevierà un po' il dolore e aiuterà la pelle a cicatrizzare più in fretta.  
La ragazza gli spalmò in fretta un unguento sulla schiena, cercando di toccarlo il meno possibile poi gli fece segno che poteva rimettere la giacca.  
\- Ora bevi e poi vieni con me. - Djaq gli porse una ciotola piena d'acqua e Guy esitò per un attimo, poi pensò che se la ragazza avesse voluto avvelenarlo non si sarebbe presa il disturbo di curare le sue ferite. Assaggiò un sorso: era acqua fresca e pulita e solo in quel momento Guy si rese conto di essere davvero assetato. Vuotò la ciotola in fretta e la restituì a Djaq.  
\- Grazie.  
La ragazza gli fece segno di seguirla e si allontanò dal fuoco. Quando arrivarono all'albero dove era stato legato, Guy si stupì nel vedere che Djaq stava proseguendo.  
\- Ehi, non dovresti legarmi di nuovo prima che si sveglino? Tra poco sorgerà il sole.  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- No. Prendi il tuo cavallo e vattene.  
Gisborne la guardò.  
\- Vorresti lasciarmi andare? Anche se so dove si trova il vostro campo?  
Djaq sospirò.   
\- Non voglio che ti uccidano. Ci sono stati già abbastanza morti negli ultimi tempi.  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- Ti ringrazio, ma resterò. Se ora fuggissi, se la prenderebbero con te e, credimi, sono stanco di rovinare la vita alla gente.  
\- Ma così morirai!  
Gisborne tornò verso l'albero e sedette ai suoi piedi, accanto alle funi tagliate. Probabilmente Djaq si sarebbe rifiutata di legarlo di nuovo, ma comunque lui non si sarebbe mosso da lì.  
\- Forse è meglio così. - Disse piano.   
\- Vai via!  
\- No.  
Una freccia si piantò nel tronco dell'albero, a pochi centimetri dalla testa di Gisborne.  
Djaq sobbalzò, spaventata, mentre Guy si limitò ad alzare lo sguardo in direzione di Robin Hood.  
\- Hood. Da quanto ci stavi spiando?  
Robin si avvicinò con l'arco puntato contro di lui.  
\- Da abbastanza tempo per poter affermare che se la tua risposta fosse stata diversa, la freccia non avrebbe mancato il bersaglio. Djaq, davvero lo avresti lasciato scappare?  
\- Non prendertela con lei, ha solo mostrato compassione alla persona sbagliata.  
Robin Hood finse di essere sorpreso.  
\- Gisborne, parli quasi come un essere umano, sono sconvolto!  
Guy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma non rispose alla provocazione.  
Robin abbassò l'arco e lo afferrò per un braccio. Guy fece per liberarsi, ma Robin lo strattonò.  
\- Alzati!  
\- Cosa vuoi fare? - Chiese Djaq, preoccupata.  
\- Per favore, aspetta al campo. - Disse Robin, in tono più gentile, poi spinse in avanti Gisborne per farlo camminare davanti a sé. - Andiamo!  
La ragazza li guardò allontanarsi tra gli alberi e si chiese se avrebbe dovuto seguirli, poi prese una decisione e corse verso il campo per svegliare gli altri.  



	18. Not Again

Allan guardò il cancello del castello che si chiudeva alle sue spalle ed ebbe lo sgradevole presentimento di essere finito in trappola.  
Schioccò le briglie per spostare il carro e lo fece fermare nel cortile, ai piedi della scalinata. Una guardia si avvicinò con aria sospettosa e gli chiese cosa volesse.  
\- Siamo i servitori di Lady Marian, abbiamo portato le sue cose. Ordini di Sir Barret. - Disse Allan in tono disinvolto. - Davvero non avevo idea che una ragazza potesse aver bisogno di tanti bauli!  
La guardia sorrise con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga sulle donne.  
\- Aspettate qui.  
Si allontanò e tornò poco dopo insieme a un altro soldato.  
\- Prendete quei bauli, vi mostro dove metterli.  
Allan annuì e fece segno di obbedire ai due uomini che erano sul carro insieme a lui.   
La prima guardia fece strada, mentre l'altro soldato prese anche lui una delle scatole e si incamminarono lungo i corridoi del castello.  
Arrivarono davanti alla porta di una stanza e il soldato li fece entrare.  
\- Potete lasciare tutto qui.  
Allan si guardò intorno: quella stanza era chiaramente disabitata e non c'era traccia di Marian. Appoggiò per terra la borsa che aveva trasportato, poi si rivolse al soldato.  
\- Speravo di poter vedere Lady Marian... Sir Edward, suo padre, mi ha affidato un messaggio da riferirle.   
\- Oh, chi si vede! Il cagnolino di Gisborne! - Esclamò una voce alle sue spalle e Allan si voltò di scatto, atterrito nel vedere lo sceriffo fermo sulla soglia. Dietro di lui, Roger di Barret osservava la scena con un sorriso inquietante stampato sul volto.  
Vaisey lo fissò e Allan fece un passo indietro.  
\- Cosa c'è, senza il tuo padrone non sai più a chi scodinzolare? Sai una cosa, ragazzo? Hai scelto male il tuo padrone, molto male. Pensa che si è azzardato a ricattare _me_. Se non si fosse fatto ammazzare come un imbecille, a quest'ora sentiresti le sue urla provenire dalle segrete. Oh, ma mi è venuta un'idea molto interessante! - Lo sceriffo fece un cenno ai soldati e i due uomini afferrarono saldamente Allan per le braccia. - Visto che il tuo padrone è morto, al suo posto potrei far torturare _te_ , ragazzo, che ne dici?  
Allan gridò, cercando di liberarsi, ma i soldati lo trascinarono via di peso.

Robin Hood spinse in avanti Gisborne continuando a tenerlo per il braccio e Guy gli lanciò un'occhiata torva.  
\- Toglimi le mani di dosso, Hood, non ho intenzione di scappare.  
Robin si fermò e lo lasciò andare.  
Guy si guardò intorno: si erano inoltrati nella foresta, allontanandosi molto dal campo dei fuorilegge. Il motivo gli sembrava fin troppo chiaro.  
\- Non avevi il coraggio di ammazzarmi davanti alla ragazza, eh? Mi sembra giusto, Robin Hood è un eroe e non si sporca le mani. O se lo fa non si fa vedere dai suoi amici.  
Robin lo fissò, sconcertato.  
\- Sei diventato matto, Gisborne?  
\- Non mi hai portato qui per uccidermi?  
\- No.  
\- Oh.  
\- Ci tieni così tanto a morire?  
Guy sembrò riflettere sulla risposta per qualche secondo.  
\- No, se posso evitarlo. - Decise alla fine. - Ma allora perché mi hai portato qui?  
\- Voglio sapere la verità. Perché sei venuto al campo?  
\- Te l'ho già detto, Marian è in pericolo. Invece di fare queste domande idiote dovresti pensare ad aiutarla!  
\- Avresti potuto mandare Allan. Deve esserci un motivo se sei qui di persona e voglio saperlo. Quando hai deciso di venire nel nostro rifugio, avresti dovuto immaginare che non ti avremmo permesso di andare via impunemente. Sapevi benissimo che avresti potuto essere ucciso, eppure sei qui. Perché?  
Guy lo guardò rabbiosamente, poi tutta la sua ira sembrò smontarsi di colpo.  
\- Perché non c'era altro che potessi fare. Quel Barret costringerà Marian a sposarlo e le uniche opzioni che avevo erano o quella di presentarmi a bussare alle porte di Nottingham ed essere ucciso dal primo arciere con una buona mira oppure quella di venire a chiedere aiuto al mio nemico e poi farmi ammazzare da lui. Che belle prospettive, vero? Tra le due ho scelto quella che almeno sarebbe stata utile per Marian.  
Robin lo afferrò per la giacca e lo gettò a terra con un pugno.  
\- Non ti azzardare a fingere che ti importi di lei, non dopo quello che le hai fatto! Ti sei approfittato di lei, l'hai costretta a venire a letto con te e poi l'hai abbandonata alla cattiveria della gente! Hai sentito come la chiamano? Hai mai assistito alle umiliazioni che deve sopportare ogni giorno per colpa tua? Se davvero ci tenessi a Marian non avresti permesso una cosa del genere, prova a usarla ancora come scusa per le tue azioni e ti ammazzo sul serio! Tu non sei degno neanche di pronunciare il suo nome!  
Guy si rialzò da terra senza distogliere lo sguardo da Robin. Si toccò il viso nel punto dove era stato colpito dal suo pugno, poi riabbassò la mano come per cercare l'elsa della spada.  
Robin non si preoccupò di quel gesto perché sapeva che Gisborne era disarmato, ma si preparò a difendersi da lui, aspettandosi un attacco.  
Guy invece non si mosse, ma non distolse gli occhi da lui.  
\- Hai ragione, non sono degno di Marian. Le ho fatto cose tremende, ho cercato di costringerla a sposarmi, ho bruciato la sua casa, l'ho ferita affrontando il Guardiano Notturno e non sono stato capace di proteggerla, ma non ho mai, nemmeno per una volta, osato compromettere la sua innocenza. Quelle voci sono false, completamente false, e la mia colpa è stata soltanto quella di non averle potute stroncare sul nascere. Accusami di quello che vuoi, hai un'ampia scelta di motivi per volermi morto, ma non ti permettere mai più di dire che non tengo a Marian. Io la amo! Anche se non sarà mai mia.  
Robin si ritrovò senza parole. Non aveva mai sentito Gisborne parlare con tanta passione e per una volta non aveva dubbi che fosse sincero, ma lui non sapeva come rapportarsi a quel lato finora sconosciuto del suo nemico.  
Un grido disperato in lontananza lo distolse da quell'imbarazzo. Sia Robin che Guy trasalirono nel sentirlo perché l'urlo che avevano sentito era quello di un uomo in preda a una sofferenza atroce.  
\- Cosa è stato? - Chiese Guy, ancora scosso per il suo sfogo di poco prima e preoccupato per quel grido improvviso.  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Proveniva da laggiù. - Disse indicando un punto in lontananza tra gli alberi.  
Le urla si ripeterono, sempre più strazianti, e Guy e Robin si mossero nello stesso momento per correre in quella direzione.  
Mentre si avvicinavano, le grida diventavano più forti ed era chiaro che l'uomo che le emetteva doveva essere torturato dal dolore.  
Improvvisamente cadde un silenzio agghiacciante e Robin fece cenno a Gisborne di fermarsi. Estrasse la spada e la porse a Guy, poi prese una freccia e tese l'arco, prima di riprendere a muoversi con più cautela.  
Camminarono in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi superarono una fila di alberi e sbucarono in una radura. Robin si sorprese nel sentire che Gisborne aveva emesso un gemito.  
Si voltò a guardarlo: Guy era diventato pallido come un morto, tremava e guardava fisso davanti a sé con orrore.  
\- No... No... Non qui... Non di nuovo...  
\- Ehi, che ti prende? - Iniziò Robin, poi seguì la direzione dello sguardo di Gisborne e le parole gli morirono in gola.  
A un primo sguardo Robin non aveva visto il corpo dell'impiccato perché era nascosto dagli altri rami dell'albero che cresceva sul bordo del dirupo, ma Guy lo aveva notato immediatamente perché lui conosceva già quel luogo, sapeva già a cosa potesse servire quel ramo proteso nel vuoto col fiume che scorreva gorgogliando molti metri più in basso.  
 _Lo stesso albero, la stessa radura..._  
Robin scattò in avanti, ma si fermò subito accorgendosi che Guy non si era mosso e tornò indietro per trascinarlo per un braccio.  
\- Andiamo! Forse è ancora vivo, ma da solo non posso tirarlo giù! - Gridò, scuotendolo e finalmente l'altro si decise a muoversi.  
Insieme recuperarono il corpo dell'impiccato nella speranza di poterlo soccorrere, ma fu subito evidente che l'uomo era già morto. Prima di essere impiccato, quel poveretto doveva essere stato torturato con un pugnale o con una spada perché aveva il corpo segnato da tagli profondi e il viso pieno di sangue al punto di essere irriconoscibile. Molto probabilmente sarebbe morto comunque anche senza l'impiccagione, pensò Robin, inorridito.  
\- Gli hanno... gli hanno cavato gli occhi... - Sussurrò Guy e Robin Hood si voltò a guardarlo, sorpreso dal suo tono sconvolto.  
La morte di quell'uomo doveva essere stata orribile, ma Gisborne aveva di certo assistito a scene ben peggiori lavorando per lo sceriffo e non aveva mai battuto ciglio nell'assistere alle esecuzioni al castello di Nottingham.  
Robin si tolse il mantello e lo usò per coprire il corpo, poi tornò a fissare Gisborne che sembrava essere sprofondato in qualche incubo a occhi aperti: si guardava intorno con lo sguardo di un animale braccato e ansimava in preda al panico.  
Robin gli toccò un braccio e Guy fece un salto, poi si voltò e corse via alla cieca, scomparendo tra gli alberi. Robin Hood lanciò uno sguardo al cadavere, poi si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione e corse dietro a Gisborne. Gli assassini potevano essere ancora nei dintorni e loro non dovevano rischiare di attirarne l'attenzione, non quando erano soltanto in due, di cui solo uno abbastanza lucido per combattere.  
Raggiunse facilmente Gisborne e lo strattonò per la giacca, trascinandolo a terra con sé. Gli mise un braccio sulla schiena per tenerlo bloccato al suolo, ma Guy non tentò nemmeno di rialzarsi: rimase a terra col viso affondato nel tappeto di foglie secche, scosso da sussulti silenziosi.   
Robin si accorse con sconcerto che Gisborne stava piangendo.


	19. Not me, you.

Marian si svegliò da un sonno leggero e tormentato nel sentire il suono di passi pesanti che scendevano le scale delle segrete.   
Si ritirò nell'angolo più buio della cella per passare inosservata e pregò che non si trattasse di Roger di Barret. Per fortuna erano solo due soldati che trascinavano in mezzo a loro un prigioniero privo di sensi. Uno di loro aprì la cella accanto a quella di Marian e l'altro gettò dentro l'uomo svenuto senza la minima delicatezza.  
Marian trattenne il respiro nell'accorgersi che si trattava di Allan.  
Attese che le guardie fossero andate via e si avvicinò alle sbarre che dividevano le loro celle. Vi infilò un braccio e riuscì a raggiungere la mano di Allan.  
La strinse e cercò di scuoterlo per fargli riprendere i sensi e dopo un po' il giovane si decise ad aprire gli occhi.  
\- Allan! Che ci fai qui? - Sussurrò la ragazza.  
\- Marian! - Esclamò Allan, alzandosi a sedere. - Stai bene?  
La ragazza sospirò.   
\- Non sono ferita, per il resto guardati intorno. Perché sei finito in cella?  
Allan si massaggiò la testa dove era stato colpito da una della guardie.  
\- Avrei dovuto fingere di essere uno dei servi venuti a portare le tue cose per poterti proteggere con discrezione, ma a quanto pare il mio non era un buon piano... Sempre meglio di quello di Giz, comunque.  
\- Perché? - Chiese Marian, allarmata. - Dov'è Guy?  
\- È andato a chiedere aiuto a Tuck. E a Robin Hood.  
\- Gli hai detto dov'è il campo?! Allan, lo uccideranno!  
\- Secondo te avrei potuto fermarlo? Guy attraverserebbe l'inferno per te. Lo ha già fatto.

Robin Hood si irrigidì nel sentire un fruscio di passi che si avvicinavano tra gli alberi. Si rialzò in silenzio da terra e raccolse l'arco, poi lo tese, preparandosi a difendersi. Lanciò un'occhiata a Gisborne, ma non vide la spada che gli aveva dato poco prima, doveva averla lasciata cadere nella radura quando era corso via.  
La situazione era pericolosa: se gli assassini li avessero attaccati, Robin avrebbe dovuto affrontarli da solo e non era sicuro di riuscire a sopraffarli.  
Fu con sollievo che vide apparire Djaq tra i cespugli.  
\- Robin! - Disse la ragazza, correndogli incontro. - Cosa è successo? C'è un corpo nella radura... - Si interruppe di colpo nel vedere Gisborne steso a terra. - È... è morto?  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- No. Ma non capisco cosa gli sia preso...   
Djaq si avvicinò a Guy e lo osservò per qualche secondo, poi si tolse il mantello e glielo mise addosso, come una coperta. Tornò da Robin e gli fece cenno di seguirla.  
Tornarono verso la radura e incontrarono Much che stava venendo a cercarli.  
\- Much, puoi restare con Gisborne e dargli un'occhiata? - Gli chiese la ragazza, indicando la direzione da cui provenivano. - Ma lascialo tranquillo, non parlargli.  
Much guardò il suo padrone, interrogandolo con lo sguardo e Robin annuì.  
\- Fai come dice Djaq.  
Robin attese che l'amico si fosse allontanato, poi tornò a rivolgersi alla ragazza.  
\- Allora?  
\- Prima, quando ci hai spiati mentre parlavamo, hai visto le ferite che ha sulla schiena?  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- No, ho iniziato a seguirvi quando vi siete allontanati dal focolare. E non stavo spiando.  
Djaq gli lanciò un'occhiata scettica.  
\- Ascoltare di nascosto non è spiare?  
\- Io direi sorvegliare. - Precisò Robin. - Quindi Gisborne è stato ferito?  
\- Frustate. Tante. E una pugnalata molto vicina al cuore. È un miracolo che sia ancora vivo.  
Raggiunsero la radura e Robin si guardò intorno con più attenzione: il terreno era più scuro in alcuni punti e Robin si rese conto con orrore che quelle chiazze brunastre dovevano essere residui di sangue secco. Da una parte c'era una fossa scavata in mezzo al sentiero dalla quale proveniva un odore nauseabondo e ronzio di mosche e Robin vide che il fondo era nascosto dalle carcasse decomposte di molti cavalli.  
\- Guarda quell'albero. - Disse a Djaq. - Il terreno che lo circonda è intriso di sangue e ci sono ancora delle corde lì vicino.  
\- Pensi che questo sia lo stesso luogo in cui è stato aggredito Gisborne?! - Chiese Djaq, stupita.  
\- Corrisponderebbe ai racconti che ho sentito e spiegherebbe la reazione che ha avuto quando siamo entrati nella radura. In Terra Santa ho già visto uomini in quelle condizioni dopo essere sopravvissuti a un massacro, avrei dovuto capirlo prima.  
\- Robin, cosa farai con lui? Non hai intenzione di ucciderlo, vero?  
Il fuorilegge sorrise con amarezza. Qualche tempo prima Marian gli aveva chiesto se fosse stato lui a uccidere Gisborne e ora anche Djaq pensava a lui come a un potenziale assassino.  
\- No e non l'ho mai avuta. Riportatelo al campo, decideremo come comportarci con lui quando tornerò.  
\- Dove vai?  
\- A Nottingham, a salvare Marian.  
\- Hai già un piano?  
\- Ovviamente.  
Djaq lo guardò, critica.  
\- Davvero?  
\- No. Ma lo troverò.  
\- Ce l'ho io un piano, Hood.  
Djaq e Robin si voltarono di scatto a guardare Gisborne, che era appena uscito dal bosco, seguito di corsa da Much.   
Guy era mortalmente pallido, tremava ancora e aveva gli occhi gonfi e arrossati, ma la sua espressione era seria e determinata come quella di un uomo che avesse appena preso una decisione grave e dolorosa e fosse disposto a qualsiasi sacrificio pur di perseguirla fino in fondo.  
\- Sai come far fuggire Marian dal castello? - Chiese Djaq.  
\- Sono certo che Hood troverà un modo. È sempre stato in grado di entrare e uscire da Nottingham a suo piacimento, sarei molto deluso se non ci riuscisse ora. Il mio piano è per dopo.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Se ti limiti a farla scappare, non sarà sufficiente. Roger di Barret la inseguirà, farà di tutto per riprendersi ciò che considera suo e Marian sarà condannata a vivere per sempre come una fuorilegge oppure finirà per cadere nelle sue mani. Deve essere protetta, bisogna fare in modo che Barret non abbia più alcun diritto su di lei e l'unico modo è che Marian sposi qualcun altro prima di essere costretta a diventare la moglie di quell'animale.  
Robin scosse la testa con un sorriso sprezzante.  
\- E immagino che tu voglia offrirti volontario. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, Gisborne, un altro ignobile piano per approfittarti di lei e io ti stavo anche ascoltando...  
\- No! Non io. - Gridò Guy e puntò un dito contro Robin. - Tu! Tu sposerai Marian.  
\- Cosa?!  
\- Lei è tua, lo è sempre stata. Mi rifiutavo di vederlo, ma adesso lo so. E poi ormai non ho più nulla da offrirle, per il resto del mondo sono un uomo morto. La porterai fuori dal castello e la sposerai subito. Farò in modo che sia possibile, a costo di minacciare il parroco di Locksley.  
\- E poi? Sarà costretta a vivere nella foresta in attesa di essere uccisa insieme a noi dagli uomini dello sceriffo?  
\- Ovviamente no. Dovrai portarla via, lontano da qui. Sono certo che hai degli amici, degli alleati che possono offrirvi protezione, probabilmente potreste raggiungere Re Riccardo e unirvi alla sua corte.  
\- E noi, padrone? - Chiese Much. - Senza Robin Hood che ne sarà di noi?  
Guy lo guardò, furioso, e lo afferrò alla gola, facendolo sbattere con la schiena contro un albero.  
\- Io sono disposto a rinunciare a lei, all'amore della mia vita, all'unica persona per cui valga la pena di vivere, l'unica che abbia impedito al mio mondo di bruciare tra le fiamme dell'inferno! Lui può rinunciare alla sua stupida vita da fuorilegge! _Può_ farlo! _Deve_ farlo! - Lasciò andare Much e tornò a rivolgersi a Robin. - Salva Marian! Proteggila a qualunque costo! Dalle la vita che merita oppure giuro che ti ammazzerò con le mie mani, Hood!  
\- Calmati, adesso. - Disse Robin. - Salverò Marian. Lo avrei fatto in qualunque caso, anche senza le tue minacce.  
\- Bene. - Disse Gisborne, debolmente, poi voltò le spalle agli altri tre e iniziò ad allontanarsi dalla radura.  
Djaq lo vide vacillare e appoggiarsi a un albero prima di proseguire e lo guardò, preoccupata.  
\- Vai con lui, - la esortò Robin – riportalo all'accampamento. Much, fatti aiutare da Little John e Will e fate in modo di restituire il corpo di quel poveretto alla sua famiglia.  
\- Andrai da solo a Nottingham? - Chiese Djaq.  
\- Sarà più facile entrare nel castello. Se avrò bisogno di aiuto troverò il modo di avvisarvi.  
La ragazza annuì, poi corse via per raggiungere Gisborne.


	20. Bereavement

Steso sulla schiena, Guy fissava le fronde degli alberi senza vederle davvero. Si sentiva vuoto e aveva freddo, un freddo gelido che lo divorava da dentro.  
\- Stai dormendo? - Chiese Djaq sottovoce, avvicinandosi al letto dove era disteso.  
\- No.  
\- Forse dovresti, non hai un bell'aspetto. Se ti giri su un fianco la schiena ti farà meno male.  
\- Non importa. Il dolore mi dà l'impressione di poter sentire ancora qualcosa. Non c'è più nulla... Solo vuoto e cenere... Mi sento morto. Forse _sono_ morto.   
Djaq sedette sul bordo del letto e gli tamponò il viso con un panno bagnato.  
\- Non sei morto. Sei stanco e ferito, hai passato buona parte della notte legato a un albero, non mangi da chissà quanto tempo e hai appena detto a un altro uomo di sposare la donna che ami. Non è strano che tu stia male, mi sorprenderei del contrario. A proposito, perché lo hai fatto?  
\- Cosa?  
\- Perché hai detto a Robin di sposarla? Se la ami così tanto perché vuoi rinunciare a lei?  
\- Cosa potrei offrirle? Non ho più niente. Se mi ostinassi a restarle vicino cosa potrebbe avere? L'odio e il disprezzo della gente, una vita in fuga e probabilmente una fine prematura. E poi lei ama Robin Hood.  
\- E tu? Cosa farai ora?  
\- Non lo so. Non so se sono capace di vivere senza Marian.  
\- Non dire sciocchezze, ora. - Djaq gli tese una mano. - Vieni, alzati da lì e vieni accanto al fuoco a mangiare qualcosa. Non importa se non hai fame, ne hai bisogno. Coraggio, andiamo.  
La ragazza gli afferrò un polso e lo tirò. Non sarebbe riuscita a smuoverlo se lui si fosse opposto, ma Guy la assecondò, anche se con riluttanza. Si lasciò trascinare accanto al fuoco e accettò il cibo che gli venne offerto, senza trovare la forza di opporsi.  
Si sentiva patetico e sconfitto, senza la minima volontà e sperduto come una foglia secca in balia del vento, eppure le attenzioni di Djaq riuscivano a fargli provare una minuscola scintilla di calore.   
\- Hai mai perduto qualcuno che amavi? - Le chiese all'improvviso, stupendosi lui stesso della sua domanda e Djaq lo guardò, sorpresa, poi annuì.  
\- I miei genitori e il mio gemello. Sono stati uccisi in Terra Santa. Non so che farei se dovessi perdere anche Will. Probabilmente cercherei qualcosa di importante da fare per riuscire ad andare avanti...   
\- Will?  
Djaq arrossì, rendendosi conto di aver confessato a Gisborne qualcosa che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di ammettere apertamente nemmeno con il diretto interessato.  
\- Già, qualcosa in contrario?  
\- Figurati. - Disse Guy, con un mezzo sorriso divertito, poi tornò serio. - Un tempo anche io avevo una sorella. - Disse all'improvviso e Djaq lo guardò, sorpresa.  
\- È morta?  
\- Non credo. L'ho data in sposa a un nobile molti anni fa, era solo una ragazzina, ma suo marito aveva offerto un buon prezzo per lei.  
\- Hai venduto tua sorella?!  
\- Non dovresti essere così sorpresa, non hai sentito cosa pensa la gente di me? Io sono il diavolo, ho fatto cose molto peggiori. E comunque non avevo molta scelta all'epoca, almeno così le ho garantito una vita dignitosa.  
\- Potresti cercarla, è sempre la tua famiglia, no?  
\- Forse. Anche se non credo che le farei un favore.  
Guy cercò di non pensare all'ultimo ricordo che aveva della sorella, a come gli aveva voltato le spalle con odio dopo che lo aveva supplicato in lacrime di lasciarla restare con lui. No, decise, sarebbe stato meglio non cercarla.  
\- Se Robin andrà via, potresti unirti alla nostra banda. - Disse Djaq e Guy la fissò come se fosse diventata matta all'improvviso.  
\- Io? Tra i fuorilegge?  
\- Perché no?  
\- Hai dimenticato che sono un vostro nemico?  
\- Vuoi tornare a lavorare per lo sceriffo?  
\- No.  
\- E allora qual è il problema?  
\- Chiedilo ai tuoi amici, sono certo che ti sapranno fare un lungo elenco di motivi per cui preferirebbero vedermi morto piuttosto che insieme a voi.  
Djaq gli sorrise, poi sbadigliò.  
\- Ho bisogno di dormire un po' e dovresti farlo anche tu. È stata una notte molto lunga.  
Guy sospirò. Il cibo, il calore del fuoco e la compagnia della ragazza lo avevano fatto sentire un po' meglio, ma era esausto. Sapeva di aver davvero bisogno di riposare, ma sapeva anche che non appena avesse chiuso gli occhi, sarebbero arrivati gli incubi, sempre più spaventosi oppure sarebbe stato tormentato da mille pensieri angoscianti.  
\- Non posso. Non ci riesco.  
La ragazza prese una boccetta e versò alcune gocce di liquido in una coppa piena d'acqua, poi la porse a Gisborne.  
\- Bevi questa. È una medicina inventata da un medico della mia terra: ti farà dormire e il tuo sonno sarà profondo e senza sogni. Se dovessero arrivare notizie da Robin ti sveglierò, promesso.  
Guy prese la coppa e bevve senza la minima esitazione e Djaq si chiese se si fosse fidato di lei tanto da non ritenere necessaria alcuna domanda o se semplicemente fosse arrivato a un punto in cui non gli interessava più se quello che aveva bevuto fosse un veleno o un medicinale.  
\- Torna a letto, - gli disse – farà effetto presto.

Tuck osservò l'espressione dura di Roger di Barret e pensò che quell'uomo non doveva essere sottovalutato.  
Aveva pensato di fare pressioni su di lui per permettere il trasferimento di Marian all'abbazia di Kirkless per un periodo di penitenza prima del matrimonio, ma gli erano bastati solo pochi minuti in compagnia del cavaliere per capire che non si sarebbe lasciato ingannare facilmente.  
Tuck doveva cercare di ottenere quello che poteva senza calcare la mano, altrimenti avrebbe finito per compromettere ogni speranza di aiutare la ragazza.  
\- Sono preoccupato per il vostro matrimonio, lo ammetto. - Disse, in tono rispettoso.  
\- E perché dovresti, frate?  
\- Per le voci che circolano sulla vostra promessa sposa. La gente dice che è compromessa.  
\- Non mi interessa. Farà il suo dovere di moglie e per il resto la raddrizzerò io.  
\- Dovrebbe interessarvi, invece!  
Roger si raddrizzò sulla sedia e si sporse in avanti per fissare il frate, minaccioso.  
\- E perché mai dovrebbe? È solo una donna, il suo compito è quello di sfornare eredi e portare una dote. Non è ricca, è vero, ma lo sceriffo mi donerà le terre di Locksley in occasione delle nozze.  
\- Il popolo non vi rispetterà se sposate una peccatrice, diranno che siete stato costretto ad accontentarvi, che siete debole.  
Barret si alzò in piedi e sfoderò la spada.  
\- Attento a come parli, frate!  
\- Colpireste un uomo di Dio?  
\- Non credo che tu voglia scoprirlo davvero, perciò fai attenzione a quello che dici.  
\- Le mie parole avevano la sola intenzione di rafforzare la vostra posizione. La gente di Locksley non accetterà un matrimonio macchiato dal peccato, ma esiste un modo per risolvere il problema.  
Roger di Barret lo fissò, senza mettere via la sua arma.  
\- Sentiamo.  
\- La sposa deve purificarsi ed espiare. Fatela rinchiudere in una stanza spoglia, senza comodità o svaghi, nella solitudine più completa affinché possa pregare e chiedere perdono per i propri peccati. Che nessuno la guardi o le parli e che nessun uomo le si avvicini. Se fosse necessario entrare nella sua stanza, che siano solo donne modeste e pie a farlo e che il giorno del matrimonio si presenti in chiesa come una penitente, scalza e vestita di tela, pronta ad accettare con gratitudine la possibilità di redenzione che le offrite sposandola.  
Barret sorrise.  
La ragazza era graziosa e con un lussuoso vestito da sposa avrebbe fatto una bella impressione, ma l'idea del frate era molto più interessante.  
Lo sceriffo gli aveva parlato di lei, di come avesse umiliato Guy di Gisborne lasciandolo all'altare di fronte a tutti e lui non aveva intenzione di permetterle di ripetere una scena del genere. Stavolta sarebbe stata lei a subire la pubblica umiliazione e tutti avrebbero rispettato l'uomo tanto generoso da concedere il perdono a una peccatrice pentita.  
\- Bene, frate, il tuo suggerimento non mi dispiace.  
\- Posso raccogliere la sua Confessione, se lo desiderate.  
\- Non ora, frate, non ora. Potrà confessare i propri peccati il giorno del matrimonio. Ora vattene.  
Tuck annuì e si ritirò in silenzio verso la porta.  
\- Ah, frate...  
Si fermò sulla soglia e tornò a guardare Roger. L'uomo sorrise e continuò.  
\- Se ci tieni tanto a salvare un'anima dannata, vai a Locksley domani sera, verso il tramonto.  
\- Perché?  
\- Lo sceriffo ha deciso di dare una lezione al mio futuro suocero per mostrargli cosa succede a chi osa prendersi gioco di lui. I miei uomini sono già al lavoro per costruire una forca davanti alla casa.  
\- Lo sceriffo vuole impiccare Sir Edward?  
\- No, solo uno dei suoi servi, un certo Allan, un traditore che un tempo lavorava per il mio predecessore.


	21. The people I hurt

Robin Hood si coprì il volto col cappuccio del mantello e cambiò strada per evitare di incrociare una pattuglia di guardie.  
Imprecò fra sé, anche quell'ingresso era troppo ben sorvegliato.  
Guardò le mura del castello, frustrato e si chiese come avrebbe fatto a entrare: da quando Roger di Barret aveva preso il potere, Nottingham era diventata praticamente impenetrabile, con soldati di guardia ovunque e sbarre che chiudevano porte e finestre un tempo facilmente accessibili.  
L'unica possibilità era quella di lanciare una freccia con attaccata una fune e tentare di scalare le mura. Era una soluzione molto rischiosa, ma Marian era all'interno del castello, doveva cercare di arrivare da lei a ogni costo.  
Si nascose dietro una fila di lenzuoli stesi e preparò arco e freccia, ma un attimo prima di poter tirare, una mano si posò sulla sua spalla.  
\- Io non lo farei, figliolo.  
Robin girò su se stesso per affrontare la persona che aveva parlato e si trovò a fissare il volto sorridente di un frate.  
\- Ci sono guardie anche all'interno del cortile e sulle mura, ti scoprirebbero subito. - Aggiunse Tuck, poi indicò un asino che attendeva poco distante. - Ma non è il caso di fare questi discorsi qui, dove possiamo essere sentiti. Accompagnami per un pezzo di strada e potremo parlare.   
Robin annuì cautamente e seguì il frate lungo la strada che si allontanava da Nottingham.  
\- Chi sei? Ti ho già visto qualche giorno fa nella foresta, ma non sei di queste parti. - Disse Robin.  
\- Mi chiamo Tuck e seguo la strada che mi viene indicata dal Signore, ma penso che mi fermerò nei dintorni per un po'. Tu invece devi essere Robin Hood.  
\- Vedo che la mia fama si diffonde velocemente se anche tu mi conosci.  
Il frate sorrise.  
\- So perché vuoi entrare nel castello, ma temo che sia impossibile. Uscirne con Lady Marian poi sarebbe un vero e proprio suicidio.  
\- Si vede che non mi conosci abbastanza.  
\- E tu non conosci abbastanza Roger di Barret, figliolo. Quell'uomo è pericoloso e non lascia nulla al caso. Non riuscirai a entrare e a uscire vivo.  
\- Non lascerò Marian nelle mani di quell'uomo.  
\- Lady Marian è al sicuro per il momento. Ho persuaso Barret a imporle un periodo di isolamento fino al giorno del matrimonio. Nessuno la importunerà fino ad allora e quello sarà il momento in cui potremo tentare di liberarla.  
Robin lo guardò, sorpreso.  
\- Eri anche tu lì per Marian? È stato Sir Edward a chiederti di aiutarla?  
Tuck lo fissò, cercando di capire fino a che punto poteva fidarsi di quel giovane. Se Robin Hood era al castello, Guy di Gisborne doveva essere riuscito a trovare il campo dei fuorilegge e avvisarli, ma Tuck non sapeva cosa ne fosse stato del cavaliere.  
\- E tu come facevi a sapere che Lady Marian è al castello? Chi te lo ha detto?  
\- Una persona che conosco. - Disse Robin, evasivo.  
\- E cosa ne è stato di quella persona? Lo hai ucciso?  
Robin lo fissò a bocca aperta. Era la terza persona nel giro di pochi giorni che lo accusava di aver ucciso Gisborne, davvero dava l'impressione di essere un assassino spietato?  
\- No!  
Tuck gli sorrise.  
\- Sono contento di sentirlo. Immagino che tu sappia dove si trova adesso, ho bisogno di parlare con lui.

Marian chiuse gli occhi e si coprì le orecchie con le mani, cercando di isolarsi da tutto, ma anche così non riusciva a bloccare le grida che provenivano dalla sala delle torture.  
 _Allan..._  
Lo avevano portato via, trascinandolo fuori dalla cella, poche ore prima e chissà cosa gli stavano facendo.  
Marian avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per cambiare quella situazione ma non poteva.  
Era incatenata e rinchiusa in una cella spoglia e non aveva con sé nessuna arma per difendersi o per aprire le serrature. Aveva provato a raggirare il carceriere, ma l'uomo doveva aver ricevuto ordini rigorosi perché sembrava non sentire le sue parole e si limitava ad appoggiare sul pavimento davanti alle sbarre della sua cella una ciotola di acqua stagnante e un tozzo di pane secco e muffoso una volta al giorno.  
Allan gridò di nuovo e Marian pensò che avrebbe preferito essere lei al suo posto. Allan era stato catturato solo perché aveva cercato di proteggerla, non aveva fatto nulla di male, e la ragazza non poteva tollerare che soffrisse così tanto a causa sua.  
Le venne in mente che Allan non era affatto l'unico a soffrire per lei. E la cosa assurda era che quelli a cui aveva fatto più male erano anche quelli che amava di più.  
 _Suo padre._   
Quanti dolori e preoccupazioni gli aveva procurato da quando erano rimasti soli? Quante volte si era comportata da ingrata e lo aveva messo in pericolo solo per ostinazione? In quante situazioni difficili lo aveva messo, rinfacciandogli anche di avere poco coraggio? Non era mai stata la figlia che suo padre avrebbe voluto.  
 _Guy._  
Forse lui era la persona a cui aveva fatto più male in vita sua e spesso lo aveva fatto essendone perfettamente consapevole. Quante bugie, quanti inganni, quante speranze incoraggiate apposta e poi deluse... E Guy l'aveva perdonata, aveva continuato ad amarla sempre, anche quando lei era stata inutilmente crudele. Troppo spesso lo aveva allontanato da lei, calpestando il suo cuore senza nemmeno pensarci e lui era tornato ogni volta, forse ferito e sofferente, ma sempre fermo nei suoi sentimenti.  
E ora forse poteva essere già morto, ucciso da Robin Hood nel tentativo di aiutare lei, di salvare l'ingrata che si era presa gioco del suo amore.  
 _Robin Hood._  
Anche lui soffriva per lei.   
Robin: il suo amico d'infanzia, il primo amore della sua vita, il ragazzo che aveva lasciato con parole dure quando aveva scelto di combattere per il re, l'uomo accolto con freddezza al suo ritorno, il suo promesso sposo...  
Non si era mai sforzata di capirlo davvero ed era stata spesso fredda e gelosa della sua dedizione al re. Non aveva mai accettato davvero l'idea di poter essere messa in secondo piano di fronte all'Inghilterra e non riusciva a ritrovare per l'eroe Robin Hood i sentimenti così semplici,gioiosi e spontanei che aveva avuto per il giovane Robin di Locksley.   
Lui era cambiato, Nottingham era cambiata e anche lei lo era: ora sembrava tutto più complicato, difficile e pieno di dolore. Anche l'amore.   
Quanto altro dolore avrebbe ancora causato? Quanta sofferenza ancora?  
Marian smise di lottare per trattenere le lacrime e lasciò che scendessero liberamente. A cosa serviva l'orgoglio quando era chiusa in quella orribile cella con la sola compagnia dei topi?  
Si abbracciò le ginocchia con le braccia e pianse a lungo, pregando che i suoi singhiozzi potessero coprire i gemiti di dolore di Allan, poi smise di colpo, paralizzata dal terrore.  
Non era più sola.  
Alzò gli occhi: Roger di Barret era davanti a lei, fermo sulla soglia della cella.

Guy si svegliò lentamente. Di solito era qualche incubo a strapparlo bruscamente al sonno e ormai era talmente abituato a svegliarsi di colpo che aveva quasi dimenticato quanto fosse gradevole la sensazione di restare a letto a occhi chiusi, sveglio, ma ancora rilassato dal sonno.  
Per una volta si sentiva davvero riposato e doveva ammettere che Djaq aveva avuto ragione sia per quanto riguardava la medicina che gli aveva dato, sia per le parole di conforto che gli aveva rivolto.  
Pensare che Marian avrebbe sposato Robin gli spezzava il cuore, quello non era cambiato e probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai fatto, ma tutto il resto andava un po' meglio. La schiena non gli faceva male in quel momento, probabilmente anche quello per merito della medicina di Djaq, dopo aver dormito abbastanza a lungo, la sua mente sembrava essere più lucida e anche il suo umore era migliore.  
Non era morto, non si sentiva più morto, e in mezzo alle ceneri della sua vita forse restava ancora qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi. Probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscito a essere felice, non ci sperava e non lo avrebbe nemmeno meritato, ma avrebbe trovato un motivo per andare avanti, qualcosa che potesse almeno permettere alla sua vita di avere un senso anche senza Marian.  
Ascoltò i rumori del campo: il fruscio delle foglie e le voci sommesse dei fuorilegge. Non era più solo con Djaq, la ragazza stava parlando con qualcuno a bassa voce e Guy si sforzò di svegliarsi del tutto per vedere se Robin Hood fosse tornato al rifugio e se Marian fosse con lui.  
Guardò nella direzione da cui provenivano le voci e vide che insieme a Djaq c'erano solo Much, Will e Little John, seduti insieme a lei intorno al fuoco. Much stava cucinando qualcosa in un pentolone e Guy scoprì di essere affamato, nonostante la cucina del fuorilegge fosse tutt'altro che appetitosa.  
Si alzò dal letto e sorrise nel vedere che Djaq gli aveva lasciato un catino pieno d'acqua e vestiti puliti: poter lavare via il fango, il terriccio e i residui di foglie secche che gli erano rimasti attaccati addosso dopo la notte passata nella foresta sarebbe stato un sollievo.


	22. Murderers

Djaq osservò la ciotola: aveva seri dubbi sulla provenienza della carne e il pane era tanto vecchio da poter far concorrenza a una roccia, ma almeno non era ammuffito e inzuppandolo nel brodo della carne sarebbe diventato commestibile.   
Stava per iniziare a mangiare quando notò Guy che esitava ad avvicinarsi al focolare e gli fece cenno di venire a sedersi accanto a lei. Will, Little John e Much lo guardarono con diffidenza, ma Djaq fece finta di non notare i loro sguardi e mise in mano a Guy il proprio piatto, rivolgendosi poi a Much per averne un altro per sé.   
Much le porse un'altra ciotola controvoglia, scoccando uno sguardo di disapprovazione al cibo che lei aveva offerto a Gisborne.  
Djaq iniziò a mangiare in silenzio e anche Guy non disse nulla.   
La ragazza avrebbe voluto chiedergli come si sentisse, ma probabilmente non le avrebbe risposto di fronte agli altri fuorilegge e comunque era evidente che le sue condizioni fossero migliorate. Gisborne era ancora un po' pallido, ma molto meno di quella mattina, le ombre scure sotto gli occhi erano diminuite e mangiava con appetito, ma soprattutto il suo sguardo non era più spento e privo di ogni speranza. Sofferente e pieno di dolore sì, ma non morto.  
Djaq notò che Guy la stava guardando e gli sorrise, ricevendo in cambio uno sguardo grato, poi fu Gisborne a sorprenderla, spezzando il silenzio per rivolgersi agli altri tre fuorilegge.  
\- Chi era? - Chiese, serio. - L'uomo morto nella radura. Qual era il suo nome?  
\- Perché ti interessa? - Chiese Little John, aggressivo. - Cosa ha di diverso da tutta la povera gente che hai ucciso o torturato?  
\- John... - Iniziò Djaq per calmarlo, ma l'uomo appoggiò a terra il piatto e si alzò in piedi, furioso.  
\- No! Non provare a difenderlo. È un assassino, un oppressore spietato e avrebbe meritato di morire. Se lo scopo di quei banditi è quello di liberare Nottingham dalla gente come lui, secondo me fanno bene ed è solo un peccato che non siano riusciti a completare il loro lavoro! Dovrebbe essere morto, non stare qui come se niente fosse. Non ho intenzione di condividere un pasto o qualsiasi altra cosa con uno come lui.   
Little John voltò loro le spalle e stava per andare via quando anche Guy si alzò in piedi di scatto. Djaq, Will e Much si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato.  
\- Puoi avere ragione su di me, forse la mia morte non sarebbe una gran perdita, ma non ti azzardare a elogiare le azioni di quegli assassini. - Disse Guy, in tono calmo ma minaccioso. - È questo quello che sono: assassini, non eroi. Volevano uccidere il cane dello sceriffo? Mostrare a tutta Nottingham che meritavo di morire? Potevano farlo, potevano prendere me e fare quello che volevano. Avevo venti uomini con me quel giorno e li hanno uccisi tutti senza pietà, attirandoli in trappola con l'inganno, senza dare loro la minima possibilità di arrendersi o difendersi. A due di loro... - Guy fece una pausa prima di riuscire a proseguire e Djaq notò che aveva gli occhi lucidi - ...a due di loro hanno tagliato la gola davanti ai miei occhi senza alcun motivo. Erano legati, non potevano reagire e li hanno sgozzati come animali al macello. Sentiamo, grande uomo, cosa avevano di diverso i miei soldati dai tuoi preziosi contadini? Non avevano anche loro mogli e figli da cui tornare? Alcuni erano poco più che ragazzi! E secondo te è giusto che siano stati ammazzati solo perché lavoravano per me per sfamare le loro famiglie? Adesso cosa dici, sono eroi o sono assassini?!  
Guy fece per avventarsi contro Little John, ma Djaq si mise davanti a lui per trattenerlo. Little John non si voltò nemmeno a guardarlo e se ne andò senza dire nulla, allontanandosi dal campo.  
Much e Will si scambiarono un'occhiata come per chiedersi se avrebbero dovuto seguirlo, ma Djaq scosse la testa.  
\- Lasciatelo stare, sono certa che tornerà. - Disse con un sospiro, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Gisborne. Gli prese una mano e lo tirò di nuovo verso il fuoco per farlo tornare a sedere al suo posto. - John tiene molto agli abitanti dei villaggi, per lui non è facile perdonare chi ha fatto loro del male, anche se per conto dello sceriffo.  
Guy fissò le fiamme e si asciugò gli occhi con la mano libera.  
\- Non posso biasimarlo se odia me, ma quelli sono solo assassini, in quello che hanno fatto ai miei uomini non c'era nulla che potesse essere considerato giusto o anche solo accettabile.  
Djaq gli teneva ancora la mano e gliela strinse un po' di più, pensando che non era giusto nemmeno quello che avevano fatto _a lui_.  
Gisborne restituì la stretta per un attimo, poi liberò la mano da quella della ragazza con la scusa di raccogliere il piatto vuoto che aveva lasciato cadere a terra quando si era alzato di scatto. Il calore delle dita di Djaq sulle sue gli era stato davvero di conforto, ma aveva notato lo sguardo di Will quando lei gli aveva preso la mano e non voleva che tra i due giovani nascessero equivoci a causa sua.  
\- Roland di Blackthorn. - Disse Much a bassa voce e gli altri tre lo guardarono. - L'uomo ucciso dai banditi si chiamava così.  
\- Godfred di Blackthorn è uno dei cavalieri neri. - Disse Guy. - Questo Roland deve essere un suo parente.  
Much scosse la testa.  
\- Questo non lo so, ma le persone che hanno riconosciuto il cadavere, i suoi servitori, hanno parlato bene di lui. Era un padrone giusto e benvoluto e ha lasciato una vedova ancora giovane con due figli piccoli.  
Guy, Djaq e Will non dissero nulla, ma Gisborne pensò che forse aveva trovato un motivo per continuare a vivere anche dopo aver perso tutto ciò a cui teneva. Decise che avrebbe fatto di tutto per trovare quei banditi e avrebbe impedito loro di distruggere le vite di altre persone.

Robin Hood guidò il frate tenendolo per un braccio e lo fece passare attraverso la porta segreta del campo, poi, non appena la ebbe richiusa, gli tolse la benda con cui gli aveva coperto gli occhi.  
Controllò con un'occhiata la situazione dell'accampamento e notò che Little John non si vedeva da nessuna parte, mentre Will, Djaq, Much e Gisborne erano seduti intorno al fuoco. Nessuno di loro aveva notato il suo ritorno e il campo era avvolto da un silenzio tetro.  
Robin e Tuck si avvicinarono e gli altri si voltarono a guardarli. Gisborne si alzò in piedi, stupito nel vedere il frate.  
\- Tuck! Perché sei qui? - Esclamò, andandogli incontro, poi prima che il frate potesse rispondere, lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Robin Hood, rivolgendosi a lui. - E Marian? Perché lei non c'è?  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Il castello è impenetrabile. Dovremo aspettare il giorno del matrimonio per liberarla.  
\- E pensi di lasciarla nelle mani di Barret fino ad allora?!  
Tuck gli mise una mano sulla spalla per tranquillizzarlo.  
\- Sono contento di trovarti in buona salute, figliolo. Non temere per Lady Marian, ho convinto Roger di Barret a imporle un periodo di penitenza e isolamento. Lui è convinto di umiliarla e punirla in questo modo, ma rinchiusa in una stanza da sola sarà al sicuro.  
Djaq, Will e Much si erano avvicinati e guardavano il frate, curiosi di sapere chi fosse.  
\- Lui è Tuck. - Disse Robin. - Si è offerto di aiutarci a liberare Marian.  
\- Possiamo fidarci di lui? - Chiese Much, diffidente. - Come facciamo a sapere che non lo manda lo sceriffo? Perché dovrebbe aiutare Marian se non la conosce nemmeno?  
\- Gliel'ho chiesto io. - Disse Guy. - Tuck è l'uomo che mi ha salvato e non esiterei a mettere la mia stessa vita nelle sue mani in qualsiasi momento.  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo stupito a Gisborne, non era abituato a vederlo dimostrare lealtà nei confronti di qualcuno che non fosse lo sceriffo.  
\- Avete già qualche idea per liberare Marian? - Chiese Djaq.  
\- Non ancora, ma c'è anche un altro problema. - Disse Robin.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Lo sceriffo ha deciso di impiccare Allan. L'esecuzione avverrà domani sera a Locksley, quando tramonterà il sole.

Marian non si mosse. Rimase a guardare Roger di Barret che si avvicinava a lei senza riuscire a muovere un muscolo mentre qualcosa nella sua mente le gridava disperatamente di fuggire, di gettarsi contro le pareti di pietra fino a morire se necessario, ma di non permettere a quell'uomo di toccarla ancora.  
Barret la afferrò per i capelli e la tirò in piedi di peso, strappandole un gemito di dolore.  
La ragazza aveva l'impressione che il tempo avesse rallentato, permettendole di notare ogni minimo particolare dell'uomo: dai capelli biondi e corti allo sguardo azzurro e freddo che sembrava trapassare ogni sua difesa a ogni dettaglio degli abiti che indossava.  
Roger di Barrett estrasse un pugnale che portava alla cintura e, invece di essere spaventata dalla lama affilata così vicina al suo viso, Marian si trovò assurdamente a pensare che quell'arma non si adattava al fodero: il pugnale era semplice, un coltello estremamente tagliente senza alcuna decorazione, creato solo per penetrare nella carne umana, mentre il fodero che lo aveva contenuto era molto più prezioso, rivestito d'argento e decorato con gemme rosse disposte a formare un motivo ornamentale.  
L'uomo la strattonò per i capelli e Marian pensò che avrebbe dovuto cercare di salvarsi la vita in qualche modo o almeno piangere e gridare, ma ormai era oltre la paura, si sentiva distaccata da tutto, come se non fosse lei a essere lì e stesse semplicemente guardando quello che succedeva a un'estranea.  
\- Tu sei una peccatrice. - Disse Barret con disprezzo. - Per accostarti a me dovrai venire all'altare con l'umiltà di una penitente.  
Attorcigliò una grossa ciocca dei capelli di Marian attorno alle proprie dita e tirò per tenerla tesa, poi usò la lama del coltello per reciderla.  
Roger di Barrett lasciò cadere a terra la ciocca che aveva tagliato e ne afferrò un'altra e poi un'altra ancora.  
\- Resterai chiusa in una stanza, senza acqua né cibo e pregherai per la tua anima dannata, poi verrai all'altare strisciando e supplicherai per il mio perdono. Solo allora ti permetterò di diventare mia moglie. E ricorda, piccola, infida lebbra, se non obbedirai a tutto quello che ti ordinerò di fare, sarà tuo padre a subire la punizione per ogni tua mancanza.  
Finì di tagliare l'ultima ciocca e fece un sorriso sinistro, poi spostò la lama sulla guancia di Marian, sfiorandole la pelle con la punta del pugnale.  
\- Ora va meglio, ma manca ancora qualcosa, qualcosa che ti ricordi sempre a chi appartieni.  
Premette più forte la lama, tracciandole una linea sanguinolenta sullo zigomo, breve, ma abbastanza profonda perché restasse la cicatrice.  
Roger di Barret guardò la ragazza, soddisfatto da quello che vedeva: la donna che lo aveva fissato con tanto disprezzo e orgoglio ora era solo un'altra delle sue vittime, tremante e in lacrime, incapace di ribellarsi e totalmente nelle sue mani. Le voltò le spalle e fece un gesto alle guardie perché la portassero via per rinchiuderla nella stanza spoglia dove avrebbe atteso il giorno del matrimonio.


	23. Try to survive

Guy restò immobile sul letto, steso su un fianco a fissare il bagliore del fuoco in lontananza.   
I fuorilegge avevano iniziato a discutere animatamente su come avrebbero dovuto comportarsi nei confronti di Allan, ma lui non aveva aperto bocca e si era allontanato dagli altri.  
Per la banda di Robin Hood Allan era un traditore, non valeva la pena rischiare le loro vite per salvare un uomo che li aveva abbandonati per soldi. Inoltre cercare di impedire l'impiccagione avrebbe potuto mettere a repentaglio il salvataggio di Marian: se i fuorilegge fossero rimasti uccisi o feriti nel tentativo di liberare Allan, chi avrebbe aiutato la ragazza?  
Gisborne avrebbe potuto cercare di convincerli, ma come avrebbe potuto chiedere aiuto ad altri per rimediare a una situazione che si era creata unicamente per causa sua?  
Era stato lui a rendere Allan un traditore e sempre sua era stata la stupida idea di mandarlo al castello per tenere d'occhio Marian senza pensare ai rischi che avrebbe corso.  
Col calare del buio, i fuorilegge smisero di discutere e Guy li sentì tornare ai loro letti uno alla volta. Ascoltò il loro respiro che diventava più profondo e lento mentre si addormentavano e il crepitio sommesso del fuoco, ma lui non avrebbe potuto chiudere occhio nemmeno se avesse voluto.  
Rimase a fissare nel buio, assorto nei propri pensieri, poi si rese conto all'improvviso di non essere l'unico sveglio nel campo. Anche un'altra persona era stesa a letto senza dormire, Gisborne ne era certo, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire da cosa lo aveva capito.  
\- Hood. - Lo chiamò a bassa voce e per qualche secondo non ebbe risposta, tanto da pensare di essersi sbagliato, poi Robin si girò nel letto per voltarsi verso di lui.  
\- Cosa vuoi? - La voce del fuorilegge era secca e amareggiata.  
\- Devo considerarmi vostro prigioniero?  
Robin ci rifletté per qualche istante, non sapeva nemmeno lui che risposta dare a quella domanda.  
\- Perché lo chiedi?  
\- Il tuo uomo, John, non tornerà finché io sono qui e avrete bisogno di lui per salvare Marian. Mi permetterai di andare via oppure mi ucciderete?  
Robin fece un sospiro di stanchezza.  
\- Vattene, Gisborne. Sono stufo di essere considerato un assassino assetato del tuo sangue. Prenditi il tuo cavallo e la tua spada e sparisci. Oppure resta, fai quello che ti pare, non mi interessa. Ma ricordati che se rivelerai a qualcuno dove si trova il campo, allora ti ucciderò con le mie mani.  
\- Non ho intenzione di farlo. - Promise.  
Del resto, anche se avesse voluto tradirli, a chi avrebbe mai potuto dirlo?

Allan riprese i sensi e subito rimpianse di non essere ancora svenuto: era steso sul pavimento della propria cella e sentiva dolore ovunque.  
Provò a muoversi e capì di non essere ferito gravemente, anche se ogni movimento gli provocava fitte acute. Il carnefice di Nottingham era abile, sapeva come infliggere sofferenza senza danneggiare troppo il corpo delle proprie vittime, in modo da poter prolungare i tormenti molto a lungo senza provocare la morte.  
Allan si trascinò sul pavimento per avvicinarsi alla cella accanto alla sua: sentiva solo silenzio, ma forse la ragazza si era addormentata.  
\- Marian? - Chiamò, cercando di scorgerla nel buio.  
Si sforzò di alzarsi a sedere per guardare meglio, non ricevendo alcuna risposta e premette il viso contro le sbarre per scrutare nella penombra della cella.   
Marian non era più lì.  
Angosciato, si chiese cosa ne fosse stato di lei. Notò una massa scura sul pavimento della cella accanto e allungò un braccio per toccarla. Le sue dita incontrarono qualcosa di soffice e morbido e Allan sussultò di orrore quando vide di cosa si trattava: una ciocca lunga e folta di capelli neri ondulati.   
I capelli di Marian.

Guy finì di sellare il cavallo alla luce della torcia che aveva piantato a terra poco più in là.   
La spada, recuperata poco prima, era un peso rassicurante da portare in vita e ormai anche l'unica cosa che possedesse oltre al cavallo e ai vestiti che indossava. Beh, nemmeno tutti i vestiti che indossava erano suoi, pensò con un sorriso ironico mentre piegava la propria giacca di pelle nera e la infilava nella borsa attaccata alla sella.  
Per il momento sarebbe stato più prudente continuare indossare gli abiti più comuni che gli erano stati procurati da Djaq il giorno prima e il mantello di lana grigia che gli era già stato molto utile in passato per nascondere il volto.  
Si avvicinò alla torcia per prenderla prima di mettersi in cammino: il sole sarebbe sorto entro poche ore, ma per il momento il buio era ancora fitto.  
\- Non saluti nemmeno? - Chiese una voce dall'ombra e Guy si fermò ad attendere che Djaq si avvicinasse. La ragazza entrò nel cerchio di luce proiettato dalla torcia e lo guardò, severa.  
\- È meglio così. Non ho alcuna voglia di ascoltare le discussioni e le proteste dei tuoi amici. Hood ha acconsentito a lasciarmi andare via e io non dirò a nessuno dove vi nascondete. Questo è sufficiente.  
\- Dove andrai adesso?  
\- Per il momento a Locksley, se potrò avvicinarmi senza essere riconosciuto. Ho bisogno di recuperare alcune cose. Poi non lo so, ci penserò dopo, se sarò ancora vivo.  
Djaq lo osservò, cercando di guardarlo in faccia nonostante la luce debole.  
\- Hai intenzione di salvare Allan, non è vero? - Gli chiese all'improvviso.  
\- Sì. -  
\- Da solo?! Sei impazzito?  
\- Voi dovete pensare a Marian, non ho intenzione di mettere a rischio la sua sicurezza per un problema causato da me. E comunque da quello che ho sentito ieri sera, ben pochi dei tuoi amici sarebbero disposti ad aiutare un traditore. Allan è un mio uomo, devo farlo io.  
Djaq sospirò.  
\- Questo è un suicidio, lo sai?  
\- Forse, ma va bene così. Potrei riuscire a salvarlo e allora avrei fatto qualcosa di buono nella mia vita, se invece morirò almeno saprò di averci provato.  
\- Non riuscirò a convincerti di non farlo, vero?  
\- No.  
La ragazza si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò all'improvviso. Guy sussultò, sorpreso e fu sul punto di sottrarsi a quel contatto, poi pensò che quello probabilmente sarebbe stato l'ultimo gesto di affetto che avrebbe ricevuto in vita sua e ricambiò la stretta di Djaq.  
Era una sensazione piacevole e gli ricordò un tempo lontano della sua infanzia quando sua sorella si aggrappava a lui per essere consolata per un rimprovero o per una sbucciatura dopo un gioco troppo agitato.   
\- Non farti uccidere. - Sussurrò la ragazza. - Almeno provaci, promettilo.  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- Farò di tutto per salvare Allan e sopravvivere a mia volta, è una promessa. Ma se non dovessi farcela voglio che tu dica a Marian che sono morto libero, facendo qualcosa in cui credo e che non ho avuto paura.  
\- Solo questo?  
\- Quello che provo per lei non cambierà mai, ma non ho più il diritto di dirlo.  
Djaq annuì e si alzò in punta di piedi per dargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
\- Buona fortuna, che Allah ti protegga.  
Gisborne la tenne stretta ancora per un secondo, poi si sciolse dall'abbraccio e montò a cavallo. La ragazza gli passò la torcia.  
\- Grazie. - Disse Guy, senza curarsi di nascondere la sua commozione. Fece per spronare il cavallo, ma esitò e tornò a rivolgersi a Djaq. - Probabilmente è impossibile, ma se mai dovessi trovare il modo di contattare mia sorella, dille che mi dispiace. Si chiama Isabella.  
\- Sopravvivi e fallo tu.  
Gisborne annuì, poi fece muovere il cavallo e si inoltrò nella foresta.

Marian cercò di guardare fuori dalla finestra, ma l'apertura era troppo piccola e in alto per riuscire a guardare fuori, appena sufficiente per far entrare un po' d'aria nella minuscola stanza.  
Il luogo in cui era stata rinchiusa era ancora più piccola della cella nelle segrete e non c'era nulla, a parte una panca di legno da usare come letto, un vaso da notte e un tavolino con una brocca d'acqua.  
La ragazza bagnò un fazzoletto e lo premette sul viso per bloccare il sangue che le colava sulla guancia dal taglio sullo zigomo. Non aveva uno specchio per controllare lo stato della ferita, ma sapeva che le sarebbe rimasta una cicatrice.  
Si sfiorò con una mano i capelli, ora tanto corti da arrivarle a malapena al collo e si rimproverò per l'insensata vanità che la faceva soffrire per la loro perdita.   
Forse con i capelli tagliati e il viso segnato dal pugnale di Barret non era più bella come prima, ma se il suo destino era davvero quello di dover sposare quell'uomo, allora si augurava di essere diventata orrenda, di provocare in lui disgusto al punto di tenerlo lontano.   
Sedette sulla panca e guardò in alto, osservando il pezzetto di cielo stellato che riusciva a vedere dalla finestra: non sarebbe riuscita ad arrampicarsi fino a lì e comunque la stanzetta in cui era imprigionata era troppo in alto per poter pensare di saltare giù.  
A meno di non voler morire.   
E lei non voleva: sperava ancora che qualcuno venisse a salvarla.


	24. Rescue

Sir Edward si alzò dal letto anche se il sole era appena sorto e i servitori dormivano ancora. Scese al piano inferiore in silenzio. Non riusciva a dormire, ma non voleva attirare l'attenzione dei servi e non desiderava la loro compagnia.  
Si avvicinò a una finestra e guardò con orrore la forca che era stata eretta il giorno prima proprio davanti alla casa, poi si accorse di una presenza alle sue spalle e si voltò di scatto, pronto a gridare per chiedere aiuto.  
Guy fece un passo avanti per mostrarsi a lui alla luce del sole e si portò un dito alla bocca per ammonirlo a fare silenzio.  
Il padre di Marian si avvicinò a lui, agitato.  
\- Sir Guy! Dove siete stato? Avete notizie di Marian?  
Gisborne lo guardò: Sir Edward sembrava invecchiato di colpo da quando Marian era stata portata via e la sua salute sembrava ancora più debole del solito. Lo fece sedere sulla poltrona accanto al camino e si chinò verso di lui per parlargli.  
\- Non posso restare a lungo, nessuno deve sapere che sono qui. Marian per ora è al sicuro, Robin Hood sa quello che è successo e la salverà il giorno stesso del matrimonio. Però voi dovete organizzarvi per fuggire, Sir Edward, avete amici che possano offrirvi protezione?  
\- Io?  
\- Sì. Marian non potrà mai essere davvero libera se Barret può minacciare voi.  
Guy abbassò lo sguardo nel ricordare che lui aveva usato la stessa identica minaccia per trattenerla al castello.  
\- Ho amici, sì. Mi aiuteranno nella fuga e chiederò ospitalità all'abbazia.  
\- Bene. - Approvò Guy. - Siate pronto ad andare via al momento giusto. Il giorno del matrimonio ci sarà poco tempo per agire, ma non potete scappare prima oppure Barret si insospettirà. Se potrò verrò ad aiutarvi, ma non posso garantire la mia presenza.  
\- Pensate prima a Marian, Sir Guy, io sarò anche vecchio, ma sono in grado di cavarmela da solo.  
\- Devo prendere delle cose nella mia camera e in quella di Marian se me lo permetterete, ci sono servitori al piano superiore?  
\- No e non temete, li terrò lontani per il tempo che vi è necessario. Prendete qualsiasi cosa che possa servirvi, questa è sempre casa vostra.  
\- Grazie. - Disse Guy, poi guardò il padre di Marian, preoccupato per lui. - Stasera, al tramonto, qualsiasi cosa succeda, restate al sicuro.  
Salì le scale in fretta e per prima cosa recuperò le armi: prese una spada in più che avrebbe attaccato alla sella del cavallo, alcuni pugnali e un arco saraceno, simile a quello usato da Robin Hood. Poi decise di essere ottimista e infilò in una sacca un po' di vestiti e di oggetti che avrebbero potuto servirgli nel caso che fosse riuscito a salvare Allan senza essere ucciso.   
Lasciò le armi e la sacca accanto alle scale ed entrò nella camera di Marian. Vide il suo cappotto nero ancora appeso alla parete e decise di portarlo con sé, non tanto perché ci tenesse particolarmente, ma perché Marian lo aveva custodito con cura quando pensava che lui fosse morto. Lo piegò e lo lasciò accanto agli altri bagagli, poi tornò nella stanza di Marian.  
Quello che stava cercando probabilmente non era in piena vista, perciò avrebbe dovuto frugare tra le cose della ragazza. L'idea non gli piaceva e lo faceva sentire a disagio, però era necessario.  
Aprì un baule ai piedi del letto e ne tirò fuori il contenuto in fretta, senza trovare quello che stava cercando. Invece, sul fondo, vide un anello e lo prese in mano, incredulo: era l'anello di fidanzamento che aveva regalato a Marian tanto tempo prima, un delicato cerchietto d'argento con le gemme disposte a formare piccoli fiori.  
In realtà non si era mai dato la pena di cercarlo o richiederlo indietro, ma aveva pensato che fosse andato distrutto nell'incendio di Knighton Hall. Invece Marian doveva averlo avuto con sé quella sera, forse aveva pensato di restituirglielo per placare la sua ira e non aveva mai avuto l'occasione per farlo.  
In ogni caso ormai non aveva importanza, pensò con un sospiro e fece per rimetterlo a posto, ma cambiò idea e decise di tenerlo in ricordo di Marian.  
Prese un nastro dal baule della ragazza e vi infilò l'anello, poi lo annodò e lo infilò al collo, nascondendolo sotto i vestiti.   
Tornò a cercare tra le cose di Marian e finalmente trovò ciò che gli serviva, avvolto in un pezzo di stoffa e nascosto in fondo a un armadio. Prese l'involto e lo infilò nella sacca insieme al cappotto nero, recuperò le armi e scivolò giù per le scale e fuori da Locksley prima che qualcuno potesse accorgersi della sua presenza. 

Allan si aggrappò alle sbarre del carro prigione che lo trasportava verso Locksley, sperando di scorgere qualche traccia dei fuorilegge.  
Forse Robin Hood avrebbe avuto pietà di lui e lo avrebbe salvato lo stesso, anche se era un traditore. Sempre che fosse al corrente della sua esecuzione. Ma il sole ormai cominciava a scendere verso l'orizzonte e lungo la strada non si vedeva nessuno.  
Il viaggio terminò senza incidenti e gli uomini dello sceriffo lo trascinarono fuori dalla gabbia, minacciandolo con le spade per portarlo verso il patibolo che era stato eretto di fronte all'ingresso principale della casa.  
Lo sceriffo era già seduto in prima fila, su una specie di trono di legno e Sir Edward era seduto accanto a lui, tenuto al suo posto dalla presenza di due guardie armate.  
Allan cercò di dibattersi disperatamente, ma le guardie lo portarono di peso fino alla forca e lo fecero salire sulla piattaforma, mettendolo in piedi su uno sgabello, poi gli infilarono il cappio intorno al collo.  
Un prete si avvicinò a lui e gli sorrise con compassione.  
\- Figliolo, sono qui per assolverti dai tuoi peccati, se vorrai confessarli.  
Allan lo guardò, terrorizzato. Ormai iniziava a rendersi conto che non sarebbe venuto nessuno e che lui sarebbe morto impiccato proprio come suo fratello.

Guy osservò i soldati che portavano Allan verso il patibolo e quelli disposti intorno al luogo dell'esecuzione che sorreggevano torce fiammeggianti per illuminare la scena anche dopo il tramonto del sole.  
Tipico dello sceriffo, voleva godersi lo spettacolo fino in fondo e nel modo migliore.  
Gisborne lo osservò, seduto accanto a Sir Edward e si accorse di provare solo disprezzo per l'uomo che aveva servito fedelmente per così tanti anni. Non sapeva quando e come fosse successo esattamente, ma Guy era cambiato e ormai non sarebbe più riuscito a obbedire ciecamente agli ordini di Vaisey.  
Riconoscerlo rendeva le cose più facili: ormai non avrebbe più potuto decidere di tornare indietro, tanto valeva arrivare fino in fondo e vedere cosa sarebbe successo.  
Dopo aver rinunciato a Marian non aveva più molto da perdere.  
Spronò il cavallo per farlo muovere in avanti, preparò l'arco, fece un respiro profondo e poi sorrise: la maschera che gli copriva il volto aveva lo stesso profumo della ragazza.

\- Ora basta, oppure confesserà anche i peccati di sua nonna. - Disse Vaisey, rivolto al prete, allontanandolo con lo stesso gesto che avrebbe usato per scacciare una mosca fastidiosa. - Su, impiccatelo, voglio vedere un po' di azione.  
Lo sceriffo aveva appena finito di parlare quando una freccia gli volò accanto, conficcandosi nella spalliera di legno della sua sedia, seguita subito da un'altra che colpì il boia a una gamba, facendolo cadere dalla piattaforma.  
Tutti si girarono a guardare il cavaliere che aveva scoccato quelle frecce e che stava tendendo di nuovo l'arco.  
\- Quello è il Guardiano Notturno! - Gridò lo sceriffo, indicandolo. - Prendetelo!

Guy scagliò un'altra freccia verso il soldato più vicino, poi si rimise l'arco a tracolla e incitò il cavallo, facendolo partire al galoppo.  
Si sarebbe fatto inseguire dai soldati e li avrebbe fatti allontanare dal patibolo, poi avrebbe sfruttato la maggiore velocità del suo cavallo per distanziarli, raggiungere Allan facendo un giro intorno al villaggio, liberarlo e fuggire prima che potessero prenderli.   
Si voltò a controllare la situazione e si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione. Aveva pensato che lo sceriffo sarebbe rimasto a guardare come faceva di solito, ma Vaisey invece si era avvicinato alla forca e stava salendo gli scalini che portavano alla piattaforma con la chiara intenzione di impiccare Allan personalmente. Non avrebbe fatto in tempo a salvargli la vita, a meno di seguire il percorso più diretto, passando in mezzo ai soldati invece di aggirarli come aveva pensato di fare all'inizio.  
Guy prese una decisione e fece voltare il cavallo, sguainando la spada allo stesso tempo, poi lo spronò e lo lanciò a tutta velocità verso il patibolo, caricando i soldati che gli venivano incontro.  
Travolse i primi e colpì con la spada i successivi senza rallentare la corsa della propria cavalcatura, puntando dritto verso Allan.  
\- Idioti, fermatelo! Uccidete il Guardiano Notturno! Prendete gli archi, imbecilli!- Gridò lo sceriffo, vedendo gli uomini caduti, poi si girò verso Allan e con un calcio gli tolse lo sgabello da sotto i piedi.  
Gisborne vide con orrore che Allan si dibatteva, cercando di respirare e incitò il cavallo ad andare più veloce. Sulla piattaforma, lo sceriffo aveva estratto una spada, ma Guy non si lasciò intimorire da quella minaccia: si abbassò sul collo del cavallo, schivando il suo fendente mentre passava accanto al patibolo, poi si raddrizzò e lanciò due coltelli verso la forca. Il primo mancò il bersaglio, ma servì comunque a distrarre lo sceriffo, il secondo invece recise la corda del cappio, facendo cadere Allan sulla piattaforma.  
Il giovane cercò di rialzarsi, ma aveva ancora le mani legate e faceva fatica. Lo sceriffo si mosse verso di lui con la spada per finirlo e Guy fece per voltare il cavallo e tornare verso il patibolo, ma una freccia gli sfiorò la spalla, mancandolo per poco, mentre un'altra colpì di striscio il suo cavallo, facendolo impennare.  
Guy riuscì a restare in sella, ma gli arcieri dello sceriffo lo avevano sotto tiro e gli impedivano di avvicinarsi ad Allan e allo sceriffo. Entro pochi secondi sarebbero anche riusciti a colpirlo e lui sarebbe morto senza essere riuscito a salvare Allan.  
Gisborne strinse la presa sull'impugnatura della spada e si preparò a caricare di nuovo: lo avrebbero ucciso sicuramente, ma forse sarebbe riuscito a fermare lo sceriffo e a distrarre i soldati ancora per qualche secondo, regalando ad Allan qualche attimo in più per tentare la fuga.  
Si lanciò in avanti, aspettandosi di essere trafitto da un momento all'altro, ma il dolore non arrivò, invece vide cadere gli arcieri dello sceriffo, colpiti da una raffica di frecce arrivate da lontano.  
 _Hood!_  
Robin Hood era venuto ad aiutarlo? Guy era profondamente stupito, ma non permise alla sorpresa di rallentarlo: raggiunse la piattaforma al galoppo, colpì lo sceriffo alla schiena col piatto della spada facendolo cadere nel fango della strada e afferrò Allan al volo, gettandolo di traverso sul dorso del cavallo davanti a sé, poi incitò ancora l'animale e fuggì a tutta velocità verso la foresta prima che gli uomini dello sceriffo riuscissero a riorganizzarsi per inseguirlo.


	25. A night in the forest

Gisborne galoppò a lungo prima di azzardarsi a fermare il cavallo per permettere ad Allan di tirarsi su. Gli liberò le mani tagliando la corda e il giovane si voltò a guardarlo, allibito.  
\- Marian? - Chiese Allan, riconoscendo il costume del Guardiano Notturno e Gisborne scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Somiglio a Marian, secondo te? - Chiese, togliendosi la maschera e rimediando da Allan uno sguardo ancora più sorpreso.  
\- Giz!  
Guy alzò una mano per zittirlo.  
\- Aspetta. -  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', ascoltando con attenzione i rumori della foresta, poi Guy fece muovere di nuovo il cavallo mettendolo al passo.  
\- Non credo che ci stiano seguendo. - Disse a bassa voce. - Ma dobbiamo proseguire. Sei ferito? Ce la fai a cavalcare?  
Allan si sfilò il cappio dal collo, lo osservò con disgusto e fece per gettarlo via, poi pensò che era meglio non lasciare tracce e lo infilò in una delle borse attaccate alla sella.  
\- Non è stato affatto divertente, ma sono ancora più o meno intero. E pur di non ricadere nelle mani dello sceriffo sono pronto a cavalcare anche per tutta la notte.  
\- Prendi le redini allora.  
Allan obbedì, un po' stupito.  
\- Perché?  
Gisborne si appoggiò a lui di peso e gli passò le braccia intorno alla vita per tenersi.  
\- Perché io sto per svenire. - Ammise debolmente.  
\- Ti hanno colpito? - Chiese Allan, preoccupato.  
\- No.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò il viso alla schiena di Allan: dopo che la tensione si era allentata, le forze lo avevano abbandonato di colpo, le ferite avevano ripreso a fargli male e solo ora si stava rendendo davvero conto di ciò che aveva appena fatto.  
Allan prese le redini con una mano e usò l'altra per tenere strette le braccia di Gisborne intorno alla propria vita.  
\- Beh, amico, riposati pure, non ti lascerò cadere.

Robin abbassò l'arco e fece cenno agli altri di ritirarsi.  
Ormai il cavallo di Gisborne aveva avuto tutto il tempo di allontanarsi verso la foresta e i soldati dello sceriffo non sarebbero più riusciti a raggiungerlo.  
Lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla confusione che regnava a Locksley con gli uomini di Vaisey che si agitavano senza riuscire a riorganizzarsi per inseguire i fuggitivi e lo sceriffo che aveva continuato a dibattersi nella pozza di fango in cui era caduto finché un soldato non lo aveva aiutato a rimettersi in piedi.   
Sir Edward, fortunatamente, aveva avuto l'accortezza di mettersi al riparo non appena si era reso conto della situazione.  
Robin si concesse una risata nel vedere lo sceriffo che sbraitava, furioso, coperto di fango dalla testa ai piedi e rise ancora più forte nell'immaginare la faccia che avrebbe fatto se avesse saputo _chi_ era stato a spingerlo giù dalla piattaforma.  
Seguì gli altri fuorilegge, ancora incredulo per la scena a cui aveva assistito.  
Quando Djaq gli aveva parlato delle intenzioni di Gisborne, Robin non aveva dato molto peso alle sue parole, il cavaliere nero gli era sembrato un uomo distrutto, spezzato nel corpo e nella mente.   
La notte precedente lo aveva lasciato libero di andare via anche per quel motivo: Guy di Gisborne non aveva più la forza o la volontà per poter essere una minaccia. Robin aveva pensato che prima o poi avrebbe finito per impazzire completamente oppure si sarebbe tolto la vita e lui non aveva alcun desiderio di assistere a una fine tanto umiliante anche se, in passato, spesso aveva desiderato la morte del suo nemico.  
Invece Gisborne era riuscito a sorprenderlo.  
Robin aveva ascoltato le parole di Tuck e Djaq e aveva accettato di recarsi a Locksley insieme a loro. Dopo qualche tentennamento anche Will e Much avevano deciso di andare con loro, mentre Little John si era rifiutato con decisione.   
Robin aveva messo in chiaro che il salvataggio di Marian era più importante e che non avrebbe rischiato la vita di nessuno di loro per Allan e Gisborne.   
Sarebbero intervenuti solo se fosse stato possibile farlo senza correre rischi, ma Robin non pensava che la loro presenza avrebbe potuto fare qualche differenza perché secondo lui Gisborne non avrebbe fatto nulla oppure il suo sarebbe stato solo l'atto disperato di chi cerca una morte veloce.  
Quando aveva visto apparire il Guardiano Notturno, Robin era rimasto a bocca aperta e per un attimo aveva pensato che Marian fosse riuscita a fuggire da sola dalla sua prigionia.   
Quando aveva capito che era Gisborne a nascondersi sotto la maschera del Guardiano Notturno, Robin si era reso conto che quello del cavaliere nero non era un pretesto per togliersi la vita, ma un vero e proprio tentativo di salvare Allan, avventato, folle e disperato forse, ma con una certa logica.  
Gisborne era pronto a rischiare la vita, ma sperava di sopravvivere, altrimenti non si sarebbe curato di coprirsi il volto per celare la propria identità.  
Lo aveva guardato galoppare a tutta velocità in mezzo ai soldati e si era ritrovato a pensare che quello era un gesto che si sarebbe aspettato da Marian o che avrebbe potuto compiere lui stesso, ma che era completamente inaspettato da parte di Gisborne.  
In quel momento aveva teso l'arco e aveva fatto cenno ai suoi compagni di imitarlo, poi aveva mirato agli arcieri dello sceriffo, pronto a coprire la fuga di Allan e Gisborne.  
Quando li aveva visti sparire al galoppo tra gli alberi, Robin aveva scoperto di sentirsi sollevato, forse quei due erano suoi nemici, ma non aveva avuto alcun desiderio di vederli morire in quel modo per mano dello sceriffo.

Guy vide lo sceriffo che si avventava contro di lui per colpirlo con la spada e si svegliò con un sussulto, scoprendo di essere ancora a cavallo, appoggiato alla schiena di Allan.  
Non ricordava molto di quello che era successo dopo che erano fuggiti nella foresta, solo brevi frammenti confusi di ricordi misti a sogni ben più vividi e spaventosi. Mentre cavalcavano nella foresta illuminata dalla luna, Guy aveva continuato a scivolare in un dormiveglia agitato ed era rimasto cosciente solo per brevi intervalli.   
Allan lo sentì muoversi e voltò la testa per guardarsi alle spalle.  
\- Ehi, sei sveglio, Giz?  
Guy si raddrizzò sulla sella, staccandosi dalla schiena di Allan.  
\- Sì, adesso sì. Scusa.  
\- Mi hai salvato il collo, letteralmente, dormi pure quanto vuoi e non sarò di certo io a lamentarmi.  
\- Dove siamo?  
\- Non troppo distanti dal campo di Robin Hood. O almeno credo. C'è la luna, ma al buio non è comunque facile orientarsi.  
\- Non siamo graditi da quelle parti, Allan, né io, né te.  
L'altro alzò le spalle.  
\- Hai qualche idea migliore? Quando sorgerà il sole gli uomini dello sceriffo ci daranno la caccia ed entrambi abbiamo bisogno di riprendere le forze. Non gli staremo simpatici, ma spero che Robin non si rifiuterà di darci rifugio per un po'.  
Guy non disse nulla. Non aveva alcuna voglia di chiedere aiuto a Robin Hood, ma Allan non aveva tutti i torti, erano entrambi feriti ed esausti e non potevano restare a vagare senza meta nella foresta rischiando di essere catturati di nuovo dallo sceriffo.  
Lasciò che fosse Allan a cercare la strada e sperò di non dover affrontare troppe discussioni una volta raggiunto il campo, si sentiva così stanco che desiderava solo potersi stendere da qualche parte e dormire.  
\- Ce ne avete messo di tempo. - Disse una voce dall'ombra, facendoli sussultare.  
Nessuno dei due si era accorto della presenza di Robin finché non aveva parlato.  
\- Hood? - Gisborne lo guardò, stupito per le sue parole. - Ci stavate aspettando?  
\- Djaq temeva che gli uomini dello sceriffo fossero riusciti a catturarvi.  
\- Di notte non è così facile ritrovare la strada. - Disse Allan, scendendo da cavallo. Lanciò un'occhiata a Gisborne per assicurarsi che avesse la forza per reggersi in piedi da solo, ma l'altro smontò da cavallo senza problemi. Se era sul punto di svenire di nuovo, almeno non lo dimostrava.  
Robin guardò Guy e scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso incredulo.  
\- Il Guardiano Notturno, eh?  
\- Già. -  
\- Dove hai preso il costume?  
\- Sono andato a Locksley per cercarlo. Sapevo che doveva essere in camera di Marian.  
Robin lo fissò.  
\- Come hai fatto a scoprirlo?  
Guy distolse lo sguardo. Non voleva ripensare a quel momento, alla disperazione e al terrore che aveva provato dopo aver colpito Marian, alla confessione della ragazza e alla straziante dolcezza del bacio che ne era seguito, l'unico e ultimo che avrebbe mai avuto da lei.  
\- Me lo ha detto lei. - Disse semplicemente e per fortuna Robin Hood non fece altre domande, ma si limitò a fare strada fino all'entrata del campo.


	26. One of them

Guy si strofinò gli occhi con la mano, cercando di allontanare il sonno, e tornò a occuparsi del cavallo. Gli aveva già tolto la sella e ora voleva cercare di pulire la ferita di freccia che aveva ricevuto durante il salvataggio di Allan, ma l'animale si agitava ritraendosi non appena sentiva dolore.  
\- Mi ricorda qualcuno. - Disse Djaq, avvicinandosi con un sorriso. - Come va la schiena?  
\- Fa male. - Confessò Guy. - Ma potrebbe andare peggio.  
\- Prova con questo. - Disse la ragazza, mostrandogli una ciotola piena di un liquido denso dall'odore speziato. - L'ho preparato per le tue ferite, ma andrà bene anche per lui.   
Gisborne prese con un dito un po' della medicina e la spalmò sulla ferita del cavallo con un gesto rapido, prima che l'animale potesse reagire, poi si allontanò, lasciandolo tranquillo.  
\- Grazie.  
\- Ora tocca a te, togliti la camicia.  
Guy le prese la ciotola dalle mani e scosse la testa.  
\- Non essere troppo gentile con me, i tuoi amici non lo capirebbero. Non lo capisco nemmeno io a dire il vero. Ti ringrazio per la medicina, ma è meglio che chieda ad Allan di aiutarmi.  
Djaq annuì. Aveva notato anche lei lo sguardo infastidito e cupo che Will le aveva rivolto quando era andata da Robin per chiedergli di aiutare Gisborne a salvare Allan e anche come il giovane fosse stato l'ultimo ad unirsi al gruppo quando poi si erano recati a Locksley.  
\- Un tempo ti odiavo per quello che hai fatto alla mia gente.  
Guy la guardò, senza capire a cosa si riferisse.  
\- Non ho mai combattuto contro di voi.  
\- Ma hai tentato di uccidere il tuo re, travestendoti da saraceno. Per colpa tua la tregua è stata spezzata e tante altre vite sono andate perse inutilmente. Hai portato morte e dolore sia alla mia gente che alla tua.  
\- Sembra che sia il mio destino. - Disse Guy senza guardarla. Quando aveva obbedito agli ordini di Vaisey aveva pensato solo ai vantaggi e al potere che avrebbe ottenuto dalla morte del re, aveva seguito ciecamente lo sceriffo senza neanche soffermarsi a pensare alle conseguenze che il suo gesto avrebbe avuto sulla vita di così tante persone. Aveva obbedito come un cane e ora meritava di portare sulla coscienza anche il peso di quelle morti. - Perché mi hai aiutato, allora? Perché sei gentile con me?  
\- Ti ho aiutato perché soffrivi. Odiare una persona per ciò che ha fatto è diverso dal vedere quella stessa persona che soffre davanti ai tuoi occhi. Pensavo che le tue azioni nella mia terra non meritassero altra punizione che la morte, ma poi, quando ti ho visto legato a quell'albero e così sofferente, non ho pensato che quella sarebbe stata l'occasione giusta per ucciderti, ma solo che avrei voluto alleviare il dolore che ti torturava. Per questo ti ho aiutato, anche se non lo meritavi.  
Djaq lo guardò: Guy la ascoltava a testa bassa senza osare incontrare il suo sguardo e la ragazza sapeva che le sue parole lo avevano colpito duramente.  
\- Se sono gentile, invece è perché sei diverso da quello che credevo. - Disse in tono più dolce. - Non sei solo l'assassino dello sceriffo.  
Guy la guardò.  
\- No?  
\- No. E dovresti essere tu il primo a esserne convinto. Puoi essere migliore di quello che lo sceriffo ti ha sempre fatto credere e oggi lo hai dimostrato. Devi solo trovare la strada giusta e sono convinta che tu possa farlo.  
\- Vorrei poter cambiare molte delle cose che ho fatto in passato, - ammise Guy – ma non posso.  
\- No, non puoi. Ricordale, ricordale sempre, ma non lasciare che ti distruggano. Fai in modo che i tuoi errori siano la tua guida per diventare una persona migliore. - Djaq lo incoraggiò con un sorriso. - Ma ora vai e cerca di dormire un po', si vede che hai bisogno di riposare.   
Guy le rispose con una specie di debole sorriso e annuì brevemente, poi tornò verso il campo per cercare Allan.  
Il giovane era seduto su uno dei tronchi disposti accanto al fuoco e si era tolto la camicia perché Tuck potesse medicargli le ferite che gli erano state inflitte nelle segrete del castello. Aveva molte ferite superficiali e il collo segnato da un grosso livido lasciato dal cappio, ma sembrava stare abbastanza bene e, mentre il frate era impegnato a curargli tagli e ustioni sulla schiena, Allan mangiava avidamente servendosi da un vassoio pieno di cibo appoggiato davanti a lui.  
\- Ehi, Giz! - Allan lo chiamò, vedendolo arrivare e indicò il vassoio. - Hai fame? Serviti pure. Una volta che ti abitui alla cucina di Much non è male.  
Guy scosse la testa. Non mangiava da molte ore, ma in quel momento non avrebbe avuto la forza per farlo. Voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e dormire, possibilmente senza sognare.  
Porse a Tuck la ciotola che gli era stata data da Djaq.   
\- Prova a usare questo sulle sue ferite.  
Il frate esaminò il liquido denso contenuto nella ciotola e lo annusò, cercando di riconoscerne gli ingredienti. Sorrise fra sé pensando che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto trovare il tempo di parlare con la ragazza saracena per confrontare le loro conoscenze in fatto di medicinali ed erbe officinali.  
\- Lo userò anche sulle tue, più tardi. - Disse Tuck, iniziando a bendare un taglio sul braccio di Allan dopo averlo medicato con l'unguento di Djaq. - Vai pure a letto, quando avrò finito qui verrò a controllare la tua schiena.

Marian era sola e attraversava una foresta oscura e spettrale. I rami contorti degli alberi si impigliavano nei suoi vestiti e le davano l'impressione di volerla trattenere, imprigionandola in una gabbia di rami spinosi.  
Poi, da un momento all'altro, con la tipica illogicità dei sogni, si trovò seduta all'interno di una carrozza trainata da cavalli lanciati al galoppo lungo una strada dritta che si perdeva all'infinito.  
Un velo fitto e pesante le copriva il volto e le dava l'impressione di non poter respirare bene.  
La carrozza si fermò all'improvviso, senza un sussulto: l'attimo prima correva a tutta velocità, l'attimo dopo era immobile.  
La porta si aprì e Marian scese, ritrovandosi all'esterno della chiesetta di Locksley.  
In un primo momento la scena le ricordò quella che si era presentata ai suoi occhi il giorno del suo sfortunato matrimonio con Guy: banchetti e padiglioni decorati con ghirlande di fiori e con i vessilli che portavano i colori di Gisborne.  
Marian cercò Guy con lo sguardo, aspettandosi di vederlo venire incontro alla carrozza come quel giorno, tanto emozionato da non riuscire a fare un discorso sensato, ma lui non c'era.  
Non c'era nessuno fuori dalla chiesa. Non Guy, e nemmeno gli abitanti di Locksley.  
La ragazza si avvicinò e si accorse con orrore che quelle che aveva scambiato per decorazioni nuziali invece erano gli allestimenti a lutto per un funerale.  
Il suo non era un velo da sposa, ma il velo nero di una vedova.  
Marian iniziò a tremare.   
Chi era morto?  
Chi giaceva all'interno della chiesa?  
 _Non Guy! Ti prego Signore, non Guy! Non di nuovo!_  
Marian corse verso l'ingresso, rallentata dal vestito ingombrante e terrorizzata da ciò che avrebbe visto una volta dentro.  
Sull'altare giaceva il corpo di un cavaliere morto, con la spada appoggiata sul petto come una croce, ma Marian non riusciva a scorgerne il volto.  
Si avvicinò percorrendo la navata e per un secondo le sembrò che l'uomo steso sull'altare avesse le sembianze di Robin Hood, mentre un attimo dopo assomigliava a Guy e lei non riusciva a distinguere chi fosse tra loro due.  
 _Nessuno di loro, ti supplico!_  
Marian chiuse gli occhi, non voleva più vedere il morto.  
La ferita sullo zigomo le faceva male e la ragazza si trovò a pensare che quel dolore doveva essere molto simile a quello che aveva sentito Gisborne quando lo aveva colpito con l'anello proprio in quella stessa chiesa quando si era rifiutata di sposarlo.  
Il taglio faceva male, ma il gelo della solitudine era molto più doloroso e Marian scoppiò a piangere perché aveva capito che quel giorno lei aveva inflitto a Gisborne anche quel secondo tipo di sofferenza.  
E se fosse stato quel dolore a uccidere Guy? Oppure il cavaliere morto era Robin, il cuore trafitto dall'infedeltà di Marian?  
In ogni caso, a chiunque appartenesse quel cadavere, la colpa era sua.  
 _Soltanto sua._  
Marian si svegliò con un grido angosciato e si guardò intorno in preda al panico prima di riconoscere la stanzetta spoglia in cui era rinchiusa.  
Si alzò a sedere sulla panca di legno e appoggiò la schiena al muro, rabbrividendo al contatto con la fredda parete di pietra.  
Era solo un incubo, pensò asciugandosi le lacrime con le mani, non c'era alcun cavaliere morto steso sull'altare della chiesa di Locksley e lei non aveva ucciso né Guy né Robin.  
Marian guardò la finestrella e osservò il cielo che iniziava a schiarirsi, ma non si sentì più serena.  
 _Guy e Robin..._  
Se fosse riuscita a scappare, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione e avrebbe finito per spezzare il cuore a uno di loro due.  
Se invece Roger di Barret l'avesse costretta a sposarlo, avrebbero sofferto entrambi, ma lei non avrebbe avuto il tempo di assistere al loro dolore: una volta pronunciati i voti avrebbe aspettato la prima occasione per uccidere suo marito e sarebbe finita appesa a una forca, oppure si sarebbe tolta la vita.  
In ogni caso sarebbe morta prima di lasciarsi toccare da lui. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con questo capitolo sono arrivata in pari a postare i capitoli arretrati che avevo scritto durante le vacanze di Pasqua.  
> Da adesso in poi gli aggiornamenti potrebbero essere un po' meno frequenti (durante il weekend per esempio potrei non avere il tempo di scrivere), ma comunque i nuovi capitoli arriveranno velocemente. :)


	27. Plans

Robin Hood incrociò le braccia mentre osservava con aria assorta i movimenti di Tuck.  
Il frate aveva finito di curare Allan e il giovane si era addormentato profondamente dopo aver svuotato buona parte della dispensa di Much.  
Il religioso invece si era avvicinato in silenzio al letto di Gisborne e con gesti delicati gli aveva sollevato la camicia sulla schiena senza svegliarlo per spalmargli un unguento sulle ferite.  
Robin vide con orrore i segni delle frustate che si incrociavano sulla schiena di Guy e rabbrividì nel pensare al dolore che dovevano aver provocato.  
Non si meravigliava più dello stato in cui si trovava Gisborne, anzi era profondamente stupito che fosse riuscito a trovare la forza di salvare la vita di Allan.  
A dire il vero il gesto di Gisborne lo avrebbe stupito in ogni caso, rischiare tutto per salvare un servitore non era il comportamento che si sarebbe mai aspettato dal cavaliere nero.  
Tuck finì la medicazione, sistemò la camicia di Guy e lo coprì con una coperta leggera, poi si soffermò a toccargli la fronte per controllarne la temperatura e gli sfiorò i capelli con una specie di carezza prima di allontanarsi dal letto e dirigersi verso Robin. Per tutto il tempo Guy era rimasto completamente immobile, sprofondato in un sonno sfinito.  
\- Starà bene. - Disse il frate, anche se Robin non aveva chiesto nulla. - Col tempo si riprenderà.  
Robin fece un gesto noncurante, come per dire che la sorte di Gisborne non gli interessava più di tanto.  
\- E Allan?  
\- È stato torturato, ma le sue ferite sono superficiali. Ha preso un bello spavento, ma la paura non gli ha di certo tolto l'appetito. È giovane e forte e con un po' di riposo sarà come nuovo. - Rispose il frate, sorridendo allegramente.  
Robin annuì poi tornò dagli altri membri della banda, seguito dal frate.  
Gli altri erano radunati in silenzio intorno al fuoco e lo guardarono con aria interrogativa, in attesa che fosse lui a parlare.  
Robin guardò Much: l'amico sembrava a disagio, preoccupato e nervoso, come se volesse dirgli qualcosa ma non ne avesse il coraggio.  
Will sembrava essere nello stesso stato d'animo di Much con in più un velo di rabbia nello sguardo mentre Little John guardava fisso nel fuoco con aria torva.  
Djaq era l'unica a sembrare più serena, ma si limitava a restare tranquillamente in silenzio.  
\- Cosa c'è, Much? - Chiese Robin, stancamente. - Qual è il problema?  
\- Qual è il problema?! Hai bisogno di chiederlo, padrone?  
\- Allan e Gisborne, immagino. - Disse Robin in tono piatto.  
\- Perché sono qui? Sono nostri nemici e non dovrebbero essere al campo.  
\- Much ha ragione. - Disse Will. - Li abbiamo già aiutati a fuggire dai soldati dello sceriffo, non vedo perché dovremmo anche accoglierli qui.  
\- Non mi piace, Robin. - Disse Little John. - Gisborne è un nemico e Allan è un traditore, meritavano di morire entrambi.  
Djaq guardò Robin come per intervenire, ma dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata a Will rimase in silenzio, limitandosi a rivolgergli uno sguardo preoccupato.  
\- Quando aiutate i poveri, vi chiedete sempre se meritano il cibo e i soldi che donate loro? - Chiese Tuck, rispondendo al posto di Robin.  
\- No. - Disse Much. - Ma in questo caso sappiamo perfettamente che loro _non_ meritano il nostro aiuto! Anzi, temo che se non stiamo attenti, potrebbero approfittarne per danneggiarci. Tutta questa storia potrebbe essere una trappola di Gisborne per catturarci.  
\- Questo non lo credo. Che lo meritino o no, mandarli via ora significherebbe gettarli nelle mani dello sceriffo e non voglio avere le mani sporche del loro sangue. - Disse Robin. Poi fece una pausa e li guardò uno a uno prima di proseguire. - E poi abbiamo bisogno di loro.  
\- Bisogno di quei due? - Sbottò Little John, con aria disgustata. - Noi non abbiamo bisogno di assassini o traditori!  
\- E invece sì! - Replicò Robin. - Per salvare Marian sono pronto ad accettare qualsiasi aiuto possibile, anche il loro.  
\- Liberare Lady Marian non sarà facile. Roger di Barret è un uomo molto pericoloso. - Disse Tuck e Robin annuì.  
\- Purtroppo è vero. Odio ammetterlo, ma potremmo trovarci in difficoltà contro di lui. Se Gisborne e Allan vorranno aiutarci a salvare Marian, io sono disposto a mettere da parte le nostre ostilità per il momento.  
Much lanciò uno sguardo dubbioso verso i due uomini addormentati.  
\- Anche ammettendo di lasciarli collaborare con noi, ne saranno in grado? Non mi sembrano molto in forma, specialmente Gisborne...  
\- È quello che credevo anche io. - Disse Robin. - Ma avete visto anche voi cosa ha fatto ieri sera. Se ha affrontato i soldati dello sceriffo da solo per salvare Allan, lo voglio al nostro fianco quando andremo a liberare Marian.  
  
Roger di Barret osservò l'uomo morente che si contorceva debolmente e respirava sempre più a fatica. Le mani del poveretto erano state inchiodate al tronco di un albero e il corpo dell'uomo era trafitto da frecce e segnato da colpi di frusta, ma Barret non era minimamente disturbato da quella vista, anzi sorrideva soddisfatto sotto la maschera che gli copriva il volto.  
Si avvicinò al moribondo e gli tagliò la gola, poi voltò le spalle al cadavere e sparì tra gli alberi, subito imitato dagli altri trenta uomini mascherati.  
Uno a uno, i suoi uomini avrebbero fatto sparire i travestimenti da banditi e sarebbero tornati a indossare le loro divise di soldati di Nottingham, poi la compagnia sarebbe tornata al castello, portando allo sceriffo la notizia che i banditi erano riusciti nuovamente a sfuggire alle loro ricerche.  
Barret rideva tra sé ogni volta che vedeva lo sceriffo andare su tutte le furie per quei fallimenti: quell'idiota di Vaisey non poteva di certo sospettare che la compagnia incaricata di cercare gli assassini della foresta fosse formata dagli stessi banditi.  
Aveva selezionato lui stesso quegli uomini nel corso degli anni, scegliendo solo gli individui adatti a mettere in atto il suo piano: soldati senza scrupoli e desiderosi di ottenere il potere.  
Uomini simili a lui.  
Stavolta la vittima che avevano scelto era il carceriere del castello: un bersaglio ideale per far credere alla vendetta di una banda di contadini contro il potere degli oppressori.  
In realtà l'identità delle persone che avevano ucciso non aveva molta importanza per Barret e i suoi uomini, bastava solo che fossero legati in qualche modo alla nobiltà di Nottingham.  
Le uniche vittime che aveva deciso in partenza, prima ancora di spiegare il piano agli altri uomini della banda, erano solo due: Guy di Gisborne e lo sceriffo Vaisey.  
La morte del primo era stata essenziale per permettere a Barret di prendere il suo posto come braccio destro dello sceriffo, quella del secondo sarebbe avvenuta presto e avrebbe assicurato ricchezza e potere a tutti loro.  
Roger di Barret sorrise tra sé nel ripensare al giorno in cui aveva ucciso Guy di Gisborne: sarebbe stato sufficiente centrarlo con una freccia scagliata da lontano, ma aveva scelto di attirarlo in un'imboscata per due motivi ben precisi.  
Massacrare Gisborne e tutti i suoi soldati in un modo così drammatico era stato un messaggio ben più efficace e il suo scopo era stato proprio quello di far parlare la gente dei banditi della foresta, di diffondere la leggenda della banda di fuorilegge che si ribellava all'oppressione dello sceriffo.  
Il secondo motivo era molto più personale, ma non meno importante: Barret aveva sempre odiato Guy di Gisborne per la posizione di potere che ricopriva immeritatamente. Il cavaliere nero non era abile e forte quanto lui, spesso falliva nel portare a termine le missioni che gli venivano affidate dallo sceriffo e a volte si lasciava influenzare dalla propria coscienza, eppure dopo anni di incompetenza, Gisborne manteneva il suo posto a fianco dello sceriffo mentre Barret era soltanto il comandante di una delle compagnie di Nottingham.  
Era ingiusto, come non era giusto che a Gisborne fosse stato affidato il villaggio di Locksley.  
Barret aveva goduto di ogni singola frustata inflitta al cavaliere nero e aveva provato un'enorme soddisfazione nel vederlo distrutto dal dolore, umiliato e tanto sofferente da non avere nemmeno più la forza di urlare.  
Le uniche cose che gli dispiacevano quando ripensava a quel giorno era il non aver pensato a torture più crudeli per Gisborne e il non essere riuscito a impiccarlo al ramo di quell'albero per farne scempiare il cadavere dal becco dei corvi.  
Gisborne aveva avuto ciò che meritava e presto Barret si sarebbe impossessato di tutto ciò che era stato suo: il suo posto, le sue terre, la sua amante.  
Presto Barret avrebbe avuto molto più di Locksley, pensò con un ghigno di soddisfazione: avrebbe avuto l'intera contea o almeno ciò che ne sarebbe rimasto.  
Il suo piano era semplice, ma geniale: aveva intercettato e falsificato un messaggio diretto allo sceriffo, annunciando la visita di uno degli alleati di Vaisey proprio nel giorno in cui Barret avrebbe sposato Marian nella chiesa di Locksley, in questo modo lo sceriffo sarebbe rimasto a Nottingham invece di essere presente al matrimonio.  
Barret avrebbe fatto in modo di lasciare solo i suoi uomini a guardia del castello e più tardi, durante i festeggiamenti nuziali, i soldati si sarebbero travestiti da banditi per uccidere lo sceriffo.  
Forse gli uomini del principe Giovanni avrebbero distrutto la città, ma a Barret non importava, nessuno avrebbe potuto incolparlo dell'accaduto perché tutti lo avrebbero visto altrove, impegnato a festeggiare le proprie nozze.  
Una volta placate le acque, Roger avrebbe catturato e giustiziato una trentina di contadini accusandoli di essere i membri della banda di assassini e li avrebbe consegnati al principe per ingraziarsi il suo favore.  
Se tutto fosse andato come doveva, alla fine lui sarebbe diventato lo sceriffo di Nottingham e avrebbe assicurato ai suoi uomini terre e posizioni di potere.  
Di una cosa era certo: non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di intralciare i suoi progetti.  



	28. Almost Brothers

Robin Hood si alzò dal suo posto accanto al fuoco e si stiracchiò, un po' indolenzito per essere rimasto seduto a pensare tanto a lungo. Tuck, Will e Djaq erano andati a Nottingham per raccogliere più informazioni possibili sul matrimonio di Marian, Little John e Much si erano dedicati alla ricerca di cibo nella foresta, mentre lui era rimasto a sorvegliare il campo e a riflettere sul modo migliore di salvare la ragazza.  
Fece qualche passo verso la zona coperta del campo dove qualche tempo prima Will aveva costruito comodi letti per tutti loro e pensò che anche lui avrebbe dovuto cercare di riposare, ma aveva troppi pensieri che lo tenevano sveglio.  
Guardò Allan che russava leggermente e si chiese come potesse dormire tanto pacificamente dopo quello che aveva passato. Il sonno di Gisborne invece sembrava essere molto meno sereno: il cavaliere nero si agitava nel sonno e il suo viso era contratto in un'espressione di profonda angoscia e sofferenza.  
Istintivamente, Robin si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla per svegliarlo. Gisborne aprì gli occhi di scatto, spaventato da quel tocco improvviso, e afferrò il polso di Robin con entrambe le mani, poi riconobbe il fuorilegge e sembrò rilassarsi, ma non allentò la stretta sul braccio di Robin.  
\- Oh. Sei tu. - Sussurrò, richiudendo gli occhi con aria sofferente, poi si rese conto che era ancora aggrappato al polso di Robin e lo lasciò andare. Si alzò a sedere sul letto e si rivolse al fuorilegge senza guardarlo. - Hood, non ti conviene avvicinarti a me mentre sto dormendo. Potrei reagire nel modo sbagliato senza rendermene conto.  
Robin lo guardò, stupito dal tono addolorato delle sue parole e intuì che Gisborne lo stava mettendo in guardia su qualcosa che doveva già essergli successo in passato e di cui ancora si rimproverava.  
 _Marian. Doveva aver fatto qualcosa a Marian._ Indovinò Robin, con una fitta di preoccupazione per la ragazza e di ostilità verso Gisborne, ma non gli chiese nulla in proposito.  
\- Credi di essere in grado di collaborare con noi per impedire che Barret costringa Marian a sposarlo? - Gli chiese invece e Guy ricambiò il suo sguardo senza la minima esitazione.  
\- Per aiutare lei sarei disposto a collaborare anche con i diavoli dell'inferno.  
\- Bene. - Approvò Robin. - Cerca di mangiare qualcosa e di riprendere le forze, probabilmente ne avrai bisogno.  
\- Sempre che Allan abbia lasciato qualcosa. - Commentò Gisborne con un mezzo sorriso e Robin fu sorpreso di scoprire una traccia di calore nel tono della sua voce.  
Robin controllò le scorte di cibo e recuperò un grosso pezzo di pane e della carne fredda avanzata dal pasto precedente. Spezzò il pane e ne porse una metà a Guy, che lo aveva seguito, poi tornò verso il fuoco e sedette su uno dei tronchi tagliati che usavano come sedili. Appoggiò il piatto con la carne a terra accanto a sé e fece un gesto verso di esso per invitare Gisborne a servirsi.  
Guy annuì e sedette sul tronco vicino a quello di Robin.  
Per qualche minuto mangiarono in silenzio, poi Robin si accorse che Gisborne lo stava fissando, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava perso in qualche pensiero lontano.  
\- Cosa c'è? - Chiese, a disagio, e Guy trasalì come se quella domanda lo avesse colto di sorpresa.  
\- Mi chiedevo se sarebbe stato poi così tremendo averti come fratello. - Rispose d'impulso, prima di rendersi del tutto conto di quello che stava dicendo.  
Robin lo guardò, allibito.  
\- Come ti è venuta in mente un'idea del genere?!  
Guy gli rivolse un sorriso ironico. Provava un certo imbarazzo per aver rivelato a Robin Hood i propri pensieri in modo tanto trasparente, ma l'espressione sconvolta del fuorilegge lo divertiva.  
\- Non sono diventato matto, Hood. Era una possibilità piuttosto concreta.  
\- Stai delirando, Gisborne?  
\- No. Tuo padre. Mia madre.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Avevano una relazione. - Guy lo guardò, stupito per la reazione incredula di Robin. - Davvero non lo sapevi?  
\- Stai mentendo. È assurdo.  
\- Già. Lo avrei pensato anche io se non lo avessi visto con i miei occhi. - Disse, con una certa soddisfazione maligna nel vedere lo stupore di Robin Hood. - Avevano intenzione di sposarsi.  
\- Ma non lo hanno fatto. Mio padre non me ne ha mai parlato...  
Guy tornò serio e abbassò lo sguardo.  
\- Non ne hanno avuto il tempo... - Disse a bassa voce e Robin lo guardò, improvvisamente furioso.  
\- Perché sono morti! L'incendio! È per questo che lo hai appiccato?! Li hai uccisi per evitare che si sposassero?!  
\- No! - Gridò Guy, sinceramente ferito da quell'accusa. - È stato un incidente! Non avrei mai fatto una cosa del genere di proposito, mai! Non ho avuto il coraggio di sfidare le fiamme e porterò questo peso per tutta la vita, ma non avrei mai ucciso i miei genitori e nemmeno tuo padre! Non volontariamente! Non ero un assassino... Allora non lo ero...  
\- Va bene, ti credo! - Esclamò Robin in fretta, per bloccare quello sfogo appassionato. Non era abituato a vedere Gisborne in quello stato e l'avversione che provava per lui iniziava a mescolarsi alla pena che avrebbe provato per qualunque uomo segnato da un trauma profondo.  
\- Smettila! - Scattò Guy e Robin lo guardò.  
\- Di fare cosa?  
\- Di darmi ragione senza pensarlo davvero. Non sono pazzo. - Guy fece una pausa e sorrise fra sé, con amarezza. - O forse sì. Ma non ho bisogno della tua pietà.  
\- Come vuoi. - Disse Robin, in tono provocatorio e Guy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
\- Ehi, sei tu che mi volevi come fratello. - Continuò il fuorilegge.  
\- Non ho mai detto questo!  
\- Strano, mi sembrava di sì.  
Guy gli rivolse uno sguardo esasperato, poi sospirò.  
\- Se i nostri genitori si fossero sposati, avrei dovuto sopportare te come fratello, ma probabilmente non avrei mai incontrato lo sceriffo. La mia vita sarebbe stata molto diversa... - Disse Guy, poi, sentendo su di sé lo sguardo di Robin Hood, proseguì in un tono più leggero. - Ma ancora non sono riuscito a decidere quale delle due alternative sia la meno disastrosa.  
\- Molto divertente. Un tempo non eri così spiritoso, Gisborne.  
\- Si cambia, Hood. Un tempo tu mi avresti ucciso invece di aiutarmi. Non lo dimenticherò. - Disse Guy, serio, poi notò l'espressione incerta di Robin Hood e si rese conto che il fuorilegge non era sicuro di come interpretare le sue parole.  
\- Quello era un ringraziamento, Hood. - Precisò in tono annoiato. Prese un altro pezzo di carne e lo masticò in silenzio per un po', poi tornò a guardare Robin. - Per caso avete anche delle mele?  
  
Allan si svegliò di soprassalto quando qualcosa atterrò sul suo cuscino, sfiorandogli la testa.  
Il giovane aprì gli occhi e vide che l'oggetto che lo aveva quasi colpito era una mela, rossa e matura.  
Si guardò intorno per vedere da dove fosse arrivata e vide Gisborne a qualche metro di distanza che lo osservava con un lampo divertito nello sguardo.  
Il cavaliere nero aveva in mano un'altra mela e la morse senza dire nulla, con aria compiaciuta.  
Allan sogghignò, alzandosi dal letto per andargli incontro.  
\- Ehi, Giz.  
\- Hai dormito abbastanza, direi. Vieni, dobbiamo parlare.  
Guy gli fece cenno di seguirlo e tornò verso il focolare, dove Robin Hood li stava aspettando.  
Allan sedette di fronte a Robin e a Gisborne e notò con una certa sorpresa che entrambi lo stavano guardando con la stessa espressione di ansiosa aspettativa.  
Fu Guy il primo a parlare, fissandolo negli occhi.  
\- L'hai vista? Quando eri al castello sei riuscito a vederla?  
Allan non ebbe bisogno di chiedere a chi si stesse riferendo.  
\- Solo per poco. Le ho detto che eri andato a chiedere aiuto a Robin Hood e lei si è preoccupata, temeva che ti saresti fatto uccidere da lui.  
Robin alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria esasperata.  
\- Ho altro da fare nella vita che non ammazzare Gisborne.  
\- Buono a sapersi. - Commentò Guy in tono leggero per nascondere quello che provava. Sapeva che era sciocco da parte sua, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi commosso ed emozionato per il semplice fatto che Marian si fosse preoccupata per lui.  
\- Stava bene? - Chiese Robin, rivolgendosi ad Allan.  
\- Quando l'ho vista sì... - Rispose il giovane, ma l'esitazione nel tono della sua voce fece preoccupare gli altri due.  
\- Cosa c'è, Allan? Ci stai nascondendo qualcosa? - Chiese Guy, minaccioso e Allan rabbrividì.  
\- Lo sceriffo mi ha fatto torturare. Al posto tuo, tra l'altro. Voleva vendicarsi per lo scherzo che gli hai fatto con il tuo testamento, ma visto che ti crede morto se l'è presa con me. - Iniziò Allan, rivolgendosi a Gisborne. - Ma non devi sentirti in colpa visto che mi hai salvato...  
\- Allan! - Lo interruppe Robin. - Questo cosa c'entra con Marian?  
\- Quello che volevo dire è che mentre ero nella sala torture ovviamente non potevo vederla e quando mi hanno riportato in cella lei non c'era più, l'avevano portata altrove, ma...  
Si interruppe e lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Robin e Guy.  
\- Cosa? Parla, accidenti! - Sbottò Gisborne, angosciato.  
\- Sul pavimento della sua cella c'erano questi.  
Allan mostrò agli altri due una ciocca di capelli neri e ondulati e rimase immobile, timoroso della reazione che avrebbero avuto.  
\- Le ha tagliato i capelli! - Esclamò Robin, furioso.  
Allan lanciò uno sguardo a Gisborne, preoccupato per lui. Guy era rimasto a guardare la ciocca di capelli senza muovere un muscolo, come pietrificato, poi si era voltato verso Robin e lo aveva guardato negli occhi.  
\- Hood. Dobbiamo salvarla. A ogni costo. - Aveva detto a bassa voce, in un tono che aveva fatto venire i brividi ad Allan, poi si era alzato in piedi, aveva voltato le spalle agli altri due e si era allontanato dal campo senza dire altro.  
Allan lo aveva guardato andare via, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto seguirlo, ma Robin aveva scosso la testa.  
\- Lascialo stare. Tornerà.  



	29. From the Underworld

Guy incitò il suo cavallo per farlo andare al galoppo, poi lasciò che fosse l'animale stesso a scegliere la strada attraverso la foresta. Quando si era allontanato dal campo, Guy non aveva perso tempo a sellarlo e ora era costretto a impegnarsi per non cadere, ma a lui andava benissimo.  
Concentrarsi sulla corsa del cavallo, assecondare il movimento dei muscoli dell'animale ed evitare gli ostacoli della foresta erano tutti ottimi motivi per non abbandonarsi completamente ai suoi pensieri più oscuri.  
Quando aveva visto i capelli di Marian tra le dita di Allan si era sentito sprofondare in un abisso oscuro, fatto di odio e disperazione e sapeva che se si fosse trovato davanti Roger di Barret in quel momento lo avrebbe ucciso senza la minima esitazione e senza preoccuparsi minimamente delle conseguenze.  
Avrebbe provato piacere nel distruggerlo, gioia nello spargere il suo sangue e, quando se ne era reso conto, si era spaventato di fronte alla ferocia oscura che gli ardeva nel cuore.  
Il suo, lo sentiva, era l'animo di un assassino, un cane feroce che bramava soltanto di stringere i denti sulla propria preda e per questo si era allontanato dal campo.  
L'oscurità che lo avvolgeva avrebbe finito per colpire anche chi non lo meritava e Guy non voleva che succedesse.  
Il cavallo rallentò il passo, stanco e Guy lo assecondò. Anche il tumulto rabbioso nel suo cuore stava iniziando a placarsi, sostituito da una tristezza profonda.  
Era per questo che doveva rinunciare a Marian, per tenerla lontana dalla distruzione che lo accompagnava sempre, in qualsiasi momento della sua vita. Guy aveva il terrore che prima o poi ( _era già successo_ ) avrebbe finito per farle del male, che avrebbe finito per distruggere anche lei come tutto ciò che aveva amato nella propria vita.  
Un ramo spinoso, spostato dal passaggio del cavallo, lo colpì in faccia, lasciandogli un graffio sulla guancia e il dolore improvviso riscosse Guy dallo stato di autocommiserazione a cui si stava abbandonando.  
Avrebbe rinunciato a Marian per il suo bene, lo aveva già deciso e non si sarebbe tirato indietro, ma non avrebbe permesso al dolore di annientarlo.  
Le parole di Djaq gli tornarono in mente: lui poteva diventare una persona migliore nonostante tutte le sue colpe e i suoi difetti e doveva almeno provarci.  
Non per Marian, non per conquistare il suo amore, né per ottenere in cambio il rispetto della gente che lo circondava, ma semplicemente per se stesso.  
Salvare la vita di Allan era stata un'esperienza folle e spaventosa, se ci ripensava ancora non sapeva spiegarsi come avessero fatto a uscirne vivi entrambi, ma era stata la cosa giusta da fare e per una volta Guy sentiva di poter essere orgoglioso delle proprie azioni.  
Aiutare Allan aveva fatto sentire bene anche lui, gli aveva donato una briciola di pace interiore e aveva alleggerito un po' il suo animo.  
Forse impegnarsi a fondo per fare in modo che Marian potesse essere felice gli avrebbe donato le stesse sensazioni, pensò Guy, e forse perderla non lo avrebbe annientato del tutto come aveva sempre creduto.  
Rinunciare a lei gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore e lo sapeva senza alcun dubbio, ma se fosse riuscito a essere uno dei responsabili della sua salvezza, quella consapevolezza lo avrebbe aiutato a vivere in un mondo in cui Marian non sarebbe mai stata sua.  
_Non posso avere il suo amore, ma posso salvarla._  
Non era molto, ma poteva bastare.  
Doveva bastare.  
Guy di Gisborne tirò le redini del cavallo e lo fece voltare per tornare verso il campo dei fuorilegge: aveva già perso abbastanza tempo, ora doveva raggiungere gli altri e trovare il modo migliore per aiutare Marian.  
  
Marian attese pazientemente di sentire i passi che si avvicinavano lungo il corridoio e rimase immobile, nascosta nell'ombra accanto alla porta della propria stanza. I muscoli delle braccia le dolevano dopo aver sostenuto per tanto tempo la brocca, pesante anche da vuota, ma avrebbe aspettato per tutto il tempo necessario.  
Finalmente, dopo un'attesa esasperante, la porta della stanzetta si aprì e la donna incaricata di portarle l'acqua entrò, portando in mano un secchio pieno fino all'orlo. Marian l'aveva osservata nei giorni precedenti e aveva anche tentato di corromperla per convincerla a lasciarla andare, ma la donna l'aveva semplicemente ignorata, limitandosi a versare il contenuto del secchio nella brocca e a portare via il vaso da notte per svuotarlo.  
Marian sollevò la brocca e la calò con tutte le proprie forze sulla testa della donna, poi ne scavalcò il corpo accasciato con un salto e corse fuori dalla porta, ma si fermò subito, trovando la strada bloccata dalle lance delle guardie che presidiavano il corridoio.  
Uno dei soldati trascinò il corpo della donna svenuta fuori dalla stanza, e un altro punzecchiò Marian con la punta della lancia per costringerla a rientrare nella sua cella.  
La ragazza cercò di capire se avrebbe potuto combattere per cercare di fuggire, ma le guardie erano troppe e lei era indebolita da giorni di digiuno e fu costretta a obbedire.  
\- Pessima mossa, Lady Marian. - La derise uno dei soldati prima di richiudere la porta. - Dovete sperare che non vi venga sete, perché non avrete altra acqua.  
Marian guardò la porta che si chiudeva, raccolse il secchio vuoto e lo lanciò contro di essa in un impeto di rabbia, attraversò la pozza di acqua che si era formata sul pavimento, sedette sulla panca di legno e tirò su i piedi, scalciando via le scarpe bagnate, poi si abbracciò le ginocchia con le braccia, vi appoggiò il viso e scoppiò a piangere.  
  
Robin Hood osservò i membri della sua banda radunati intorno a lui, in attesa. Stavano aspettando tutti di poter esporre le informazioni raccolte a proposito del matrimonio di Marian per iniziare a delineare un piano di azione, ma Robin non aveva ancora accennato a voler iniziare la riunione.  
Allan era seduto in disparte e sembrava preoccupato, poi l'espressione del giovane si era aperta in un sorriso di sollievo e Robin aveva intuito, anche senza voltarsi a guardare, che Gisborne doveva essersi deciso a tornare al campo.  
\- Bene. - Disse, rivolgendosi agli altri. - Raccontate cosa avete scoperto.  
\- Il matrimonio avverrà nella chiesa di Locksley dopodomani a mezzogiorno. - Disse Will. - E a quanto pare i festeggiamenti andranno avanti per tutto il giorno fino a tarda notte.  
Robin annuì, lanciando un rapido sguardo alle proprie spalle: Gisborne non si era unito a loro e sembrava occupato a cercare qualcosa dentro una sacca di cuoio che aveva appoggiato su uno dei letti, ma Robin era certo che stesse ascoltando con attenzione ogni parola.  
\- Pare che lo sceriffo non sarà presente alla cerimonia, ma tutti gli altri nobili saranno lì. - Aggiunse Djaq.  
\- E Marian? - Chiese Robin.  
\- Ho sentito dire che Barret la farà arrivare al villaggio su un carro rinforzato, come quelli che si usano per i prigionieri, scortato da molti soldati.  
\- Non possiamo liberarla lungo la strada allora. - Commentò Robin. - Dovremo agire dopo il suo ingresso in chiesa, ma ci servirà un diversivo per riuscire a entrare nell'edificio senza essere visti.  
Guy si avvicinò ai fuorilegge e tutti alzarono lo sguardo per guardarlo: aveva indossato la sua giacca di pelle nera e il cappotto lungo che portava sempre quando lavorava al fianco dello sceriffo, la sua uniforme da cavaliere nero, e sembrava tornato a essere il Guy di Gisborne che per anni aveva terrorizzato i contadini dei villaggi della contea di Nottingham.  
Gisborne sedette accanto a Robin Hood e lo fissò.  
\- Vi serve un diversivo? - Chiese Guy, rivolgendosi a lui e il fuorilegge notò un lampo di divertimento nella sua espressione decisa.  
\- Già. Qualche idea?  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Che ne dite di un ritorno dall'oltretomba?  



	30. Here Comes the Bride

Guy finì di sellare il cavallo e controllò scrupolosamente che ogni cinghia fosse ben salda. Non voleva lasciare spazio al minimo errore, la missione che avrebbero affrontato da lì a poche ore era troppo importante per potersi permettere sbagli.  
Fece un respiro profondo per cercare di calmarsi, se voleva salvare Marian doveva mantenere i nervi saldi, ma non era facile non pensare a tutte le cose che potevano andare male.  
Gisborne si era sentito così agitato e ansioso solo in altre due occasioni: in Terra Santa quando Vaisey gli aveva ordinato di uccidere il re e il giorno del suo matrimonio con Marian.  
Il fatto che in entrambi i casi le cose fossero andate in modo disastroso non contribuiva di certo a tranquillizzarlo.  
Lasciò cibo e acqua al cavallo e tornò dagli altri. Robin stava riassumendo il piano per l'ennesima volta.  
\- Allora, è tutto chiaro? Attenderemo che Marian entri in chiesa, poi Gisborne attirerà l'attenzione e farà uscire Barret dall'edificio. In quel momento noi entreremo in chiesa e sbarreremo la porta alle sue spalle. Tuck convincerà il parroco a continuare la cerimonia, mentre voi terrete sotto tiro eventuali guardie o chiunque voglia opporsi. Non appena il matrimonio sarà concluso, porteremo via Marian e fuggiremo. Io e lei prenderemo la strada per Portsmouth e da lì ci imbarcheremo per raggiungere Re Riccardo in Terra Santa.  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo a Guy, temendo che avesse cambiato idea sul fatto che dovesse essere lui a sposare Marian, ma il cavaliere nero non fece obiezioni.  
\- Qualcuno dovrebbe assicurarsi che Sir Edward riesca a raggiungere l'abbazia di Kirkless. - Disse Guy, invece. - Mi ha detto di avere amicizie che possono aiutarlo nella fuga, ma è essenziale che raggiunga un rifugio sicuro.  
\- Lo farò io. - Disse Tuck. - In fondo è li che ero diretto sin dal principio.  
Robin annuì.  
\- Allan, tu invece resterai fuori, con Gisborne.  
\- Non ho bisogno di aiuto, Hood, né di essere controllato. Ho detto che mi occuperò io di Barret e non mi tirerò indietro. Svolgerò il mio compito a qualunque costo. - Disse Guy, contrariato, e Robin scosse la testa.  
\- So che lo farai, ma dobbiamo mettere in conto qualsiasi imprevisto. Tenere impegnato Barret abbastanza a lungo è essenziale. L'ho visto in azione con i contadini di Clun e so quanto possa essere pericoloso e brutale, se sarete in due a tenerlo a bada mi sentirò più tranquillo. E comunque se avessi voluto controllarti, non avrei scelto Allan.  
Guy lo guardò, dubbioso, poi annuì e Robin tornò a rivolgersi agli altri. - Ora andate, cercate di mescolarvi ai contadini senza farvi notare, dovremo essere vicini alla chiesa quando arriverà Marian.  
I fuorilegge obbedirono e si allontanarono dal campo uno alla volta. Guy tornò dal cavallo per completare gli ultimi preparativi. Attaccò una seconda spada alla sella e tolse dalle borse da sella ogni peso non necessario, lasciando solo le armi che avrebbero potuto servirgli: alcuni pugnali e una faretra di frecce. Si assicurò che anche l'arco saraceno fosse a portata di mano e poi accarezzò il muso del cavallo con un sospiro: lui era pronto, ora doveva solo aspettare il momento giusto per agire.  
\- Gisborne.  
Guy si voltò nel sentirsi chiamare. Robin lo aveva raggiunto e lo fissava con un'espressione seria.  
\- Cosa c'è, Hood?  
\- Non devi combattere con Barret, ricordatelo. Devi solo attirarlo fuori dalla chiesa e tenerlo impegnato abbastanza a lungo. Non fare l'eroe.  
\- Perché, vuoi avere tu l'esclusiva?  
\- Dico sul serio, Gisborne.  
\- Hai visto cosa le ha fatto? Deve pagare per come l'ha trattata.  
\- Se lo uccidi diventerai un fuorilegge. Le guardie dello sceriffo ti darebbero la caccia ovunque.  
\- E allora? Lo sceriffo mi vuole comunque morto, cosa cambierebbe? Almeno non dovrò aspettarmi una pugnalata alle spalle. E comunque non mi sembra che essere un fuorilegge ti abbia mai limitato.  
\- Gisborne... - Iniziò Robin in tono di avvertimento e Guy lo fissò, sfidandolo con lo sguardo.  
\- Io ucciderò Roger di Barret, e non sarai tu a impedirmelo.  
Robin si avvicinò a Guy e, con uno scatto improvviso,cercò di colpirlo con un pugno, ma l'altro lo schivò. I due uomini iniziarono a lottare e rotolarono a terra, cercando di sopraffarsi a vicenda. Robin riuscì ad afferrare Guy per le spalle e lo spinse, facendogli sbattere la schiena a terra con abbastanza forza da lasciarlo senza fiato per qualche secondo e approfittò del momento di debolezza del suo avversario per immobilizzarlo.  
\- Ora capisci cosa intendo? Chi ti dice che non sarà Barret a uccidere _te_? Ragiona, Gisborne, sei ferito, non puoi batterlo. - Disse Robin, ansimando per la lotta e Guy si arrese.  
Smise di lottare e rimase immobile, gli occhi azzurri offuscati da lacrime di frustrazione. Robin lo lasciò andare e gli porse una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi, non aspettandosi che Gisborne la stringesse davvero, accettando il suo aiuto.  
\- Lo so. - Disse Guy con un sospiro, senza guardarlo. - Ma Barret ha fatto del male a Marian e non riesco a sopportarlo.  
\- Ed è per questo che vuoi ferirla anche tu?  
Gisborne alzò la testa di scatto per fissarlo.  
\- Cosa intendi? Non le farei mai del male! - Gridò, poi arrossì e distolse lo sguardo, ricordando le volte in cui invece le aveva _già_ fatto del male, anche se involontariamente.  
Robin gli mise una mano sulla spalla e Guy trasalì a quel contatto.  
\- La tua morte la farebbe soffrire. Ammetterlo non mi fa affatto piacere, ma l'ho già vista piangere per te. E se ti facessi ammazzare a causa sua, Marian non se lo perdonerebbe mai.  
Guy lo guardò per qualche attimo, incredulo nel sentire quelle parole e ancora più sorpreso di sentirle provenire dalla bocca di Robin Hood, poi chinò la testa e accettò la sconfitta.  
\- Va bene. _Oggi_ non combatterò con lui. - Promise. - Ma un giorno Roger di Barret pagherà per quello che ha fatto.  
Robin annuì.  
\- Dimmelo e quel giorno verrò a darti una mano. - Disse con ferocia. - Ma ora andiamo, non facciamo aspettare la sposa.  
Guy salì a cavallo e lo guardò.  
\- Sai, Hood? Forse non sarebbe stato poi così terribile... - Disse, con un sorriso triste, poi spronò il cavallo e si allontanò tra gli alberi.  
  
Marian cercò di guardare fuori dal carro, ma il veicolo in cui viaggiava era completamente chiuso e la ragazza riusciva a malapena a vedere schegge di paesaggio attraverso una fessura del legno.  
Quel viaggio angosciante le ricordava fin troppo l'incubo che aveva fatto qualche notte prima: la carrozza che la trascinava verso una chiesa addobbata a lutto.  
Non era poi così diverso dalla realtà, pensò Marian con una stretta al cuore: il carro la stava portando verso una chiesa e il matrimonio con Roger di Barret non era poi molto diverso da un funerale, dal _suo_ funerale.  
Cercò per l'ennesima volta un modo per fuggire da quella carrozza, a costo di doversi gettare nella polvere della strada e finire schiacciata dagli zoccoli dei cavalli, ma le sue mani erano incatenate e la porta del veicolo bloccata dall'esterno.  
Marian chiuse gli occhi. Era debole per il digiuno e i sobbalzi del carro le davano la nausea, ma non voleva che quel viaggio finisse, non voleva essere costretta a sposare quel demonio.  
  
Allan guardò la nuvoletta di polvere in lontananza che si muoveva lungo la strada che portava a Locksley e pensò che dovesse essere sollevata dal carro che trasportava Marian. Era lontano e c'era ancora tempo, ma Allan iniziava a preoccuparsi.  
Finalmente sentì gli zoccoli di un cavallo che si avvicinavano e Gisborne lo raggiunse.  
Il cavaliere nero legò il cavallo accanto a quello di Allan, tra gli alberi, e si avvicinò al giovane per avere una visuale migliore sulla strada.  
Allan gli sorrise.  
\- Ce ne hai messo di tempo, Giz. Iniziavo a pensare che avessi cambiato idea.  
\- Perché avrei dovuto?  
\- Stai solo aiutando il tuo rivale a sposare la donna che ami, perché avresti dovuto?  
\- Sto evitando che la donna che amo e che non potrò mai avere finisca nelle mani di un mostro, Allan. _Questo_ è quello che sto facendo.  
Il giovane gli rivolse uno sguardo comprensivo.  
\- Sei pronto?  
Guy si tolse il mantello grigio che aveva usato per nascondere la propria identità e lo lanciò ad Allan.  
\- Non proprio, ma non importa.  
Allan prese il mantello al volo e lo infilò nella bisaccia legata alla sella del proprio cavallo, poi osservò Gisborne.  
\- Il cavaliere nero tornato dalla morte... - Disse in tono divertito. - Li terrorizzerai tutti.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- L'idea è quella.  
\- Cosa farai dopo? - Chiese Allan, tornando serio. - Quando sarà tutto finito?  
Guy ci pensò. Non riusciva a immaginare il proprio futuro una volta che Marian fosse diventata la moglie di Robin Hood, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione in fretta. Di certo non poteva pensare di restare a Nottingham una volta che avessero scoperto che era ancora vivo.  
\- Li scorteremo fino a Portsmouth, dobbiamo essere certi che riescano a imbarcarsi senza problemi. Poi non lo so, suppongo che potrei salire anche io su una nave, cercare una nuova vita altrove.  
\- Una nave per dove? Dove andrai?  
\- Non in Francia e nemmeno in Terra Santa. Immagino che qualsiasi altro posto possa andare bene.  
\- Tempo fa ho sentito dire da alcuni pellegrini che a Roma si mangia bene e il vino è buono. Che ne dici, Giz, andiamo a scoprire se è vero?  
Guy lo guardò, sorpreso.  
- _Andiamo_? Vorresti venire con me?  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- Perché no?  
Gisborne rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo, incredulo, poi gli sorrise.  
\- Già, perché no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per una settimana circa potrei non avere accesso a una connessione internet da pc, se non riuscissi a postare i nuovi capitoli, siate pazienti e non preoccupatevi, arriveranno non appena possibile. ;)


	31. Forever

Robin Hood si mescolò alla folla dei contadini riunita davanti alla chiesa e si guardò velocemente intorno per controllare le posizioni dei suoi compagni. Erano tutti, tranne Tuck, nei dintorni dell'ingresso e cercavano di passare inosservati in mezzo agli abitanti di Locksley.  
Il frate non era un fuorilegge e poteva muoversi liberamente, perciò non aveva bisogno di nascondersi.  
I nobili invece erano già entrati in chiesa insieme a Barret, in attesa che arrivasse la sposa.  
Il carro chiuso arrivò al galoppo, scortato dai soldati di Nottingham, e si fermò davanti all'entrata della chiesa. Una guardia aprì la porta della carrozza e fece scendere Marian, senza la minima gentilezza.  
Robin la vide inciampare e cadere nella polvere della strada e fu costretto a fare appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non correre in suo aiuto. Rimase a guardare, fremendo di rabbia, mentre il soldato la tirava in piedi, trascinandola per la catena che le serrava i polsi.  
La ragazza era a piedi nudi e indossava una veste sformata di tela grezza. I capelli tagliati corti e una ferita sul viso la facevano sembrare terribilmente vulnerabile, ma il soldato che reggeva la catena non si fece impietosire e la strattonò verso la chiesa, trascinandola come un animale condotto al macello.  
Robin Hood si trattenne a stento dal piantare una freccia nel cuore del soldato e rimpianse amaramente di aver convinto Gisborne a non uccidere Barret. In quel momento era lui quello che desiderava fare a pezzi quell'animale.  
Djaq si avvicinò a Robin con fare indifferente e gli mise una mano sul polso.  
\- Dobbiamo aspettare. - Sussurrò e Robin la guardò, riprendendo il controllo delle proprie emozioni.  
\- Lo so.  
Fuori dalla chiesa c'erano troppi soldati per poter agire, dovevano per forza aspettare che Gisborne li distraesse per poter entrare in chiesa e sbarrare le porte alle loro spalle, chiudendoli fuori.  
  
Marian si bloccò sulla porta della chiesa e non sarebbe riuscita a muoversi se la guardia non l'avesse tirata in avanti dando uno strattone alla catena.  
Per la seconda volta doveva entrare in quella chiesa per sposare un uomo che non voleva, ma ora la situazione in cui si trovava era completamente diversa.  
L'anno precedente era entrata in chiesa con l'orgoglio e l'aspetto di una regina, decisa a sacrificarsi per il bene di suo padre. Guy aveva atteso il suo arrivo con impazienza, tanto emozionato da essere quasi incoerente, ma allora Marian non lo aveva capito. Per lei il cavaliere nero era stato solo il prepotente braccio destro dello sceriffo che le aveva mentito sul ritorno del re pur di sposarla e lei lo aveva disprezzato.  
Ora invece ad attenderla all'altare non c'era Guy, ma il mostro crudele che aveva provato piacere nell'umiliarla e tratto godimento dal suo dolore, l'uomo senza pietà che la costringeva a entrare in chiesa come una penitente, come se fosse stata lei quella che aveva bisogno del perdono divino.  
Barret si voltò a guardarla, un ghigno soddisfatto stampato sul volto e Marian fu tentata di voltarsi e correre via, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile perché il soldato l'avrebbe trascinata inesorabilmente verso l'altare.  
Barret posò uno sguardo significativo su Sir Edward e Marian si costrinse a camminare verso lo sposo.  
Ancora una volta si sacrificava per proteggere suo padre, ma stavolta il sacrificio era molto più grande, quasi impossibile da affrontare e la ragazza pensò che forse non ci sarebbe riuscita, non avrebbe potuto pronunciare i voti nuziali nemmeno per salvargli la vita.  
Barret le strinse una mano sulla spalla e la spinse in ginocchio accanto a lui, poi il prete, visibilmente a disagio, cominciò a celebrare la cerimonia.  
Aveva appena iniziato a parlare quando una donna terrorizzata era entrata in chiesa di corsa, gridando e piangendo. Il prete si era interrotto e tutti si erano girati a guardarla.  
\- Il demonio! - Gridò istericamente. - È qui! È tornato dall'Inferno per vendicarsi!  
  
Guy aveva atteso che la carrozza di Marian arrivasse davanti alla chiesa e aveva visto da lontano la ragazza che veniva trascinata all'interno dell'edificio da uno dei soldati.  
Anche da lontano aveva riconosciuto subito la figura familiare di Marian, nonostante i capelli tagliati e la veste umile e si era sentito morire nel vedere come veniva trattata.  
Allan gli aveva sussurrato di restare calmo e Guy aveva annuito. Dopo avrebbe potuto lasciarsi andare alle emozioni e sfogare in qualche modo la rabbia che provava, ma finché Marian non fosse stata in salvo, lui doveva controllarsi e fare in modo che andasse tutto come previsto.  
Era salito a cavallo e aveva spinto l'animale sulla strada che portava alla chiesa, mettendolo al trotto.  
  
Robin osservò Gisborne che si avvicinava a cavallo e pensò che se non avesse saputo che era sopravvissuto all'agguato, la sua apparizione improvvisa avrebbe potuto impressionare anche lui.  
Il cavaliere nero montava con aria solenne il suo fiero stallone, nero come la notte, e al suo passaggio i contadini ammutolivano in preda a un orrore superstizioso oppure scappavano gridando. Anche i soldati di Nottingham non osavano avvicinarsi a lui e si tenevano prudentemente a distanza, fissandolo con un terrore malcelato.  
Una donna urlante corse in chiesa e altri la seguirono per rifugiarsi su suolo consacrato.  
Robin vide che anche i suoi compagni si erano uniti alla folla terrorizzata, sfruttandola per entrare in chiesa senza essere notati e si mosse per imitarli, subito seguito da Djaq.  
  
Roger di Barret guardò rabbiosamente la donna che aveva osato disturbare la cerimonia e pensò che avrebbe punito i soldati per averla lasciata passare. Poco dopo anche altri contadini terrorizzati erano sciamati in chiesa in preda al panico.  
\- Cosa sta succedendo?! - Aveva tuonato Barret, furioso, afferrando un uomo terrorizzato per interrogarlo, ma il contadino non aveva fatto altro che balbettare assurdità a proposito di morti che tornano dalla tomba e lui lo aveva spinto a terra, esasperato.  
Stava per prenderlo a calci quando una figura fin troppo familiare si era fermata sulla soglia del portone della chiesa.  
Guy di Gisborne.  
Marian era scattata in piedi e per un lunghissimo istante aveva fissato il cavaliere nero, poi il suo viso si era illuminato di gioia e aveva gridato il suo nome, facendo per corrergli incontro, ma Barret l'aveva afferrata per un braccio e l'aveva tirata indietro, gettandola a terra verso l'altare.  
  
Quando lo sguardo di Guy aveva incrociato quello di Marian, il cavaliere nero aveva avuto l'impressione che il mondo intorno a lui avesse cessato di esistere, congelato dagli occhi azzurri della ragazza che in quel momento, su quel viso provato dalla prigionia e dal dolore, sembravano ancora più grandi e profondi del solito.  
 _La amerò per sempre._  
Quel pensiero attraversò la mente di Guy all'improvviso e lui era perfettamente consapevole dell'ineluttabilità di quel sentimento.  
Era una certezza, una verità che non poteva essere cambiata o negata in alcun modo, come il colore del cielo o la profondità del mare.  
E lui avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a Marian.  
La guardò, con l'impressione che non appena avesse distolto lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, il suo cuore sarebbe andato a pezzi, sbriciolandosi in mille schegge taglienti, poi Marian si mosse per corrergli incontro e Barret la gettò a terra con violenza.  
Quel gesto fu sufficiente a spezzare l'incanto che lo aveva paralizzato e Guy guardò Barret con odio, estraendo la spada, ma senza avvicinarsi a lui.  
\- Non ti azzardare a toccarla! - Gridò. - Non ne hai alcun diritto!  
Barret era rimasto sconcertato vedendolo apparire sulla porta della chiesa, per un attimo aveva addirittura provato timore nel riconoscere l'uomo che era certo di aver ucciso con le proprie mani, ma si era ripreso subito.  
Aveva afferrato Marian per i capelli e l'aveva strattonata, trascinandola accanto a sé.  
\- Ma come? Dovresti ringraziarmi, sto per fare della tua puttana una donna onesta.  
Guy aveva puntato la spada contro Barret: fremeva dal desiderio di raggiungerlo e piantargliela nel cuore, ma se lo avesse fatto avrebbe soltanto messo in pericolo Marian. Si costrinse a seguire il piano, doveva attirarlo fuori dalla chiesa a tutti i costi.  
\- Te lo ripeto. Non. Toccarla.  
\- Prova a impedirmelo. Oppure la tua anima dannata non osa calpestare il suolo consacrato?  
\- Non macchierò un luogo sacro con il tuo sangue. Vieni fuori, se non sei troppo vigliacco per affrontarmi.  
Barret lasciò andare Marian, sguainò la spada e attraversò la chiesa a grandi passi per attaccare Guy, deciso a farlo fuori una volta per tutte.  
Se Barret voleva che il suo piano di prendere il posto dello sceriffo andasse a buon fine, Guy di Gisborne doveva essere ucciso e rimanere morto, questa volta.  
Si avventò contro il cavaliere nero, ma Guy, vedendolo arrivare, gli aveva voltato le spalle e si era allontanato dal portone della chiesa, correndo verso il proprio cavallo. Vi era montato con un balzo e Barret lo aveva imitato, facendosi consegnare il cavallo da uno dei soldati, poi aveva spronato l'animale per farlo galoppare verso quello di Gisborne e aveva cercato di colpire il suo avversario con la spada per farlo cadere di sella.  
Guy evitò il fendente diretto alla sua testa e fece allontanare il cavallo. Con una rapida occhiata notò che le porte della chiesa erano state chiuse, segno che il piano stava procedendo come stabilito.  
Presto Marian sarebbe stata al sicuro dalle mire di Barret e lui l'avrebbe persa per sempre. Guy si trovò a provare allo stesso tempo sollievo e un dolore straziante, ma poi fu costretto a mettere da parte i propri sentimenti e a concentrarsi per difendersi dagli attacchi di Barret.  
Robin Hood gli aveva fatto promettere di non lasciarsi coinvolgere in un combattimento, ma Roger di Barret non sembrava essere dello stesso parere: attaccava Guy con ferocia, con l'evidente intenzione di ucciderlo e Gisborne faticava a tenersi a distanza.  
Alzò la spada per parare un colpo e l'impatto gli fece quasi cadere l'arma di mano, mentre una fitta di dolore gli attraversò la schiena, togliendogli il fiato per un attimo. Guy fece allontanare il cavallo e fu costretto ad ammettere con se stesso che Robin aveva avuto ragione: non era ancora in grado di combattere e se si fosse lasciato coinvolgere da Barret, sarebbe stato sconfitto in pochissimo tempo.  
Odiava dover scappare di fronte al suo avversario, ma se si fosse fatto uccidere subito non sarebbe riuscito a dare a Marian e Robin abbastanza tempo per riuscire a sposarsi.  
Mise il cavallo al galoppo, allontanandosi dalla chiesa e si voltò indietro per controllare le mosse di Barret: l'uomo non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi e lo inseguiva da vicino.  



	32. No

Marian aveva guardato con orrore Barret che estraeva la spada per inseguire Guy e si era alzata da terra per cercare di fermarlo. Aveva fatto solo pochi passi quando qualcuno l'aveva trattenuta, impedendole di proseguire e lei aveva gridato vedendo le porte della chiesa che venivano chiuse e sbarrate dall'interno.  
Si voltò a guardare la persona che l'aveva trattenuta, pronta a lottare per liberarsi e si trovò a fissare gli occhi azzurri di Robin Hood.  
\- Robin! - Esclamò la ragazza con gioia, poi riconobbe anche gli altri fuorilegge. - Siete venuti a liberarmi! Andiamo, presto!  
Il fuorilegge la prese per mano e la condusse verso l'altare e Marian lo fissò, sorpresa.  
\- Dove stiamo andando? Dobbiamo uscire da qui prima che torni!  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Non abbiamo molto tempo, dobbiamo sbrigarci.  
\- Sbrigarci a fare cosa?  
\- A sposarci. - Robin guardò Tuck e il frate fece un cenno di assenso. Accanto a lui, il prete di Locksley, chiaramente terrorizzato, annuì debolmente.  
\- Cosa?!  
\- Una volta che sarai mia moglie, lo sceriffo non potrà costringerti a sposare Barret. - Spiegò Robin e Marian lo fissò, incredula.  
Non sapeva cosa dire e aveva l'impressione che il tempo stesse correndo a una velocità doppia rispetto al normale. Robin le aveva appena chiesto di sposarlo e aveva intenzione di farlo subito e lei non riusciva a non pensare a Guy che aveva scelto di esporsi così tanto pur di interrompere il matrimonio e allo sguardo che le aveva rivolto quando era entrato in chiesa.  
\- Guy... - Sussurrò. - Cosa farà quando lo scoprirà?  
Robin l'aveva fissata per un attimo e Marian aveva intravisto un lampo di delusione nel suo sguardo, poi il fuorilegge le aveva sorriso, ironico.  
\- Lo sa già, anzi, a dire il vero questa è stata una sua idea.  
Marian era rimasta a fissarlo, allibita, poi Robin l'aveva spinta dolcemente verso l'altare.  
\- Non c'è molto tempo, Marian.  
Aveva fatto un cenno al prete e l'uomo aveva iniziato a officiare la cerimonia, sudando per l'agitazione.  
La ragazza si guardò intorno, nervosamente. Robin era accanto a lei, e la sua figura era rassicurante come al solito, ma sembrava inquieto, Tuck era accanto all'altare a pochi passi dal prete, mentre gli altri membri della banda tenevano sotto tiro i nobili seduti sulle panche della chiesa. Suo padre invece non si vedeva da nessuna parte e Marian si chiese dove fosse andato.  
Per anni aveva sognato il momento in cui finalmente avrebbe sposato Robin, il suo primo amore, e ora che stava davvero per farlo, quella situazione le sembrava assurda, completamente diversa da come l'aveva immaginata da ragazza.  
Avrebbe dovuto scoppiare di gioia e invece le veniva da piangere e il nodo che si sentiva in gola era lo stesso di quando, solo un anno prima, era stata costretta a sposare Guy...  
_Guy._  
Marian capì di colpo che quella sensazione di angoscia era strettamente legata al cavaliere nero. Le venivano in mente all'improvviso tutte le volte in cui Guy le era rimasto accanto, proteggendola dalla crudeltà dello sceriffo, oppure semplicemente in attesa di un cenno di calore da parte sua, i suoi timidi tentativi di corteggiarla che lei aveva sempre scoraggiato e il dolore profondo che aveva provato quando lo aveva creduto morto.  
L'assenza di Guy le aveva fatto pensare che il mondo si fosse rotto in qualche modo e i suoi pezzi erano tornati a posto solo quando lo aveva riabbracciato nella stalla di Locksley ed era scoppiata a piangere tra le sue braccia.  
E ora Guy stava sfidando Barret per permettere a lei di sposare Robin...  
Guardò il fuorilegge, l'uomo con cui aveva sempre immaginato di condividere la propria vita sin da quando era una ragazzina, sperando di trovare conforto nel suo sguardo, ma Robin la guardava serio, senza sorridere.  
Le stringeva la mano con una presa salda e di nuovo Marian si trovò a pensare a quanto invece avesse tremato la mano di Guy quando l'aveva presa tra le sue dopo che lo aveva baciato.  
Le venne in mente quello che le aveva detto la sera dell'assedio, quando le aveva confessato di essere stato sul punto di fuggire: la morte lo spaventava, ma non sarebbe stato capace di essere vivo in un mondo dove lei non c'era.  
Se avesse sposato Robin, lei sarebbe sparita dal mondo di Guy.  
L'immagine del suo sogno, col cavaliere morto steso sull'altare le apparve fin troppo vivida nella mente, ma ora poteva vedere il viso del cadavere ed era Guy, immobile e pallido come una statua di marmo.  
Il prete le chiese qualcosa e Marian lo guardò senza capire.  
\- Come?  
L'anziano sacerdote la guardò, preoccupato e si schiarì la voce, prima di ripetere la domanda.  
\- Vuoi tu Marian di Knighton sposare il qui presente Robin di Locksley e amarlo...  
Fu Robin a interromperlo.  
\- No.  
Il parroco lo fissò, allibito e Marian lo guardò, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- No?  
Robin fece un sorriso triste.  
\- È questo quello che avresti risposto, vero? Non voglio sentirlo dalla tua voce e allora lo dico io per te. No.  
Marian chinò la testa e scoppiò a piangere e Robin la prese tra le braccia per consolarla.  
\- Mi dispiace, - singhiozzò la ragazza – mi dispiace così tanto...  
Robin le sfiorò i capelli arruffati con un bacio e la tenne stretta mentre piangeva. Sapere che Marian non voleva sposarlo lo feriva, ma se voleva essere onesto, doveva ammettere che una parte di lui provava un certo sollievo al pensiero che la cerimonia non sarebbe proseguita.  
Qualcosa era cambiato tra loro, era inutile negarlo. Il sentimento che li aveva legati quando erano ragazzi si era trasformato in qualcosa di diverso col passare degli anni. Forse il loro legame si era incrinato per la prima volta quando lui era partito per la Terra Santa e non si era mai risanato del tutto anche se nessuno dei due aveva avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo fino ad allora.  
Quando Marian gli aveva chiesto se fosse stato lui ad uccidere Gisborne, Robin aveva avuto l'impressione di non riconoscere più la ragazza che si trovava davanti. La Marian a cui aveva chiesto la mano non gli avrebbe mai fatto una domanda del genere, non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno perché non avrebbe avuto alcun dubbio.  
Era da quel momento che nel suo cuore aveva iniziato a dirle addio senza volerlo ammettere, ma ora, davanti alle sue lacrime e alla sua espressione da animale in trappola, non aveva più senso negare la verità.  
\- Lo so. - Le sussurrò con dolcezza. - Lo so.  
Marian chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando il viso al suo petto. Tra le braccia di Robin si sentiva sicura, protetta e si fidava completamente di lui, ma Robin non era più il ragazzo che le aveva preso il cuore e lei non era più la Marian che glielo aveva donato tanti anni prima. Erano cambiati entrambi e l'amore semplice e puro di un tempo era mutato in un affetto profondo.  
\- Quando è successo? - Chiese Robin, con un sospiro.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Quando ti sei innamorata di lui?  
\- Ma io non... - Iniziò Marian in fretta, poi si interruppe, confusa. Avrebbe voluto smentire Robin, dirgli che non era innamorata di Guy, ma sarebbe stata la verità?  
_...amo Guy? È questo quello che provo?_  
Non sapeva rispondere a quella domanda, ma sapeva che se aveva quel dubbio non sarebbe stato onesto sposare Robin, nemmeno per mettersi al sicuro dalle pretese di Barret.  
\- Non lo so... Non so più quello che provo...  
Rispose, poi rimase in silenzio, a testa china e Robin scosse la testa, rassegnato.  
\- Dammi le mani, cercherò di aprire queste manette e poi ti porterò al sicuro. Nessuno ti obbligherà a sposarti se non ne sei sicura.  
Marian gli porse i polsi incatenati, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia e Robin cercò di forzare la serratura con la punta del suo pugnale, ma il buco era troppo piccolo e non riusciva a far scattare la chiusura.  
Gli serviva qualcosa di più sottile. Gli venne in mente che aveva ancora con sé il pugnale che gli aveva dato Allan, quello che avrebbe dovuto servire a identificare l'aggressore di Gisborne. Quel coltello aveva una lama sottile e appuntita e probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a entrare nel buco della serratura.  
Lo prese e iniziò a forzare le manette, riuscendo a farle aprire dopo qualche secondo.  
I ferri caddero a terra, ma Marian sembrava essersi pietrificata, lo sguardo fisso sul pugnale.  
\- Scusa, - disse Robin – è ancora sporco di sangue, ma era necessario per liberarti.  
La ragazza scosse la testa. Non era il sangue a sconvolgerla.  
\- Robin, perché hai il pugnale di Barret?  
\- Cosa?! Sai a chi appartiene?  
\- Ho visto il fodero che usa, è decorato nello stesso modo del manico di questo pugnale, non posso sbagliarmi. Perché ce l'hai tu?  
Robin si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione e rivolse uno sguardo di scusa al prete che lo aveva fissato con aria severa.  
\- Marian, ne sei assolutamente certa? Senza il minimo dubbio?  
\- Sì. È il pugnale che completa il fodero di Roger di Barret. Perché?  
Robin la guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Questa è l'arma che hanno usato per pugnalare Gisborne. Se appartiene a Barret, allora è stato lui a organizzare l'imboscata! È lui il capo dei banditi!  
Marian impallidì.  
\- Robin... ma allora Guy...  
\- Non lo sa. E lo sta affrontando da solo.  



	33. The Road to Nottingham

Guy fece scartare il cavallo di lato per evitare l'ennesimo assalto di Roger di Barret. L'uomo sembrava deciso a ucciderlo e lo attaccava senza dargli tregua, inseguendolo da vicino e cercando di colpirlo con un fendente dopo l'altro.  
Gisborne iniziava a essere in difficoltà e cominciava a pensare che la promessa fatta a Robin fosse superflua: non sarebbe riuscito a uccidere Barret nemmeno volendo, anzi era lui quello che rischiava di morire.  
Il suo avversario gli lanciò un pugnale e Guy fu costretto a sbilanciarsi all'indietro per evitarlo. Barret fu veloce a caricarlo e cercò di colpirlo con la spada, mancandolo di poco, ma facendolo cadere da cavallo.  
In un attimo smontò anche lui e corse verso Guy. Lo afferrò per un braccio e glielo torse dietro la schiena, schiacciandolo a terra col peso del proprio corpo, poi, con la mano libera gli puntò un pugnale alla gola.  
\- Cosa si prova a morire per la seconda volta? - Sussurrò, chinandosi su di lui per parlargli all'orecchio. - Stavolta farò in modo che non ci siano dubbi... cane dello sceriffo.  
Guy sussultò nel sentire quelle parole.  
\- Eri tu?! - Gridò. - Il capo dei banditi eri tu!  
Barret gli piantò un ginocchio nella schiena con il solo scopo di causargli dolore.  
\- Scommetto che le frustate fanno ancora male, vero? Saresti stato più furbo a restare morto.  
Guy cercò di dibattersi per liberarsi, ma Barret era più forte di lui e aveva una posizione di vantaggio e Gisborne non riusciva a muoversi. L'unica sua speranza era cercare di guadagnare tempo e sperare in un attimo di distrazione del suo nemico.  
\- Perché? Perché vuoi uccidere me? Cosa ci guadagni?  
Barret gli premette la lama sul collo e sogghignò.  
\- Il tuo posto, la tua donna e presto, molto presto, anche Nottingham, non appena lo sceriffo verrà a farti compagnia all'inferno.  
Guy si rese conto che Barret non aveva il minimo scrupolo morale, non gli importava affatto che gli uomini del principe Giovanni avrebbero distrutto la città e sia lui che Vaisey erano solo ostacoli nella sua folle corsa verso il potere.  
Doveva fermarlo a qualsiasi costo, impedire che potesse mettere in atto il suo piano, ma come?  
Entro pochi secondi gli avrebbe tagliato la gola senza che lui potesse fare nulla per impedirlo.  
\- Guy! Guy! - Il grido di Allan fece girare Barret appena in tempo per vedere il cavallo del fuorilegge lanciato al galoppo verso di loro e Guy ne approfittò per afferrare un polso del nemico e allontanare la lama del pugnale dal proprio collo.  
Barret si decise appena in tempo a lasciare la presa su Guy e a gettarsi di lato per evitare di essere travolto dal cavallo di Allan, mentre Gisborne si rialzò da terra in un attimo e saltò verso l'animale, sperando di riuscire ad aggrapparsi abbastanza saldamente.  
Per un attimo pensò che sarebbe scivolato e che sarebbe stato calpestato dagli zoccoli dell'animale, ma Allan riuscì ad afferrarlo e a farlo salire in sella dietro di lui.  
\- Stai bene, Giz? - Chiese il giovane, senza rallentare l'andatura del cavallo. - Ma è impazzito?! Voleva tagliarti la gola?!  
\- Barret è il capo dei banditi! - Ansimò Guy cercando di riprendere fiato. - Vuole uccidere lo sceriffo!  
Allan si voltò a guardare Barret che si affrettava a montare a cavallo per inseguirli.  
\- Ma se lo uccide, Nottingham sarà distrutta!  
\- Dobbiamo impedirlo. - Guy vide il proprio cavallo che si era allontanato lungo la strada e fece cenno ad Allan di raggiungerlo. - Tu torna indietro ad avvisare Robin, io andrò a Nottingham. Barret è da solo, non potrà inseguire entrambi.  
\- Ma Giz, lo sceriffo ti vuole morto!  
\- In questo caso non gli conviene uccidermi.  
Guy scese dal cavallo di Allan e salì sul proprio. I due uomini si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa, poi entrambi spronarono i cavalli, partendo in direzioni opposte.  
  
Marian guardò Robin, ansiosamente.  
\- Cosa facciamo? Come possiamo avvisarlo? Barret cercherà di ucciderlo!  
Il fuorilegge rifletté per qualche secondo.  
\- Fate suonare le campane a festa, come se la cerimonia fosse conclusa. - Ordinò al prete, poi si voltò verso Marian per darle una spiegazione, vedendo l'espressione confusa della ragazza. - Il piano prevedeva che Gisborne tenesse impegnato Barret per il tempo sufficiente perché potessimo sposarci. Quando sentirà le campane capirà che è il momento di ritirarsi e che non è più necessario che distragga Barret.  
Marian annuì, anche se la situazione le sembrava assurda. Non sapeva se le sembrasse più strano il pensiero che Guy avesse proposto di farla sposare con Robin pur di sottrarla alle mire di Barret oppure il fatto che Robin e Guy stessero lavorando insieme come alleati senza essersi uccisi a vicenda.  
La ragazza corse fuori dalla chiesa, seguita da Robin e dalla banda dei fuorilegge e i cittadini di Locksley la guardarono perplessi, vedendola scappare da un matrimonio per la seconda volta nel giro di un anno.  
Vide un cavallo arrivare a tutta velocità e riconobbe Allan, con un tuffo al cuore.  
Robin le aveva detto che il giovane era rimasto ad aiutare Guy, perché era lì allora?  
\- Barret è il capo dei banditi! - Gridò Allan, rivolgendosi a Robin.  
\- Lo abbiamo appena scoperto. Dov'è Gisborne? -  
\- Sulla strada per Nottingham, sempre che riesca ad arrivarci. Barret vuole uccidere lo sceriffo e Giz ha deciso di avvisarlo per evitare la distruzione della città. Barret lo sta inseguendo, se dovesse raggiungerlo sarà la fine sia per lui che per Nottingham.  
\- Andiamo, allora! - Disse Robin. - Per quanto odi lo sceriffo, la sua morte provocherebbe solo altri lutti. Marian, tu resta qui... - Iniziò a dire, ma la ragazza non era più accanto a lui.  
Un attimo dopo la vide passare al galoppo lungo la strada che portava a Nottingham.  
  
Guy incitò il cavallo ad andare più veloce, anche se la sua andatura era già fin troppo sostenuta per la strada che stava percorrendo. Barret era dietro di lui di qualche decina di metri e lo stava inseguendo con l'intenzione di ucciderlo e Guy sapeva che la sua unica speranza era quella di riuscire a mantenere il distacco oppure di aumentarlo.  
Il suo cavallo era più agile e veloce di quello di Roger di Barret, ma quello era più o meno l'unico vantaggio su cui Guy potesse contare. Se fossero arrivati a uno scontro fisico, avrebbe perso, lo aveva già constatato poco prima.  
Senza l'intervento provvidenziale di Allan, lui adesso sarebbe stato steso sul ciglio della strada con la gola tagliata e Nottingham non avrebbe avuto alcuna speranza di salvezza.  
Guy pregò di essere ancora in tempo per fare qualcosa. Dal modo in cui aveva parlato, Barret doveva avere intenzione di agire presto, forse lo sceriffo poteva essere già morto.  
Da un punto alle sue spalle, Guy udì uno scampanio festoso in lontananza e per lui, quel suono di solito allegro assunse un significato luttuoso.  
Ormai era definitivo: Marian era la moglie di Robin Hood e lui avrebbe dovuto seppellire il suo amore per lei nel punto più profondo del suo cuore.  
Lo avrebbe custodito per sempre, come in una tomba.  
Gisborne sentì il suono degli zoccoli alle sue spalle farsi più vicini e si riscosse da quei pensieri malinconici per spronare ancora il cavallo: se si fosse distratto, sarebbe stato lui a finire in una tomba. Lui, lo sceriffo e buona parte degli abitanti di Nottingham.  
  
Lo sceriffo prese uno degli uccellini da una gabbia e lo tenne tra le mani per qualche secondo prima di trasferirlo in quella a fianco, mettendolo insieme a una compagna.  
Vaisey sogghignò al pensiero che quel giorno lady Marian, che gli aveva dato così tante noie in passato, avrebbe trovato il compagno che si meritava. Roger di Barret senza dubbio avrebbe trattato quella piccola lebbra nel modo che meritava.  
Pur di vedere la lezione di umiltà inflitta alla ragazza sarebbe valsa la pena di assistere alla cerimonia, ma lo sceriffo non poteva mancare all'appuntamento con Godfred di Blackthorn, uno dei cavalieri neri più influenti.  
Vaisey si chiedeva il motivo di quell'incontro, ma doveva essere importante altrimenti non sarebbe stato fissato tanto in fretta. Forse c'era un nuovo piano per assassinare re Riccardo e volevano che lui ne facesse parte.  
Lo sceriffo si chiese se in tal caso avrebbe potuto contare sul suo nuovo braccio destro. Roger di Barret era abile ed efficiente, ma Vaisey sapeva di non poter avere su di lui la stessa influenza che aveva avuto su Gisborne perciò avrebbe dovuto testare la lealtà del suo nuovo arrivato.  
Rifornì di mangime le gabbie degli uccelli e si chiese come mai Blackthorn fosse tanto in ritardo, ormai avrebbe dovuto già essere arrivato da un pezzo.  
Vaisey decise di andare a controllare la situazione di persona e si diresse verso il cortile del castello. Uscì dal portone e rimase in cima alle scale mentre osservava il cancello di ingresso. C'era qualcosa di strano quel giorno, il castello era fin troppo quieto e non c'erano i soliti servitori che perdevano tempo nei corridoi, ma solo i soldati lasciati di sentinella che facevano il loro dovere in silenzio.  
Vaisey incrociò le braccia, contrariato. Il ritardo di Blackthorn lo irritava e lui voleva sfogare l'ira su qualche servitore, ma non c'era nessuno da maltrattare in quel momento e ciò lo irritava ulteriormente, ma non poteva farci nulla se non aspettare.  
Non si accorse che i soldati di guardia lo stavano tenendo d'occhio, in attesa del momento giusto per ucciderlo.  



	34. Cedric

Guy si guardò alle spalle: era riuscito a staccare Barret ancora di qualche metro, ma non era sufficiente, non avrebbe fatto in tempo a trovare il modo di entrare al castello prima di essere raggiunto e ucciso da lui.  
Doveva a tutti i costi riuscire a guadagnare terreno. Guardò la strada che in quel punto correva parallela al fiume: per raggiungere Nottingham bisognava attraversare il ponte, parecchie centinaia di metri più avanti e poi tornare indietro per un lungo tratto fino a raggiungere il bivio e prendere la strada che portava in città.  
Se solo fosse riuscito ad attraversare il fiume prima del ponte, Guy avrebbe potuto risparmiare un bel pezzo di strada e arrivare a Nottingham con un buon anticipo su Barret. Gli venne in mente che poco più avanti c'era un punto dove il fiume era più stretto e forse un buon cavallo avrebbe potuto saltarlo. Forse.  
Guy sapeva che la sua era un'idea assolutamente folle e che aveva ottime probabilità di finire sul fondo del fiume dopo aver ucciso se stesso e il suo cavallo cadendo sulle rocce, ma sapeva anche che sarebbe morto lo stesso se non fosse riuscito a distanziare Barret.  
Incitò il suo cavallo, aumentando ancora la velocità e lo diresse verso il ciglio della strada, sperando che l'animale non esitasse a obbedire ai suoi comandi: se si fosse impuntato, sarebbero morti entrambi.  
Il cavallo saltò e Guy chiuse gli occhi. Se erano destinati a cadere nel fiume, non voleva vederlo.  
Il salto durò un lunghissimo istante, poi gli zoccoli del cavallo toccarono terra e l'animale continuò a correre. Solo allora Guy osò guardare, incredulo di essere ancora vivo: era davvero riuscito ad attraversare il fiume, mentre Barret era rimasto sull'altra riva e aveva continuato a galoppare verso il ponte.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere pensando alla rabbia che doveva provare il suo nemico, ma non permise al cavallo di rallentare troppo, ogni attimo poteva essere prezioso.  
  
Il ragazzo appoggiò a terra il pesante cesto pieno di panni sporchi e la donna che aveva accompagnato fino al lavatoio lo ringraziò con un sorriso e gli porse un involto.  
\- Grazie Cedric, da sola non sarei riuscita a portare tutti i panni in un unico viaggio. Mi dispiace di non poterti ricompensare con qualcosa di meglio, ma quello che guadagno basta appena a sfamare i miei figli...  
Il ragazzo aprì il pacchetto e sorrise vedendo un grosso pezzo di pane appena raffermo e una fetta di formaggio.  
\- Questo va benissimo, anzi sono io a doverti ringraziare. Questa sera ti aiuterò a riportare il bucato a casa.  
Salutò la lavandaia con un cenno della mano e andò a cercare un angolo tranquillo per mangiare in pace.  
Si inoltrò tra le file di panni stesi e sedette a terra, parzialmente nascosto dai lenzuoli stesi.  
Preferiva stare da solo, lontano dagli altri e quando era costretto a stare in compagnia di altri uomini aveva sempre il terrore che qualcuno di loro potesse essere il bandito mascherato che lo aveva costretto ad assistere a un massacro orribile e che gli aveva mozzato un dito per pura cattiveria.  
Da allora non era stato più in grado di combattere e si era trovato a vivere giorno per giorno. La mano non era ancora guarita del tutto, perciò guadagnava qualcosa da mangiare aiutando come poteva le donne al mercato o le lavandaie.  
Di notte spesso restava a occhi aperti nel buio per il terrore di rivedere ancora in sogno quello che avevano fatto ai suoi compagni e a Sir Guy. Quando succedeva si svegliava gridando e poi non riusciva più a riprendere sonno finché non sorgeva il sole.  
Cedric finì di mangiare il suo pasto e sospirò soddisfatto: il pane non era fresco, ma era abbondante e almeno quel giorno non sarebbe andato a letto affamato.  
Si appoggiò a uno dei pali usati per le corde dei panni e sbadigliò: forse avrebbe potuto concedersi un sonnellino tranquillo in quel posto sicuro e isolato.  
Chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì poco dopo sentendo il rumore degli zoccoli di un cavallo lanciato al galoppo. Cedric si rialzò da terra, cautamente per controllare chi stesse arrivando e quello che vide gli fece passare completamente il sonno.  
Il cavallo nero si era fermato poco distante da lui, poi un cavaliere vestito di nero ne era sceso di corsa e aveva fatto allontanare il cavallo dandogli una pacca sul fianco, poi l'uomo aveva staccato una coperta logora da uno dei fili dei panni e l'aveva usata come mantello per coprirsi, prima di inoltrarsi nei vicoli di Nottingham.  
Cedric era rimasto a fissarlo, sconvolto, convinto di aver sognato: gli era sembrato di riconoscere Sir Guy di Gisborne, ma non era possibile, lo aveva visto morire davanti ai suoi occhi!  
  
Guy si affacciò dalla porta di una stalla per osservare il cancello del castello e sospirò: anche quell'entrata era sorvegliata da guardie della compagnia di Barret, entrare da lì sarebbe stato impossibile.  
Iniziava a preoccuparsi: se non fosse riuscito a raggiungere lo sceriffo per avvisarlo, sarebbe stato tutto inutile e ormai non aveva più molto tempo.  
Sentì una mano che gli toccava un braccio e si girò di scatto, sguainando la spada. Si trovò a fissare negli occhi un ragazzo poco più che adolescente che lo guardava terrorizzato.  
Guy abbassò la spada e si rivolse al giovane in tono duro. Non lo aveva sentito mentre gli si avvicinava alle spalle e quel contatto improvviso lo aveva spaventato a morte.  
\- Non fare mai più una cosa del genere se vuoi vivere a lungo, ragazzino. Avrei potuto ucciderti. Ora vai via. - Lo rimproverò, aspettandosi di vederlo scappare, ma il ragazzo non si mosse e continuò a fissarlo, pallido come un fantasma.  
\- Sir Guy, siete proprio voi! - Esclamò il giovane e Guy vide il suo sguardo riempirsi di orrore. - Ma come è possibile? Io vi ho visto morire!  
\- Mi hai visto... Eri nella radura?! - Guy lo osservò meglio e riconobbe il soldato giovane che era stato costretto a guardare mentre lo torturavano.  
Cedric annuì.  
\- Quell'uomo vi ha piantato un coltello nel cuore, l'ho visto con i miei occhi, com'è possibile?  
Guy notò che al ragazzino mancava un dito mignolo e che la ferita alla mano era ancora in via di guarigione e intuì che anche quella doveva essere opera di Barret. Ricordò che Allan gli aveva detto che il soldato era stato lasciato andare vivo, ma non illeso e ora capiva cosa avesse inteso.  
\- Barret ha sbagliato mira, la sua lama è stata deviata e non mi ha ucciso.  
Il giovane sgranò gli occhi.  
\- Barret? Roger di Barret?  
\- Già, è lui l'assassino e ora vuole uccidere anche lo sceriffo. Devo trovare il modo di entrare al castello per avvisarlo, ma ci sono guardie fedeli a Barret a ogni entrata.  
Cedric lo guardò e poi fece un timido sorriso.  
\- Sir Guy, io conosco un modo per entrare senza essere visti.  
\- Davvero?!  
\- C'è un passaggio vicino alle cucine. Dovrebbe essere chiuso a chiave, ma per gli sguatteri è comodo passare da lì per svuotare i secchi e le pentole senza fare tutto il giro e allora lo lasciano sempre aperto. A volte passo da lì quando so che una mia parente è di turno in cucina, ogni tanto mi lascia portare via un pezzo di pane o qualche avanzo.  
\- E poi mi stupivo che Hood riuscisse ad andare e venire come voleva... - Disse Guy tra sé, poi si rivolse al ragazzo. - Andiamo, fammi vedere dov'è.  
Cedric annuì.  
\- Venite con me, ve lo mostrerò.  
Lo guidò lungo i vicoli di Nottingham e gli indicò una porticina socchiusa.  
\- Da lì arriveremo direttamente nelle cucine. - Disse, poi guardò Gisborne, serio. - Sir Guy? Cosa farete una volta all'interno del castello?  
\- Devo avvisare lo sceriffo del pericolo e se sarà necessario lo proteggerò. Se dovessi fallire, fai in modo di essere lontano da Nottingham quando arriverà l'esercito del principe Giovanni, ragazzo.  
\- Sir Guy, il mio nome è Cedric. Lasciate che vi aiuti, non voglio che Roger di Barret distrugga anche la mia città, ha già fatto troppo.  
Guy lo guardò, colpito dal tono vibrante della voce del giovane. Quel ragazzo era poco più di un bambino, ma Barret aveva ferito profondamente anche lui e Guy conosceva fin troppo bene l'orrore che leggeva nei suoi occhi.  
\- Ho un compito per te, Cedric. - Gli mise in mano uno dei pugnali che aveva portato con sé e lo guardò. - Una volta che saremo entrati, io andrò a cercare lo sceriffo, tu invece fai in modo di aprire i cancelli quando vedrai arrivare Robin Hood e la sua banda. Lasciali entrare, è importante.  
\- Robin Hood, signore? - Chiese il ragazzo, perplesso. Quando erano caduti nell'imboscata stavano dando la caccia ai fuorilegge e ora doveva lasciarli entrare?  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Sono cambiate molte cose, Cedric. - Disse, in un tono quasi malinconico. - Loro ci aiuteranno. Tu apri i cancelli, ma fai attenzione, non correre rischi inutili.  
\- Sì, signore. - Rispose Cedric, emozionato.  
Dal giorno dell'imboscata non aveva più vissuto, bloccato dal terrore e dai ricordi e ora, per la prima volta, aveva l'occasione di poter agire, di fare qualcosa per rivalersi su chi lo aveva ferito.  
Sir Guy era vivo e pronto a lottare nonostante le torture terribili che gli avevano inflitto... Se era sopravvissuto lui, anche Cedric avrebbe potuto farcela a riprendersi la sua vita.  
Non lo avrebbe deluso, decise. Guy di Gisborne aveva deciso di dargli fiducia e Cedric avrebbe aperto i cancelli del castello per lui.  



	35. For Nottingham

Lo sceriffo Vaisey scrutava il cancello del cortile con aria impaziente. Non gli era mai piaciuto aspettare e avrebbe reso le cose difficili a Blackthorn per quell'attesa.  
Una delle guardie del castello si avvicinò a lui e Vaisey lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
\- Cosa vuoi? Chi ti ha dato il permesso di disturbarmi? - Chiese sgarbatamente e l'altro sorrise con un'espressione insolente.  
\- Presto nessuno la disturberà più, mio signore. - Disse, estraendo un coltello.  
Anche lo sceriffo sfoderò un pugnale e si preparò a difendersi dall'aggressore, senza accorgersi che altre due guardie si stavano avvicinando a lui da dietro.  
Respinse l'uomo che si era avventato su di lui e lo colpì al petto con una pugnalata, poi sussultò nel sentirsi passare accanto alcune frecce. Si girò di scatto e vide cadere a terra altri due uomini con un pugnale stretto in mano, trafitti al petto e alla gola. Altre due frecce invece avevano mancato il bersaglio e una aveva sfiorato pericolosamente lo sceriffo, strappandogli la manica della giacca.  
Vaisey si guardò intorno per vedere chi fosse l'arciere che gli aveva salvato la vita, ma vide solo altri due soldati che correvano verso di lui, armati di spade.  
Si preparò a difendersi, anche se la lotta era impari, ma un attimo prima di essere raggiunto dai traditori, un uomo vestito di nero si mise tra lui e gli aggressori.  
Ne colpì uno di sorpresa, trafiggendolo con la spada, poi si girò di scatto per colpire l'altro e Vaisey lo vide in faccia.  
\- Gisborne!  
Guy abbatté anche il secondo avversario, ma vide che altri soldati stavano arrivando per uccidere lo sceriffo.  
\- Dobbiamo metterci al riparo, qui siamo troppo esposti! - Gridò e fece strada allo sceriffo verso l'interno del castello. Lo fece entrare in una stanza vuota e sbarrò la porta alle loro spalle.  
\- Tu non eri morto?! - Chiese lo sceriffo, poi puntò un dito contro di lui, minacciosamente. - Hai osato ricattarmi!  
\- Vi ho appena salvato la vita!  
Lo sceriffo notò l'arco che Guy aveva sulle spalle e indicò lo strappo sulla manica della giacca.  
\- E la tua pessima mira ha fatto questo. È una fortuna che tu non abbia colpito me, razza di incapace.  
Guy lo guardò incredulo: gli aveva appena salvato la vita e lo sceriffo si lamentava per una giacca rovinata.  
\- Se lo preferite, la prossima volta lascerò che quegli assassini vi uccidano.  
\- Piantala di dire idiozie, Gisborne, e deciditi a spiegare cosa diavolo sta succedendo.  
\- Avete scelto molto male il mio successore. Barret vuole uccidervi per prendere il vostro posto.  
\- Roger di Barret?  
\- Ha tentato di uccidere me e ora vuole fare fuori voi.  
\- A quanto pare è un incapace anche lui, visto che sei ancora vivo. Mi chiedo perché tutti quelli che lavorano per me debbano essere dei totali inetti.  
Guy gli lanciò un'occhiata di disgusto.  
\- Mi sono reso conto che non mi piacete affatto.  
\- Eppure mi hai difeso, ti sei chiesto come mai, Gizzy?  
\- Per Nottingham. Non voglio che venga distrutta.  
\- Oh, ma come sei eroico, cosa credi di ottenere? Non credere che possa dimenticarmi dello scherzo del tuo testamento.  
\- Voi non siete nemmeno venuto al mio funerale!  
\- A quanto pare ho fatto bene visto che non sei morto! - Sbottò lo sceriffo ad alta voce.  
Le sue parole furono seguite da una serie di colpi alla porta.  
\- Venite! Sono qui dentro! - Gridò una voce dal corridoio e Guy lanciò uno sguardo esasperato allo sceriffo.  
\- Vi siete fatto sentire!  
\- Tu gridavi più di me!  
\- Beh, ora conservate il fiato per combattere, quella porta non reggerà a molto.  
Lo sceriffo lo fissò.  
\- Gisborne, una volta non eri tanto insolente. Non mi piace per niente questo atteggiamento.  
\- Fatevene una ragione. Che vi piaccia o no per il momento sono l'unica persona disposta a difendere la vostra vita.  
\- Oh, allora sono proprio in buone mani. Mi sento così fortunato.  
  
Marian si chinò in avanti sulla sella, spingendo il cavallo ad andare più veloce.  
Doveva raggiungere Nottingham il prima possibile, ogni secondo di ritardo poteva fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte di Guy.  
La ragazza sentì le lacrime che le bagnavano il viso, inarrestabili. Aveva più paura di quanta non ne avesse provata mentre era rinchiusa nelle segrete del castello alla mercé di Barret.  
Cosa avrebbe fatto se Guy fosse stato ucciso? Come avrebbe potuto sopportare di perderlo prima ancora di poter capire cosa provava veramente per lui?  
Sentì lo scalpitio degli zoccoli di molti cavalli dietro di lei e si voltò a guardare: Robin Hood, Allan e gli altri fuorilegge cavalcavano con lei verso Nottingham.  
Robin la raggiunse e le rivolse un sorriso di incoraggiamento. Marian gli rispose, sorridendo debolmente tra le lacrime: aveva capito che nonostante tutto Robin era pronto ad aiutare Gisborne.  
  
Cedric lanciò uno sguardo verso il cancello, chiedendosi come avrebbe fatto a far allontanare i soldati per poterlo aprire.  
Il pugnale che gli era stato dato da Gisborne era pesante nella sua mano sana e sembrava scottargli la pelle. Il ragazzo aveva fatto parte delle guardie di Nottingham, ma non aveva mai avuto l'occasione di uccidere un nemico prima dell'imboscata e dopo non era stato più capace di combattere.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto attaccare i soldati di guardia, ferirli o ucciderli pur di poter alzare il cancello e quel pensiero lo terrorizzava.  
Non aveva mai ucciso prima di allora e di certo non a sangue freddo e si chiedeva se ne sarebbe stato capace.  
Eppure, se fosse stato necessario, avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
Sir Guy contava sul suo aiuto e se lui non avesse lasciato entrare Robin Hood nel castello, il cavaliere nero si sarebbe trovato a combattere da solo contro tutti i soldati di Roger di Barret.  
Cedric vide che il cancello veniva aperto per far entrare Barret, che era arrivato al galoppo con un'espressione di pura rabbia stampata sul viso. Il ragazzo aveva badato a tenersi nascosto, ma non aveva distolto gli occhi dall'uomo a cavallo.  
Per tutto quel tempo aveva tremato di fronte a ogni uomo per timore che potesse essere il bandito che gli aveva mozzato un dito, eppure ora che sapeva chi era il suo aggressore non aveva più così tanta paura.  
Odiava Roger di Barret e voleva che pagasse per quello che gli aveva fatto, ma non era più un mostro senza nome.  
Rimase a guardare e sentì che Barret ordinava ai soldati di cercare Guy di Gisborne e lo sceriffo e di ucciderli sul posto, senza perdere tempo a farli prigionieri.  
Senza saperlo, Roger di Barret aveva facilitato il compito di Cedric, lasciando sguarnito il cancello.  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò al meccanismo che permetteva di sollevare il cancello e restò in attesa di scorgere la banda di Robin Hood.  
  
Robin osservò Marian che galoppava solo qualche metro più avanti di lui e ripensò con tristezza alle cavalcate spensierate di quando erano ragazzi, quando la loro massima preoccupazione era quella di contendersi la vittoria di una gara al galoppo lungo le strade di Locksley o di Knighton.  
Guardò il profilo delicato di Marian, non più nascosto dalla massa di riccioli scuri e ne ammirò l'espressione decisa: da quando la conosceva, Marian non si era mai tirata indietro davanti a nulla se era convinta di fare la cosa giusta, e non importava quanto potesse essere difficile o quanta paura avesse.  
E ora eccola lì, terrorizzata, provata dalla prigionia e dai maltrattamenti di Barret, eppure pronta a difendere Nottingham senza esitare.  
Fiera e indomita come sempre.  
 _E non più sua._  
Quel pensiero faceva male, non poteva negarlo, ma meno di quanto lo avrebbe ferito solo qualche mese prima.  
Un tempo avrebbe cercato di vendicarsi su Gisborne, se la sarebbe presa con lui per aver cercato di sedurre Marian, ma adesso, se voleva essere onesto, non poteva incolpare di nulla il cavaliere nero se non di essere sinceramente innamorato di Marian.  
Forse la ragazza ancora non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto, ma lui riusciva a vedere chiaramente che alla fine i sentimenti di Guy di Gisborne sarebbero stati ricambiati.  
Il suo avversario aveva vinto senza nemmeno lottare e Robin non poteva fare altro che accettarlo.  
Mise da parte quel pensiero per il momento, c'erano troppe vite in pericolo per potersi distrarre per colpa dei i suoi dispiaceri amorosi. Del resto avrebbero potuto morire tutti nel tentativo di difendere la città e allora nulla avrebbe più avuto importanza.  
Arrivarono in città e si diressero al galoppo verso il castello e Robin si chiese come avrebbero fatto a entrare. Avrebbero dovuto controllare tutti i vecchi passaggi che un tempo usavano per entrare e uscire dal castello, ma probabilmente Barret li aveva fatti chiudere.  
Robin aveva paura che avrebbero perso molto tempo prima di riuscire a trovare un passaggio, ma i suoi timori si rivelarono infondati perché al loro arrivo il cancello principale venne aperto per lasciarli passare.  
In piedi accanto alla porta, un ragazzo li guardò galoppare e il suo viso si illuminò di gioia e orgoglio mentre li salutava con la mano mutilata.  
Cedric era felice: era riuscito a eseguire gli ordini di Sir Guy e ora forse la città si sarebbe salvata, un po' anche per merito suo.  



	36. Innocence Lost

Guy alzò la spada per parare un colpo e riuscì a disarmare l'avversario, facendogli volare via la spada, ma fu costretto a voltarsi in fretta per bloccare un secondo attacco.  
Poco più in là, lo sceriffo era appena riuscito a pugnalare a morte il suo avversario. Vaisey vide che Gisborne stava lottando con due soldati contemporaneamente e, invece di aiutarlo, ne approfittò per fuggire e cercare un altro luogo in cui nascondersi.  
Guy trafisse con la spada il soldato di fronte a lui, ma quello che aveva disarmato poco prima lo attaccò alle spalle, colpendolo con un pugno alla schiena. Il dolore improvviso e inaspettato strappò un grido a Gisborne e l'altro capì di essere riuscito a far male al suo avversario: colpì di nuovo Guy alla schiena con violenza, poi lo spinse contro il muro di pietra, facendogli sbattere la testa.  
Guy cadde a terra, stordito. Sapeva che se avesse perso i sensi l'altro lo avrebbe ucciso, ma non aveva la forza di sollevare le palpebre e si sentiva trascinare nell'oscurità.  
 _Ho fallito..._ Pensò con disperazione, poi il buio lo inghiottì.  
  
Marian corse lungo i corridoi del castello, angosciata.  
Quel luogo era sempre stato collegato a ricordi sgradevoli, ma non aveva mai avuto tanta paura nel percorrerne le sale e i passaggi.  
Sembrava che ci fossero soldati ostili ovunque e Robin e gli altri fuorilegge si erano trovati subito impegnati a combattere con loro, lei invece si era inoltrata nel castello cercando di passare inosservata per cercare di raggiungere Guy.  
A ogni passo aveva il terrore di scoprire di essere arrivata troppo tardi, di vederlo morto come nel suo incubo, e ogni volta che trovava una stanza vuota provava allo stesso tempo ansia e sollievo.  
Avrebbe voluto chiamare il nome di Gisborne, ma non osava per timore di attirare l'attenzione dei soldati o, peggio ancora, di Barret, perciò continuava a correre per cercarlo.  
Svoltò un angolo e si trovò davanti alla scena che più aveva temuto: Guy era a terra, immobile, e un soldato era in piedi sopra di lui con la spada sollevata e pronta ad abbattersi sul suo collo.  
Marian si trovò ad agire prima ancora di rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, mossa solo dall'istinto e dalla disperazione: corse nella stanza e, con un unico movimento fluido, raccolse una spada da terra e la piantò nella schiena del soldato, trapassandolo da parte a parte.  
L'uomo cadde a terra e Marian lo scavalcò di corsa, per poi crollare in ginocchio accanto a Guy.  
Era un incubo, non poteva esserci nessun'altra spiegazione. Stava di nuovo sognando e quello era l'incubo con il cavaliere morto, solo che ora quel cavaliere era Guy.  
Era steso a terra, pallido come una statua di marmo e ugualmente immobile. Un rivolo di sangue gli era colato lungo un lato del viso da una ferita alla fronte e si era raccolto a terra in una piccola pozza.  
Marian pensò che il cuore le si sarebbe spezzato in quell'istante, che non avrebbe sopportato di perderlo ancora una volta.  
 _Lo amo._  
Lo capì all'improvviso, nel momento in cui pensava di averlo perso di nuovo.  
 _Robin aveva ragione... Mi sono innamorata di Guy senza nemmeno rendermene conto e ormai è troppo tardi..._  
Una lacrima le scivolò lungo il viso, seguita da molte altre e la ragazza si chinò su Guy per dargli un ultimo bacio.  
  
Guy si sentì toccare le labbra da una goccia tiepida e riconobbe il sapore del sale, poi il soffio di un respiro delicato si fece più vicino e lui si svegliò di colpo, ricordando il soldato che lo stava per attaccare.  
Era ancora vivo, ma se non avesse reagito subito, il suo avversario lo avrebbe ucciso. Guy aprì gli occhi e si alzò di scatto, sbattendo la testa prima contro quella di Marian e poi contro il pavimento dopo essere ricaduto indietro per il colpo inaspettato.  
Guy rotolò di lato con un gemito di dolore, poi si rese conto che il grido di dolore e di sorpresa che aveva fatto eco al suo proveniva da una voce femminile e riaprì gli occhi, trovandosi a fissare il viso sconvolto di Marian.  
\- Guy! Sei vivo! - Disse la ragazza, incredula, e Guy annuì, altrettanto sorpreso.  
Ricordava chiaramente di aver perso i sensi quando il soldato lo aveva attaccato ed era stato certo di non avere scampo, eppure respirava ancora e, a parte il dolore alla testa e alla schiena, stava abbastanza bene.  
Si guardò intorno e vide il soldato che lo aveva colpito steso a terra, con una spada conficcata nella schiena. Marian seguì lo sguardo di Guy e si portò una mano alla bocca con un gemito angosciato.  
Solo in quel momento riusciva a realizzare davvero quello che aveva fatto.  
\- L'ho ucciso... - Sussurrò con orrore. - Ho tolto la vita a un uomo ed è stato così facile... Non dovrebbe essere così semplice...  
Guy la guardò, allibito.  
\- Sei stata tu?  
Marian scoppiò a piangere.  
\- Voleva ucciderti! Stava per farlo e non potevo permetterlo, non so nemmeno come ho fatto...  
Guy avrebbe voluto stringerla a sé per consolarla, ma non osava toccarla. Non doveva dimenticare che adesso Marian era la moglie di Robin Hood.  
\- Non è colpa tua. - Disse a bassa voce, con tristezza – Lo hai fatto per salvare me, sono io che distruggo tutto. Togliere una vita è facile, troppo, hai ragione, ma non avresti mai dovuto scoprirlo. Non tu. Preferirei essere morto piuttosto che sapere di averti rovinato la vita.  
Marian smise di singhiozzare e lo osservò. Guy aveva gli occhi lucidi di lacrime e non osava guardarla, come se si vergognasse di qualcosa.  
Lei aveva appena ucciso un uomo e si sentiva malissimo per quello che aveva fatto, anche se non aveva avuto scelta. Qualcosa era cambiato per sempre in lei, non era più la ragazza innocente di qualche minuto prima e quell'innocenza non sarebbe più tornata. Avrebbe potuto confessare il suo peccato, pentirsene per tutta la vita, ma il ricordo sarebbe rimasto sempre e lei sapeva che il volto dell'uomo che aveva ucciso sarebbe tornato a visitarla nei sogni.  
Ricordò quanto fosse tormentato il sonno di Guy e ora, anche se in minima parte, poteva comprenderne meglio il motivo.  
Quante vite aveva tolto lui agli ordini dello sceriffo? Quanto peso doveva portare la sua anima?  
Avrebbe dovuto provare orrore per lui come Guy ne provava per se stesso e invece solo ora che era diventata anche lei un'assassina riusciva a capirlo meglio.  
\- No, Guy. È colpa mia e lo sappiamo bene entrambi. Sono stata io a ucciderlo e se potessi tornare indietro lo rifarei. - Si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò stretto, premendo la propria guancia contro la sua. - Stava per ucciderti, non potevo permetterlo.  
Guy restituì la stretta per un attimo, poi si sciolse dall'abbraccio, come se fosse spaventato da quel contatto.  
\- Marian? Dov'è lo sceriffo? - Chiese all'improvviso, accorgendosi che Vaisey non era nella stanza insieme a loro.  
\- Non lo so. Quando sono arrivata c'eravate solo tu e lui. - Disse, accennando con un brivido al soldato morto.  
\- Devo trovarlo. Tu mettiti al sicuro, nasconditi da qualche parte e aspetta che sia tutto finito. Non voglio saperti in pericolo.  
Marian raccolse la spada di Guy da terra e gliela porse, poi prese per sé quella di uno dei soldati morti.  
\- Puoi scordartelo.  
\- Cosa?  
Marian prese la mano di Guy e la strinse nella propria con decisione. Guy tentò di sottrarsi a quella stretta, ma la ragazza non glielo permise.  
\- Non mi andrò a nascondere, non sono una fanciulla indifesa e lo sai benissimo. Il Guardiano Notturno ha sempre difeso gli innocenti e ora proteggerà Nottingham. Lo farò in ogni caso, sai anche questo, ma preferirei farlo al tuo fianco, Guy di Gisborne.  
Guy la guardò, cercando di reprimere l'amore che provava per lei, di nascondere l'emozione che sentiva nel vederla tanto coraggiosa e decisa. Rinunciare a lei era la prova più difficile che potesse pensare di affrontare, ma ormai non aveva scelta, Marian aveva sposato Robin Hood e lui non poteva fare altro che cercare di rassegnarsi.  
\- Non dovresti lottare accanto a me, Marian. - Le disse in un sussurro e la ragazza lo fissò, senza capire.  
\- Perché no?  
Stavolta il lampo di dolore nello sguardo di Guy non le sfuggì e Marian si chiese cosa avesse, ma il cavaliere nero scosse la testa con un sospiro e tolse la mano dalla sua.  
\- Se proprio ci tieni, andiamo. Dobbiamo trovare lo sceriffo prima che lo faccia Barret.  



	37. Nobody's Wife

Guy corse lungo il corridoio, cercando lo sceriffo. Anche senza voltarsi a guardarla, sapeva che Marian lo seguiva da vicino, pronta a lottare al suo fianco.  
Per lui quella era una sensazione completamente nuova e strana: non era abituato ad avere vicino qualcuno di cui potersi fidare e per la prima volta si trovava a considerare Marian come una combattente e non come una fanciulla da proteggere.  
Le lanciò uno sguardo rapido e il cuore gli accelerò i battiti, stretto nella morsa di amore e dolore che ormai iniziava a diventare familiare ogni volta che pensava a lei.  
Era pallida, col viso segnato da un taglio sullo zigomo, i capelli corti e arruffati e infagottata in una veste lacera e sporca, eppure Guy non l'aveva mai trovata tanto bella.  
Un soldato apparve all'altra estremità del corridoio e corse verso di loro per fermarli, ma Guy non rallentò.  
\- Giù! - Gridò a Marian e la ragazza obbedì immediatamente gettandosi a terra mentre Guy faceva roteare la spada per abbattere il soldato.  
Porse una mano a Marian per aiutarla a rialzarsi e ripresero a correre. La ragazza non lo lasciò andare, anzi intrecciò le dita alle sue e Guy non riuscì a trovare la forza di liberarsi, anche se la sua coscienza gli diceva che avrebbe dovuto.  
Il tocco della pelle di Marian contro la sua sembrava scottargli le dita, ma non avrebbe potuto rinunciare a quel momento per nulla al mondo.  
Era ferito e dolorante e stava correndo ad affrontare nemici pericolosi che avrebbero potuto uccidere entrambi senza pietà, ma per Guy quello era un istante perfetto e avrebbe voluto che potesse durare in eterno.  
Era l'ultimo momento in cui poteva fingere di non averla persa, l'ultimo attimo che avrebbe rubato per sé prima di dirle addio per sempre.  
 _Solo questo, solo un'unica volta e poi mai più._  
Finì troppo presto quando trovarono lo sceriffo.  
Vaisey era circondato da tre soldati che erano riusciti a stringerlo in un angolo della cappella del castello e cercava di difendersi con la spada, ma era chiaro che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere a lungo.  
Guy si lanciò in avanti per attaccarli e distogliere la loro attenzione dallo sceriffo e Marian si mise alle sue spalle per difenderlo ed evitare che potessero colpirlo alla schiena.  
Lo sceriffo riuscì a colpire uno dei soldati e Guy parò l'attacco dell'altro, mentre il terzo si avventò su Marian e la ragazza alzò la spada per colpirlo, ma Gisborne spinse via il suo avversario con un calcio, roteò su se stesso per abbattere l'aggressore di Marian e tornò ad affrontare l'altro, infilzandolo con la spada.  
Liberò l'arma dal corpo del soldato e crollò in ginocchio, sfinito.  
Marian si chinò su di lui, preoccupata.  
\- Stai bene, Guy?  
\- Oh, Gisborne, ancora con la lebbra! - Disse lo sceriffo con aria disgustata. - Pensavo che dopo essertela portata a letto ti saresti stancato di lei.  
Guy si rialzò da terra, afferrò lo sceriffo per la giacca e lo sbatté contro il muro, sollevandolo di peso.  
\- Portate rispetto a Lady Marian oppure vi giuro che a costo di lasciar bruciare Nottingham, vi consegnerò io stesso nelle mani di quegli assassini. - Ringhiò Gisborne, prima di lasciarlo andare, disgustato.  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò, fingendo di essere impressionato, poi fissò Marian.  
\- Un abito da sposa incantevole, non trovi, Gisborne? Spero che abbiate trovato altrettanto affascinante il marito che ho scelto per voi, lady Marian. O dovrei dire signora Barret? No? Oh, Gizzy, a quanto pare non sei stato l'unico ad essere stato piantato all'altare. Che dici, vuoi provare a renderti nuovamente ridicolo con lei oppure lascerai l'onore a qualcun altro?  
\- Fate silenzio, oppure dovrete trovare qualche altro idiota disposto a salvarvi la vita.  
\- Gisborne, Gisborne, le donne hanno una pessima influenza su di te. Se continui così, la tua prossima mossa sarà quella di allearti con Robin Hood.  
\- Perché, chi credete che stia combattendo contro gli altri uomini di Barret? - Chiese Guy, con un sogghigno.  
  
Roger di Barret vide cadere un altro dei suoi soldati, trafitto da una freccia e ringhiò di rabbia. Ormai il suo piano stava andando a rotoli, ma si sarebbe vendicato di Guy di Gisborne, anche a costo di rendere quella vendetta l'ultima azione della sua vita.  
Era stato lui a rovinare tutto, ostinandosi a restare vivo. Aveva interrotto il suo matrimonio con Marian e a quanto pareva era riuscito ad avvertire lo sceriffo del pericolo, facendo intervenire anche Robin Hood e la sua banda per proteggere Nottingham.  
Ormai non importava più, avrebbe cercato Gisborne e lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi, gli avrebbe fatto rimpiangere amaramente di non essere morto la prima volta.  
  
Guy chiuse gli occhi, respirando lentamente e a fondo per cercare di alleviare il dolore delle ferite alla schiena. Aver combattuto contro i soldati che attentavano alla vita dello sceriffo era stato uno sforzo troppo grande per le sue condizioni e doveva cercare di approfittare di quel momento di tregua per riprendere le forze.  
Lui, Marian e lo sceriffo si erano barricati nella piccola cappella del castello e avevano bloccato la porta con alcune delle panche di legno. Forse Robin Hood e i suoi compagni sarebbero riusciti a liberare il castello dai traditori prima che la porta cedesse.  
Lo sceriffo si era accomodato su una delle panche in fondo, con aria annoiata, mentre Guy e Marian erano rimasti vicino all'altare. Guy era steso su un fianco su una delle panche e cercava di riposare un po', mentre Marian, seduta accanto a lui, gli premeva un fazzoletto sulla ferita alla tempia per bloccare il sangue.  
Quando fu certa che l'emorragia si fosse arrestata, la ragazza si strappò un lembo dalla veste che indossava e lo usò per pulire dal sangue il viso di Guy, tamponandolo con movimenti delicati. Le sue dita indugiarono sulla sua fronte e affondarono tra i capelli di Gisborne, trasformando il suo tocco in una carezza tenera.  
Guy si ritrasse da lei con una specie di brivido.  
\- Non toccarmi così, ti prego. - La supplicò e Marian fu ferita dal tono brusco della sua voce.  
Era disgustato da lei? Si chiese con angoscia. Il suo aspetto era cambiato tanto da rendere sgradevole anche solo il suo tocco? Oppure Guy era rimasto deluso perché lei aveva ucciso un uomo e non era più la fanciulla innocente e pura che aveva corteggiato in passato?  
\- Sono i capelli, vero? Guarda, forse ora sei tu ad averli più lunghi... - Disse con un sorriso triste, desiderando di sfiorare con le dita una delle ciocche che si arricciavano sul collo di Guy, ma senza osare toccarlo. - Oppure è il taglio che ho sul viso? Lo so che resterà la cicatrice, ma è così orrendo? Sono diventata tanto brutta che ti fa orrore essere toccato da me?  
Guy si alzò a sedere e la guardò, allibito per quelle parole.  
\- Cosa stai dicendo, Marian? Come puoi pensare una cosa del genere? Credi che la bellezza che ho sempre visto in te dipenda dalla lunghezza dei tuoi capelli o dalla perfezione della tua pelle? Tu sei stupenda in ogni tua parte, non solo nell'aspetto, e lo sarai sempre, qualunque cosa possa accadere. Non sei mai stata più bella di oggi, posso giurartelo su quello che vuoi. - Guy si interruppe di colpo, temendo di aver detto troppo. Non poteva parlare in quel modo appassionato alla moglie di un altro, non sarebbe stato onesto da parte sua.  
\- Allora perché ti allontani ogni volta che ti sfioro? - Chiese Marian, in tono di accusa.  
\- Perché non posso, ecco perché! - Sbottò Guy e la ragazza si accorse che aveva gli occhi lucidi di lacrime trattenute. - Tu sei la moglie di Robin Hood, adesso, io non ho più alcun diritto!  
La ragazza lo guardò, sorpresa, poi gli mise una mano sulla guancia.  
\- Guy? Guardami.  
Il cavaliere nero alzò lo sguardo su di lei e Marian gli asciugò una lacrima con il pollice, senza staccargli la mano dal viso.  
\- Non ho sposato Robin.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Non l'ho sposato. Non sono la moglie di nessuno.  
Marian vide passargli negli occhi un turbinio di emozioni contrastanti in pochi secondi, poi Guy nascose la commozione dietro un sorriso ironico.  
\- Lo hai lasciato all'altare? E hai preso a pugni anche lui?  
\- Guy!  
Gisborne le sorrise.  
\- Dalla tua reazione suppongo di essere ancora l'unico privilegiato. - Disse, poi tornò serio. - Perché non lo hai fatto? Come sua moglie saresti stata al sicuro dalle pretese di Barret...  
\- Non potevo sposare Robin se provo dei sentimenti per un altro uomo. - Disse Marian e Guy si accigliò a quelle parole.  
\- Un altro? Chi? - Chiese senza riuscire a nascondere la gelosia e la ragazza lo guardò per un lungo attimo.  
\- Hai sbattuto davvero forte la testa poco fa, vero? - Chiese, sorridendo.  
Poi lo baciò.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visto che nei giorni scorsi non ho potuto postare i capitoli, li metto tutti e tre questa sera :)  
> Così sono di nuovo in pari con quello che ho scritto :)


	38. Trapped

Quando le labbra di Marian toccarono le sue, Guy pensò di essere morto oppure di trovarsi all'interno di un sogno. Forse era ancora svenuto e quello era solo un inganno della sua mente.  
L'altra alternativa, che quella fosse la realtà, gli sembrava impossibile. Avrebbe voluto dire che Marian aveva appena confessato di provare dei sentimenti per lui, come poteva essere vero?  
Eppure il corpo della ragazza era morbido e caldo contro il suo, così concreto e reale da non poter essere un'illusione.  
In fondo non importava, quel momento per lui esisteva e non contava altro.  
La strinse forte a sé, quasi con disperazione, e rispose al bacio di Marian con tutto l'amore che provava per lei.  
Quando il bacio finì, il mondo continuò a esistere e Guy guardò Marian, incredulo.  
La ragazza era rimasta abbracciata a lui e aveva appoggiato il viso al suo petto, ascoltando il battito del suo cuore.  
Possibile che fosse vero? Marian aveva lasciato Robin Hood all'altare _per lui?_  
\- Oh, Gisborne, se potessi vedere la faccia da imbecille che hai in questo momento! - La voce dello sceriffo spezzò il silenzio della cappella e Guy si voltò a guardarlo, irritato.  
Per un momento si era dimenticato completamente della sua presenza e della situazione precaria in cui si trovavano, ma il commento dello sceriffo lo aveva fatto tornare di colpo alla realtà.  
Vaisey alzò le mani in un finto gesto di scusa.  
\- Ma non volevo interrompervi, andate pure avanti. Sono intrappolato qui senza nulla da fare, tanto vale che mi goda lo spettacolo. Continuate pure, prego. Solo, cercate di rendere le cose un po' più interessanti, siete disgustosamente stucchevoli.  
\- Davvero sto cercando di salvarvi la vita? - Commentò Gisborne, esasperato. - Su una cosa avete ragione, devo essere un imbecille.  
\- Oh, Gizzy, ma come siamo suscettibili! - Commentò Vaisey. - Coraggio, Marian, dagli un altro bacetto così la smetterà di lamentarsi e magari si deciderà a fare davvero qualcosa per toglierci da questa situazione. Piazzare un paio di panche davanti alla porta e poi perdere tempo in smancerie non lo definirei proprio “cercare di salvarmi la vita”...  
La ragazza ignorò le parole dello sceriffo, limitandosi a rivolgergli un'occhiata gelida, poi alzò il viso per cercare lo sguardo di Guy.  
L'espressione accigliata del cavaliere nero si distese in un sorriso nell'incontrare i suoi occhi e Marian si trovò a rispondere a quel sorriso col cuore che le batteva più forte.  
Un forte colpo alla porta fece trasalire tutti e tre, poi la voce di Roger di Barret risuonò, inquietante, dall'altra parte dell'anta di legno.  
\- Trovati.  
  
Allan punzecchiò con la spada uno dei soldati per farlo entrare nella cella insieme agli altri due che erano stati disarmati e feriti da Robin e da Little John, poi richiuse la porta e si attaccò le chiavi alla cintura.  
\- Meriterebbero di morire. - Disse, guardandoli con disgusto e Robin annuì.  
\- Molto probabilmente saranno giustiziati, ma non sta a noi deciderlo. Si sono arresi e serviranno a testimoniare contro Barret, se fosse necessario. Ora andiamo, dobbiamo trovare lo sceriffo.  
\- Spero che Giz sia ancora tutto intero... - Disse Allan, tra sé, poi lanciò uno sguardo di scusa a Robin. - Ehi, lo so che probabilmente non sei della mia stessa opinione in questo momento, ma Guy è una persona migliore di quanto possa sembrare, hai visto anche tu quello che ha fatto per me, no?  
\- Non abbiamo tempo per le chiacchiere, Allan. - Disse Robin, irritato. Non poteva prendersela con Gisborne se Marian lo aveva preferito a lui, ma di certo non aveva voglia di sentire parlare del cavaliere nero.  
Allan lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Quello che volevo dire... - Si fermò per un attimo, esitando, poi guardò Robin negli occhi. - Non fargli del male, va bene? Immagino che tu debba odiarlo ora, ma Giz non si è comportato in maniera scorretta nei tuoi confronti. Era pronto a rinunciare a lei pur di salvarla, lo avrebbe fatto davvero. Ha rischiato la vita per permetterti di sposarla, anche se perderla gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore, l'ho visto con i miei occhi. Non è colpa sua, non ucciderlo per quello che è successo.  
Robin afferrò Allan per le spalle e gli diede uno scossone.  
\- Volete smetterla?! - Gridò e l'altro lo guardò, sconcertato.  
\- Di fare cosa?  
\- Di pensare che io sia un assassino assetato del sangue di Gisborne! Non ho alcuna intenzione di ucciderlo, ma sono stanco di sentirmi accusare in questo modo. E adesso muoviti, oppure è probabile che ci pensi Barret ad ammazzarlo mentre noi siamo qui a parlare.  
  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo ansioso a Guy e sobbalzò nel sentire un altro colpo violento contro la porta. Gisborne si mise davanti a lei con aria protettiva.  
\- Non gli permetterò di avvicinarsi a te. - Le sussurrò, cercando di sembrare rassicurante e Marian gli prese una mano e la tenne stretta nella sua.  
\- Guy, non permettere che mi prenda. Piuttosto uccidimi prima. - Lo supplicò la ragazza e Gisborne la guardò, sconvolto dalle sue parole.  
\- Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! Preferirei morire che fare del male a te.  
\- Cadere nelle mani di Barret viva sarebbe molto peggio della morte. Promettimelo, Guy: se non ci fosse alcun modo di sfuggirgli, mi toglierai la vita.  
\- In quel caso, moriremo insieme.  
\- Piantatela con questi discorsi tragici, razza di patetici imbecilli! - Intervenne lo sceriffo, allungando un braccio per colpire Gisborne su una spalla. - Invece di stare lì a blaterare su come preferite morire, pensate a trovare un modo di salvare _me_!  
Guy lo guardò e, pur disprezzando l'egoismo delle parole di Vaisey, fu costretto ad ammettere che lo sceriffo non aveva tutti i torti.  
Presto Barret sarebbe riuscito a sfondare la porta e in quel caso sarebbero morti tutti e tre. Guy sapeva di non essere nelle condizioni migliori per combattere: le ferite gli facevano male e si sentiva debole per la perdita di sangue.  
Roger di Barret non era da solo, Gisborne sentiva le voci di almeno altri cinque o sei uomini provenire da dietro la porta. Anche se Guy non fosse stato ferito, i loro avversari avrebbero comunque avuto il vantaggio numerico e sarebbero riusciti a sopraffarli facilmente.  
Dovevano assolutamente trovare un modo di fuggire dalla cappella prima che la porta cedesse oppure non avrebbero avuto speranze.  
Guy si avvicinò a una delle vetrate e la colpì con la spada, mandandola in frantumi.  
\- Hai idea di quanto mi costerà farla riparare?! - Si lamentò lo sceriffo e Guy lo guardò.  
\- Vale di più della vostra vita?  
\- Non penserai di fuggire da lì, pezzo di cretino? Non sai quanto siamo in alto?  
Gisborne si avvicinò alla finestra e si sporse un po' per vedere meglio.  
\- Lo so benissimo, ma non stavo pensando di scendere. Guardate.  
Marian e lo sceriffo si avvicinarono a lui e videro che stava indicando un'altra finestra non molto lontana.  
\- Forse è possibile raggiungerla passando su quella sporgenza. - Guy indicò un bordo di pietra che decorava il muro del castello. - In questo modo potrei attaccare Barret alle spalle e attirarlo lontano da qui.  
Marian impallidì nel vedere la distanza che li separava dal suolo.  
\- Ma è così in alto! Se dovessi cadere non avresti la minima speranza!  
\- Quando quella porta cederà non avremo comunque la minima speranza.  
La ragazza lo abbracciò stretto per potergli parlare all'orecchio senza farsi sentire dallo sceriffo.  
\- Lascia che sia io ad andare. Lo sai che sono agile, come Guardiano Notturno mi è capitato spesso di dover scappare sui tetti...  
Guy finse di baciarla sulla guancia per soffocare una risata.  
\- Cosa c'è di tanto divertente? - Sussurrò Marian.  
\- Se sopravviveremo fatti raccontare da Allan l'ultima impresa del Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Eh?  
Guy la strinse tra le braccia e le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio, poi si tolse il cappotto di pelle, lo lasciò cadere a terra e salì sul davanzale della finestra prima che Marian potesse impedirglielo.  
\- Guy!  
\- Non cadrò, te lo prometto. In un modo o nell'altro tornerò da te. Lo faccio sempre.  



	39. Hunted

_Tornerò da te..._  
Guy strisciò di lato di un altro centimetro, cercando di non staccarsi dal muro del castello. Si appiattì contro la parete e chiuse gli occhi quando una folata di vento più forte minacciò di fargli perdere l'equilibrio.  
Iniziava a pensare che le parole che aveva rivolto a Marian fossero state troppo ottimistiche: sarebbe stato estremamente difficile tornare da lei dopo essersi sfracellato sul selciato del cortile cadendo da quell'altezza.  
Si costrinse a riaprire gli occhi e si impose di guardare soltanto la sua meta, la finestra che gli avrebbe permesso di rientrare nel castello. Se avesse guardato in basso si sarebbe bloccato, ne era certo, e non sarebbe più riuscito a muovere un muscolo.  
Si spostò ancora di qualche centimetro, riprese fiato e si mosse ancora. Non poteva permettersi di farsi prendere dal panico e doveva continuare ad andare avanti: ogni secondo poteva fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte di Marian, dello sceriffo e di tutta Nottingham perciò lui non doveva esitare, anche se era terrorizzato.  
Non osava girarsi a guardare, ma sapeva che lo sguardo di Marian era fisso su di lui e che anche lei doveva essere spaventata a morte al pensiero che potesse cadere.  
Guy si trovò a sorridere tra sé, nonostante tutto. L'idea che la ragazza tenesse così tanto a lui gli sembrava ancora assurda, ma allo stesso tempo era una sensazione bellissima e che non provava da moltissimo tempo, probabilmente da prima della morte dei suoi genitori.  
Non era più abituato a essere il centro dell'affetto di qualcuno e sentirsi amato lo rendeva incredibilmente felice e terribilmente spaventato allo stesso tempo.  
Finalmente le sue dita toccarono il bordo della finestra e Guy si affrettò ad aggrapparsi a esso e a scavalcare il davanzale per rientrare nel castello. Crollò sul pavimento, ansimando e si concesse qualche secondo per riprendere fiato prima di rialzarsi.  
Prese l'arco che aveva tenuto attaccato alla schiena e incoccò una freccia prima di uscire dalla stanza in cui era arrivato. Si affacciò in silenzio nel corridoio e in fondo a esso vide Barret che, insieme a un gruppo di soldati, stava ancora cercando di sfondare la porta della cappella.  
Guy lasciò partire la freccia e ne scagliò subito una seconda, riuscendo ad abbattere due guardie, poi, non appena vide che Barret e i soldati superstiti si muovevano per inseguirlo, voltò loro le spalle e fuggì lungo il corridoio.  
  
Marian era rimasta a guardare trattenendo il fiato finché Guy non aveva raggiunto l'altra finestra, poi si era concessa un breve sospiro di sollievo quando lo aveva visto rientrare nel castello.  
Sapeva che adesso per Gisborne sarebbe iniziata forse la parte più pericolosa dell'intero piano, ovvero attirare Barret lontano dalla cappella, e Marian era angosciata per la sua sorte, ma sapeva anche che entro pochi minuti avrebbe dovuto allontanare dalla sua mente la preoccupazione per lui e impegnarsi al massimo per sopravvivere e fare in modo che anche lo sceriffo restasse in vita.  
Si avvicinò alla porta, in attesa, e poco dopo sentì grida di dolore e di rabbia e rumore di passi che si allontanavano di corsa lungo il corridoio, seguiti da un completo silenzio.  
Marian avvicinò l'occhio a una fessura della porta e vide il corridoio vuoto.  
In fretta spostò una delle panche che avevano usato per barricare la porta, mentre lo sceriffo si degnava di trascinare via l'altra, poi socchiuse appena la porta e guardò fuori: non c'era più nessuno, ma non potevano permettersi di perdere tempo.  
Marian prese una spada e la tenne davanti a sé mentre usciva dalla cappella, seguita dallo sceriffo.  
Vaisey la guardava con aria di maligno divertimento.  
\- Davvero credi di poter fare paura a qualcuno solo perché hai una lama in mano? Al tuo confronto Gisborne potrebbe quasi sembrare un guerriero valoroso.  
\- Guy sta rischiando la vita per salvare la vostra, dovreste essergli grato!  
\- A sentire lui, lo fa _per Nottingham._ Sei proprio riuscita a rimbecillirlo per bene con i tuoi ideali eroici, non si può negare. Donne! Letali come la lebbra, capaci solo di rovinare un uomo!  
Marian stava per ribattere che se c'era qualcuno che aveva rovinato la vita di Guy quello era proprio lo sceriffo, ma non lo fece. Era inutile perdere tempo a discutere con lui, tanto non avrebbe di certo cambiato atteggiamento.  
\- Andiamo. - Disse seccamente. - Cerchiamo un posto più sicuro.  
\- Io ne conosco uno. - Disse una voce alle sue spalle e Marian e lo sceriffo si voltarono di scatto.  
\- Robin! - Esclamò la ragazza, sollevata nel vedere il fuorilegge.  
\- Ehi, dov'è Giz? - Intervenne Allan, guardando la ragazza, preoccupato, e Marian gli restituì uno sguardo ansioso.  
\- Ha attirato Barret lontano da qui. Si sta facendo inseguire da lui, ma se dovesse prenderlo... - La sua voce si spezzò con un singhiozzo e Marian guardò Robin, supplicandolo con gli occhi. - Aiutalo, ti prego! Lo so che ti sto chiedendo molto, ma non lasciare che lo uccidano!  
Robin le accarezzò una guancia per asciugarle le lacrime con un gesto tenero, ma colmo di tristezza.  
\- Davvero pensi che potrei stare a guardare mentre ammazzano un innocente solo perché è un mio rivale? - Chiese Robin con un sospiro, poi si voltò a guardare indietro nel sentire dei passi che si avvicinavano alle sue spalle e sorrise nel vedere arrivare Will, Djaq, Little John e Much.  
\- State tutti bene? - Chiese loro, sollevato nel vedere che nessuno dei suoi compagni sembrava aver ricevuto più di qualche ferita superficiale. Poi si rivolse ai tre uomini - Voi tre pensate a portare _al sicuro_ lo sceriffo. Allan, dai le chiavi a Much e poi tu, Marian e Djaq venite con me.  
Allan sogghignò nell'indovinare le intenzioni di Robin e si staccò dalla cintura le chiavi delle segrete per porgerle a Much.  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò minacciosamente, intuendo anche lui cosa volevano fare.  
\- Non oserete...  
Allan lo zittì colpendolo con un pugno in faccia e lo guardò cadere a terra, poi fissò gli altri, che lo guardavano sorpresi e alzò le spalle con noncuranza.  
\- Ehi, voleva impiccarmi. Non è stato affatto divertente. - Disse, poi fece un cenno d'intesa a Little John che si era chinato per sollevare lo sceriffo svenuto per caricarselo sulle spalle. - Mettetelo nella cella più piccola e umida. Più al sicuro di così...  
Little John gli concesse un mezzo sorriso, poi si voltò e si incamminò in direzione delle segrete, seguito da Will e Much.  
  
Guy sentì un sibilo alle sue spalle e si abbassò di scatto, evitando appena in tempo di essere colpito dal pugnale lanciato da uno degli uomini di Barret. Il coltello si piantò nel legno di una porta, vibrando per la forza dell'impatto e Guy preferì non pensare ai danni che avrebbe fatto se avesse colpito la sua schiena invece della porta.  
Forse, pensò ironicamente, aveva scoperto uno dei pochi vantaggi dell'aver lavorato per lo sceriffo per tanti anni: quando Vaisey veniva colto da uno dei suoi accessi d'ira aveva la pessima abitudine di tirare contro i suoi sottoposti qualsiasi oggetto che si trovasse a portata di mano e per Guy era diventato istintivo schivarli per evitare di essere colpito.  
Passando accanto al pugnale lo afferrò per l'impugnatura e lo staccò dal legno senza rallentare la propria corsa, poi lo prese per la lama, si girò per lanciarlo indietro verso i suoi inseguitori e riprese a fuggire senza controllare il risultato del lancio. Un grido soffocato e il tonfo di un corpo che cadeva a terra gli fecero capire che il suo tiro era andato a segno.  
Gettò un'occhiata alle spalle e vide che purtroppo non era stato Barret ad essere colpito, ma in ogni caso almeno ora c'era una persona in meno a inseguirlo.  
Si infilò in un passaggio laterale seminascosto da una colonna e si appiattì contro il muro, nascondendosi nell'ombra e trattenendo il respiro. Era un rischio, ma iniziava a essere a corto di fiato e sentiva che non sarebbe riuscito a correre ancora per molto senza prima riposare per un po'.  
Barret e i suoi uomini proseguirono l'inseguimento lungo il corridoio principale e Guy attese che avessero svoltato l'angolo prima di muoversi. Si inoltrò lungo il passaggio laterale senza correre e cercando di muoversi il più silenziosamente possibile.  
Sapeva che era questione di minuti prima che Roger di Barret si accorgesse del suo trucco e tornasse indietro a cercarlo e Guy doveva approfittare di ogni secondo a sua disposizione per allontanarsi il più possibile e cercare di far perdere le proprie tracce.  
Debole e ferito com'era non poteva sperare di battere Barret in uno scontro fisico, l'unico vantaggio di Guy era una migliore conoscenza del castello e la sola possibilità di sopravvivere consisteva nel riuscire a cogliere di sorpresa i suoi avversari.  
Il corridoio che aveva preso arrivava vicino alle cucine e per un attimo Gisborne pensò che avrebbe potuto sfruttare la stessa porta che gli aveva permesso di introdursi al castello per uscirne, ma respinse subito l'idea: non poteva fuggire, non finché Barret era vivo e finché Marian e lo sceriffo erano ancora nel castello.  
A quell'ora nelle cucine erano presenti solo pochi servitori che oziavano davanti al fuoco nell'improbabile ipotesi che lo sceriffo volesse mangiare ancora qualcosa anche se il suo pasto era stato servito solo poche ore prima e uno sguattero impegnato a lavare pentole e piatti in una tinozza. Quando Guy entrò, lo fissarono con terrore: ai loro occhi era uno spettro tornato direttamente dalla tomba. Una delle ragazze cadde a terra priva di sensi, mentre gli altri due servitori fuggirono gridando. Solo lo sguattero che stava lavando i piatti rimase immobile al suo posto, tremando di paura.  
Gisborne lo guardò.  
\- Dammi dell'acqua, subito. - Ordinò e il giovane scattò per obbedirgli, senza azzardarsi a guardarlo negli occhi. Gli portò una coppa piena di acqua fresca e Guy bevve in fretta, sentendosi subito un po' meglio.  
\- Ne vuole ancora, signore? - Chiese lo sguattero, timidamente.  
\- Ti ringrazio, ma no, non ho abbastanza tempo. - Disse Guy, poi notò una pentola di terracotta che bolliva sul fuoco del camino, attaccata a un gancio. - Cos'è quello?  
\- La zuppa per questa sera, deve bollire a lungo. Ne vuole un po', Sir Guy?  
Guy sorrise.  
\- No, ma stavo pensando di offrirne un po' a qualcuno di mia conoscenza. Vieni, aiutami a spostarla.  



	40. Find Him

Roger di Barret tornò indietro lungo il corridoio che aveva appena percorso, ribollendo di rabbia. Gisborne era riuscito a ingannarlo e a far perdere le sue tracce, ma non sarebbe riuscito a sfuggirgli ancora per molto e allora per lui sarebbe stata la fine.  
Barret notò il passaggio laterale seminascosto nelle ombre del corridoio e fece cenno ai suoi uomini di seguirlo in quella direzione. Ora capiva benissimo come avesse fatto Gisborne a scappare, ma Barret era certo che lo avrebbe ripreso presto. Il suo rivale era ferito e debole, non aveva la minima possibilità contro di lui, anzi Barret era sorpreso che avesse ancora la volontà di provare a evitare il proprio destino.  
Il corridoio che avevano imboccato terminava davanti a una porta e Roger la spalancò di colpo con un calcio. Lui e i suoi uomini varcarono la soglia e si ritrovarono nelle cucine, completamente deserte tranne che per l'uomo vestito di nero che era fermo ad aspettarli all'estremità opposta della grande stanza e che puntava un arco contro di loro.  
Barret si fermò, lasciando che due dei soldati si mettessero davanti a lui con gli scudi alzati e si chiese che intenzioni avesse Gisborne: non poteva davvero sperare di riuscire ad abbattere con arco e frecce sei uomini prima di essere raggiunto e ucciso. Probabilmente era la disperazione a farlo agire in quel modo: non aveva più la forza di scappare e allora tentava di combattere fino alla fine.  
L'unica cosa che sconcertava Barret era lo sguardo del suo rivale: negli occhi di Gisborne non vedeva la disperazione di un uomo con le spalle al muro, ma poteva leggervi un certo divertimento.  
Quello sguardo lo sconcertava: era stato certo di aver spezzato il suo nemico, di averlo distrutto, eppure Guy di Gisborne rifiutava ostinatamente di morire e continuava a combattere anche quando non poteva avere alcuna speranza di sopravvivere.  
Guy lasciò partire la freccia, mirando al di sopra delle teste di Barret e dei suoi uomini. Colpì in pieno la pentola di terracotta che aveva appeso in alto con l'aiuto dello sguattero e il recipiente esplose, riversando il liquido bollente sui sei uomini.  
Guy approfittò della loro sorpresa per scagliare altre frecce e riuscì a colpire due degli uomini di Barret prima di essere costretto a fuggire di nuovo.  
Roger di Barret gridò di dolore nel sentire gli schizzi bollenti sulla pelle del viso, ma si riprese in fretta, invaso da una furia selvaggia. Le ustioni gli avrebbero sicuramente lasciato cicatrici profonde sulla faccia, lo sapeva, ma non aveva più importanza, ormai l'unica cosa che contava era riuscire a catturare Guy di Gisborne e ucciderlo nel modo più atroce possibile.  
Spostò con un calcio il corpo di uno dei soldati caduti e guardò i superstiti: tutti e tre si lamentavano per il dolore, ma uno di loro si era accasciato a terra con le mani sugli occhi, accecato dal liquido bollente. Barret sfoderò la spada e lo trapassò da parte a parte senza il minimo rimorso, poi si rivolse agli altri due.  
\- Se non volete fare la stessa fine, prendete Gisborne. Vivo. Lo voglio vivo.  
  
Robin Hood si chinò sul corpo di un soldato steso a terra con un pugnale conficcato nel petto.  
Era uno degli uomini di Barret ed era morto, constatò, segno che Gisborne stava continuando a lottare per sopravvivere.  
Lanciò uno sguardo a Marian, cogliendo l'angoscia sul suo volto, ma non riuscì a dirle nemmeno una parola di conforto.  
La scelta della ragazza lo aveva ferito, era inutile negarlo, e aveva lasciato dentro di lui un groviglio di sentimenti confusi e contrastanti che faticava a districare.  
Pensare che Marian si fosse innamorata di Gisborne riaccendeva in Robin l'antico odio per il rivale, ma il fuorilegge non riusciva a separare quel sentimento dalla pietà che si era trovato a provare per lui dopo aver visto quanto le torture di Barret lo avevano spezzato e da una certa ammirazione nel ripensare al coraggio che aveva dimostrato per salvare Allan e che stava tuttora usando per resistere a Barret e difendere Nottingham.  
Robin osservò anche Allan e Djaq, notando la preoccupazione sui loro volti e solo in quel momento si rese conto che in qualche modo il cavaliere nero era riuscito a ottenere il loro appoggio.  
Forse era per quel motivo che Robin aveva chiesto proprio a loro di seguirlo, mandando invece gli altri a proteggere lo sceriffo: si era circondato di persone che in un modo o nell'altro tenevano a Gisborne per evitare che il risentimento che provava per lui a causa di Marian potesse influenzare le sue azioni.  
Individuò e percorse il passaggio laterale che portava fino alle cucine. Non sapeva perché, ma era sicuro che quella fosse la direzione scelta da Gisborne e la sua intuizione fu confermata nel trovare i tre uomini di Barret accasciati a terra senza vita.  
Robin notò le frecce e i cocci della pentola e si trovò a sogghignare tra sé: quello era un trucco che avrebbe potuto utilizzare lui stesso e fu costretto ad ammettere che forse lui e Gisborne avevano più cose in comune di quanto non gli piacesse pensare.  
Si ritrovò suo malgrado a pensare alla domanda espressa da Gisborne qualche tempo prima: sarebbe stato poi così terribile per loro essere fratelli? Allora gli era sembrata un'ipotesi talmente assurda da non essere degna di considerazione, ma ormai non era più certo della risposta che avrebbe dato.  
  
Allan notò l'espressione tesa di Marian e le sorrise per incoraggiarla.  
\- Ehi, Giz non si lascerà uccidere da Barret tanto facilmente. Lo sai, no? È già tornato dalla morte una volta per te. E se gli hai detto che non hai sposato Robin Hood, - le disse a bassa voce, badando a non farsi sentire dal fuorilegge - puoi stare certa che non si arrenderà.  
Marian rispose al suo sorriso, grata per quelle parole e Allan notò un lampo malizioso e divertito nello sguardo della ragazza.  
\- Va bene, glielo hai detto. E sarei molto curioso di sapere come, ma suppongo che non siano affari miei. - Disse Allan sogghignando, poi tornò a prestare attenzione al luogo in cui erano arrivati una volta usciti dalle cucine: avevano percorso altri corridoi fino a raggiungere il portico che si affacciava sul cortile del castello.  
Robin fece cenno di fermarsi e gli altri tre obbedirono, avvicinandosi a lui con cautela.  
\- Cosa c'è? - Chiese Djaq e Robin accennò alla gente radunata nel cortile.  
\- Cosa fanno lì? - Chiese Marian, perplessa.  
\- Di solito accorrono così numerosi solo quando c'è un'esecuzione. - Disse Allan, ugualmente stupito.  
Robin notò che le persone che si erano raccolte nel cortile del castello sembravano allo stesso tempo curiose e spaventate e che molte di loro stavano pregando.  
\- Devono aver sentito del ritorno di Gisborne dalla morte. Probabilmente sono venuti a vedere se è vero.  
\- Ma non gli faranno nulla di male, vero? - Chiese Allan, nervosamente. - Vedranno subito che non è davvero morto, no?  
Gli altri tre si scambiarono un'occhiata dubbiosa: Allan non era stato presente in quel momento, ma loro avevano assistito personalmente alla reazione dei contadini di Locksley quando Guy aveva interrotto il matrimonio. La maggior parte di loro lo aveva scambiato per un demonio tornato dall'inferno e quasi tutti erano stati terrorizzati da lui. Chi poteva prevedere le reazioni di una folla spaventata?  
\- Meglio trovarlo il prima possibile. - Disse Djaq.  
  
Roger di Barret ringhiò un ordine agli ultimi due uomini che erano rimasti con lui.  
\- Cercatelo! Dovete trovarlo!  
I soldati stavano controllando ogni stanza e ogni passaggio, ma Guy di Gisborne sembrava essersi volatilizzato e Barret diventava sempre più furioso.  
Della sua compagnia di soldati fedeli non erano rimasti che quei due, gli altri erano stati tutti uccisi o catturati da Gisborne o dalla banda dei fuorilegge di Robin Hood, ma ormai non aveva più importanza.  
Il suo piano di prendere il potere era fallito, il suo viso sarebbe rimasto segnato a vita dalle ustioni e la ragazza, Marian, gli era scivolata via tra le dita un attimo prima di poterla rendere sua, ma nulla, niente al mondo avrebbe potuto togliergli la sua vendetta.  
Guy di Gisborne aveva distrutto tutto e lui lo avrebbe annientato. Non importava il prezzo da pagare.  
Barret notò la gente radunata nel cortile e imprecò nel vedere che i cancelli erano stati aperti, dando la possibilità a Gisborne di fuggire dal castello.  
Il solo pensiero che il suo nemico potesse sfuggirgli lo rendeva folle di rabbia.  
Comandò ai suoi uomini di aprire il portone e si precipitò giù per le scale, afferrando per i capelli una delle donne di Nottingham e trascinandola di peso sulla piattaforma della forca. Gli altri due soldati fecero lo stesso, prendendo in ostaggio un'altra donna e un ragazzino.  
\- Gisborne! - Gridò Barret, strattonando la donna. - Ci tieni così tanto a proteggere Nottingham?! Vediamo se è vero! Inizia a salvare i suoi abitanti! Fatti vedere e arrenditi oppure li ucciderò uno a uno.


	41. Faith

Guy guardò Roger di Barret che trascinava il suo ostaggio sulla piattaforma del patibolo e strinse l'impugnatura dell'arco, fremendo d'ira, ma non lo tese e non incoccò alcuna freccia, la sua mira non era abbastanza buona per colpire il suo nemico senza ferire la donna. E anche se ci fosse riuscito, restavano gli altri due soldati, pronti a tagliare la gola agli altri ostaggi.  
Quel vigliacco di Barret non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli ad uccidere donne e bambini pur di ottenere quello che voleva e Gisborne lo fissò con odio: voleva distruggerlo, fargli pagare tutta la sofferenza che aveva causato.  
Ma non poteva.  
\- Sir Guy!  
La voce di Cedric lo fece voltare di scatto, spaventato, ma Guy si rilassò leggermente nel riconoscere il ragazzo.  
\- È la seconda volta che riesci a cogliermi di sorpresa, - ammise, con un mezzo sorriso – potresti avere un futuro come spia o come ladro.  
\- Perché no? Tanto, se dovessero catturarmi, sono già abituato ad avere le dita mozzate, no? - Rispose il giovane in un tono volutamente leggero, poi tornò serio e lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Guy. - Non ascoltatelo. Anche se farete come dice, ucciderà lo stesso quelle persone. Lo so bene e lo sapete anche voi, la gente come lui non ha alcun onore e nessuna pietà.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Lo so. Ma non posso restare a guardare senza fare nulla. Non di nuovo.  
Cedric capì che Gisborne stava pensando ai due soldati nella radura, quelli che erano stati sgozzati davanti ai loro occhi, perché era quello a cui stava pensando anche lui.  
Il pensiero che potesse succedere di nuovo era insopportabile, eppure Cedric si trovò a trattenere Gisborne, stringendogli la mano sul polso.  
\- Vi prego, Sir Guy, non fatelo. Stavolta vi ucciderà davvero, non voglio vederlo di nuovo!  
Guy lo guardò, sorpreso sia da quel contatto inaspettato che dalle lacrime che vedeva negli occhi del ragazzo, poi liberò il braccio dalla stretta del ragazzo e guardò in direzione di Barret.  
\- Lo so. Ma io non voglio vedere morire altre persone per mano sua. Non sono più disposto a tollerarlo.  
Guardò per un attimo l'arco che stringeva in mano e poi lo affidò al ragazzo insieme alle frecce, ormai a lui non sarebbe più servito. Cedric accettò l'arma, stupito, e si costrinse a trattenere le lacrime. Aveva capito che Gisborne non avrebbe cambiato idea e non voleva mostrarsi debole di fronte al suo superiore.  
\- Sir Guy? - Chiese, con la voce che gli tremava. - Come potete andargli incontro sapendo cosa vi aspetta? Non avete paura?  
\- Ne ho. Molta. E ho tanto, troppo, da perdere. - Ammise Guy e Cedric capì che non stava mentendo, poi Gisborne si riprese da quel momento di vulnerabilità e gli sorrise. - Cedric, sei stato bravo ad aprire il cancello, prima. Se Nottingham si salverà sarà anche merito tuo.  
Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma non fece in tempo: un attimo dopo Guy di Gisborne aveva lasciato il suo nascondiglio ed era entrato nel cortile del castello.  
\- Sono qui, Barret! Lascia andare gli ostaggi!  
  
Roger di Barret capì che qualcosa era cambiato, nel sentire che la folla radunata nel cortile del castello era ammutolita di colpo. Un attimo dopo la voce di Gisborne aveva spezzato quel silenzio di tomba e Barret aveva sorriso malignamente.  
Possibile che il suo nemico fosse davvero _così_ stupido? Aveva combattuto tanto per poi sacrificarsi per salvare le vite di due o tre pezzenti che nemmeno conosceva…  
Senza lasciare andare la donna che teneva in ostaggio, Barret impugnò la frusta che portava legata alla cintura e la fece schioccare in aria, fissando Gisborne.  
\- Bene, cane dello sceriffo, a quanto pare hai smesso di scappare. Ora lascia cadere la tua spada e avvicinati. Vieni qui.  
Guy trattenne il respiro nel sentire il suono della frusta e per un attimo non riuscì a pensare lucidamente: doveva solo voltarsi e scappare il più lontano possibile, correre via e sfuggire a quel dolore lacerante che conosceva fin troppo bene.  
Non poteva affrontarlo di nuovo, non ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Poi il momento di panico era passato e lui non si era mosso: non aveva obbedito all'ordine di Barret, ma non era nemmeno corso via, era semplicemente rimasto pietrificato, ansimando per il terrore.  
Chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo, poi sfoderò la spada, la guardò per un attimo e si costrinse ad allargare le dita, lasciandola cadere a terra.  
\- Bravo cagnolino. - Disse Barret, poi indicò i gradini della piattaforma del patibolo. - Ora sali qui sopra, così che tutti possano vedere bene la degna fine di un bastardo di Nottingham.  
  
Marian si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di angoscia nel sentire il clangore della spada di Guy che cadeva sulle pietre del cortile, ma anche Robin, Allan e Djaq non riuscirono a reprimere un brivido.  
Robin aveva l'arco teso, ma non poteva fare nulla: sia Barret che i due soldati usavano gli ostaggi per farsi scudo e in ogni caso lui non sarebbe riuscito a colpire tutti e tre in tempo.  
Anche se fosse riuscito a trovare l'occasione per abbattere uno di loro, gli altri due avrebbero ucciso gli ostaggi.  
\- Perché lo ha fatto? - Sussurrò Allan. - È una pazzia… Lo so, anche cercare di salvare me lo era, ma così non ha speranze, lo faranno a pezzi…  
Djaq gli lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero, accennando a Marian e Allan si zittì immediatamente: la ragazza era mortalmente pallida e piangeva in silenzio, incapace di staccare lo sguardo da Guy.  
 _Vai via, scappa._  
Supplicò Marian mentalmente, pur sapendo che Guy non avrebbe potuto sentirla.  
In passato lo aveva spesso disprezzato perché non era eroico come Robin Hood e a volte gli aveva rimproverato di non avere il coraggio di ribellarsi agli ordini ingiusti dello sceriffo, pur sapendo perfettamente che se lo avesse fatto, Guy si sarebbe trovato in una posizione difficile.  
Ora, a quanto pareva, il suo desiderio era stato esaudito e Marian si sentiva morire.  
Forse Guy non era mai stato coraggioso ed eroico come in quel momento, disposto a sacrificarsi per salvare persone che nemmeno conosceva, eppure la ragazza si trovava a desiderare disperatamente di vederlo tornare a essere il Guy di Gisborne di una volta, il cavaliere nero che non avrebbe anteposto la sopravvivenza di contadini sconosciuti alla propria.  
 _Vattene, Guy. Non mi importa vederti fare la cosa giusta, non voglio vederti morire eroicamente. Non mi interessa quello che sei o cosa fai, non ti voglio migliore, ti voglio vivo. Scappa e torna da me, lo hai promesso._  
Marian sapeva che alla fine si sarebbe vergognata per l'egoismo e la meschinità di quei pensieri, ma era anche perfettamente consapevole che in quel momento avrebbe preferito veder morire gli ostaggi invece di Guy.  
Tutto in lei si ribellava all'idea di poterlo perdere di nuovo.  
Doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
Fece per correre verso il cortile, ma Allan e Djaq la bloccarono prima che potesse muoversi, stringendola tra loro in una specie di abbraccio disperato.  
\- Lasciatemi andare! Guy! - Singhiozzò la ragazza, cercando di liberarsi senza successo, e Djaq le accarezzò i capelli con dolcezza, come avrebbe potuto fare per calmare una bambina in lacrime.  
\- Fidati di Robin. - Le sussurrò. - Se esiste anche una minima speranza di salvarlo, lui ci riuscirà.  
  
Guy sussultò e chiuse gli occhi suo malgrado nel sentire lo spostamento d'aria provocato dalla frusta vicino al suo viso.  
Troppo vicino.  
Pochi centimetri ancora e il cuoio gli avrebbe lacerato la pelle oppure lo avrebbe accecato.  
Barret si stava divertendo con lui e Guy lo sapeva, eppure non riusciva a mostrarsi indifferente e distaccato come avrebbe voluto.  
Aveva paura e non poteva negarlo, ma non sarebbe scappato.  
Un debole grido spezzò il silenzio assoluto del cortile e Guy alzò lo sguardo nel sentir chiamare il proprio nome.  
Non riusciva a vederla nella penombra del portico, ma sapeva che Marian doveva essere lì e quel pensiero lo confortava e lo addolorava allo stesso tempo.  
Non voleva che lei lo vedesse morire, ma almeno non sarebbe stato solo in quel momento, la sua presenza, anche se distante, gli avrebbe dato coraggio.  
\- Smettila di giocare. - Disse a Barret. - Io sono qui e puoi fare di me quello che vuoi, ma ora lascia andare gli ostaggi.  
L'altro scoppiò a ridere e Gisborne capì che non aveva mai avuto alcuna intenzione di risparmiarli.  
Comunque fossero andate le cose, Barret avrebbe ucciso quelle persone.  
Con uno scatto, Guy lanciò il coltello ricurvo che aveva tenuto nascosto in mano verso il soldato più vicino, colpendolo alla gola e contemporaneamente si gettò in avanti, verso Barret, cercando di afferrare il coltello puntato alla gola della donna tenuta in ostaggio.  
Strinse la lama con la mano e sentì una fitta di dolore attraversargli il palmo, poi Barret lo colpì al viso con violenza, ma prima di perdere i sensi, Guy riuscì a intravedere la donna che riusciva a divincolarsi e fuggire, saltando giù dal patibolo e l'altro soldato che cadeva a terra, trafitto da una freccia.  
  
Robin prese subito un'altra freccia e la puntò su Barret, ma non poté scagliarla perché l'altro stava usando il corpo di Gisborne per fare scudo al proprio.  
La situazione nel cortile era cambiata nel giro di pochi attimi: il gesto di Gisborne era riuscito a liberare due degli ostaggi e Robin aveva approfittato della confusione per uccidere il soldato rimasto e liberare il terzo prigioniero, ma la situazione del cavaliere nero non era migliorata.  
Barret lo aveva stordito con un pugno e poi lo aveva preso in ostaggio, puntandogli alla gola lo stesso pugnale che aveva usato per minacciare la donna pochi minuti prima.  
Robin cercava un minimo varco, un'opportunità che gli permettesse di piantare una freccia nel cuore di Roger di Barret senza colpire Gisborne, ma Barret sembrava essere perfettamente consapevole della minaccia e badava a non restare scoperto.  
\- Robin Hood, eh?! - Gridò Barret con una risata folle. - Nemmeno tu potrai impedirmi di far fare a questo cane la fine che merita!  
\- Lascialo andare! - Robin si affacciò dal portico, mostrandosi apertamente. - Sei rimasto da solo, non hai speranze di fuggire. Se uccidi Gisborne, morirai subito dopo, se ti arrendi avrai diritto a un processo.  
Barret strattonò Guy, trascinandolo verso uno dei cappi che pendevano dalla forca.  
\- Credi che mi importi, ormai? Andrò all'inferno, ma lui ci andrà per primo.  
Guy cercò di divincolarsi, ma Barret premette il coltello un po' più forte, tagliandogli la pelle e Gisborne si immobilizzò.  
Piuttosto che permettergli di impiccarlo, si sarebbe fatto tagliare la gola, ma non non era ancora pronto ad arrendersi.  
Guy non voleva morire, non adesso che Marian gli aveva detto cosa provava per lui.  
Il colpo alla testa di poco prima lo aveva stordito e il dolore pulsante alla tempia minacciava di fargli perdere di nuovo i sensi, ma Guy si costrinse a resistere.  
Non importava quanto fosse forte la sofferenza provocata dalle sue ferite, pensò Guy, doveva sopportarla e sforzarsi di restare vivo e cosciente: Robin Hood stava minacciando Barret con il suo arco micidiale, forse c'era ancora una piccola speranza, ma lui doveva aiutarlo in qualche modo.  
Spostò la testa di lato, leggermente, in modo da lasciare scoperta una piccola sezione della gola di Barret, e guardò Robin.  
\- Hood, fratello mio! Fallo ora! - Gridò, poi chiuse gli occhi e si affidò totalmente alla mira di Robin.  
  
Robin Hood lasciò andare la freccia e un attimo dopo fu colto dal dubbio.  
Il punto da colpire era microscopico e lontano, un minimo errore o un piccolo movimento e la freccia avrebbe trapassato la testa di Gisborne.  
Robin era sempre stato sicuro della propria abilità, ma ora aveva paura di se stesso.  
Una piccola parte della sua mente gli suggeriva che se Gisborne fosse morto, Marian sarebbe tornata a essere sua, che nessuno avrebbe potuto biasimarlo per aver sbagliato un colpo tanto difficile e Robin era terrorizzato che la sua mano potesse aver esitato, obbedendo a quel minuscolo istinto oscuro.  
 _Fratello mio..._  
Gisborne aveva usato quelle parole per dirgli che si fidava di lui e Robin pregò con tutto il cuore che quella fiducia non fosse malriposta.  
Non si sarebbe perdonato quell'errore.  
Seguì il volo della freccia e vide Barret che crollava in avanti, cadendo dalla piattaforma del patibolo e trascinando Gisborne con sé.  
Da quella distanza non poteva capire se anche Guy fosse stato colpito dalla freccia o se il pugnale di Barret avesse fatto in tempo a tagliargli la gola: entrambi erano immobili a terra ai piedi della forca, circondati dai cittadini di Nottingham.  
Robin non si voltò a guardare Marian, Allan e Djaq, ma lasciò cadere l'arco e corse verso il cortile.  
Doveva sapere cosa aveva fatto.  



	42. Rest

\- È un demonio tornato dall'inferno…  
\- Mi hanno detto che lo hanno visto cavalcare un cavallo dagli occhi rossi che lasciava impronte di fuoco...  
\- Mia sorella era a Locksley stamattina, lo ha visto con i suoi occhi: è uscito dalla tomba per interrompere il matrimonio della sua amante, ma non poteva entrare in chiesa.  
\- È un'anima dannata…  
Cedric si fece strada tra i sussurri della gente, preoccupato.  
La folla si stava avvicinando lentamente a Guy di Gisborne e le espressioni sui volti di quelle persone lo spaventavano.  
Il cavaliere nero era immobile a terra, schiacciato dal cadavere di Roger di Barret e Cedric non sapeva se anche Gisborne fosse morto oppure no, ma non voleva che quella gente si avvicinasse a lui.  
Sembravano tutti sotto l'influsso di un'emozione a metà tra paura, odio e superstizione e Cedric sapeva che quello stato d'animo poteva diventare molto pericoloso.  
Quando era piccolo gli era capitato di vedere una donna del suo villaggio accusata di essere una strega da una vicina invidiosa e quello che era successo dopo non era stato affatto piacevole. La donna era morta e solo in seguito si era scoperta la sua innocenza, ma nonostante tutto la gente continuava a ricordarla come “la strega” ed evitava di passare accanto alle rovine della sua casa dopo il tramonto.  
Il ragazzo vide la spada di Gisborne a terra e la raccolse, poi la sollevò davanti a sé e si mise in piedi tra la folla e i due corpi stesi ai piedi del patibolo.  
La spada era pesante e Cedric non aveva più voluto impugnare un'arma dopo l'imboscata nella radura, ma il ragazzo si sforzò di non tremare e si rivolse agli abitanti di Nottingham.  
\- Non è un demonio. - Disse ad alta voce, in un tono sicuro che non gli era usuale. - È solo Sir Guy.  
\- Era morto! C'è una tomba con il suo nome a Locksley! - Gridò un uomo, facendo rumoreggiare la folla.  
\- No, non lo era! Lo credevo anche io, ma mi sono sbagliato.  
\- Non importa, dovrebbe esserlo. - Disse una donna, con risentimento. - L'inverno scorso ha portato via quasi tutto il nostro raccolto, i miei figli sono quasi morti di fame. Vivo o morto dovremmo farlo a pezzi.  
Cedric rabbrividì, ma non si mosse.  
\- Non permetterò a nessuno di toccarlo. Sir Guy ha combattuto per Nottingham, per salvare tutti noi!  
\- Bugiardo! Gisborne non lo avrebbe mai fatto! - Gridò un contadino, facendo un passo avanti con aria minacciosa, ma si fermò quando Robin Hood si schierò accanto al ragazzo.  
\- A me credete? - Chiese Robin. - Guy di Gisborne non è tornato dall'oltretomba e ora è dalla nostra parte, avete la mia parola.  
Cedric gli lanciò uno sguardo di gratitudine e Robin si avvicinò a lui.  
\- È vivo? - Gli chiese in un sussurro.  
\- Non lo so. Ma vivo o morto lo avrei difeso lo stesso.  
\- Fatevi indietro! - Gridò Robin alla gente, poi si rivolse di nuovo a Cedric. - Vieni, aiutami.  
Insieme spostarono da una parte il corpo di Barret, la freccia di Robin gli aveva trafitto la gola, uccidendolo all'istante, ed entrambi si chinarono su Guy.  
Il cavaliere nero era immobile a terra, col viso rivolto al suolo e intorno a lui il lastricato del cortile era viscido di sangue, anche se era impossibile capire quanto di quel sangue fosse suo e quanto di Barret.  
\- Giriamolo sulla schiena. - Disse Robin, preoccupato, e Cedric lo aiutò, poi il fuorilegge si chinò su Gisborne e sospirò di sollievo. - Respira, è già qualcosa.  
 _E non l'ho ucciso con la mia freccia..._  
Djaq li raggiunse e si inginocchiò a terra accanto a loro per esaminare le ferite di Guy e solo allora Robin si concesse un momento per riprendere fiato.  
Aveva davvero avuto paura di aver colpito Gisborne e si stupiva dell'enormità del sollievo che provava nel constatare che non era successo.  
Alzò gli occhi e vide arrivare Allan che portava Marian tra le braccia, rallentato dal peso della ragazza.  
\- Cosa è successo? - Chiese Robin, preoccupato.  
\- Quando hai tirato la freccia è svenuta. Confesso che avrei voluto farlo anche io, ma in quel caso saremmo finiti a terra tutti e due. - Disse Allan, adagiando Marian a terra, con delicatezza. - Giz?  
\- È vivo, ma non so altro. - Commentò Robin, lanciando un'occhiata a Djaq.  
La ragazza stava premendo un pezzo di stoffa intriso di sangue sul collo di Guy, ma si voltò a guardare Robin e fece un leggero sorriso.  
\- Il pugnale di Barret lo ha ferito alla gola, ma la ferita non è abbastanza profonda da essere pericolosa, anche se sanguina parecchio. Ha un brutto taglio sul palmo della mano e molte contusioni dovute alla caduta, forse anche qualche costola incrinata, ma direi che nel complesso può ritenersi fortunato. Guardate quel graffio che ha sulla guancia, la tua freccia lo ha sfiorato, Robin. Solo pochi centimetri più in là e sarebbe morto anche lui.  
Robin guardò la linea insanguinata che solcava il viso di Guy e rabbrividì, profondamente a disagio.  
Lo aveva mancato, ma davvero di poco.  
Distolse lo sguardo dal cavaliere nero e si rivolse a Cedric.  
\- Sai dove sono gli alloggi di Gisborne all'interno del castello? Aiutami a portarlo lì, così Djaq potrà curarlo. - Robin guardò Allan. - Tu invece pensa a Marian, per favore.  
  
Guy si svegliò di colpo da un incubo confuso e angosciante e aprì gli occhi di scatto, ma non si azzardò a muoversi, paralizzato dal dolore.  
Era steso sulla schiena e quella posizione gli faceva dolere le ferite, ma non avrebbe potuto girarsi su un fianco perché tutto il lato destro del suo torace era tormentato da fitte acute non appena respirava un po' più a fondo, mentre la parte sinistra del suo collo pulsava dolorosamente a ogni battito del cuore. Doveva essere ferito anche alla mano sinistra e al viso e aveva mal di testa.  
 _Però sono vivo._  
Guy sbatté le palpebre, ancora incapace di credere del tutto a quel pensiero.  
Non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo dopo che aveva gridato a Robin Hood di colpire Barret, ma si era svegliato e respirava ancora ed era già molto di più di quanto non si fosse aspettato.  
Sentì una porta che si apriva, seguita dal suono della voce di Allan.  
\- Ehi, Giz, ti sei svegliato! - Disse il giovane in tono allegro, mentre trascinava una sedia accanto al letto e ci si lasciava cadere sopra con aria rilassata. - Devo dire che è un sollievo, Djaq non sapeva quanto forte avessi sbattuto la testa. Marian sarà felice di saperlo.  
Guy dimenticò il proprio dolore nel sentire il nome della ragazza.  
\- Dov'è Marian? Sta bene? - Chiese ansiosamente e Allan scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Sì, vedo che non hai subito grossi danni, dopotutto. - Disse con un sorriso, ignorando l'occhiataccia di Guy. - Lei sta bene, meglio di te direi, anche se non è poi così difficile. Avrebbe voluto restare a vegliarti, ma Djaq le ha dato una medicina per farla dormire, era esausta.  
Guy ripensò all'aspetto fragile e vulnerabile della ragazza dopo i maltrattamenti subiti e annuì.  
\- Ha fatto bene. - Approvò. - Barret?  
\- Morto.  
\- Merito di Hood?  
\- Già.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Bene. - Disse, poi chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. - Credi che Djaq potrebbe dare anche a me qualcosa per il dolore?  
Allan sogghignò e si alzò per prendere una ciotola dal tavolo.  
\- Lo aveva già preparato, ma ha detto di aspettare che ti svegliassi prima di fartelo bere.  
\- Come vedi sono sveglio. Sbrigati.  
Allan non si lasciò scoraggiare dal tono brusco di Guy e lo aiutò a mettersi seduto nel letto, sistemando meglio i cuscini perché potesse appoggiarsi a essi, poi gli mise la ciotola nella mano sana.  
Guy sorseggiò il liquido tiepido, sperando che facesse effetto in fretta e si guardò la mano bendata.  
Il dolore era profondo e pulsante, ma riusciva comunque a piegare le dita.  
\- Cosa è successo? - Chiese ad Allan.  
\- Stringere un coltello dalla parte della lama non è mai una buona idea. Per fortuna avevi i guanti, altrimenti sarebbe stato peggio. Però sei riuscito a liberare gli ostaggi.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Due tu e uno Robin. Non te lo ricordi?  
Guy fece per scuotere la testa, ma ci ripensò alla prima fitta di dolore.  
\- Non molto. È tutto confuso.  
Allan gli indicò la ferita sul collo.  
\- Quella te l'ha fatta Barret cercando di tagliarti la gola, il graffio sulla guancia invece te lo ha provocato la freccia di Robin che ti ha salvato la vita, tutto il resto invece, costole incrinate e lividi vari, dipendono dalla caduta dalla piattaforma del patibolo. Barret è crollato in avanti e ha trascinato giù anche te, cadendoti addosso. Per un po' abbiamo creduto che foste morti entrambi. Non sono stati momenti divertenti, credimi.  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo scettico.  
\- Credo di essermi divertito meno di voi, sai?  
\- Non ne dubito, amico. - Disse Allan, nascondendo un guizzo di commozione dietro un sorriso insolente. - Ma sono contento di vederti più o meno intero. Anche se hai l'aspetto di uno che è stato calpestato da un intero branco di cavalli.  
Guy soffocò una risata dopo la prima fitta alle costole incrinate, si appoggiò ai cuscini con un gemito di dolore e chiuse gli occhi. Forse la medicina di Djaq cominciava a fare effetto perché iniziava a sentirsi assonnato, ma riuscì lo stesso a sorridere ad Allan.  
\- Sono felice anche io di rivederti. Non immagini quanto.- Disse a bassa voce, poi si addormentò.  
Allan lo fissò, sorpreso per quelle parole, poi recuperò la ciotola vuota dalla mano di Guy e la annusò.  
\- Devo chiedere a Djaq cosa ha messo in quell'infuso... - Disse tra sé, divertito, poi guardò Guy prima di uscire dalla stanza. - Beh, Giz, dormi bene, ti meriti un po' di riposo.  



	43. After the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo nel postare i capitoli, ho avuto problemi al l'adsl e sono costretta a postare dal cellulare (riscrivendo a mano tutte le accentate -_-;;;)  
> Abbiate pazienza se mi dovesse sfuggire qualche refuso, in tal caso sistemerò tutto quando (se) riavrò una connessione dal pc

Guy si appoggiò con la mano al muro del corridoio e si fermò per qualche secondo per riprendere le forze, ma non pensò nemmeno per un momento di tornare indietro.  
Quando si era svegliato il dolore gli era sembrato molto più sopportabile, ma ora le ferite cominciavano a dolere di nuovo e si sentiva debole, però non voleva tornare a letto.  
Voleva vedere Marian.  
Desiderava starle accanto, stringerla a sè e ascoltare il suo respiro, perdersi nel suo sguardo fino a dimenticare qualsiasi altra cosa. Il bisogno di averla vicina era quasi una necessità fisica, una specie di fame che faceva male al cuore.  
Forse era stato sciocco da parte sua non chiedere aiuto a nessuno per alzarsi e vestirsi ed essere sgattaiolato fuori dalla propria stanza come un ladro. Probabilmente Djaq lo avrebbe rimproverato per essersi alzato dal letto troppo presto e Allan si sarebbe preoccupato per lui non trovandolo, ma Guy voleva vedere Marian e restare per un po' da solo con lei.  
Finalmente raggiunse la stanza della ragazza e spinse la porta, sperando che non fosse chiusa dall'interno, ma l'anta di legno si aprì docilmente e Guy scivolò nella stanza in silenzio, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Marian dormiva ancora.  
Guy si avvicinò al letto senza fare rumore e rimase a guardarla per un po'. I capelli della ragazza, ora che erano così corti, si arricciavano in modo disordinato intorno al suo viso e la facevano sembrare più giovane e vulnerabile del solito, eppure Guy non poteva dimenticare il coraggio con cui aveva combattuto al suo fianco e come aveva lottato per difenderlo.  
Marian aveva ucciso un uomo per salvare lui.  
Guy era sinceramente dispiaciuto per il dolore che quell'azione aveva portato alla ragazza, sapeva molto bene che togliere una vita l'avrebbe cambiata per sempre, ma le era anche profondamente grato e ancora faticava a credere che Marian tenesse così tanto a lui.  
_Mi vuole bene?_  
Si chinò su di lei, studiando ogni linea del suo viso addormentato e si chiese se avrebbe potuto svegliarla con un bacio.  
Sedette sul bordo del letto e si chinò su di lei, avvicinando il viso a quello della ragazza, senza però decidersi a sfiorare le labbra di Marian con le sue.  
_Posso farlo davvero?_  
In passato, quando era stato lui a provare a baciarla, Marian aveva esitato o aveva trovato un modo per sottrarsi a una vicinanza sgradita e ora Guy aveva paura che potesse succedere di nuovo.  
Si sentiva uno sciocco, perché Marian gli aveva detto chiaramente quello che provava per lui, ma non riusciva a non sentirsi in ansia.  
Una voce dentro di lui continuava a suggerirgli che non meritava l'affetto di Marian, che doveva aver frainteso tutto e che se solo l'avesse toccata, la ragazza lo avrebbe allontanato con disgusto, eppure lei era così bella, così amata, così sua, che non poteva restarle distante.  
Le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio leggero ed esitante, ma tanto pieno di emozione da riempirgli gli occhi di lacrime.  
Marian aprì gli occhi e per un lunghissimo istante rimase a guardarlo, immobile, poi il suo sguardo si illuminò di gioia e la ragazza lo strinse a sè, abbracciandolo forte.  
\- Guy! Sei vivo! Sei davvero vivo! - Singhiozzò , scoppiando a piangere all'improvviso. - Djaq me lo aveva detto, ma non mi ha permesso di vederti e credevo che la sua fosse solo una bugia per tenermi tranquilla! Ho avuto così paura, Guy!  
La stretta della ragazza era piuttosto dolorosa per le sue ferite, ma Guy non pensò minimamente ad allontanarsi da lei, ogni briciola di quel dolore diventava preziosa perché nasceva dall'affetto che Marian provava per lui.  
Le accarezzò il viso con la mano per calmarla e asciugarle le lacrime.  
\- Ora va tutto bene. Sono qui. - Le sussurrò con dolcezza e la ragazza si appoggiò a lui, rilassandosi. Rimase abbracciata a Guy, col viso appoggiato al torace di lui ad ascoltare i battiti del suo cuore e chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro felice.  
Quel momento era così tranquillo... Le ricordava l'ultima parentesi di serenità che aveva avuto prima che Barret arrivasse a sconvolgerle la vita, quel pomeriggio assolato trascorso nella stalla con Guy che riposava appoggiato a lei.  
Allora era stato il cavaliere nero ad avere bisogno di lei, lui ad essere fragile e spezzato, ma ora l'abbraccio di Guy era protettivo e sicuro e tra le sue braccia Marian si sentiva finalmente serena.  
Quello era il posto giusto per lei, l'unico dove voleva essere e ora ne era certa.  
  
Robin si voltò a guardare le mura del castello e Little John e Much lo imitarono.  
Djaq e Will erano rimasti indietro di qualche passo e parlavano tra loro a bassa voce. Ogni tanto la ragazza rideva e guardava il giovane con occhi pieni di gioia.  
\- Lascerai che finisca così? - Chiese John, di malumore. - Permetterai a Gisborne di portartela via?  
Much gli lanciò un'occhiata rabbiosa, temendo che le sue parole potessero ferire il suo padrone, ma Robin si limitò a scuotere la testa con un sorriso amaro.  
\- Mi piacerebbe poter accusare Gisborne, ma sarebbe disonesto da parte mia. Marian non è piùla stessa di una volta e nemmeno io. Il tempo ci ha cambiati e anche se può far male, rifiutarsi di accettarlo sarebbe inutile. Anche senza Guy, molto probabilmente le nostre strade si sarebbero separate prima o poi.  
\- Non mi piace. Non è giusto.  
\- Non deve piacerci per forza, ma è così, le cose cambiano.  
Much gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Non tutto. Potrai sempre contare sulla nostra amicizia.  
Robin gli sorrise.  
\- Lo so. E ve ne sono grato. Ora torniamo al campo, è stata una giornata impegnativa.  
\- Vale la pena di concluderla con una bella cena. - Disse Much, aprendo un sacco per mostrare loro una grossa oca arrostita. - Che ne dite? Gentilmente offerta dalle cucine dello sceriffo.  
Gli altri fuorilegge scoppiarono a ridere, poi ripresero la via che conduceva alla foresta.  
  
Allan tornò nelle cucine con il vassoio di cibo ancora intatto, lo appoggiò su un tavolo e vi aggiunse un altro piatto e una seconda coppa di vino.  
Era andato a portare la cena a Guy, ma Gisborne sembrava essersi volatilizzato. Allan non aveva il minimo dubbio di dove avrebbe potuto trovarlo, perciò aveva deciso che tanto valeva portare qualcosa da mangiare anche a Marian già che c'era.  
Finì di riempire il vassoio, si infilò in bocca una frittella ricoperta di miele e si diresse verso la stanza della ragazza.  
Bussò energicamente prima di aprire la porta e sorrise tra sè nel constatare che non si era sbagliato: Gisborne era seduto sul letto di Marian e la ragazza era rannicchiata accanto a lui con la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla.  
\- Vi ho portato un po' di cibo. - Annunciò Allan, allegramente. - Ehi, Marian, non stringerlo troppo o finirai per rompergli anche le poche costole che gli sono rimaste intere.  
\- Allan! - Sbottò Guy, fulminandolo con lo sguardo, mentre Marian si staccava da lui, arrossendo con aria colpevole.  
\- Ti stavo facendo male? Ma perché non me lo hai detto?  
\- Marian, credo che potresti strappargli il cuore e Giz continuerebbe a sorriderti. - Spiegò Allan, pacificamente, ignorando lo sguardo minaccioso di Guy.  
La ragazza fissò il pavimento, cercando di non pensare che le parole di Allan erano fin troppo vere.  
Era certa di avergli strappato il cuore ben più di un paio di volte, eppure Guy non aveva mai smesso di amarla.  
Senza guardarlo, cercò la sua mano e la strinse forte.  
\- Ehm, Marian? - Intervenne di nuovo Allan. - Forse è meglio se gli prendi l'altra mano...  
Marian sussultò nell'accorgersi che la mano di Guy era fasciata, la lasciò andare di colpo e arrossì ancora di più.  
\- Scusa!  
Guy scoppiò a ridere e la abbracciò stretta, ignorando lividi e ferite.  
\- Resta al mio fianco e non mi accorgerò nemmeno del dolore. - Le disse a bassa voce, ma Allan lo sentì e lo guardò con un'espressione a metà tra divertimento e disgusto.  
\- Giz, sai che ti capisco, davvero, ma state diventando un po' troppo stucchevoli per i miei gusti.  
\- E tu ti esprimi come lo sceriffo. - Ribatté Guy con un sogghigno, poi si accigliò e guardò gli altri due, improvvisamente preoccupato. - Allan? Marian? Dov'è lo sceriffo? È ancora vivo, vero?  
Allan e Marian si scambiarono uno sguardo inorridito, ricordando solo in quel momento che a nessuno di loro era venuto in mente di liberare Vaisey dalle segrete.  



	44. The dog who began to bite

\- No, Guy. Non pensarci nemmeno. No.  
Gisborne sfiorò le labbra di Marian con un dito e le rivolse un sorriso di scusa.  
\- È necessario.  
La ragazza scosse la testa, ostinata.  
\- Non andrò a Kirklees senza di te.  
\- Tuo padre ti sta aspettando e io devo risolvere le cose con lo sceriffo. Non voglio che tu sia al castello quando lo libererò dalle segrete. - Guy si lasciò sfuggire un sogghigno divertito all'idea di Vaisey chiuso in cella. - Scommetto che è stata un'idea di Hood.  
\- E io non voglio che ci sia _tu._ Potrebbe imprigionarti o ucciderti.  
\- Gli ho salvato la vita, dovrà pur valere qualcosa.  
\- Stiamo parlando dello sceriffo, Guy.  
\- In caso di pericolo fuggirò , promesso.  
\- Lasciami restare, come puoi scappare tu possiamo farlo in due.  
Guy le mise una mano sulla spalla e la guardò negli occhi.  
\- Marian, tu andrai a Kirklees, anche se dovessi portartici personalmente per poi tornare qui a parlare con lo sceriffo. Solo che preferirei evitare di cavalcare piùdel necessario, sarebbe piuttosto doloroso per me, perciò ti prego, non ti opporre e vai con Allan.  
\- Non lo faresti.  
\- Oh, sì.  
La ragazza lo fissò e si rese conto che Gisborne parlava sul serio: se lei avesse continuato a opporsi, Guy aveva tutte le intenzioni di trascinarla di peso all'abbazia di Kirklees.  
Gli puntò un dito sul petto, furiosa.  
\- E va bene, ma se per domani sera non mi avrai raggiunto, tornerò a prenderti e allora non sarò lo sceriffo quello di cui dovrai preoccuparti!  
Guy le sorrise, per nulla impressionato.  
\- Stai tranquilla, non ti libererai di me. Ora preparati per il viaggio, io devo parlare con Allan.  
Gisborne uscì dalla stanza e la ragazza gli sbatté la porta alle spalle.  
Allan, che era in attesa nel corridoio, lo guardò e scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non è d'accordo, eh?  
\- Direi di no. - Disse Guy, incamminandosi lungo il corridoio.  
Allan sospirò.  
\- Il viaggio verso l'abbazia non sarà affatto divertente, temo.  
Guy non gli rispose e Allan si accorse che aveva cambiato umore.  
\- Ehi, Giz, cosa c'è?  
\- Non so cosa succederà con lo sceriffo, Allan. Con Marian ho cercato di sminuire le cose, ma davvero non so cosa fare.  
\- Cosa può farti di così tremendo? Male che vada andremo via da Nottingham.  
Guy afferrò il nastro che aveva al collo e tirò fuori da sotto la camicia l'anello di Marian. Lo fece girare tra le dita e lo guardò malinconicamente.  
\- Cosa posso offrirle? Forse per il resto del mondo non sono più un uomo morto, ma non ho assolutamente nulla.  
\- Lei vuole te, Giz.  
\- Per quanto, Allan? Pensi che sarà sufficiente avere me quando non avremo nulla da mangiare o un posto riparato dove passare l'inverno? Conosco fin troppo bene la miseria e non è quello che voglio per Marian.  
Allan gli lanciò uno sguardo stupito: non conosceva praticamente nulla del passato di Gisborne e gli sembrava strano che un nobile potesse sapere davvero cosa significasse fare la fame o morire di freddo, ma sapeva anche che Guy era sincero.  
\- Penseremo a qualcosa, ne sono certo. Ricordati che non sei solo in tutto questo, ci sono più persone disposte ad aiutarti di quanto non credi. Tu cerca di non farti ammazzare dallo sceriffo e una soluzione la troveremo.  
Guy annuì e gli sorrise, sinceramente grato.  
\- Sir Guy!  
Entrambi si voltarono a guardare Cedric che stava correndo lungo il corridoio per raggiungerli.  
\- Ho ritrovato il vostro cavallo, Sir Guy. Uno dei mercanti lo aveva visto vagare lungo la strada e lo aveva preso, ma ha accettato di restituirlo subito non appena gli ho detto che vi apparteneva.  
Il ragazzo evitò di riferire le parole esatte del mercante che avevano incluso diversi commenti sgradevoli su Gisborne e una buona dose di superstizione sul suo ritorno dalla morte e si limitò a dire a Guy di aver lasciato il cavallo nelle stalle.  
\- Grazie, Cedric. - Disse Guy e il viso del ragazzo si illuminò con un sorriso pieno di orgoglio, poi il giovane salutò sia lui che Allan e si scusò dicendo che la sua parente lo aspettava nelle cucine per assegnargli qualche lavoro da fare.  
Allan lo guardò allontanarsi.  
\- Quel ragazzino ti adora, _Sir Guy._ \- Commentò , divertito.  
\- Devo ancora capirne il motivo, a dire il vero. Però sono contento che Barret non lo abbia ucciso, è un bravo ragazzo.  
\- Te l'ho detto, Giz, non sei solo. E adesso hai anche un cavallo, cosa puoi volere di più?  
\- Delle terre, una casa e non dovere affrontare lo sceriffo, ma forse non dovrei lamentarmi troppo, fino a ieri non pensavo di poterne uscire vivo. - Rispose Guy, serio, ma meno preoccupato di poco prima. Le parole di Allan erano riuscite a rasserenarlo.  
Affrontare lo sceriffo non sarebbe stato affatto piacevole, ma in un modo o nell'altro sarebbe sopravvissuto anche a quel confronto.  
\- Beh, amico, tu dovrai anche tenere a bada lo sceriffo, ma io dovrò tenere tranquilla la tua futura moglie dopo che tu l'hai fatta infuriare, più tardi potremo fare il confronto su chi se l'è passata peggio. - Disse Allan, con un sogghigno. - Ma del resto dopo lo sceriffo _tu_ dovrai affrontare _anche_ Marian, quindi dopotutto non ti invidio affatto.  
\- Sei _così_ di conforto, Allan. - Fece Guy, con uno sbuffo divertito. - Ci vediamo dopo.  
_O almeno lo spero._  
  
\- Gisborne! - Lo sceriffo afferrò le sbarre della porta della cella e le scosse, furioso. - Fammi uscire immediatamente da qui!  
Guy lo guardò , ma non si mosse.  
\- Prima vorrei sapere quali sono le vostre intenzioni nei miei confronti.  
Vaisey lo fissò a bocca aperta, prima stupito e poi oltraggiato da quelle parole.  
\- Tu sei un traditore. Aspetta che io esca di qui e finirai a marcire in cella per il resto dei tuoi giorni.  
\- Se è quello che pensate, temo che non abbiamo nulla da dirci. - Disse Guy, voltandogli le spalle per andare via. - Spero per voi che qualcuno si ricordi di portarvi da mangiare.  
\- Gisborne! - Sbraitò lo sceriffo. - Non oseresti farlo!  
Guy si voltò di scatto per guardarlo negli occhi.  
\- Perché non dovrei? Se mi considerate un traditore cosa avrei da perdere a lasciarvi qui?  
\- Ti farò spellare, Gisborne! Ti farò pentire di essere nato!  
\- Oh, lo avete già fatto, e anche molte volte, ve lo assicuro. - Guy sollevò le chiavi della cella e le fece tintinnare. - Ma adesso queste le ho io e vi garantisco che in questo momento sono piuttosto tentato di lasciarle cadere in qualche pozzo. A meno che non siate disposto a essere ragionevole.  
Vaisey lo guardò con uno sguardo omicida, ma tenne a freno l'ira.  
Qualcosa nell'atteggiamento di Gisborne lo preoccupava.  
Un tempo era stato fin troppo facile manipolarlo, colpendolo subdolamente nei punti deboli che ormai Vaisey conosceva bene, ma ora il cavaliere nero era cambiato.  
Lo sceriffo lo aveva sempre criticato per non essere capace di reprimere la sua compassione e adesso Gisborne sembrava essersi arreso completamente a quella patetica umanità, ma, inspiegabilmente, quel cambiamento invece di indebolirlo sembrava averlo reso più indipendente.  
\- Cosa diavolo vuoi, Gisborne? Non mi piacciono i ricatti.  
Guy incrociò le braccia e lo fissò.  
\- A me non piace essere chiamato traditore. In tutti questi anni avete sempre avuto la mia lealtà, anche quando non avrei dovuto darvela. Ho dannato la mia anima per voi e non ho fatto nulla per meritare le vostre accuse ingiuste.  
\- E il tuo testamento? - Vaisey puntò un dito contro di lui. - Mi hai ricattato! _Tu_ hai osato ricattare _me!_  
\- Non vi ho sottratto nulla che non mi fossi già ampiamente guadagnato. Una casa e le mie proprietà personali, non mi sembra un prezzo così alto dopo avervi servito per tutti questi anni.  
\- E la libertà di due pericolosi ribelli... Mi hai minacciato, Gisborne, pagherai per questo.  
\- Sir Edward e Marian non sono mai stati veramente un pericolo per voi, lo sapete benissimo. E per il resto ho fatto semplicemente quello che mi avete sempre insegnato: "Se vuoi qualcosa, prendila. Con qualsiasi mezzo."  
\- Minacciando di far arrivare la tua confessione nelle mani del re!  
\- Il mio testamento non vi avrebbe arrecato alcun danno. Dare le mie proprietà a Sir Edward non avrebbe cambiato nulla per voi e non avreste avuto alcun motivo per non esaudire le mie ultime volontà quindi il mio non era affatto un ricatto. Preferisco definirla una garanzia. Del resto, finché sono vivo e ho qualcosa da perdere, io per primo ho tutto l'interesse che certi documenti non arrivino a re Riccardo.  
Guy guardò le chiavi della cella e le lanciò a Vaisey.  
Lo sceriffo le afferrò al volo e armeggiò per aprire la cella, poi uscì, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Si avvicinò a Gisborne con aria minacciosa, ma non lo toccò. In passato non avrebbe esitato a colpirlo, certo che Guy avrebbe subito qualsiasi maltrattamento senza reagire, ma ora aveva la forte sensazione, quasi una certezza, che Gisborne non si sarebbe fatto tanti scrupoli a restituirgli il colpo.  
\- Il tuo atteggiamento non mi piace per niente, sappilo.  
Guy lo guardò, imperturbabile.  
\- E a me non piace il vostro, ma questo non mi ha impedito di salvarvi la vita. Se non fosse stato per me, Roger di Barret vi avrebbe ucciso impunemente.  
\- Ti aspetti un ringraziamento per questo? Hai lasciato entrare Hood nel castello e hai permesso che mi lasciassero a marcire nelle segrete!  
\- No, non mi aspetto gratitudine. Non da voi.  
\- Fai bene perché non ne avrai.  
\- Mi aspetto un pagamento.  
Vaisey lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.  
\- Ti aspetti cosa?!  
\- Ve l'ho detto, poco fa: finché avrò qualcosa da perdere, è meglio che la mia confessione resti nascosta. In questo momento non ho molto da perdere, a dire il vero. Se non otterrò quello che desidero dovrò andare via, fuggire dall'Inghilterra e a quel punto tanto vale che lavi la mia coscienza facendo sapere al re quello che ho fatto dietro vostro ordine. Mi aspetterà lo stesso una vita in fuga, ma almeno avrò la soddisfazione di sapere che anche voi avete avuto quello che meritate. E sì, stavolta questo è un ricatto.  
\- Tu sei morto, Gisborne. Non immagini nemmeno quanto sei morto.  
\- Anche in quel caso il re riceverebbe le prove contro di voi. Forse vi conviene ascoltare quello che chiedo, potreste scoprire che non è un prezzo eccessivo da pagare.  
Vaisey lo guardò e gli lanciò addosso le chiavi delle segrete, con un grido di rabbia. Guy si limitò a schivarle e rimase a guardarlo, in attesa.  
\- Allora, cosa diavolo vuoi? - Ringhiò lo sceriffo, fremendo di rabbia.  
\- Non molto. Per prima cosa non voglio più lavorare per voi.  
\- Non ti vorrei al mio servizio nemmeno per sbaglio. Sei licenziato!  
\- Bene, come vedete è possibile trovare un accordo. La mia seconda richiesta è per Allan. Lo avete condannato a morte ingiustamente solo per ripicca nei miei confronti, voglio che firmiate la grazia per lui.  
\- Oh, che gesto nobile e commovente, Gizzy, dovrei piangere?  
\- La terza condizione è che le disposizioni del mio testamento restino in vigore: la casa di Locksley e tutto ciò che è contenuto al suo interno continuerà ad appartenere a Sir Edward. Per me voglio solo un pezzo di terra, ne ho in mente uno in particolare. Attualmente è in stato di abbandono e per voi non dovrebbe essere un gran sacrificio cederlo a me.  
Vaisey fissò Guy con odio. Era tentato di prenderlo a calci, farlo dichiarare fuorilegge e respingere con disgusto il suo ricatto, ma la verità era che non gli sarebbe convenuto: le richieste di Gisborne erano ridicole e allo sceriffo non sarebbe costato praticamente nulla soddisfarle.  
Accontentandolo, Gisborne sarebbe diventato un altro insignificante nobile impegnato a seguire i propri affari per gestire le terre e pagare le tasse e non un fuorilegge pericoloso pronto a tutto per vendicarsi.  
Il cane dello sceriffo aveva imparato a mordere, tanto valeva gettargli un osso per tenerlo buono.  
E prima o poi Vaisey avrebbe trovato un modo per vendicarsi di lui.  
\- Ti credi così furbo, vero? - Ringhiò .  
\- Se io fossi davvero furbo, adesso voi sareste morto e Nottingham sarebbe soltanto un ammasso di macerie. - Rispose Gisborne. - Ora, se volete seguirmi, il notaio ci aspetta nel vostro studio.  
  



	45. A World that Will not Turn to Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo arrivati all'epilogo della storia... È stata un'avventura bellissima che mi ha dato molto e che mi ha accompagnata per circa tre mesi in ogni momento delle mie giornate.  
> Quando si finisce di scrivere una storia ci si sente felici e tristi allo stesso tempo ed è un'emozione forte.  
> Di sicuro mi mancherà e so già che prima o poi scriverò un seguito.  
> Per il momento grazie a tutti per aver letto la mia storia, spero che sia riuscita ad emozionare voi almeno una minima parte di quanto abbia emozionato me scriverla. :)

La freccia passò a pochi centimetri dal viso di Guy e si piantò nella testata del letto, dove rimase a vibrare. Gisborne aprì gli occhi e la fissò.  
\- È arrivato... - Sussurrò debolmente.  
  
Robin attese nascosto tra gli alberi, poi, quando sentì lo scalpitio degli zoccoli lungo il sentiero, fece muovere il proprio cavallo e aspettò che quello di Gisborne si affiancasse al suo.  
Guy stringeva in mano la freccia che Robin aveva scagliato poco prima attraverso la finestra di Locksley e la sollevò per mostrargliela.  
\- Davvero, Hood, devi trovare un altro modo per contattarmi, prima o poi finirai per colpirmi.  
Robin si sfiorò una guancia, nello stesso punto in cui Guy aveva ancora la cicatrice sottile della freccia di Robin che lo aveva salvato.  
\- Sono Robin Hood, non ho sbagliato nemmeno tiri molto più difficili.  
\- Continuerai a ricordarmelo, vero?  
Robin gli sorrise.  
\- Sempre.  
Guy scosse la testa, ridendo, poi sbadigliò.  
\- Cosa succede, Hood? Stavo dormendo.  
\- Ti lamenti tanto, ma quando ti chiamo accorri sempre. Ho l'impressione che non ti dispiaccia poi così tanto.  
Gisborne non lo smentì e si limitò ad alzare le spalle.  
\- Prima o poi Marian se ne accorgerà e allora saranno guai sia per me che per te. - Disse in tono tetro, ma Robin vedeva benissimo che in realtà era divertito.  
\- Perché, hai paura che scopra che il costume da Guardiano Notturno sta meglio a te che non a lei?  
Guy sorrise e si coprì il viso con la maschera che un tempo era appartenuta alla ragazza.  
\- Allora, cosa faremo questa notte?  
\- Consegne. Abbiamo svuotato uno dei depositi di provviste destinate agli uomini dello sceriffo, adesso dobbiamo distribuirle alle famiglie più povere. Ah, quasi me ne scordavo, tieni! - Robin gli lanciò un oggetto e Guy lo prese al volo. Fissò la piastrina di legno attaccata a un cordoncino e Robin sorrise nel vedere il suo stupore.  
\- Will l'ha fatta per te, ormai sei uno di noi.  
Guy lo guardò per un attimo, poi annuì, si infilò la piastrina al collo senza dire nulla e spronò il cavallo per accelerare l'andatura, ma Robin sapeva che Gisborne stava solo cercando di nascondere la commozione.  
Gli concesse qualche secondo, poi lo raggiunse e per un po' cavalcarono in silenzio.  
Quando gli aveva salvato la vita, quasi un anno prima, Robin aveva pensato di non voler avere più niente a che fare con Guy di Gisborne. Il pensiero che Marian lo avesse preferito a lui lo aveva ferito e Robin avrebbe preferito relegarlo in un angolo della mente e non pensare più a nessuno dei due.  
Era stato Gisborne a venirlo a cercare nella foresta, un paio di giorni dopo lo scontro con Barret. Il cavaliere nero era ancora talmente malconcio da faticare a restare in sella, ma si era inoltrato da solo nella foresta per incontrare lui, prima ancora di raggiungere Marian all'abbazia di Kirklees dove la ragazza si era rifugiata insieme al padre.  
Quella volta Gisborne aveva messo completamente da parte il proprio orgoglio e gli aveva espresso la propria gratitudine in modo talmente sincero e commosso che Robin non era più riuscito a portargli rancore per via di Marian. Nessuno dei due parlava mai di quel giorno, ma entrambi sapevano che quello era il momento in cui avevano smesso di essere nemici e rivali e avevano seppellito definitivamente l'odio passato.  
Col tempo, la scelta della ragazza aveva smesso di fargli male e sorprendentemente Robin si era ritrovato ad apprezzare la compagnia di Gisborne che, pur non potendo appoggiare i fuorilegge alla luce del sole, aveva insistito per collaborare con loro nei panni del Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Lo pensi davvero? - Chiese Guy, dopo un po' che cavalcavano senza parlare e Robin annuì.  
\- Fai parte della famiglia, anche se non credo che Little John lo ammetterà mai.  
\- Io parlavo del costume da Guardiano Notturno, Hood. Davvero sta meglio a me?  
Robin scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Certo, almeno non sono costretto a guardarti in faccia.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Ieri ho parlato con Tuck, mi ha dato le ricette di parecchie medicine che potrebbero interessare a Djaq. Le ha copiate da uno dei testi della biblioteca dell'abbazia appositamente per lei. A proposito, come sta? Ormai non dovrebbe mancare molto.  
\- Il bambino nascerà a giorni. - Disse Robin, sorridendo. - Più tardi potrai darle di persona la lettera di Tuck, adesso lei e Will vivono vicino a Clun, quando consegneremo il cibo passeremo anche da loro.  
\- Mi fa piacere. - Disse Guy, ripensando alla gioia dei due giovani quando Robin li aveva sposati nella foresta. Aveva i suoi dubbi sul fatto che quel matrimonio potesse essere davvero legale visto che Robin era un fuorilegge, ma era stato anche il migliore a cui avesse partecipato. Non che avesse molta esperienza in fatto di matrimoni, ma le altre due volte era stato preso a pugni da Marian e quasi ucciso da Barret, quindi non aveva dubbi su quale scegliere come matrimonio preferito.  
\- E tu? - Chiese Robin, indovinando i suoi pensieri. - Non le hai ancora chiesto di sposarti?  
Guy scosse la testa. Era strano parlare di Marian proprio con Robin, ma era anche bello sapere che la ragazza non gettava più un'ombra sulla sulla loro amicizia e che poteva fidarsi di Robin come di un vero fratello.  
\- Non ancora.  
\- Perché no?  
\- Devo prima finire quello che sto facendo. Ormai non manca molto, ci sto lavorando senza sosta da mesi, lo sai. Ed è anche per questo che dovresti lasciarmi dormire un po' di più di notte, sono sfinito.  
\- E sei riuscito a tenerle nascosto quello che fai per tutto questo tempo? Sparisci per tutto il giorno e lei non viene a cercarti?  
\- Ufficialmente sono molto impegnato ad amministrare le mie terre per riuscire a pagare le tasse imposte dallo sceriffo. E in effetti è vero, faccio _anche_ quello. Allan e Sir Edward mi stanno aiutando a tenere nascosto il resto.  
Robin scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non mi sorprende che tu sia stanco! Credo proprio che nei prossimi giorni non avremo bisogno del Guardiano Notturno e penso che verremo anche noi a dare una mano coi lavori.  
\- Davvero? Te ne sono grato.  
\- Risparmiati i ringraziamenti, lo faccio per puro spirito di sopravvivenza. Se Marian dovesse scoprire che potevamo velocizzare le cose e non lo abbiamo fatto, siamo tutti morti. E ora vogliamo iniziare con il giro delle consegne?  
Guy gli sorrise.  
\- Quando vuoi, fratello mio.  
  
Marian guardò fuori dalla finestra, di malumore.  
Ancora una volta Guy era uscito molto presto alla mattina e non era ancora tornato.  
La ragazza aveva espresso il suo malcontento al padre e Sir Edward le aveva spiegato che probabilmente Guy si comportava in quel modo per non alimentare le maldicenze della gente.  
Già era poco conveniente che non avendo una casa sua Guy fosse costretto ad abitare a Locksley sotto lo stesso tetto di Marian, se le fosse rimasto accanto tutto il giorno, gli abitanti del villaggio lo avrebbero considerato uno scandalo.  
_Ormai pensano già che sia la sua amante, che differenza farebbe?_  
Marian non espresse i suoi pensieri al padre, non avrebbe capito, e rimase a guardare fuori dalla finestra, inquieta.  
Era preoccupata per il comportamento di Guy. Quando era con lei, le cose andavano bene e la guardava con tanto amore da far dissolvere ogni suo dubbio, ma dopo un anno non era cambiato nulla tra loro.  
Quando Gisborne era andato a prenderla a Kirklees per riportare a Locksley lei e suo padre, Marian aveva immaginato che si sarebbero sposati presto, che Guy non avrebbe voluto perdere nemmeno un attimo per diventare suo marito e aveva iniziato ad aspettare la sua proposta di matrimonio.  
Stavolta gli avrebbe detto di sì senza esitare, con entusiasmo e sorrideva immaginando l'attimo in cui avrebbe visto la gioia negli occhi di Guy dopo la sua risposta.  
Ma i giorni erano diventati settimane e poi mesi senza che Guy chiedesse la sua mano.  
Forse aveva cambiato idea e non voleva più sposarla? Oppure temeva che lei potesse rifiutarlo di nuovo, lasciandolo ancora all'altare?  
Una volta o due aveva tentato timidamente di introdurre l'argomento, ma Guy non aveva capito oppure aveva fatto finta di non capire e aveva cambiato discorso.  
La ragazza sospirò e prese una spazzola, iniziando a districare energicamente i riccioli scuri. I capelli le erano ricresciuti anche se non erano ancora tornati alla lunghezza di prima, ma le era rimasta sul viso la cicatrice lasciata dal pugnale di Barret e Marian odiava quel piccolo segno sullo zigomo. La faceva sentire brutta e a volte si chiedeva se l'esitazione di Guy dipendesse da quel motivo.  
Non le veniva in mente che anche Gisborne aveva il corpo e il viso segnato da molte cicatrici e che non l'avrebbe mai considerata meno bella solo per quel motivo.  
Sistemò una ciocca di capelli in modo che le cadesse sul volto per nascondere quella imperfezione e sospirò .  
Si avvicinò alla porta della stanza di Guy e la socchiuse per sbirciare all'interno, anche se sapeva che lui non era in casa.  
A volte faceva la stessa cosa in piena notte per guardarlo dormire.  
Da quando era tornato dal castello dopo aver affrontato lo sceriffo, il sonno di Guy non era più agitato come un tempo. A volte tornava a casa così stanco che andava a letto quasi subito e poi sprofondava in un sonno pesante e privo di sogni.  
Marian si chiedeva perché fosse sempre tanto esausto, ma, se glielo chiedeva, Guy si limitava a rispondere che riuscire a far fruttare le terre che gli erano state assegnate dallo sceriffo era più faticoso di quanto pensasse.  
Anche quello era un altro mistero che preoccupava la ragazza: Guy le aveva detto che lo sceriffo aveva accettato di concedergli dei terreni, ma non le aveva mai detto altro in proposito, né si era mai offerto di mostrarle la sua proprietà.  
Marian aveva immaginato che lo sceriffo doveva avergli dato delle terre orribili e improduttive e che Guy non voleva farle vedere a nessuno per evitare di mostrare l'ennesima umiliazione subita per colpa di Vaisey.  
Un paio di volte le era capitato di affacciarsi alla porta della camera di Guy in piena notte e di trovare il letto vuoto.  
In quelle occasioni non era più riuscita a riaddormentarsi ed era rimasta a rimuginare fino all'alba, tormentata dalla gelosia.  
Guy la rispettava e con lei non si era mai spinto più in là di qualche bacio rubato, ma come poteva essere certa che in quelle occasioni in cui spariva in piena notte, lui non vedesse qualche altra donna?  
Loro due non erano né sposati né fidanzati e non sarebbe stato così strano per un uomo libero concedersi certe distrazioni. Succedeva in continuazione e Marian non era tanto ingenua da non saperlo.  
Eppure il solo pensiero che Guy potesse guardare un'altra la faceva stare male.  
Anche se sapeva di non averne il diritto, entrò nella stanza di Guy, cercando con lo sguardo la presenza di qualche indizio che potesse confermare o smentire i suoi dubbi.  
Non trovò nulla, la stanza di Gisborne era arredata sin troppo sobriamente e non c'era nulla che potesse rivelare qualcosa di insolito. L'unico dettaglio strano era una serie di buchi e scalfitture sul legno della testata del letto a una quarantina di centimetri di altezza rispetto al materasso. Marian si chiese da cosa fossero stati causati, senza riuscire a trovare una spiegazione plausibile.  
Sentì i passi di un cavallo al galoppo lungo la strada e sbirciò dalla finestra, stupita di vedere Guy che stava tornando a Locksley a tutta velocità.  
Uscì subito dalla stanza di Guy e scese le scale, preoccupata. Quello era un orario insolito per vederlo arrivare, troppo tardi per il pranzo e decisamente troppo presto rispetto all'orario in cui rientrava alla sera.  
Il fatto che avesse tanta fretta era ancora più preoccupante e una serie di ipotesi catastrofiche attraversò la mente della ragazza: re Riccardo era tornato in Inghilterra e Guy doveva fuggire per non essere accusato di tradimento, lo sceriffo aveva deciso di vendicarsi nonostante tutto, nuovi nemici stavano attaccando i villaggi?  
  
Allan era impegnato a corteggiare una delle ragazze delle cucine quando vide arrivare Gisborne al galoppo. Salutò la giovane con un sorriso impertinente, promettendo di riprendere il discorso e andò incontro all'amico.  
\- Ehi, che succede Giz?  
Guy smontò da cavallo e lanciò le redini ad Allan.  
\- È finita, Allan, finalmente è finita! - Disse Guy e Allan pensò che raramente aveva visto tanto entusiasmo in lui. Il suo viso si distese in un sorriso allegro.  
\- Davvero? Ora non dovrai più aspettare.  
\- Già! Tieni il cavallo, per favore. - Disse Guy, poi corse verso la casa. - Marian!  
La ragazza uscì sulla soglia, preoccupata, e Gisborne la raggiunse in un attimo. La prese tra le braccia e la sollevò da terra, stringendola a sè, poi la guardò negli occhi, senza metterla giù.  
\- Vieni con me, devo mostrarti una cosa. - Le sussurrò ansiosamente, poi la portò in braccio verso il cavallo, la mise in sella e montò dietro di lei. Riprese le redini dalle mani di Allan e spronò l'animale.  
\- Dove stiamo andando, Guy? È successo qualcosa? - Chiese Marian, cercando di girarsi a guardarlo.  
\- Lo vedrai. - Disse Guy, poi ci ripensò e tirò le redini per fermare il cavallo. - Anzi, no. Sarà una sorpresa.  
Prese un fazzoletto dalla bisaccia da sella e lo usò per bendare gli occhi della ragazza, poi ripartì al galoppo.  
  
Marian si chiese cosa fosse successo e dove stessero andando, ma dopo un po' si rilassò: non poteva vedere nulla, ma le braccia di Guy erano strette intorno a lei e ciò era sufficiente per farla sentire al sicuro.  
Si fidava di lui.  
Ora che erano così vicini tutti i dubbi e i misteri che l'avevano tormentata in sua assenza sembravano impallidire.  
Gisborne fermò il cavallo e la aiutò a scendere, poi le tolse la benda.  
\- Sai dove siamo? - Le chiese sorridendo e la ragazza annuì, un po' perplessa.  
Quello che vedeva davanti a sè era il panorama che aveva visto sin dall'infanzia ogni volta che si affacciava dalla finestra di Knighton Hall.  
Le rovine bruciate della sua casa dovevano essere esattamente alle sue spalle, pensò Marian malinconicamente.  
Si chiese perché Guy avesse voluto portarla lì, nel luogo in cui in passato era riuscito a farle più male. Lei voleva solo dimenticare il giorno in cui lui aveva dato alle fiamme la sua casa, mettere da parte i ricordi peggiori.  
\- Perché siamo qui?  
\- Girati. - Le disse con dolcezza e Marian obbedÌ, riluttante. Non voleva vedere quelle rovine bruciate.  
Non le vide.  
Al loro posto c'era di nuovo una casa, molto simile, ma non identica, alla vecchia Knighton Hall.  
La ragazza pensò di essersi ingannata, di aver visto una specie di miraggio, ma non poteva aver sognato un'intera casa.  
Si voltò di scatto a guardare Gisborne.  
\- Era questo che stavo facendo. So che te lo stavi chiedendo, credi che non me ne sia accorto?  
\- Hai ricostruito Knighton Hall? Da solo?  
Guy sorrise e scosse la testa.  
\- No, mi hanno aiutato in tanti, da solo non ci sarei mai riuscito. Per tutta la mia vita non ho fatto altro che distruggere tutto quello che mi stava intorno, che lo volessi o no. Pensavo che non ci fosse un altro modo, che fosse quello il mio destino, finché tutto il mio mondo è andato in cenere. Ed è stato allora che ho scoperto che anche da quella cenere poteva nascere qualcosa di nuovo, che potevo ricostruire il mio mondo e renderlo diverso. Come Knighton Hall.  
Guy si inginocchiò ai piedi della ragazza e le prese una mano.  
\- Marian, ti chiedo di costruire questo mondo insieme a me. Vuoi sposarmi?  
La ragazza cadde in ginocchio insieme a lui e lo abbracciò stretto.  
\- Sì, Guy di Gisborne, voglio sposarti! E giuro che questa volta non scapperò.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Stavolta sceglierò un anello più piccolo. È più prudente. - Disse Guy, prendendola in giro, poi zittì la protesta della ragazza con un bacio e la tenne stretta.  
Il loro nuovo mondo iniziava da lì.  



End file.
